Hero of Love and Peace
by AssassinRider2
Summary: Izuku Midoriya: a boy born without a quirk trying to become a hero. Sento Kiryu: a boy with no memories of who he is, hoping to become a hero to find out who he truly. After a faithful meeting, they set out to become the worlds best heroes, all while encountering the difficulties of high school and super hero life. They will Be The Ones who change everything. GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!
1. A Fated Meeting

Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting

_All men are not created equal._

A sentence that one Izuku Midoriya was all too familiar with. Being Quirkless throughout his entire life, he never thought that his life would amount to anything. At least, that's what everyone that played a major role in his life had told him. His teachers, his peers, even his friend Kaachan has told that he was nothing without a Quirk. Kaachan had even giving him "advice" by saying he would be better off taking a swan dive off the school's rooftop. However, the one that hurt the most was his favorite hero.

All Might. The number one hero in the world. The legendary Symbol of Peace. And more importantly, Izuku Midoriya's hero. After first meeting each other, All Might told him what he had heard his entire life. That the young boy cannot be a hero. However, that opinion quickly changed when young Midoriya, a boy that has been put down his entire life, headed straight into danger to save his childhood friend from a slime creature that had taken him hostage. After All Might had stopped the villain from killing young Bakugo, the events of the day had affected him more than he ever thought they would. He now knew he had finally found the one. The one to carry on his legacy.

Now, in his true form, he stared down at the young green haired boy. The boy, who had been told all his life that he would amount to nothing, had finally heard the words he had been waiting his entire life to hear.

"You can become a hero."

He also heard words that he threw him through a complete loop as well. Something he would have never thought possible.

"I deem you worthy of my power; my Quirk is yours to inherit." The skeletal man had just proclaimed.

After hearing the sentence that just came out of the mouth of the number one hero, Izuku went from crying tears of joy to extreme confusion. The Symbol of Peace saw this change in demeanor and proceed to explain that his Quirk, One for All, was unique due to the fact that it was able to pass down from user to user. And All Might had chosen young Midoriya as his successor. However, it was never as simple as it seems. Midoriya would have to train his body in order to handle the immense power of One for All. And without a second thought, the young boy accepted the man's offer to train him.

(X)

_**Two Months Later**_

"**Come on Young Midoriya, I know old people that are able to do better than that!" **All Might had declared to his protégé.

The training regimen that All Might had created for his student was to clean up Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The beach was once a place where families could take their children to play in the water during the summer break when schools were out. Now, it had been reduced to a trash pile, and it was Izuku's job to clean up the entire beach. And after two months of hard work, some progress had been made. It was hard to tell due to much trash is actually covering the beach, but it still made a huge difference.

"I am trying my hardest!" replied Young Midoriya, who was currently having trouble pushing a washing machine. Despite him trying his hardest to move the run-down appliance, his efforts were only rewarded with a face full of sand. Seeing that his successor attempts were getting him nowhere, Yagi Toshinori decided to cancel out his buff form.

"Alright kid, I can tell when someone is at their limit. Training is over for today." Toshinori had hoped that this news would give Midoriya a sense of relief. Instead, he was met with a look of disappointment. "Kid, I know you are having doubts about yourself. But I want you to know that you have made some serious improvements since I first met you." It was this statement that caused Izuku's ears to perk up. "Hell look around, you've put a decent dent in this huge trash pile. Even though your body gets tired, your spirit keeps you going. That, that's what makes you worthy of One for All." Hearing those words caused Izuku to feel like he was meeting All Might for the first time all over again.

"All right, enough sappy motivational talk. It's getting late, you better head home before your mother starts to get worried." And with that sentence, the two began to go their own separate ways.

As Izuku was walking home, he began to get lost in his own thoughts. _'You know, when I have done my hero journals, I have only focused on the heroes that reside in Japan. Maybe I could start focusing my efforts to some pro heroes that are in different countries. It might be interesting to compare them to- '_His stopped his train of thought as he accidently ran into someone. Realizing his mistake, Izuku began to apologize at a rapid rate. "PLEASE FORGIVE I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS WALK…" He stopped as he soon as he realized that the person he ran into was not actually a person. It was some kind of monster with a white upper body with needles poking out all over the place.

Izuku fell to ground, frozen to the core with fear. He was riddled with so much fear that he could not even scream for help. The creature began to walk slowly to the boy currently laying on the floor. All Midoriya could think about was how this is could be the very end of him and all the people that he was leaving behind. However, that fear was some alleviated as he heard new voice.

"Oh no you don't!" The monster felt a hand on its shoulder, and the creature was suddenly pulled away from its defenseless victim. A fight began to break out between the new party and the fiend. The mysterious person swiped at the creature with some kind of weapon that looked some kind of drill. The newcomer was fast and powerful, so much so that the monster could even a hit on him. It seemed as if the person had enough of this fight, as he placed some type of bottle into the weapon which seemed to initiate some type of finishing move.

**READY GO!**

The person got into a stance as the drill began to spin at a rapid pace, causing a red type of energy to encompass the weapon. The third party then slashed at the monster, causing a decent size explosion to go off.

**VORTEX BREAK!**

Izuku couldn't help to think that Kaachan would be pretty pissed that someone else besides him made something explode. The now victorious person looked at his now defeated foe and he proceeded to pull out a white bottle and turned the top of it to the creature. It began suck away the energy that the monster was giving off, and Izuku's surprise, it was turning it was turning the creature into a human wearing some type of medical garment.

Midoriya now looked to his savior and he finally was able to get a good look at him. The person was wearing an asymmetrical red and blue costume. His left leg had white spring wrapped his calf. He was also wearing some kind of device on his waist with a lever on his right side. The device had two bottles inserted into the front of it, one was red, and the other was blue. However, the thing that stood out to Izuku the most was the eyes of the helmet that his savior was wearing. His left eye was in the shape of a red rabbits' head, while the right eye was in the shape of a blue tank.

The costumed individual then turned to the newly liberated captive. Not a word was exchanged between the savior and Izuku. Izuku wasn't sure whether or not the costumed individual was going to attack him or not, but he didn't need to find out as the former monster started to speak. "Where…Where am I?" Midoriya turned his attention to the confused man as he started to get up. "It's okay, you're safe." Izuku said as he made his way to the man. "He saved you."

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" The man said with a perplexed look on his face. "Isn't it obvious, I'm talking about- "Izuku was not to finish his sentence because as he turned around to face the costumed person, he saw no one was there. He had disappeared without a trace. Seeing that left Izuku with one question that he was pretty sure he would never get the answer to. That question being, _'Who was that guy?'_

(X)

_**Eight Months Later…The Day of The Entrance Exam 8:40 A.M.**_

Izuku never told anyone about that night. He wasn't sure as to why he never revealed that incident with anyone. He had a theory that he was simply hallucinated the entire ordeal and that the cause of it was the extreme training he and All Might had done the past months. However, that wasn't Izuku's main concern at the moment. He was too focused on the fact that he was about to take the biggest test of his entire life.

He was able complete to his training and received One for All…by shallowing a piece of All Might's hair. His stomach had grumbled while thinking about how disgusting that act was. As he stood in front of the halls of U.A. High, Izuku couldn't help but feel some type of pride in the progress he had made in the past ten months. However, that pride came crashing down as he heard an all too familiar voice being addressed his way.

"Outta my way, Deku!" Izuku turned around to see his oldest friend/bully walking his way. "Kaachan!" The green haired boy quickly exclaimed. While Midoriya was kind of glad to see his friend, Katsuki Bakugo was feeling an entirely different emotion. "Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you." The blond-haired boy issued this threat to his oldest punching bag without a care in the world. Izuku tried to wish him luck, however those words fell upon deaf ears.

After recovering from a slight panic attack, Izuku Midoriya began to take his first steps to becoming a hero…or at least that was his plan before tripped over himself. As he began to fall Izuku thought to himself, _'This is how I die.' _However, before he hit the ground, he somehow was stopped as he floated above the ground. He started to freak out a little bit before heard a high-pitched voice talking to him.

"Are you all right?" Izuku turned to his left where the voice was coming from. He saw a brunette girl with blush on her cheeks. He was too entranced by her beauty to even say anything. She then helped him get back on his feet. "It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it on you without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" The girl had said, with a smile that made Izuku feel warm inside. "I guess I'll see you later. Good luck on the exam!" And with that statement, the girl began to walk towards the school. _'Did…did I just talk to a girl?' _Was the only thing on Izuku's mind.

"You okay?" Izuku heard a new voice talking to him. He turned to see who was talking to him. He saw a boy around his age with black hair speaking to him. "Oh…I'm-I'm fine, thank you for asking." Izuku quickly exclaimed. "You looked like you were about to take quite a nasty fall, luckily that girl was able use her Quirk to catch you." The black haired then began to ponder to himself. "How exactly does her Quirk work? Is she able to manipulate an object's gravitational field, or does she have the power to cancel out gravity itself? What's her limit, or does she even have a limit?" As the boy was questioning how the girl's Quirk worked, Izuku couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu to himself and his hero journals. The black-haired teen then noticed that that Izuku was staring at him. He began to apologize profusely. "Sorry, I just happened to get excited whenever I get to think about Quirks and the science behind them." The boy then got a curious look on his face as he looked at Izuku. "Do…Do I know you from somewhere?" The black-haired teen questioned. Izuku also felt as if he knew the boy as well. He felt so familiar, but he wasn't sure where he knew him from.

The answer to that question would have to wait for another day, as a boy with auburn hair then called out to black-haired teen. "OI, SENTO! HURRY UP!" Izuku and the boy turned to look at who was calling to them. "Calm down you muscle head! I'll be right there!" The boy, who Izuku now knew was called Sento, quickly yelled out. "Sorry about him. Good luck with the exam!" And with that sentence, Sento walked towards the school. All that was on Izuku's mind was one simple question, _'How the hell do I know that guy?"_

(X)

Inside the auditorium where the Hero Course Exam Orientation was taking place, Izuku began to make his way to his assigned seat, he that the boy from the gate was sitting in front of him…while Bakugo sat next to him. As he sat down, the lights of auditorium cut, then a single spotlight drew everyone's attention to a blonde man wearing shades and boombox like device around his neck. Upon looking at him, Izuku instantly who it was. "Oh my god, it's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! I listen to his radio show and podcasts every day! I wonder how high he can make his or how mumblemumblemumble." As Izuku was muttering to himself, he could overhear the other boy doing the exact same thing.

"HEY THERE LISTENERS, WELCOME TO TODAY'S ORIENTATION! LET ME HEAR YOUR GUYS' EXCITEMENT!" The pro hero had exclaimed hoping to get a cheer that could be heard from across the other side of the country…Only to be met with an awkward silence. "WELL, I'M JUST HAPPY TO GET A DECENT SIZED CROWD! ANYWAYS, I AM HERE TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOU GUYS WILL BE GOING UP AGAINST TODAY!" The voice hero seemed to take the silence in a pretty good stride.

"IN A COUPLE OF HOURS, ALL OF YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO ONE OF THE MANY TRAINING FACUILITIES WHERE YOU WILL FACE THE PHYSICAL PORTION OF THE EXAM! AFTER THE WRITTEN PORTION, YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO A MOCK CITY SCAPE WHERE IN A MATTER OF TEN MINUTES, YOU WILL TRY TO RACK UP AS MANY POINTS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" As Present Mic was explaining everything, a screen that was behind him turned on to help illustrate his point, as a mock city and outlines of four different types of robots with points attributed to them appeared on screen. "THERE ARE THREE TYPES OF ROBOTS THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO DESTORY, WITH POINTS BASED ON HOW DIFFICULT THEY ARE ABLE TO TAKE DOWN, ONE POINT BEING THE EASIEST, TWO POINTS BEING MEDIUM DIFFICULTY, AND THREE POINTS BEING THE HARDEST! IN ORDER FOR YOU TO PASS, SHRED THESE ROBOTS LIKE AN AWESOME GUITAR SOLO! IF YOU ATTACK ANY OF PEERS; THAT'LL GET YOU AUTOMACTICALLY DISQUALIFIED, NO IFS, ANDS, OR BUTS, YA DIG?"

As Present Mic was winding down his presentation, a voice cut through the crowd. "Excuse me sir, but I have some questions!" The spotlight then made its way to a tall student with glasses. Seeing this Mic said, "Hit me!" The student stood up and began to ask his questions. "On the handouts, there are four types of robots listed, but yet you only talked about three of them. With all due respect, if this is an error then it is a great disservice to not only us but to the reputation of U.A.! We are the most exemplary students, so we expect the best from Japan' most notable hero school!" As he was explaining this, he then pointed to Izuku and Sento. "And you two! The two of you have been muttering this entire time, stop it! If you can't bother to take things seriously, just leave! You are distracting the rest of us." This statement caused Izuku to hang his head in shame. As he did this, he heard the boy in front of him talking to himself, "I thought I broke that habit, oh this is the worst."

Present Mic was quick to things back on topic. "Examinee No.: 7111. Thanks for calling in with your request," he said giving the boy in glasses a quick thumbs up. "The fourth villain type is worth zero points, and will only serve as an obstacle for you to avoid, kinda like a video game, ya dig?" After receiving his explanation, glasses boy quickly took a bow and sat down. "That's all for today young listeners! Now I'll leave you guys with a special gift. A sample of our school motto! The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' So, are you guys ready to go beyond? Let me hear you say PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic raised his fist triumphally hoping for the greatest plus ultra the world had ever heard…Only to be met with the familiar sound of silence.

(X)

The written portion of the easiest part of the whole day. The hardest part of day was yet to come. After a quick twenty-minute bus ride, a large group of examinees were dropped off in front of Training Ground Beta, one of the many massive mock cityscapes on U.A. grounds, to conduct the practical exams. The day had warmed up a little bit, so Izuku could right that off as the main reason as to why he was sweating. However, it could be due that he was more nervous than he has been his entire life.

'_Okay, this is it. Just got to score some points, then I get closer to accomplishing your dream' _Izuku thought to himself. _'Easier said than done.' _The greenette began to look at the other examinees and wondered who his future classmates would be. He saw many different types of people like a tall boy with tentacle-like arms, a blonde boy with an ornate looking belt, a boy with bright red hair, and…the girl that saved him from falling earlier. As he saw her, he realized that he never actually thanked her for saving him. He had to make it up to her, he started to move over to her, only for him to be stopped as heard a voice talking to him.

"She looks like she's concentrating in her preparation for the test." Izuku turned around to see the tall boy with glasses. _'Oh no, he's here too?' _Izuku thought to himself. "What do you intend to do?" The boy began to ask. "Distract her and ruin her chances of success, just as you attempted to earlier with the audience in the auditorium?" The other examinees began to stare at the ordeal currently unfolding, and some began to snicker. As he noticed the others staring at him, Izuku felt as if he was being written off as useless, like his entire life. Izuku was about to give up, until the boy he encountered at the front gate decided to stand up for him…by bowing to the tall boy.

"Please, forgive us." The tall boy was taking aback the apology. "We did not mean to interrupt the orientation with our muttering. It's just a nasty habit we have been trying to break for a while." Somehow, the boy with glasses had actually bought that. "J-Just don't distract anyone else during the exam, okay?" And with that, he went about his way. The rescuer turned around to the Izuku and gave him a thumbs up. "Seems he bought it; you're welcome by the way. I guess I'll see you around." The boy then started to head to the gate of the fake city, as the whole ordeal sunk into Izukus' brain, he realized that had the chance to get the answer for a question he had since the beginning of this morning. "Th-Thank you! Who are you, and how do we know each other?" Hearing this question, the boy realized that he never gave the greenette his name, so he quickly rushed over to the boy and held out his hand for a hand shake. "Sento Kiryu's the name, and for the last part of our question, I have no idea. Sorry, I wish I- "Sento never got to finish his sentence as a loud voice cut him off.

"LET'S START!" Everyone turned their attention to a concrete guard tower, and they saw Present Mic at the top of it. "GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES! YOU'RE WASTING TIME!" After everyone had a collective '_Oh Shit'_ moment, everyone scrambled into the fake city. The tall boy with glasses took off like a bullet, showing off his impressive speed-based Quirk.

'_All right Izuku, you can do this' _Midoriya was giving himself a mental pep talk. _'You can't lose here. You have All Might's power flowing through you; although you don't how much power you truly have. Just focus on the One-pointers first, then you can maybe get some Two-pointers.' _With his actions now planned, Izuku turned a corner to make it come true…However, as he turned the corner to see a group of five Two-pointers standing together. When he saw the group, Izuku stopped moving as he filled with pure terror. The group of killer robots saw the boy standing there and began to walk towards him. **"****TARGET ACQUIRED: COMMENCING ATTACK****"** The leader of the robots had said in a garbled, terrifying voice. Izuku couldn't even run away, no matter how badly he wanted to, he was that petrified. He knew that it was fake, but he couldn't help but flashback to the incident that happened eight months ago. He felt like it was the end.

That was, until he heard some kind of mechanical noise that was completely different from the robots. "What the- "

**ARE YOU READY? **

That loud announcer voice had helped to cut the tension in the air. Izuku soon heard a very familiar voice from above him.

"Henshin!"

The next thing he knew, a figure came falling down from above landing between Izuku and the robots. A cloud of dust had risen up from where the figure had landed, and as he started to get up, the mysterious voice continued its announcement.

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!**

**RABBITTANK!**

**YEAHHH!**

With that announcement done, the figure started to attack the Two-pointers. He kicked the leader of the group with an insane amount of force that he caused it to be launched to the other side of the street, causing it to hit a building and explode. He then kicked the head off another robot, he then punched through the eye of another Two-pointer, and he proceeded to tear out the wiring of the robot causing it to shut down. The figure then finished off the last two by tricking one of the robots to use their weapons on the other one causing another explosion. He finished off the last robot by kicking through its neck, essentially decapitating it.

The figure stopped to take a breather. "Ten points, not bad if I do say so myself." The person said, admiring his handiwork. As heard the person speak, Izuku recognized that it was Sento. Sento then turned his attention to Izuku. As the dust settled, Izuku saw who had saved and was shocked to see who it was. Standing there, was a person wearing an asymmetrical red and blue costume, a white spring wrapped along his left calf, a strange device on his waist with a lever on its right side, and red rabbits' head on the persons' left eye, and a blue tank for the right eye.

That's when it clicked for Izuku.

He now knew where he knew Sento Kiryu from.

The incident from eight months ago.

Sento Kiryu was the masked person who saved him.

Even though he was wearing a helmet, Izuku could tell that Sento was having the exact thought as him.

After what felt like an eternity, Sento decided to break the silence.

"So that's how we know each other."


	2. Tryouts

Chapter 2: Tryouts

_**Earlier That Day… February 26**__**th**__** 5:59 A.M.**_

The city of Musutafu, Japan is mainly famous for being home to the prestigious U.A. High School. However, the residents of the city knew that some of the popular spots in town were the many cafés that called Musutafu. If one was able to rate all of the cafes from best to worst, towards the middle of that list, you find Café Nascita. Best known for its great atmosphere, and its average coffee.

However, what many people did not know about was the fact that underneath this café, was a laboratory that could quite possible compete with the labs at U.A. High. At the center of this lab, is a huge contraption with a giant door on its left side, and a small microwave-like door on its right side. Towards the staircase, lies a makeshift medical area with a bed, refrigerator, and a workbench. At that workbench, there was fifteen-year-old boy fast asleep and dreaming…No, remembering.

It was always the same memory. It was the only memory he had. The memory of him in a tank of green liquid, being surrounded by men in hazmat suits and gas masks looking at screens showing data that was being collected from the experiments being done on him. But the detail that always stood out to him was the figure that watched over the experiments. All he would do was just sit in a throne and chuckle to himself. He would always be wearing some type of black body suit, with a chest plate that had golden bat symbol at the center of it, and exhaust pipes covering the shoulders. He would also wear a helmet with a visor that was a golden bat, and a single black and white exhaust pipe jutting out similar to a unicorn.

Back in the real world, it soon became six o'clock, and the radio/alarm clock turned on by itself. It was tuned to the boys' favorite radio station. "Hey there listeners! It's your favorite sound-based hero, Present Mic, urging you to WAKE UP!" Hearing that last part, the boy woke up with a quick little yelp. Realizing where he was, the boy calmed down and started to rub his eyes. _'Mic sure knows how to keep his audiences' attention.'_ The boy thought to himself. "Now, today I am going to be off the air waves for a little bit, because today is the day of U.A.'s entrance exams! Hopeful young students will attempt to prove themselves worthy of being future U.A. Alumni, and ya boi will be commentating the entire event!"

After hearing that news, the young boy then became excited. "It's today? IT'S TODAY! THIS IS THE BEST!" he shouted, all while at the same time a single lock of hair shot up like a bullet. He turned off the radio just as it was talking about the mysterious trash clean up at Dagobah Beach. He then finally looked at himself in the small mirror at the workbench…and saw that there was marker all over his face.

"Seriously? This is the worst!" groaned one Sento Kiryu. He made his way over to the contraption at the center of the room. With the ding sound, the small door opened up to reveal an azure bottle. Sento took a closer look at it and saw a skull and cross swords design engraved on it. "A pirate?" Sento said aloud. Soon the big door slid open revealing the culprit of who drew all over Sento's face. Misora Isurugi yawned after purifying the fullbottle for Sento, all while she was playing with her bracelet.

"You know if you're going to draw all over my face, you could also try some different designs. The rabbits get old after a while." Sento said to the twenty-two-year-old woman. She quickly responded, "Why are you complaining about it now? You never complain." As she was making her way to the bed, Sento was quick to retort. "It's because IT'S TODAY! You do know what today is right?" As she sat on the bed she replied with, "Don't know, and I don't care. You wake me up, I cut you." She then fell into a deep sleep.

Then Sento got busy getting his revenge. After two minutes of hard work, he stood back and admired his handiwork. Before him was Misora, fast asleep, with equations all over her face, looking like a college student's math exam. He couldn't help but think to himself, _'You truly are an evil genius, Mr. Kiryu'_. After cleaning off his face, he made his way up the staircase to the café.

After exiting the fridge, Sento looked out to the empty café and began to wonder, _'I wonder what Owner is up to?' _As if on cue, Soichi Isurugi aka Owner, popped out from the behind the counter, causing to Sento to jump for the second time that morning. "BUONGIORNO, MY DEAR SENTO! Tell me, what fullbottle has the bottle gods decided to gift us?" Owner said in a very chirpy tone. Sento decided to fulfill the older man's question. "See for yourself." Sento said as he tossed the fullbottle to Soichi, who caught the bottle. Upon receiving it, he took a closer look at it. "A pirate? With this fullbottle, I can guarantee that all bets arrrr off!"

Sento couldn't help but groan at the terrible pun. "The least you can do is humor me a little bit." Soichi said in a very dejected tone. He then quickly picked up he spirits by asking a very important question. "You ready for today?" Sento smiled and replied with, "Oh, yeah. I'm ready." Soichi then asked a very important question, "So, what fullbottles are you taking?" After months of hard work, Sento had rack up an impressive collection of fourteen fullbottles, collected due to his "nighttime activities". Sento responded to Owner, "Just Rabbit and Tank. Have to show off my favorite/only Best Match. Also, I'll be leaving the Drill Crusher here." After hearing that, the older man was taken aback. "Why? You spent so many months perfecting it!" Sento then thought to himself, _'Guess he didn't read the packet.'_

"If you had bother to read the packet U.A. gave us, then you would know that support items aren't allowed in the entrance exam!" Sento lectured to Soichi. He then tried to make up some excuses for his actions. "I-I'm a hard working business man! I barely have time to even- "He was cut off by the boy beginning to laugh. "I'm just messing with you!" Hearing that put the older man at ease. The young genius then had a sudden thought. "I should text Banjo to leave the Beat Closer at his place."

Hearing the name of the boy's friend caused Owner's ears to perk up. "So, what exactly is the plan for today, my young prodigy?" Sento then began to explain how he hoped the day would go. "Well, Banjo and I plan to meet up with each other at U.A. Then I hope to pass the exam with flying colors. And finally, I hope you would pick me up after everything was done." Hearing that last part, Soichi began to shake his head. "Sorry, kiddo. My work schedule is packed for the entire day. I'm afraid I won't be able to do it." Soichi had many part-time jobs in order to keep Nascita up and running. Hearing that statement, Sento soon had a look of disappointment. He hated that Owner barely had enough time for him and Misora.

Seeing his young tenant's discontent with his working schedule, Soichi came up with a great idea. "However, I could ask Sawa to pick you up?" Sento's spirits were suddenly lifted up. "That…works." Sawa Takigawa is a favorite and frequent patron at Café Nascita. A hard working journalist for Juzo News, her Quirk Heart Beat allows her to hear the heartbeat of the people she interviews to know whether or not they are lying. Sento liked her because of her strong convection to bring the truth to her readers…and she was also his first crush, but he has grown out of it. She also knows about Sento's vigilante doings, but after saving her from a Smash, she promised to keep it a secret from her news publisher.

"Alrighty, now that we have taken care of that problem, head upstairs, get cleaned up, and have some breakfast. The train's more than likely going to be packed today with hopeful teens like yourself." Soichi quickly explained to his young boarder. The café was attached to an apartment complex, and the Isurugis are one of the tenants. They had to upgrade to a three-bedroom apartment since taken in Sento. The young genius got the hint that Owner was throwing his way, he proceeded to head up to his room, which was which was covered with posters of famous scientists and the current top 10 heroes of Japan. After getting cleaned up, he threw on his uniform provided to him by Aldera Junior High, and he took a look at his collection of figures of the top 10, then he thought to himself, _'Someday, I'll be up there.' _He then gave his All Might figure a fist bump, and he quickly scarfed down his breakfast.

He proceeded to head back downstairs in order to get nearest the train stop. Just as he was about to head out the door, Owner gave him some words of reassurance. "Sento, you'll get your memories back someday, I promise you." After hearing those words, the young boy turned back around to face his caretaker and proceeded to give him a hug. Soichi wasn't sure how to respond, but he allowed the hug to continue. When the boy decided to end it, he gave the coffee maker a comforting smile. "Also, promise me one thing. When you do get into U.A. try to make some new friends, will you?" Sento was surprised by Owner's wish, but he wasn't one to ignore a request. He replied with a smile, "Will do." And then Owner said something that Sento couldn't have predicted he would say in a thousand years. "Maybe even a…Girlfriend?" "And you ruined the moment, I'm out of here." The young genius responded with, as he was walking out the door.

As Sento was walking to the closest train station, he accidently ran into someone. "You should watch where you're going," the person said, which caused to Sento which to panic for a little bit. He thought he ran into a thug based on the voice alone. He then got a look at who he ran into. "Otherwise, you could have run into someone less friendly." The person said while chuckling. Said person turned out to be the other frequent patron of Café Nascita, Gentoku Himuro aka the son of Prime Minister Himuro. Gentoku became a patron a couple of months ago. He claims that he comes to the café because of the atmosphere, however Sento had a theory that the reason why he frequents to place is because he keeps trying to get into Sawa's pants. The young genius then proceeded to try to catch his breath. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I would love to stay and talk, but I have to get going." The teen said to Gentoku. Gentoku then quickly responded with, "Oh that's right! Today's U.A.'s entrance exam! I know that you'll blow everyone out of the park! Knock 'em out of their socks!" After receiving those words of encouragement, Sento began to run to the train stop. However, what he failed to notice was how long Gentoku stared at him, and how his demeanor changed as soon he was gone. "Good luck…Build." The Prime Minister's son said in a sadistic tone.

(X)

_**Gates of U.A. High… 8:35 A.M.**_

After a very hectic train ride, Sento had finally arrived at his destination. U.A. High, the most famous hero school in all of Japan. Its alumni include some of the most famous top-rated heroes, such as the Fabric Hero: Best Jeanist, the Flame Hero: Endeavor, and of course the Symbol of Peace: All Might. As he stood in front of the gates, Sento couldn't help but smile. _'This isn't a dream,' _the boy thought to himself, _'this is actually happening! This is the Best!' _

All of a sudden, Sento heard a voice addressing him specifically. "You know, if you're going to fanboy, you might want to do it somewhere where people won't see it." As soon as he heard that voice, Sento recognized its owner immediately. He turned around to confirm his suspicions and saw a boy his age with auburn hair with three cornrows in the back, all while a robotic blue and gold dragon sat on his shoulder. Ryuga Banjo, Sento's self-proclaimed best friend, held out his fist all while saying, "Dude, we made it." Sento took up his offer and proceeded to give him a fist bump all while repeating what he said, "We made it."

The two friends began to walk to the front doors together. "So," Banjo began to speak, "How nervous are you?" Sento quickly retorted, "Me? Nervous? Nah, no way…What exactly gave it away?" Banjo began to snicker to himself. "If you were truly all there, your hair would have shot up as soon as you got here, however your hair is staying the same." The smartest of the two responded with, "That's…actually impressive reasoning. Never would have expected something like that coming you."

That line seemed to rile up Banjo a little bit. "What's that supposed to mean? You calling me slow or something?" Sento backed up seeing his friend getting angry at him. "Dude, I was just messing with you, you have some intelligence to you!" Banjo quickly calmed down, all though it seemed like the last part of that sentence flew over his head. "That's what I thought. Now, onto more pressing matters. When we do get in, do you plan on making more friends besides me?" Banjo began to question his friend.

"Of course, I will. I promised Owner the exact same thing." As Sento said this, he began to look around at the other students that were hoping to join U.A. He saw quite a few unique people. There was a boy with the head of a crow. A rather short kid with strange purple growths coming out the top of his head ogling over a girl with long green hair that had the characteristics of a frog. One that stood out to him was a girl with pink skin, pink hair, small yellow horns, and eyes with black sclerae and yellow irises. She seemed to notice him staring at her…and she winked at him. He was taken aback by that, and he could only think, '_Is-Is she flirting with me?' _He waved back at her, which Banjo seemed to notice. "Damn bro, you had game this whole time and you didn't think about telling me?" He began to tease, as Sento began to retort. "I'm-I'm just laying down the foundation for future friends, that's all."

Suddenly, a new voice began barking orders to the two friends. "Move extras, otherwise I'll blow you away." Sento then felt someone shoulder check him. He then saw the culprit was a teen with spiky ash-blond hair. He kept walking as if nothing had happened. As soon as he got as far away from the two friends, both muttered at the same time, "Dick." Then Sento noticed something, a girl with brown hair stopping a boy with green hair from hitting the pavement by using what he assumed was her Quirk to make him float a couple of inches above the ground. Banjo saw this happening as well and proceeded to joke about it. "Seems like you're not the only one nervous about the exam." The pair walked closer to the scene and overheard the girl talking. "It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it on you without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" The green haired boy just kept staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. "I guess I'll see you later. Good luck on the exam!" And with that statement, she began walking towards the doors. Sento's better nature was telling him to go check up on the boy. Sento turned towards Banjo and said, "I'm going to see if he's alright, wait up for me." Banjo simply shrugged and proceeded to continued walking.

"You okay?" Sento said in a concerned tone of voice. The green haired boy quickly turned to face him. "Oh…I'm-I'm fine, thank you for asking." The boy quickly clarified. "You looked like you were about to take quite a nasty fall, luckily that girl was able use her Quirk to catch you." As Sento was saying this, many questions began to pop into his head. "How exactly does her Quirk work? Is she able to manipulate an object's gravitational field, or does she have the power to cancel out gravity itself? What's her limit, or does she even have a limit?" He then realized that he went into one of his famous ramblings about Quirks, all while the boy was staring at him. Sento began to apologize profusely, "Sorry, I just happened to get excited whenever I get to think about Quirks and the science behind them." He then began to look at the boy a little bit more carefully. There was a certain hint of familiarity that he had. Sento started to ask the boy, "Do…Do I know you from somewhere?" As he soon as he was done saying this, Sento could tell that the boy was beginning to wonder the exact same thing.

However, it would seem that the solution to that question would have to wait. Banjo abruptly called out, "OI, SENTO! HURRY UP!" Sento and the boy turned to where the voice was coming from. Sento quickly yelled out to his friend, "Calm down you muscle head! I'll be right there!" He then turned to his new acquaintance to try to rectify the situation. "Sorry about him. Good luck with the exam!" He then left to catch up to Banjo, all while wondering how he knows that person. "Come on! The orientation is about to start! And you just kept…You alright?" Banjo noticed the look that his friend had on his face. "Yeah. It's just…I just have this feeling like I know that guy." Sento quickly explained.

They began to make their way to the auditorium where the orientation is being held. As they were walking, the duo noticed a door that had a sign that read 'recommendations' above it. A student tried walking into the room, however he was stopped as an alarm began screeching. The student quickly turned back around to where the regular orientation is being held. The pair followed the boy through the door. However, Sento stopped as he saw someone heading towards the recommendations room.

Sento turned and saw…the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was the girl that most boys only dreamed of dating. She was able to fill out her school uniform in all the right ways. She had her black hair done in a spiky ponytail with a long, single strand of hair hanging on the right side of her face. She also had sharp onyx eyes, and an elegant posture that helped indicate to Sento that she more than likely came from a sophisticated life style. Sento then had a thought come to him. _'I should probably stop staring at her before she notices me and thinks I'm a weirdo.' _The pair found their seats and quickly sat down. However, what Sento failed to notice was that Banjo saw how he was looking at that girl, and his friend decided to pull his leg. Banjo leaned over and said, "I respect that you're starting to expand your mindset, but she is so out of your league. Plus, your hair is finally sticking up." After hearing that, Sento quickly matted his hair down, then became beet red due to embarrassment, and he hoped nothing more embarrassing could happen.

(X)

After getting chewed out by a tall boy with glasses during the orientation, Sento had his head in his hands after he was done with written exam, all while hearing Banjo was snickering over the incident. The duo had hoped that they would be able to work together to show the power of whenever they team up. However, it seems that fate had other plans, as Sento was placed into Training Ground Beta, and Banjo was placed into Training Ground Delta.

As the two were preparing to get onto the buses that were assigned to them, they decided to give each other words of encouragement. "Sento, no matter what happens, make sure you kick some serious ass!" Banjo said all while pumping his fist. "Banjo, I know for a fact that the laws of victory are on our side. We will pass for sure! Also, your fly is down." Sento said in a joking manner. Banjo suddenly had a look of surprise as he looked down to see if Sento was messing with him or not…he wasn't. "DUDE! How long has it been that way?" Banjo quickly asked. Sento replied with only, "Since the beginning." And with that statement, Sento got on his bus and gave Banjo a peace sign. "See you!"

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Once the bus ride was over with, Sento got changed into a red tracksuit, and proceeded to get off the bus. He looked at all the other students, and he began to feel bad. He knew that only a small number of students would get accepted, while the others would have their dreams crushed. He then noticed a commotion where a bunch of students circling over at one specific area. As he was walking through the crowd, he heard an all too familiar voice speaking. "-chances of success, just as you attempted to earlier with the audience in the auditorium?" He then saw the guy with glasses talking down the boy he met at the gate. He noticed that some of the students that were gathering around start to silently laugh. The green haired boy began to look dejected, at that point, Sento knew he would have to save him from a world of embarrassment.

Using quick thinking, Sento did the only thing that the boy with glasses could buy…apologize. "Please, forgive us. We did not mean to interrupt the orientation with our muttering. It's just a nasty habit we have been trying to break for a while." It seems that glasses did actually believed it. "J-Just don't distract anyone else during the exam, okay?" And with that, he made his way to the starting gate. Sento then turned to his new acquaintance. "Seems he bought it; you're welcome by the way. I guess I'll see you around." Sento started to make his way to the gate when he was stopped. "Th-Thank you! Who are you, and how do we know each other?" He stopped in his tracks. _'Damnit Sento,' _he thought to himself, _'you never gave him your name! He could be a future classmate, and you're already screwing things up with him!' _He sought to rectify the situation. He walked up to the boy and held out his hand hoping for a hand shake. "Sento Kiryu's the name, and for the last part of our question, I have no idea. Sorry, I wish I- "Sento never got to finish his sentence as a loud voice cut him off.

"LET'S START!" Everyone turned their attention to a concrete guard tower, and they saw Present Mic at the top of it. "GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES! YOU'RE WASTING TIME!" After everyone had a collective '_Oh Shit'_ moment, everyone scrambled into the fake city. The tall boy with glasses took off like a bullet, showing off his impressive speed-based Quirk.

Sento hoped to find a nice secluded spot so that way he could do his thing in peace. _'Maybe a rooftop, that way I can spot some pointers.' _The young genius thought to himself. He turned a corner and found an alleyway that ended in a dead end. He then pulled out the Rabbit fullbottle, and he proceeded to shake it. Then, without an effort, he jumped to the top of the building. As Sento was walking towards the edge of the building, he pulled out his Build Driver and put it on his waist. He looked over the edge and saw a group of five Two-pointers starting to corner a fellow student. "Easy pickings." Sento said aloud, all while pulling out the Rabbit and Tank fullbottles. He then shook them until he felt that he had done it enough. He then put them into the empty slots in the front.

**RABBIT! TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

Sento couldn't help but smile as he heard the Driver shouted those words. He then started to turn the lever, eventually the Snap Ride Builder came out of the Driver, and two halfbodies started to form. One was red and the other one was blue. Sento then struck a pose, as the Driver gave out another command.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

Sento then jumped down as the halfbodies closed around him. He landed in between the student and the Two-pointers. The force of his landing caused a huge amount of dust to stir up. As the dust began to settle, the Driver gave one more announcement.

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!**

**RABBITTANK!**

**YEAHHH!**

With the announcement done, it was time for Sento to get to work. He started off by kicking the leader of the group with an insane amount of force that he caused it to be launched to the other side of the street, causing it to hit a building and explode. He kicked the head off another robot. Next, he jumped on the head of another Two-pointer, and punch through the eye of it, where he proceeded to tear out the wiring of the robot causing it to shut down. Sento then finished off the last two by tricking one of the robots to use their weapons on the other one causing it to explode. He finished off the last robot by kicking through its neck, essentially decapitating it.

He stopped to catch his breath and admire his work. "Ten points, not bad if I do say so myself." Sento said aloud to himself. He then felt as if someone was watching him. He suddenly remembered that there was another student that was about to be attacked by the Two-pointers. Sento turned to where the student he noticed was located, and he saw that it was the green haired boy from the gate. Sento could tell that he was terrified. His knees were shaking, he was struggling to form a complete sentence, and he had a terrified look on his fa-

That's when it hit him. He knew where he had seen that boy before. He remembered an incident that happened eight months ago, where he saved a boy from a Smash.

That boy had the same look of terror the person standing in front of him had. The exact same look.

The boy standing in front of him was the boy he saved eight months ago.

Sento saw that the green haired kid was having the exact same thoughts as him.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Sento decided to be the first to speak.

"So that's how we know each other." Sento joker, hoping that it would help break the tension. However, the boy just remained silent, and continued to stare at him. Sento then remembered that the exam had a time limit, and he was currently wasting that time he had. "Look," He began to explain, "I would love to stay and catch up, but I have to get going. So…Yeah." He then ran off to search for more pointers. During that time, Sento just kept thinking about that guy, and how he was constantly finding/saving him. _'Why are the two of us constantly meeting?' _Sento began to think, _'Perhaps it's just a bunch of weird coincidences. It couldn't be fate, right?...Right?'_

(X)

In the recommendations room, the select few students sat around in silence, bored out of their minds. Seeing the other students out in the field, caused a hint of jealously to spring up from those lucky enough to have their spots practically handed to them. Then one Setsuna Tokage noticed something on one of screens. A student that stood out from the others, mainly because he was wearing some type of red and blue costume, making him look like a pro hero already. "Look at him go! He's kicking some serious ass!" The moss green haired said, drawing the attention of the three others in the room.

Juzo Honenuki looked at the screen showing the student kicking the head off a Three-pointer. He crossed his arms and mused aloud. "What do you guys think his Quirk is?" He hoped someone would give some kind of educated guess. "No idea, but if I had to guess, something with his legs." Setuna said. Juzo threw up his eyebrow, "What makes you say that." The girl only responded with, "Because he's using them a lot…TO KICK SOME ASS!" After hearing that, all Juzo could do was just facepalm.

The other two students remained quiet, refusing to join the conversation. Momo Yaoyorozu was transfixed onto the student as he tore through another Two-pointer. Shoto Todoroki, son of the Number Two Hero, was instead analyzing the moves that this mysterious student was displaying. He recognized that it takes time to learn the moves that this kid was pulling off. He began to wonder how he exactly he got about to acquire these moves. There was more to this kid than meets the eye.

(X)

In a remote room in U.A., all of the staff gathered around in silence to watch the hopeful students fight for their spot to attend the prestigious high school. So far there were only four minutes left, and there were some students that made themselves stand out from all the others. A small white creature that looked like a combination of a mouse, a bear, and a dog decided to be the first one to speak. "It appears that this year will result in some of finest students yet." The principal, Nezu, decided to see where everyone's minds were at. "So, does anyone want to point out those that stand out to you?"

The Blood Hero: Vlad King was the first of the staff to speak up. He pointed to a kid with ash-blond hair producing explosions from his hands. "He seems to be uncooperative with the others. So far, he has yet to get any rescue points, but he has racked up quite an impressive amount of villain points. Aizawa, you think you can get him under control?" He looked to his comrade, who looked as if he rolled out of bed…although he constantly looks like that.

Shota Aizawa aka Eraser Head looked back to his coworker and replied to him in a very tired voice. "Yeah, I can do it." He then turned to a screen that focused on a student in an asymmetrical red and blue costume. "Next year, we should probably have stricter guidelines on what students can bring to the exams." The staff had saw when he used some kind of device that helped him transform. He also noticed that another student had a similar type of costume, expect that it was more symmetrical navy costume with a dragon motif.

Power Loader decided to weigh in on the conversation. "That kid has some serious tech on him. I'm talking I-Island type tech." Toshinori, better known to the world as All Might, spoke up. "I remember David showing me some prototype suits he was working on back in the day. But they were as complex as…this." The 18+ Only Hero: Midnight then said something that made everyone look at her. "I'll give him one thing; he can certainly pull that suit off…especially with that cute butt of his."

After she realized that her peers were judging her quietly, she quickly backtracked her comment. "I'm joking! I know the rules!" After a couple more seconds of silence, Ectoplasm put his two cents. "He seems to be taking this very seriously. Not only is he bringing in a high number of villain points, he is also helping out his potential classmates." Cementoss brought up a very important question. "Does anyone know what his Quirk is?"

"We may have to bring in his guardian," Snipe began to speak, "I looked at his records and there are some things that don't add up. Like the fact that he has only two years at Aldera Junior High on his record, yet he has some of the highest test scores the school has seen in years." The Rescue Hero Thirteen was a little bit more compassionate. "Maybe something happened to him in the past?" Nezu decided to calm down the situation. All things we will bring up to his caretaker in a couple of days. But right now, Mic, I believe it time to switch up the playing field."

Present Mic looked to his boss and gave a quick thumbs up. He hit a big red button that read 'Kaiju Switch'. While this was happened, Toshinori looked a screen that showed a green haired boy that was struggling to tag a single robot. _'Come on, kid. Don't fail me now.' _The Number One Hero thought to himself.

(X)

"Alright, 47 points. Impressive." Sento said aloud to himself. He had around three to four minutes left, and he put that time to good use. He not only collected a good amount of points, he also prioritized helping out the other students around him. He didn't need to, but he would have felt bad if he didn't help.

He then heard another student sounding like they were having trouble with one of the robots. He looked to where the commotion was coming from and saw a red-haired boy with very sharp hands tearing into a Two-pointer. What he failed to notice was that a One-pointer was speeding towards him with its weapons drawn. Sento knew he had to do something or else the kid would get hurt.

Sento started running towards the One-pointer. "Hey Sharpy!" He yelled out to the kid, which he heard, and saw the two of them head towards him. Sento caught up to the One-pointer and kicked out the wheel it was using for its' legs. "Here's the setup!" Sento shouted, all while the robot skidded towards the boy. He knew it meant as he hardened his fist and raised it up. "And here's the payoff!" The kid cried as he punched through the head of the One-pointer.

After that team-up move, the red-haired teen quickly showed his gratitude to his savior. "Dude! That was so manly!" Sento rubbed the back of his head as the boy was complimenting him. "I-It's no problem whatsoever." The boy then fully looked him over. "Your costume is awesome as well! Where'd you get it? Your folks' pro-heroes or something?"

Before Sento could give an answer, he started to hear some type of rumbling. He looked around to see building start to fall down…as a giant-sized robot started to appear from out of nowhere. "The Zero-Pointer!" Sento said with a hint of terror in his voice. He then started to notice that many examinees began to run in the other direction away from the Kaiju-sized bot, including the boy he just rescued and the kid with glasses. However, he noticed that one kid wasn't moving at all. And that kid had green hair.

Without even thinking, Sento started to rush towards him, hoping to reach him and get him moving towards the gate. As he got closer, he saw a girl trapped underneath some rubble from the building. When he got close enough to the boy, he reached out…to nothing. The boy was suddenly gone, and that was left was a decent sized crater. Maybe he had some of teleportation Quirk? It didn't matter as Sento looked towards the robot and became paralyzed with fear. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. _'Maybe I could perform a Vortex Finish on it? No, that wouldn't work on something that size! Come on Sento! Think! You have to do- '_

He never got to finish his thought as all of sudden he heard a blood-curling scream that sent chills down his spine.

"SMAAAAAAAASH!"

* * *

**Hello Readers! **

**First of all, I want to apologize for not including an author's note for the first chapter. I'm new to the whole FanFiction writing thing...So, yeah.**

**The second thing I want to talk about is the upload schedule for this Fic. I hope to have new chapters out every 1 to 2 weeks. It all depends on how long the chapter is, and my schedule because I am in college. So, I will inform you guys if my schedule is too hectic or if I need to take a quick break from writing. But just know that I promise I will not give up writing this Fic.**

**Lastly, I just want to thank everyone who not only favorited, followed, and gave a review for this fic. It means a lot to mean to me! Don't be afraid to leave some questions and criticisms for me as well! I want to be engaged with my readers, so I encourage you to give your opinions on my writing, and I will use those critiques to try to improve my work in the future. I think I rambled enough, so I guys I will see you guys next week.**


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

The scene that was currently playing out in front of Izuku Midoriya could only be described as absolute chaos. He had not earned a single point, then all of a sudden, a gigantic robot appeared out of nowhere. As soon as it made its presence known, all of the other students started to run to the exit, in the hopes of survival. All except for him, he was too scared to even move from his spot. _'Come on, you got to do something,' _Izuku thought to himself, _'you can't let all training with All Might go to waste!' _As he finally started to move, he heard a voice in the midst of all the madness.

"SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE!" Izuku looked to where the voice was coming from and saw the girl that saved him from falling to the concrete, pinned underneath some rubble. He then saw that the Kaiju sized robot was heading their way. His brain went into overdrive, throwing out any sense of reasoning and relying purely on instinct. He felt a power surge through his entire body, knowing that it was the power that All Might passed down to him. He shot himself into the sky, heading straight towards the robot's face. As he was getting closer to automaton's face, he pulled back his arm. It started to glow with tendrils of red energy, completely tearing away the sleeve of the tracksuit he was wearing, and he proceeded to do what he saw his mentor do a million times.

"SMAAAAAAAASH!" He yelled as he swung his fist at the robot, releasing a wave of pressure that caved in its' face, and causing it to fall down. The rest of the students stopped in their tracks, taking in what just currently happened. Izuku finally realized what he just accomplished. '_Did…Did I just do that?' _He asked to himself. He then realized that he was currently two hundred feet in the air…and he had managed to break both of his legs and his right arm. Then gravity decided to take its effect on him.

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!" The boy yelled, as he began to quickly approach the ground. _'Think! I used One For All to get up here, maybe I could use it to stop my fall…except I would be down to no limbs at all! All Might warned me that this would happen! My body isn't strong enough to handle this power! Dammit, there's no way out of this!' _He thought to himself as he continued to fall.

He then felt another body clasp onto him. He looked to who caught him and saw that it was Sento in his costume. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The boy asked his savior. "Saving you, isn't it obvious? Or at least that's what I was hoping to do!" Sento replied. "If I'm going to be honest, I really hadn't thought this through! I forgot to add weight into the equation!" Izuku soon realized what he was talking about as the both of them continued to plummet to the ground. As they were falling, the costumed savior quickly yelled out, "THIS IS THE WOOOORST!"

All of a sudden, both boys felt pretty heavy slaps across their faces. Their momentum came to an abrupt end just a few feet above the ground. They looked to the culprit and saw the girl that was once trapped underneath the rubble was now free and using a missile pod to float towards them. "R-Release." She murmured weakly, releasing the hold she had over the boys and the pod, causing them to hit the ground in a safe manner.

"We're…We're okay." Izuku mumbled faintly. Sento took off his belt, cancelling his transformation, and proceeded to kiss the ground. "We're alive!" Sento yelled to the sky. He then got up and approached the girl. "Thank you so- "he quickly realized that the girl looked a little green around the gills. "You okay?" He questioned her. Her response to that question was to throw up. Seeing this, Sento decided to ask a different question. "Uhhh…let me rephrase that, are you unharmed?" She gave a weak thumbs up.

Sento then turned his attention back to the boy he just 'saved'. He was writhing around on the ground, all while saying, "Just…need…one…point!" Sento was a little impressed by the sheer will of this kid. He started to say, "Kid, I admire your will, but we just fell around two hundred feet at around- "He then noticed the mangled mess that was Izuku's legs. "Oh god! Your legs should not…Oh Fuck, your arm!" Seeing this the boy's stomach felt like it was in knots. Taking inspiration from the girl, Sento went behind a piece of debris and proceeded to vomit. The brunette girl continued to puke as well, as if sympathetically this time. Izuku continued to mutter to himself. "Need points! Need points! Just one!"

"TIME'S!" Present Mic's voice rang out over the speakers. "UP!" Those words cut deep into Izuku. He then started to cry. All those months training his body now meant nothing. "Hey." Sento said with a hint of concern in his voice. Izuku turned his head and looked him in the eyes and saw a sympathetic look on his face. "We- "Sento paused as he saw the look of defeat on Izuku's face. "We need to get you to a doctor."

(X)

"Holy Shit." Juzo said aloud while crossing his arms. "Did you see that kid? He took out the gimmick with one punch! One punch!" That act caused the recommended students to pay more close attention to the screen showing the live feed of Training Ground Beta. "But at a price." Everyone turned to the new voice in the room. It was the first time Momo Yaoyorozu had spoken since she had gotten to the room. "That Quirk of his, it seems like it has some serious backlash to it." She said while pointing at the green haired boy who currently had his face in the dirt, even though the red-blue costumed boy, who was somehow able to take his outfit of in a second, was consoling him.

"Yeah, but jeez! Talk about strength! I bet he could be on par with All Might with power like that." Setsuna exclaimed. "However, with a Quirk that could destroy your entire body with one punch, I don't think he could be a hero. Personally, I think bunny boy is the most likely to be accepted." The nickname caused Momo to raise her eyebrow. "Bunny boy?" she questioned her peer. "Yeah. One of costume's eyes looked like a red rabbit. Besides, none of us know his real name." After hearing that explanation, Juzo realized that there was still one more member of their group that has yet to throw in his two cents.

"What do you think Todoroki?" All eyes looked to the bi-color haired boy, hoping for some kind of response. "How the hell did slip through the cracks?" They all followed to where he was looking, and their sights fell on the now former costumed boy. "You mean why he didn't get recommended like us?" Setsuna asked. She then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it happens. I mean, some of the greatest pro heroes come from nowhere." Shoto simply shook his head. "No, it's more than that. The way he fought, the gear, the way he went about saving and helping his peers. He looked like a pro. He has to have had experience."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't wait to meet this bunny boy!" Setsuna said to her peers. Momo fell quiet once again. She continued to gaze at the screen showing the mysterious boy. She saw him looking at her when she was entering the recommendation room. She had written him off as another person ogling her for her looks. Yet, as she looked at the screen, all she was a gentle soul trying to comfort one of their peers. But if what Todoroki was saying was true…perhaps there was more to him than he lets on.

(X)

Tenya Iida was baffled at the very sight that was playing out before him. The boys he scolded earlier, the ones he wrote off as troublemakers that were trying to sabotage the competition with their mumbling in the auditorium…somehow, they were the most heroic out of all the other students. As he was turning the robots into scrap metal, he noticed how the black-haired boy was not only handling robots of his own, but also helping out the other students. And everyone saw how the green-haired mumbler stopped the Zero-pointer from causing anymore havoc. They didn't need to help out their fellow competitors, but they did anyway. Did those two see that there was something beyond the point-accumulation? Some sort of…deeper meaning? U.A. was a school for heroes…and yet he focused on getting points for himself. The amount of guilt he was feeling was for writing those two off was a lot more than he was expecting.

"Very nice. Very nice." A kind old voice had somehow managed to snap Tenya out of his thoughts. He turned and saw the famed U.A. nurse Recovery Girl. Everyone was happy to see some sort of kindness after the chaotic nightmare that just occurred a couple of minutes ago. Tenya barely noticed that the former costumed boy looked up from the green haired boy, still trying to console him. "Excuse me, are you a doctor? He needs medical attention, stat." The black-haired boy said trying to keep calm, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Recovery Girl frowned as she made her way to the duo. "He hurt himself pretty badly when he took out the Zero-pointer. Can you help him?"

Recovery Girl gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Of course, that's why I'm here after all. Here, have some candy young man." He warily accepted said offered candy. "Um…Thank you, but what about him?" The teen asked. "I'm on it, have no fear." The nurse said, as she finally looked at the greenette. "My goodness! Were you hurt this badly by your Quirk sonny?" She then puckered her lips and gave him a big fat kiss. Tenya felt himself blanch up, and the black-haired teen had his jaw dropped at what just occurred.

Then her Quirk started to take effect. Before everyone's eyes the boy's mangled arm and legs began to slowly mend back together. The former costumed teen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. He had me concerned for a little bit." Recovery girl turned to him. "No thanks are necessary sonny. I'm just doing my job. Are you hurt as well?" The teen quickly answered, "N-No. I'm fine, thank you though." The famous nurse gave him a small smile and glanced around at the other students. "If anyone else needs healing just say the word. If not, you youngsters should all head home, you've done enough for today. You'll receive your results within a week."

Tenya nodded. Of course, the judges would need that time to review the footage of each and every student to see who would be U.A. material. As he made his way to the exit, he noticed that the other teen was looking towards the city with a look of concern on his face. The black-haired teen then made his way over to Recovery Girl. "Excuse me, is there any way I could help? I'm sure there are others out there that need help." Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow that was just thrown her way. "If you're trying to score some extra credit, I'm afraid you're going to have to look somewhere else."

"Extra credit?" Now it was Tenya and the boy's turn to be puzzled. "Isn't that what you are trying to go for?" The nurse questioned the teen. "No. It's just…People out there need help, and if I couldn't try to help, then I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight." Tenya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Clearly, he misjudged this kid if he was going out his way to try to help everyone. Recovery Girl laughed heartily as she patted the boy on the leg. "Oh, that's sweet of you, but U.A. has drones already deployed. Not only will they clean up the mess, they are searching for those that are injured. Just leave everything to us." She said as a drone came down the street with a medical stretcher with an injured applicant on it.

The teen looked conflicted, but after a couple seconds, he nodded and started making his way towards the exit. He then saw that Tenya was standing there, he looked a little hesitant, but he started walking towards him. "D-Do you think you did good on the exam?" The teen said in the hopes of starting up a conversation. "I…hope so. I did the best I could have." Tenya replied. The teen then gave him a slight smile. "Well…That's all anyone could ask for. I wish the best of luck to you." The two then made way to their buses, wishing that the day was over.

(X)

And just like that, the exams were over. Yet the work had just begun. Shota Aizawa would have the names on his desk within an hour. All Might had left to go prepare for the film evaluations, the lucky bastard. Right now, Aizawa just wanted to go to sleep instead of doing all this damn paperwork. He was certain that there was no way this night could get any worse. However, he spoke too soon. "There you are. I was looking all over for you." The familiar voice of Nezu said to Aizawa.

The Erasure Hero turned to his boss, trying his best not to look annoyed. "Anything I can help you with?" He said to the principal. "There is actually! I was able to get into contact with Sento Kiryu's guardian and we were able to set up a time when we could meet. I would like you to be present at this meeting as well." Aizawa raised his eyebrow at his boss. "Why do you want me to be there?" Nezu quickly replied. "Well, it was obvious that you want him in your class, based on both his skills and him helping out his fellow classmate. So, I figured his future homeroom teacher would want to be there." After hearing that, Aizawa couldn't help but sigh. The rat/dog/bear was right. "When's the meeting?" Nezu smiled at his employee's response. "Two days from now at 1:00. I expect you to be there on time and dressed professionally." And with that, the Erasure Hero was left to his work.

(X)

As Sento got on his bus, he barely noticed that all of his fellow examinees were whispering about him and his escapades during the exam. His mind was somewhere else. No matter how hard he tried not to, all he could think about was that green haired boy. More specifically, the look on his face as the exam concluded. It was a look Sento was all to familiar with. The face of helplessness. He tried to come up with explanations as to why that face was affecting him so much, yet it always came back to one conclusion. It reminded him of the experiments done to him. The men in the gas masks. That Bat man, laughing at his peril. As he sat down, he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He felt…alone.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" A high-pitched voice said, snapping Sento out of his thought process. He looked up and saw the brunette from the gate and was saved by that green haired boy. "Uh…Nope, all yours. Thank you for the save earlier." He replied. She proceeded to sit down next to him. "Thank you. And you're welcome. I'm Ochaco Uraraka, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ochaco said in a chipper tone. "Sento Kiryu, nice to meet you as well."

After they exchanged pleasantries, the two fell silent. "So…That green haired kid…" Sento began to muse." He certainly saved your skin, huh?" Hearing that statement, Ochaco perked up with a look of determination. "Yeah, he really did. When we get back to the main campus, I am going to find Present Mic and ask him if I'm able to hand over some my points to him." After hearing that declaration, Sento cupped his chin. "That's right! He did say he needed points. Do you want to go together?"

Ochaco turned to him in confusion. "Wait, you want to hand over some of your points as well?" "Of course! Even though the Zero-pointer was worthless, it's what he did that proved his worth." Sento began to explain. "His actions showed that he deserves to go here. His Quirk maybe destructive to his body, he just needs to be trained so he can control it to a greater level. If a hero school doesn't accept someone like him, then that's just really messed up." Ochaco then beamed after hearing that clarification. "You're right. Then it's settled! Let's do it!" Sento couldn't but smile at his new acquaintances' demeanor.

"I'm glad we settled that! So, does your Quirk makes you have the ability to make things float?" Sento asked, hoping to make some small talk. "That's right! I call my Quirk Zero Gravity. If I touch something solid, I can control their gravity. It's all thanks to these." Ochaco said as she held up her hand, showing that her fingers have pads on them, similar to a dog's paw. "I cancel out it's effects if I close my fingers together and say release. Although, if I use it on myself or anything weighing more than three tons, I get really nauseous, which is why I threw up when you checked up on me."

Upon hearing her explanation of her Quirk, Sento's hair shot up due to his excitement. "That's amazing! So, it's close contact emitter quirk! Although, I wonder if there are ways to further improve your quirk? Like, could you use your Zero Gravity to transport others with ease? Could you use rubble as improvised meteorites? The possibilities are limitless!" Ochaco just stared at Sento as he continued his rambling. He then realized that she was staring at him like he was crazy…just like everyone else on the bus. "Sorry, I just get really excited about Quirks."

"It's-It's okay." Ochaco stuttered after seeing the boy's overwhelming excitement. "I saw you in that super cool costume! What's your Quirk like?" Sento began to scratch the back of his head. "The simple explanation is that I can utilize the essences of organic and non-organic things. I can access these powers using these." He said as he pulled out the rabbit and tank fullbottles. "These are called fullbottles, they contain the essences that I was talking about. If I shake them, I can use these abilities for a short while." Sento then pulled out the Driver. "However, I'm at my strongest when I use the fullbottles with this bad boy. The blueprints I have call it the Build Driver. When I place two fullbottles into the Driver, then the powers are at their strongest. It helps to turn the essences into what I call 'halfbodies' and giving me not only the full power that the bottles hold, but also that costume everyone seems so hung up about. Did you get all of that?" It was Ochacos' turn to scratch the back of her head. "…I only understood some of it. But from what I got, it sounds really cool. Do you have a name for it?" Sento then thought about it for some time. "I really don't have a name for it so…Nebula Gas?" Ochacos' only response to that was a simple, "Why that?" Sento retorted with, "Um…Because it sounds cool."

Hearing that, Ochaco began to snicker, making Sento blanch up. Luckily, he wouldn't have to endure embarrassment much longer, as they finally arrived at their destination. Getting off the bus, Sento and Ochaco entered the lobby where they able to easily spot Present Mic talking to some staff members. The Voice Hero turned around, grinning as he saw the two of them. "Hey, it's my audience from the Orientation! What can I do for you guys? The Exams are over, so your parents will come along pick ya up pretty soon!" As the duo stood side by side, Sento looked over to Ochaco. "Excuse me…but…" She paused as she tried to find the words. "That curly haired boy, with the freckles…You know, the super plain looking one?" Realizing how bad of a description that was, Sento quickly jumped into the conversation. "He has green hair and was able to take out the Zero-pointer with just one punch? We were wondering if we could give him some of our points?"

"Oh~?" Mic said as his raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, at the end he was saying that he needed points. Just one he said. That means he didn't get any points during the exam, right?" Ochaco had concluded. "We can give him some of points, can't we? I believe I got in the twenties or something? It's the least we can do, after all he save my life!" Then Mic offered the two of them a closed mouth grin, as he patted Ochaco on the head. "Well, I'm afraid we can't just and give some points, dear listeners. However, you two don't need to worry about a thing. What is a Hero Course that rejects those who saves others? That's anything but a hero course." He ended his speech with a wink.

The duo suddenly perked up at that statement. "Wait…Does that mean he'll pass?" Ochaco asked with a hopeful tone to her voice. Although Sento remained silent, he was still on the edge of his metaphorical seat. Mic then showed a toothy grin. "Well we'll have to go over the footage, but…I doubt that there really is anything to comb over. From what I've seen, your friend gave it his all to save the other students, since there is a hidden bonus system to the test. As for how much your buddy will earn, well, you'll see in spring. ~" The last part of the sentence caught Sento's attention.

"So, we both passed too?" "Oh, I bet, but as for how much points the two of you earned, you'll have to wait and see." Mic replied to his question. "Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do, so you guys better get home and rest up. See you later, my dear listeners!" And with that, Present Mic started to walk away from the pair of students. "Right! Thank you so much!" Ochaco said as she bowed to the Voice Hero. The duo then walked out of the faculty building, celebrating as they were leaving.

"He's going to pass! I'm so glad!" She chirped as they were walking to the parking lot. Sento chuckled at her enthusiasm, and he offered his hand for a high five, which she joyfully accepted. "I feel the exact same way! We'll have to talk to him when the semester starts!" The black-haired teen said. "Yeah, and I can't wait to see you back here Sento! Let's do our best to become heroes!" Ochaco said, her voice full of determination. "Absolutely." Sento replied to her request. The two then heard someone call out to Ochaco. The two spotted a man waving to her in an old and dingy looking truck. "Oh, that's my dad. I'll see you later!" And with, the girl trotted towards the truck.

The young genius then pulled out his phone and saw that he had two new texts. _Banjo: Hey, my mom already picked me up, no need to wait for me. See you tomorrow. _The other was from his ride, texting him her location. He proceeded to walk to where he was told to go, and he heard her before seeing her. "There he is!" As he turned around, he was suddenly enveloped in a big hug. "I'm glad to see you too Sawa." He replied, although his voice was muffled due to her squeezing him.

Realizing that she was probably hugging him for a little too long, the two parted. "So, how did it go? Did you make new friends? Tell me everything." Sawa questioned her young friend. "All right, all right. I'll tell you." Sento replied as the two entered her car. "First, the exams went pretty good. A lot of people were completing the outfit, so I don't need to make any modifications. I did make a new friend. Her name is Ochaco and- "He was suddenly cut off as the mere mention of a girl's name. "I'm so proud of you! You're breaking out of your and flirting with- "Now it was Sento's turn to cut her off. "There was no flirting! She's just a friend…hopefully Green will be my friend as well." He muttered that last part to himself. However, Sawa was able to hear him. "Green?"

Realizing she heard him, Sento quietly cursed himself as now he would have to explain the whole situation to her. "Yeah, I don't really know his name so that's just what I'm calling him for now. He's this kid that I ran into a lot today. He…He didn't get any points." Hearing the last part of that statement, Sawa felt a wave of sorrow hit her. "That's horrible! So, he's not going to get in?" "No, he's going to pass. That's how Ochaco and I meet actually. We talked to Present Mic and he mentioned some type of hidden bonus system. I just hope that it's enough." While Sawa was happy to know that the kid would get in, her journalistic nature suddenly kicked in when her young companion mentioned talking to the famous Voice Hero. "And why exactly were the two of you talking to Present Mic?" Sento suddenly had an uncomfortable look on his face. "…Because we were planning to give some of our points to him. Hell, I was even thinking about handing all of my points to him."

"What?" Sawa asked her passenger. "It was Ochacos' idea. She wanted to give some of her points. Then, there was me. He did something today that just proved he belonged at U.A. However, as he did it, I just stood there, filled with fear as I watched the whole thing happen. I helped save others, but at the same time it wasn't as heroic as what he did. If just stood by whenever villains attacked, then that doesn't make me hero." As Sento explained all of this, Sawa felt like she was meeting the boy all over again. The same boy, who just two years ago, was too scared to even leave the café. The boy who was terrified of meeting new people. It's as if whatever happened in the practical part of the exam had suddenly undone all of the progress the boy had made in the past couple of years.

Almost instinctively, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't talk about yourself like that. What you felt shows that you're still human. It doesn't mean that you're any less of a hero than any of the other kids that are sure to be accepted." Hearing those unexpected words of encouragement, Sento couldn't help but crack a little smile. "Thank you." The older woman returned with a smile of her own. "You're welcome. Now, how about we get some dinner? My treat."

"Sounds great…Can you promise me that you won't tell Owner about this? I don't want him to worry about me more." Sawa couldn't help but smirk. She proceeded to hold up one hand. "I promise I won't tell Owner about this…Just like I won't tell him about your Mount Lady figures and posters." Sento then let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. It's just that…Wait, you know about those?"

(X)

_**Two Days Later**_

As Nezu and Aizawa sat in silence, there was a certain anticipation that filled the air. So far, their guest of honor was 30 minutes late. Aizawa's impatient nature got the better of him. "It's clear that's he's not going to show up. This was pointless." And then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Nezu said, all while giving Aizawa a smug look. "Sorry I'm late, the train was running late." Soichi said as he entered the room. "Soichi Isurugi. Pleasure to meet you." He said all while extending a hand out to Aizawa. He shook the hand, only replying with only, "Aizawa."

"And I am Nezu, principal of U.A. I'm glad we could meet on such short notice." Aizawa could tell that this Soichi did a double take as he saw Nezu for the first time. "I'm glad as well, although I am concerned as to why I was called in." Soichi said as he took a seat next to Aizawa. "Before we get to why you are here, why don't tell us a little bit about yourself." Nezu said, hoping to ease some tension that Soichi could be feeling about this meeting.

Soichi then rubbed his hands together. "Um…Where do I even start? I have a daughter named Misora, she's my pride and joy. I used to be an astronaut; however, it wasn't exciting as one would hope it would be. My main roles were to help send satellites into space, mainly for corporations such as Yggdrasill, Smart Brain, BOARD, and that newer one, Hiden Intelligence. I did get to go to Mars around 15 years ago." "Did you find any aliens?" Aizawa said in a joking manner. Soichi then turned to him and replied with, "I'm afraid I can't disclose that information." Now it was Aizawa's turn to do a double take. He couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "And I now, currently own a café called Nascita. Tell all your friends about it. Please, I need the business."

"You…certainly have lived an interesting life." Nezu remarked. "Well, if can't make life interesting, then you're doing it wrong. I read that…somewhere, although I can't remember where." Now, Aizawa decided to take charge of the meeting. "I hate to be a Debbie Downer, but can we get to why exactly we're here?" Nezu was a little taken aback, however he knew that the teacher was. "Ah, right. Well the reason why we called you here is because one of staff members looked over Mr. Kiryu's transcripts and noticed some things just didn't add up. We were hoping that you could answer some questions that we have." Soichi looked surprised to hear this statement, but he was able to regain his composure. "I hope that I can answer your questions."

"Great, let's start with how Mr. Kiryu ended up in your care." Soichi let out a deep sigh. "…The most difficult question up front, huh? Alright, it happened two years ago. I was walking to the barber to get my haircut, I was walking the path I usually took, nothing usually happened along that path. As I was walking, I came across this thirteen-year-boy, holding his head in his hands, looking rather confused. He must have heard me walking towards him, because he looked up at me. I originally thought that he was just some hooligan, maybe trying to pull a prank on some unsuspecting target. He…He then asked me something that I'll never forget. He asked me, 'Who am I?' I looked him in the eyes and saw genuine confusion as he said those words. That's when I knew he was telling the truth. So, I did the first thing that came to me, I took him to the police. Maybe he was some runaway kid that just ended up at that spot. Yet, they had no records of a runaway kid that looked like him. He had no identification on his person, so they were planning on putting him in foster care. However, there was a part of me that was telling me that he wouldn't get help finding out who he was if he was put in foster care. So, I made the decision to be his guardian. And that's how we got here. I hope that answers that question."

That was not the answer that they were expecting. They assumed that he was just a family friend, or relative. Not…that. A new question suddenly popped into Aizawa's head. "Wait…So how did he know that his name was Sento Kiryu." "Oh, I came up with the name. Sen is the first kanji for tank, and To is the kanji for rabbit. And I was heading to Barber Kiryu when I found him." That explanation just left the room silent. Aizawa could only muster a, "Seriously?" Nezu sought to bring the meeting back on track. "Um…Next question! We noticed that during the practical portion of the exam, Mr. Kiryu was wearing some type of belt and costume. Who exactly made those?"

"He did." Soichi's rather short explanation was once again meet with awkward silence. "Well…When I found him, he had a usb drive that had some blueprints on it. It turns out that he has a rather inquisitive nature about him. When he first saw those designs, he spent countless nights trying to perfect those designs, which he was able to do. Hell, he was even to set up some solar panels all by himself. Sure saves on the electric bill." Soichi chuckled to himself.

Again, not exactly the answer that they were expecting. Turns out this kid was just full of surprises. "Okay, I happened to notice that there was another student that wore a similar costume to Mr. Kiryu. Who exactly is he and what's his relation to Sento?" Aizawa said. Soichi thought about it for a second, then he had a look of realization. "Oh! You're talking about Banjo! Ryuga Banjo is Sento's best friend. Those two have been friends since Sento helped him out of a sticky situation maybe a year ago. He gave him a belt to show that he trusts him." Finally, a somewhat normal answer.

"So, that means that the two of them have pretty similar Quirks?" Nezu asked. "Yeah, Sento can use the essence of organic and non-organic things. Yet, Banjo can only use the essence of a dragon for some reason. Hell, I think he also has a second Quirk, but I can't remember what exactly it is." Soichi explained. He then had a sudden thought. "I know that these questions are more than likely going to decide where those boys end up. So, I ask you…No, I'm begging you. Let them be in the same class together. If they aren't, I'm sure Sento won't join this school. Those two have been inseparable since they first meet. Hell, Banjo helped Sento develop some social skills. So, I ask you, not to do it for me, but do it for a future hero."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air after the former astronaut made his request. "We will take your request into consideration. I would like to thank you being able to answer our questions. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Nezu said in a calming tone of voice. Soichi shook both Aizawas' and Nezus' hand/paw, then quickly made his way out of the office. The two staff members sat in silence for a couple of seconds. "You're going to put both of them in my class, aren't you?" Aizawa questioned. "Of course, after hearing the genuine concern in that man's voice, I could tell that if we didn't, then we would be missing out on one the most promising recruits we have had in a long time." Nezu explained to his employee. The Erasure Hero then let out a deep sigh. "Okay, I'll do it, beside I have a few students that I can drop." He then got up and started to head to the door.

"Actually, there's another reason as to why I asked you to be here today." The principal suddenly spoke out. Aizawa turned around to face his boss. "I have been looking over the performances of the other teachers, and I got to say, your performance has been, how should I put this, lacking." Now Aizawa had a mixture of curious and irritation. "What does that mean?" Nezu began to explain. "Well, you student success rate has been very low. And the only explanation that I could come up with is that you have been expelling too many students. I understand that one year, you somehow had managed to expel 21 students even though you had 20 at the time. Which is why, with a heavy heart, I hear by take away your expelling privileges. And that you teach 22 students this year, instead of the usual 20."

Aizawa was speechless. All the students he expelled were those he felt didn't fit U.A.'s standards. And somehow, that came back to bit him in the ass. He only had one question in mind. "Can I at least threaten them with expulsion?" Nezu gave him a smirk. "Of course, but just know that the threat doesn't have any power to it." Aizawa thought for a second. "I can work with that." And with that, he left to fill out paperwork…then hopefully watch some cat videos.

(X)

_**Five Days Later**_

It had been a week since Sento had taken the Entrance Exam, and the wait was killing him. However, he found a way to keep himself busy. He was down in the lab, working on his very own personal transportation after he got the idea for it during the hectic train it took to get to U.A. Misora was current taking a nap on the medical bed, probably dreaming about money or something like that. However, that dream would be interrupted as all of sudden, Owner came running into the lab. "SENTO! IT'S HERE!" He screamed in delight as he was holding a letter, causing Misora to wake up in surprise. Sento quickly took the letter from Owner's hands. He opened it up, revealing a small handwritten note and a small disk. The disk is what drew the most attention from the young genius. He placed it on the worktable, and a large projection started up.

"**Behold! For I am here…as a projection!" **The voice of All Might, dressed in a yellow pinstripe suit, bellowed out of the speakers. The residents of Nascita reeled back in sudden shock. "ALL MIGHT!?" They all yelled at the same time. "What's he doing in a U.A. letter?" Misora wondered aloud. "**I know what you must be thinking. Why it's to congratulate you on a very impressive performance in the practical exam a week ago, Young Kiryu! For you see, you're not only looking at the Number One Hero, you're looking at the newest U.A. faculty member!"**

That statement caused everyone to do a double take. Not only was All Might congratulating Sento's performance, but he would also be teaching him? "Whoa." Was the only thing Sento was able to get out. The hologram of the Symbol of Peace continued to talk. **"And as a faculty member, I heard about you and Young Uraraka's request to give away your points. Truly commendable, both of you, however there is no need to worry! Like you might have figured out, the practical exam isn't graded on Villain Points alone! After all, what kind of hero course would turn away someone willing to save others, regardless of the consequences to themselves? That's what heroism is all about, so there are Rescue Points!" **

The screen then flashed to a chart of the top 10 students of the practical exam. It quickly zoomed to the number nine. **"To Izuku Midoriya, 60 Rescue Points!" **It then moved to the fifth-place spot. **"To Ochaco Uraraka, 45 Rescue Points!" **It the flashed to the first-place spot, and Sento felt his jaw drop to the floor as he saw whose name was next to it. **"To Sento Kiryu, 50 Rescue Points and 49 Villain Points, nearly catching my own record! I know you've trained hard to get to this spot, so allow me to be the first to say it. Welcome, to your Hero Academia, Young Kiryu! Can't wait to meet you in person!" **

The screen remained on the chart showing Sento how well he did compare to his other peers.

Sento Kiryu: 49 Villain Points, 50 Rescue Points; 99 Total Points

Katsuki Bakugo: 77 Villain Points, 0 Rescue Points; 77 Total Points

Ryuga Banjo: 42 Villain Points, 34 Rescue Points; 76 Total Points

Ejiro Kirishima: 39 Villain Points, 35 Rescue Points; 74 Total Points

Ochaco Uraraka: 28 Villain Points, 45 Rescue Points; 73 Total Points

Ibara Shizaki: 36 Villain Points, 32 Rescue Points; 68 Total Points

Itsuka Kendo: 25 Villain Points, 40 Rescue Points; 65 Total Points

Tenya Iida: 52 Villain Points, 9 Rescue Points; 61 Total Points

Izuku Midoriya: 0 Villain Points, 60 Rescue Points; 60 Total Points

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: 49 Villain Points, 10 Rescue Points; 59 Total Points

As the three stared at the screen, they were overwelled by what they were seeing. They stared in silence, none of them making a sound. Normally Sento would state something along the lines of 'This is the best'. However, he decided to take a page out of Banjo's book of sayings. "HOLY SHIT!" He then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, as Misora had slapped him. She had a no cursing policy, even though she swore regularly. He then was embraced in a three-person hug. "You did it!" Both father and daughter said at the exact time. All Sento could do was chuckle in disbelief. He actually did it. "I think this call for a celebration! My treat!" Owner exclaimed.

As they were about to leave the café, Banjo suddenly barged in. "SENTO!" He shouted as he entered. "BANJO!" Sento shouted back. The stared at each for a second, then they started to jump up and down in celebration. "WE DID IT!" Both of them chanted at the exact time. They then realized that they were causing a scene and proceeded to stop. "Wait…Are you guys going somewhere? If so, can I join?" Banjo asked. Sento then shot Owner a look. "Of course! You're always welcome to join!"

As the quartet started to walk together to celebrate, the two new U.A. students started to chatter amongst themselves. "So, who welcomed you to U.A.?" Sento asked. Banjo gave his friend a sly look. "Dude, I got Midnight! She knows my name! Oh, my mistress and her raven hair, her pillowlike lips, her piercing eyes, her seductive voice, her amazing bo- "He was suddenly cut off as his friend put his hand over his mouth. "Okay, I get it. You got Midnight. Do me a favor and don't tell me about your fantasies." "Sorry, I lost myself there for a sec…Wait, who did you get?" Banjo questioned his friend. It was Sento's turn to give a smug look. "Oh, no one special…Just All Might." Banjo stopped dead in his tracks at hearing his friends' answer. "Holy shit. All Might teaching us?" All Banjo got in response was a simple nod. After processing that information, the four continued on their path.

What they failed to notice, was that there was someone watching them. An armored individual with a bat-like visor was observing them on the rooftops. He had managed to hear the two teens talking about their acceptance to the prestigious school. After they left his sight, he spoke only to himself.

"_And so, it begins."_

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took a while, I had a first draft and I didn't like how it was written, so I decided to rewrite the chapter. I would prefer to put out quality rather than quantity. Again, sorry it took so long and thank you for being patient. Just know that I plan on having the next chapter out by either Saturday or Sunday. As always, don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in the review section, as well as your constructive criticisms. **


	4. Let's Get Physical

Chapter 4: Let's Get Physical

_**April… Midoriya Household**_

"Izuku, do you have your subway pass?" Inko Midoriya asked her son, with some concern in her voice. "Of course, I do." Izuku said as he was finishing putting on his new school uniform, all that was left was putting his beloved red boots. "And your handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? What about your hanky?" Izuku couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile. "Yes, mom I have it! I'm going to be late! I have to hurry!"

It was the first day that Izuku would start his freshmen year at U.A. High. He had been waiting enthusiastically for this day for over a month now. Getting into this school had been Izuku's wish for as long as he could remember. It was the first step in his journey into becoming a pro hero. He understood that the path to becoming the next Symbol of Peace was going to be treacherous, however he knew that U.A. would help mold into the hero he always wanted to be. Plus, he would have the guidance of All Might to help him along his path.

After he finished tying his shoes, Izuku stood up and put on his book bag and opened the front door. "Izuku!" Izuku then turned around to face his mother. "What?" He then saw that she had tears in her eyes. However, they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. "I just want to let you know that I'm so proud of you." Izuku felt like he was on the verge of crying himself after hearing that statement. "Thanks mom, that means so much to me. I'll see you later." He said as he closed the door behind him. "Don't forget to call me if something happens!" Inko said as her son left.

(X)

_**Café Nascita**_

As Sento looked at himself in the mirror, he had to admit, wearing the U.A. uniform somehow felt right. He grabbed his bookbag, gave his All Might figure the usual fist bump, and he started to make his way out of the apartment. As he was leaving, he noticed that his 'sister' was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast…which was unusual. "You're up way earlier than you usually are." Sento said as he grabbed a piece of toast. "Well, I wasn't going to miss this for the world, now was I? My brother, now attending U.A." Misora said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I just wanted to say, when you get there, kick some ass!" She said as she gave him a thumbs up. He gave her one as he made his way out the door. Misora waited a couple of seconds, just to make sure was Sento truly gone. Then, a devious smile developed on her face. "Plus, I wasn't going to miss this golden opportunity to embarrass you." Then, she went to her bedroom to get everything set up for Operation: Humiliate Sento On His First Day Of School.

Sento took a quick stop to the café to see Owner before he left. As he entered, he saw that Sawa was also in the café. "Look at you in your uniform! You look so handsome!" Sawa said in a very cheerful tone of voice. After hearing that comment, Sento felt his blush a little. "Th-Thanks. Wait, why are you here so earlier?" Hearing that remark, Sawa was a little taken aback. "Because I just had to see one of my favorite people take the first step on the road to becoming a great hero! And to see if you would be willing to give me exclusive details on how U.A. treats their students on daily basis. I'm sure that would help get me a promotion." Now it was Sento's turn to be speechless. Was she just using him to get exclusives for her papers? I that how she sees him, as a means? Luckily, that tension was relieved as she started to giggle. "Relax, I'm just joking about the exclusive…for now."

"I guess the saying is true. The man does make the uniform." Soichi said enthusiastically. "Now then, you got everything?" Sento held up his backpack, hoping that Owner would understand that means he had everything in his bag. Then Owner held up a small piece of paper, raising an eyebrow. "Including your subway pass?" Sento suddenly had a smile on his face. "Don't need it. And it's all thanks to this!" He then pulled out the Lion fullbottle and a rather bulky looking smartphone. "What are you going to do, call in sick on your first day?" Owner asked. "Exactly." Sento held the phone up to his ear. "Hello? No. This, my dear father figure, is my ride. Behold!" Sento then put the Lion fullbottle into a slot in the phone. The phone started to shift in size, eventually turning into a motorcycle with a giant size fullbottle sticking out. Soichi and Sawa stood in complete silence at the feat of mechanical wizardry that the young boy was able to come up with.

Sento then pressed a button on the heads-up display on the bike. All of sudden, a helmet manifested from the display. Sento put on the helmet, get on the bike, and started to rev up the engine. Before he could do anything else, Soichi suddenly interjected. "Hold up! I have a few reservations about this. Now, you can you this bike, however only in the mornings. When you're done with school, you take the subway. Is that clear?" Sento then started to question Soichi. "Why?" Soichi was quick to answer. "Well, you should now that it's safer in the early mornings. Plus, I care about your safety. Do we have a deal?" Sento then let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh…Fine. Now, if we keep up this conversation, I'm going to be late." He then revved up the engine one more time. "Now then, Let's-" He then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Not go anywhere. You're still in the café." Owner quickly explained. Sento then turned his head and saw that Owner was right. "Damn, I'm an idiot." He muttered.

(X)

_**Gates of U.A. High**_

Banjo checked his phone maybe around 7 times in the past 5 minutes. He was sure that Sento would have been here, maybe 30 minutes before him. However, he was wrong, and he was the first of the two to be there. Usually Sento was the first one to be there whenever the two would head out. Now he was starting to get a little worried. He then started to have some disturbing thoughts. _'What if those gas mask bastards got to him? Maybe I should tell someone, but who exactly wou-' His_ thoughts were cut off as kid around his age pulled up on a weird looking motorcycle pulled up right next to him. After catching a glimpse of the fullbottle sticking out the back, Banjo instantly knew who the rider was.

"I was starting to get worried about you, you nerd!" Banjo said to Sento as his friend was taking off his helmet. "Sorry to make you worry. Owner had some concerns about me this bad boy out for the first time. Like it?" Sento said as he patted the back of the bike. The sight of the student's ride caused some of the other students to turn their heads at the two friends. However, Sento just kept on talking about his new invention. "I call it, the Machine Builder. 140 horsepower, top speed of 271 kilometers per hour, and built in under a month. I would say this is one my greatest creation!" Banjo, even though he was a little bit impressed, had other concerns at hand. "Yeah it's cool. Now come on, I wanna see who our classmates are."

Sento then got off the bike, pressed a button, then the bike shrunk down in size into a smartphone. Banjo was shocked by the sight, but honestly, he should be used to the stuff that the nerd was able to come up with. "Yeah, you're right, it would probably good to…Oh no." He said while looking at his phone, all while having a face that looked like he just got told the worst possible situation had just happened. "She's streaming." That sentence made Banjos' blood run cold. "What do mean 'She's streaming'?! She never streams this early! What are you waiting for, open it!" So, he did as he told, and the two boys would immediately regret that decision.

As they opened the stream, they saw Misora dressed in the attire of her well-known alter ego. "Hi! It's your favorite idol, Miitan! Now, I know what you all are thinking. 'Miitan, why are up so early?' Well, the reason is simple dummies. Someone that I know personally is starting their first day of Hero School with his best friend! So, I just wanted to wish them luck as they begin their journey to herodom! So, if the two of you are watching, good luck Sento and Banjo!" The two quickly shut off the stream and hung their heads in shame.

"This is the worst." Sento muttered to himself. "Who knows? Maybe none of our classmates watch her." Banjo said in order to try to lift up their spirits. However, both of them knew that he was lying to himself. 'Miitan' is one of the most popular idols in Japan, second only to that vigilante Pop Step. Knowing that, there was a good chance that some of their classmates did in fact watch her. "L-Let's just get to the classroom." Sento said in a downtrodden voice.

As they entered the lobby, they spotted a map of the many floors of the facility. Sento looked over the map in great detail. "Let's see…Support…Third Years…General Educati-there! Hero Course! Class 1-A!" He exclaimed to his friend. Luckily, they still had a little bit of time before classes were to start. As they started to make their way down the hall, they noticed a spiky red-haired kid talking to himself as he looked at his phone. "Stairs or elevator? The stairs take me right to the classroom, so I better take that route." As they got closer to the boy, Sento had a look of realization on his face. "Sharpy?"

The boy turned to face them. He then pointed to Sento. "Wait…You're that costumed guy, right?" Sento then got a look of excitement on his face. "Yeah!" The kid had a big grin on his face as he went up and proceeded to shake Sentos' hand. "No way! You should have heard the others on my bus, you were pretty much the only thing they talked about. Seems like you made a big impression on them. Name's Eijiro Kirishima! What's yours?"

"Name's Sento Kiryu. And this right here is Ryuga Banjo." As this was all going down, Banjo had a look of confusion on his face. "Wait, how do you two know each other?" Kirishima then got an even bigger grin. "Well, during the exam there was this One-pointer heading straight for me, and I was too preoccupied to notice it. Then, this guy right here decided to be awesome and he helped me to tear that thing to shreds! It was so manly! So, you guys in the Hero Course too?" Sento then grinned as well. "Yup, we were just heading there ourselves. Class 1-A."

"Same! I'll let you two lead the way!" As the trio walked to the classroom, Banjo suddenly scoffed. "If you're talking about manly, then I am the definition of manly! You just so happen to be looking at the guy with a 21-9 boxing record! If that's not manly, then I don't know what is." After that explanation, Kirishimas' grin just got bigger. "Yeah, that's manly alright! Well that proves it, you guys just radiate manly energy! Consider me, your new friend!" As they got to the giant door of Class 1-A, Sento was suddenly shoved out of the way. "Move extras!" As they looked to the culprit, Sento and Banjo realized that it was that blond-haired kid that shoulder checked Sento on the day of the exam.

"Extras?" Banjo asked, earning Blondie's attention. "Yeah, I'm going to be Number One around here. The top dog, like All Might. And you two are just stepping stones on that path. So, if you two pop star rejects don't want to die or anything like that, don't get in my way." As he entered the classroom, the two of them just stood there dumbfounded. "Die? / Pop star rejects?" They both asked at the same time. They then just looked at each other, and at the exact same time they both muttered, "Dick." Kirishima offered a slight smile and a shrug. "Maybe he's just anxious?" The three of them then entered the class.

The duo then began to take in the sight of their classmates. There was a set of floating clothes talking to a blond guy with a very thick tail. A boy with the head of a crow just sat in his seat with his eyes closed. There was a blonde kid with a black streak in his hair talking to a rather plain looking guy, with black hair and weird looking elbows, and a girl with rather long earlobes. There were also some bigger guys, one had six arms, another had a very rocky head, and another had very big lips. There was also a boy with purple growths coming out of his head watching something on his phone.

"Yo! Kirishima! You made it! Thought you got lost for a minute there." A female voice suddenly said. The trio of students looked as a girl with pink skin made their way towards them. Kirishima unexpectedly blanched up. "T-Thanks Ashido." Gone was the confident seeming boy and in his place was a nervous kid. Sento then leaned over to Banjo. "Is this how I am with girls?" Sento whispered. "No. You're way more of a nervous wreck." He responded to his friend.

"What training ground were you in?" Kirishima asked the pinkette. "I was in Training Ground D. But I was able to get enough points to pass!" She then turned to the duo. "Made a couple of new friends, huh? Well, any friends of Kirishima is a friend of mine. I'm Mina Ashido! Nice to meet ya!" She said with a huge grin on face and holding out her hand. Banjo was the only to shake, as Mina's enthusiasm got to Sento as he was starting to blush. "Name's Ryuga Banjo, and this is Sento Kiryu. Don't expect an answer out of him. He gets really nervous around girls." Sento suddenly started to stammer. "I-It's n-nice to m-meet y-you, A-Ashido."

"Just call me Mina! Glad to meet you two!" Mina then suddenly had an expression of realization on her face as she looked at Sento. "Now I know where I've seen you before. You were at the gate at the exam. It's nice to know that we have such a cutie in our class." After hearing that statement, Sento started to blush even harder. This was the first time a girl his age actually flirted with him. Banjo just stared at Sento speechless. He was a stammering mess, and somehow, he got the attention of a girl, in just 30 seconds no less. Mina then began to laugh. "I'm joking, I'm joking...Unless?" At this point, Sento was begging for some kind of miracle to interrupt this conversation.

"Gah! It's you!" Said a voice. Sento and Banjo turned their heads towards the source of the voice and saw a tall boy with glasses. "Oh, thank god." Sento muttered under his breath. The student with glass walked towards the duo, and then bowed deeply. Kirishima and Mina were talking but had their eyes on the scene playing out in front of them. Banjo was taken aback by what was happening. "What the hell is going on?"

"Let me be the first to say…I apologize for my behavior towards you and that green-haired boy during the Orientation. I…I clearly misjudged the two of you. You clearly saw some deeper meaning during the Practical Exam, as you went about helping others with their scores as well as saving those less skilled or fortunate. That was the true of what makes a hero! I…on the other hand, did not realize that until the exam was finished. If they had told us of the Rescue Points System, it would have made the act of saving others feel disingenuous. As much as I hate to admit it, but you are truly a superior student than me! U.A. is more than honored to have you!"

Sento and Banjo were just silent after hearing the student confession of ignorance. Sento then let out a small cough. "I…ummm…thanks. Apology accepted. I…apologize for both my and the other students' misconduct as well. Sometimes, nerves can get the better of us, you know. I'm just sorry that we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Sento Kiryu, and this is Ryuga Banjo." He then offered his hand for a handshake. The boy with glasses relaxed himself and accepted his handshake. "And I am Tenya Iida. It is a pleasure to meet the two of you and have you as a fellow peer here at U.A. Academy."

"Can all y'all shaddup! I'm trying to relax before the teacher gets here." The blond jerk growled out, looking lazily at the trio of students. Iida saw that he had his feet on his desk and puffed out his chest in virtuous outrage. "Get your foot off your desk right now!" Iida then marched over to the young delinquent. Sento and Banjo took this as an opportunity to finally get to their desk. While Banjo's desk was in front of Mina's, Sento's desk was right behind the kid with purple growths out of his head…and that kid was currently watching Miitans' stream. Sento internally sighed, he hoped that the kid wouldn't make a scene due to him knowing 'Miitan". Luckily, it seemed like he was too engrossed with the stream that he paid no mind to him. She then said something that got the kid riled up. "Thank you so much for the donation GrapefulBoy! As of right now, you're in second place for biggest donation, right behind RoboticGrease!" The kid then started to twitch in anger. "That was the last of my allowance! Who the hell does 'RoboticGrease' think he is? If I ever met him, then I'll show him my wrath! Then Miitan will know who her true love is!" After hearing that statement, Sento was creeped out to say the least. He was about to sit down, when he saw a familiar green-haired boy walk in.

(X)

Izuku didn't know what he expected when he walked into the classroom. But if he guessed it probably wasn't what was happening right in front of him. "Get your foot off your desk right now!" That tall boy with glasses was currently scolding Kaachan, who had his feet up on his desk. He raised an eyebrow, "Tell me, why should I?" Tall boy pointed at Kaachans' feet. "You are blatantly disrespecting school property by doing that you hooligan!" Kaachan only scoffed at the boys' explanation. "Why should I give a damn about the opinion of an extra like you? Where you from?" Glasses did a double take. "I am Tenya Iida from Somei Private High, why does that matter in this conversation?" Kaachan smirked, sneering up at the boy. "Somei huh? You must think that you're so much better than me! Well then, I'm gonna have fun blowing ya to bits and knocking ya down a peg, elite!"

While the two of them were trading arguing with each other, Izuku looked to his future classmates to see who he would know for the next couple of years. Towards the back, he saw Sento Kiryu was just about to take his seat. It seems that Sento saw him enter the classroom because he started to make his way towards him. "There you are, I was really worried about you after that stunt you pulled on the Practical!" Sento gave Izuku a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, although he wanted to, he couldn't do much to answer him as an auburn-haired boy suddenly butted into the conversation. "Seriously? Sento, how the hell do you know so many people?"

Sento only shrugged his shoulders in response. "A lot happened during the Practical." The auburn-haired then looked Izuku up and down with quite a threating look. The look gave Izuku flashback to all the 'good times' with Kaachan. He then broke that look, and instead replaced it with a huge grin. "Well, you look like a good kid. Any friend of his is a friend of mine. Name's Ryuga Banjo. Nice to meet ya!" Banjo said as he pumped his fist up in the air. Then Sento had a sudden realization. "I guess we never properly got to introduce ourselves. So, let's fix that. Sento Kiryu." He then held out his hand. Izuku was a little hesitant, but eventually he shook his hand. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

All of sudden Tenya marched towards the trio. "Greetings! I am Tenya Iida from Somei Priva-" Izuku abruptly cut him off. "I already heard you!" Sento and Banjo chuckled to themselves as Tenya tried to compose himself. "Midoriya, allow me to be the first to apologize to you." Sento scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um…Is this about the 'how I misjudged you and your actions' thing? If so, it's cool you don't need to. I mean, you already-" He was abruptly cut off by Tenya. "I only apologized to you! I need to compensate for my actions against the both of you!"

Tenya then deeply bowed forward. _'What the heck is even going on?'_ Izuku thought to himself. "Midoriya," Tenya began to explain with a serious look on his face. "I clearly misjudged the two of you. When I first heard the two of you muttering, I thought that you were trying to disrupt the other students. However, I now see that your mumbling was simply a sign of your extraordinary observational skills. You clearly saw some deeper meaning during the Practical Exam, as you went about helping others with their scores as well as saving those less skilled or fortunate. That was the true of what makes a hero! I…on the other hand, did not realize that until the exam was finished. If they had told us of the Rescue Points System, it would have made the act of saving others feel disingenuous. As much as I hate to admit it, but you are truly a superior student than me! U.A. is more than honored to have you!"

Izuku did not how to react to this, it was the first time someone had said that he was lesser than him. Sento then leaned over to whisper in Izukus' ear. "It's okay. He said almost the exact same to me, just follow my lead." Sento bowed forward just like Tenya. "We graciously accept your apology." Izuku copied Sento and bowed forward as well. Tenya then got a look of satisfaction. "Well, I am glad that we got that resolved."

"Oh, I know that curly hair! The plain looking boy!" A new feminine voice suddenly said. Izuku jolted upright while Sento just smiled. He turned to face the source of the voice and he felt his face heat up significantly. It was that nice brown-haired girl, Ochaco Uraraka. '_W-Wow, she looks really cute in that uniform!' _Izuku thought to himself. "Uraraka! I'm glad you made. And we're in the same class as well! What are the odds?" Sento said, all while giving a thumbs up. Ochaco was about say something, but she was suddenly cut off as Banjo grabbed Sento by the shoulders. "Seriou…You know what? I'm not even going ask anymore."

"Um…It's good to see you too Kiryu. I'm glad you made it as well." Sento then started to scratch the back of his head. "Just call me Sento. I really don't like the whole formality thing." Izuku could only wonder how Sento was able to handle himself while talking to a girl. "Oh, don't be so modest, you were great with all of kicks and jumps and stuff! Almost as cool as Midoriya's awesome punch!" Ochaco gave off a mock punch to accentuate her point. "Yeah. It was pretty amazing." Sento said while turning with an approving smile.

"I-I g-guess I should be thanking you two for trying to g-give me points." Izuku managed to mutter out his praises. Both teens perked up. "Huh, how did you find out about that?" Ochaco asked as she tilted her head. Izuku suddenly panicked. _'I guess they didn't know they were being recorded. Oh gosh, I probably wasn't supposed to say that!' _He thought to himself. "Did All Might tell you about it? Over the holographic projector?" Sento questioned the green-haired youth. Izuku started to sweat, how could he know about that.

"I believe Kiryu is correct. When our acceptance letters came, they explained our placement as well as our total points. I got Cementoss congratulating me, so you two receiving praise from Al Might while being accepted…truly U.A. is honored to have you in its halls." Tenya explained while he crossed his arms. "Um…You already said that. For a third time." Banjo muttered just audibly enough so that way Sento and Izuku only heard him. Ochaco had a surprised look on her face. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that, I guess I was so excited that I completely forgot about it. Made my parents real proud about coming in fifth, what about you guys?" Tenya straightened his glasses. "I managed to secure the eighth place. Banjo, where did you place?" After hearing question, Banjo got really excited. "You just so happen to be looking at the holder of third place, baby!" He said while pumping his fists up and down.

Then a loud scoff came from Bakugo. "Just what I expected from a bunch of extras like you. I just so happened to get second place. But mark my words, if I ever come across that son of a bitch that got first, they'll regret the fact that they were born." Hearing that statement, Sento began to sweat profusely. Ochaco suddenly spoke up. "Um…Sento, what's wrong?" Sento swallowed something in his throat muttered something. "I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Tenya said, with a hint of concern in his voice. Sento took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I got first."

The whole classroom became so quiet, that it was possible to hear a pin drop. Ochaco's jaw dropped. Tenya eyes were similar to plates. However, that was nothing compared to the reactions of the other classmates. Sento could feel the eyes staring at him. Some were curious, like the sparkling blond boy in front. Some were analyzing, like that red-white haired boy in the back. Others were in astonishment, like the blonde kid talking to the earlobe girl. One was filled with pure rage, and that mainly belonged to Bakugo.

However, the one that made Sento feel weak belonged to the drop-dead gorgeous girl that he saw go in the recommendation room during the exam. Her eyes were narrow, he recognized that she was probably doing a thousand calculations at the same time. He had experience in that department…and he just now noticed that she was sitting right behind him. He felt his face start to heat up a little bit. She looked him up and down, before landing at his shoes. He couldn't help but follow her gaze, and he got really confused. He was wearing his signature high-tops, why was she so confused about them? Then he realized it was probably because the one on his left foot was red, and the one on his right foot was blue. He looked back up to her, she must have realized that the boy noticed her staring, as she quickly looked away.

"If you're going to waste time talking about points then you should leave." A very tired voice came out of nowhere. Everyone turned to the source. It was a scruffy, tired-looking long-shaggy black-haired man in a yellow full body sleeping bag. Ochaco jumped back in fright, seeking protection behind Izuku. Banjo jumped into Sento's arms. The man stared at all of them, nonchalantly before searching for something in his bag. "Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course…" The muttered drowsily, as he brought his hand out holding a full bag of squeezable applesauce. One suck drained the entire thing, slurping it loudly and not giving a single fuck.

"It took you all eight seconds to quiet down," The weary man said as he crawled out of the bag. "Time is precious. You lot could do me and be rational about it. If you do so, I'd appreciate it." The students standing took this as a sign to get to their seats. Sento, realizing that Banjo was currently in his arms, let him go causing him to fall straight to the ground. After Banjo muttered out some choice words, he made his way towards his seat. As Sento sat down, he could still feel like someone was still staring at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that red-white haired kid glaring at him. His burn scar gave him a malicious look. Sento gave the kid a wave, thinking that maybe he was just nervous. However, the kid just continued to stare at him, narrowing his eyes showing that he wasn't here to make friends. Sento quickly gave up and just returned his attention to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher. Nice to meet you all." Aizawa then reached into his bag and pulled out a bunch of blue gym uniforms with white-trim. "Right, put these on as quick as you can and head outside." Sento then raised his hand. "W-Where to?" He asked. Aizawa set his tired eyes upon the boy. "The Training Grounds." The class fell quiet for a few seconds, before the homeroom teacher started to get annoyed. "What are you doing? Do heroes stand around when they've received an order? Get to it." The students replied with a quick nod, but there was some hesitation. Some of the students were nervous as to why exactly the teacher wanted them to head to the training grounds.

(X)

"A Quirk Apprehension Test?!" The students all said at once. Aizawa was annoyed but was able to keep his composure. Ochaco came up to him. "What about orientation? We're gonna miss it!" Aizawa let out an exasperated sigh. "If you want to become heroes, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. Besides, U.A. is known for its freestyle educational system. That applies not only to you, but us teachers as well. So that means I can run my class as I see fit." The whole group of youths just looked confused.

"Alright. Ball Throw. Standing Long Jump. Fifty Meter Dash. Endurance Training. Grip Strength. Side to Side stepping. Upper body training. And Seated Toe Touch. You did all of these in middle school during your Standard Non-Quirk Gym Tests." Aizawa took a deep breath. It was time for him to vent his frustration. "Japan insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records as to give those with less power more of a chance. If you ask me, the Department of Education is just lazy and is wasting the time of those who clearly should be ahead of the pack." He turned eyes to the seething blond berserker.

"Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school without using your Quirk?" Bakugo then stepped forward. "Sixty-seven meters, give or take." The student said determinedly. Aizawa reached into the bucket beside him and tossed him a U.A. approved softball. "Now try it with your Quirk. Anything goes. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you." Aizawa stepped backwards and grabbed the work phone that tracked all the students results.

Bakugo stretched his limbs and walked into the circle. He got into position and wound up his arm…and a giant explosion left his hand. "DIE!" The blond berserker shouted at the top of his lungs. Aizawa could hear the confusion from the rest of the class. The ball landed quite a distance away, and Aizawa looked down at the result. "Knowing the limits of your abilities is important." He showed the results of the throw. 705.2 meters. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll end up being." Most of the class was in awe at what they just saw, giving praise to the blond who just seemed to smirk. Then Aizawa then heard some of the students say that the Hero Course was fun and awesome_._ That just caused him to let out some of his anger.

"Awesome, you say? You're hoping to become heroes, and you think it's gonna be all fun and games?" That caused the crowd to shut up. The teacher then put on his most intimidating smirk. "Idiots…We will be taking eight physical tests. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be deemed hopeless, without any protentional…and will be expelled on the spot."

"Whaaaat?!" A lot of the students' egos were suddenly deflated, and Aizawa couldn't help containing his grin as he lifted up his hair, showing the focus in his eyes and that he wasn't joking around. _'Time to put some fear into these kids and_ _them the kick in the ass they really need!' _Aizawa thought to himself. "Your fate is in your hands. Now show me what you got!"

While all the other students were trying to handle the news in their own, unique ways, Sento was doing about a million calculations in his head. With all the information he knew about U.A.'s rate of acceptance, something wasn't adding up to him. That's when it dawned on him. "No one's expelled…" He muttered to himself. However, it seems that his muttering wasn't as quiet as he originally thought it was. "You figured it out as well, huh?" A feminine voice whispered to him. Sento turned toward the source of the voice and saw the girl that sits behind him. Once again, his face started to heat up a little bit.

'_Did she over hear that? Quick, play dumb!'_ Sento thought to himself. "I…don't…know what your talking…about?" Sento said, as he shrugged his shoulders. Yet, it seems like the girl wasn't falling for his obvious lie, so he let out a deep sigh. That's when what she said finally hit him. "Wait…As well? That means that…You know?" She then explained. "It's obvious that our teacher wants us to bring out our very best. So how exactly does he bring that out of us?" Sento thought about for a second, then he snapped his fingers. "By threating us with expulsion!" He quietly said. The girl then raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't figure it out by that logic, then how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh…Well, from what I know about the rate of acceptance at U.A., there should only be 20 students per Hero Class. So, with that in mind, why exactly would our class have 22? I have a theory that our beloved teacher may be slacking performance wise, hence the 2 extra students." Sento quickly explained. The girl then gave a little smile. "Impressive reasoning. It's nice to know that know there's another with some intellect among us. Momo Yaoyorozu. A pleasure to meet you, Kiryu." She offered him her hand, which he quickly took it. "The same for me." Sento replied. On the surface, Sento appeared calm and collected. However, he was internally screaming. He was talking to the most beautiful girl in the class and-

"Alright people, enough standing around! It's time to begin!" Aizawa said to the hopeful heroes. The class began to make their way to the training grounds. Sento took a deep breath. Even though no one was going home, he just hoped to prove that he belongs there with them.

(X)

The First Test: Fifty Meter Dash.

Tenya had done really well. Which wasn't really a surprise given his Quirk, Engine. 3.04 seconds was the current record to beat. Tsuyu Asui cleared it in 5.58 seconds. Considering who her competitor was, she had done well. Ochaco used her Quirk in a creative way by using it to affect her clothes. However, she cleared in the course in the longest amount of time by far. 7.15 seconds, while her opponent, Mashirao Ojiro, had got a 6.91. Definite room for improvement.

Yuga Aoyama, it was clear that he was in love with himself. However, he used his Navel Laser well enough during the dash earning 5.51 seconds. Mina was able to beat him with her score of 5.40 seconds. He then stated that the reason why he fell behind was because if he used his Quirk too much, then his stomach starts to hurt.

Next up was Banjo and Yaoyorozu. As they got to the starting line, Banjo had tried to get into the girl's head. "You know, I saw the way you were looking at my boy. Interested in him? Cause if so, I could hook up two up." However, his attempts seemed to have failed as she remained composed. He then got down onto his hands, feet propped. He then heard a loud thumping noise and beside him, he saw…a moped? And Yaoyorozu got on it! "Okay, where the hell did you get that?!" Banjo hollered.

"Runner's on your marks!" The robot shouted. "Ready!" The gun fired. Banjo sprinted as hard as he could, but it didn't get him very far as Yaoyorozu sped past him. The robot chimed. "4.12 seconds." As Banjo crossed the line, the robot chimed again. "5.05 seconds." As he tried to catch his breath, Yaoyorozu walked past him and simply stated, "Your psychological manipulation could use some work."

Midoriya and Bakugo were the next pair of students up. As soon as the gun was fired, Bakugo quickly raced down the lane. "Turbo!" He shouted, the blasts from his hands propelled him to earn a 4.13. Midoriya trailed behind him with 7.02 seconds.

The last two were Sento and Todoroki. "Let's do our best, Todoroki." Sento said in a very friendly tone. However, he was only met with silence. Sento shrugged his shoulders. He then pulled out the Rabbit fullbottle and proceeded to shake it. The gun fired, and Todoroki used his ice powers to freeze the ground and skated on it. Yet, Sento was somehow faster. "3.90 seconds. 4.14 seconds." Hearing that, Sento jumped up with glee. "Alright! You did great as well!" Sento said, holding up his hand hoping for a high five…Only to be denied. "Mush people." Aizawa said as the two teens jogged to where the rest of the class was mingling.

(X)

Second Test: Grip Strength.

Sento looked down at the hand-held device. The objective was pretty simple: Grip as hard as you can to measure the highest score. He looked around at the other students. Some of them were gathered around Mezo Shoji, who had managed to score 540 kilograms from his gripping. Banjo had scored 605 kilograms, which had improved from last year. Sento scattered around his pockets and found the Gorilla fullbottle. He shook it and squeezed as hard as he could. 740 kilograms! He silently chuckled to himself. He then looked over at Izuku and couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He seemed to be trying his hardest, yet he only had 56 kilograms. Sento then smelt the odor of smoke coming from next to him. He looked over and saw that Yaoyorozu had somehow summoned a clamp and was applying pressure until the thing broke.

As Aizawa was entering the scores from each student, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He turned his head, and peering from the windows high above was Toshinori Yagi, in his All Might form. He noticed and crept back of sight. Now, Aizawa was curious. Was he staring at teacher…or one of the students?

(X)

Third Test: Standing Long Jump.

As Sento shook the Rabbit fullbottle, he took a running start. Then he jumped, soaring over the sandbox. When he landed, he felt a sense of satisfaction. He turned around…and saw that he cleared the sandbox by around 15 meters. Everyone stared at the amazing feat. He joined the few others that managed to clear the sandbox. They included Tenya, Bakugo, Aoyama, Banjo, and Todoroki. Last up was Yaoyorozu. She managed to conjure a javelin and used that to get airborne and cleared the test.

(X)

Fourth Test: Repeated Side Step.

The only one to truly outshine the others was Mineta, he used his Quirk to bounce between the lines. None of the others came even close to his score.

(X)

Fifth Test: Ball Throw.

So far, the best of the best has clearly made themselves known. The top three so far was Yaoyorozu, Sento, and Todoroki. If Todoroki has not been using his fire ability whatsoever, which made Aizawa curious as to what he could accomplish if he does use it. It seems that Aizawa's ruse had been effective, as everyone had been using their Quirks in very creative ways. Many of the students had applied that attitude with the Ball Throw, some going far, others not so much.

The event was going by fast; they were now at Banjo's turn. He took his place in the circle and stretched out his muscles. He tossed the ball up in the air…and proceeded to punch it. It seemed to be an effective strategy, as it went soaring. The results came up on Aizawa's phone. 703.2 meters. The teacher showed the results to Banjo, to which his response was to jump up with excitement. "M.V.P.! M.V.P.!" He just shouted to himself.

Next up was Ochaco Uraraka's turn. She threw the ball and it kept going…and going…and going. Eventually, it went so far that it eventually just left the entire field. '_It seems like there is something of a brain behind that doll face of her's.'_ Aizawa thought to himself as the results came up. Aizawa showed it to the class. "Infinity!?" The entire class shouted at once. They really shouldn't have been surprised by this. All she did was use her head.

It was Izuku's turn now. Throughout the entire assessment, Izuku's composure had slowly been deflated by the end of every test. However, it was now his time to shine. He calmed himself down, and now he was ready to throw the softball. His arm started to glow like it did during the practical. He threw it…and it plummeted a mere 46 meters. Now Izuku was confused.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa said as his scarf and hair were waving as if he was underwater. His eyes glowing a bright red. "That stupid Entrance Exam…should be changed if it allowed some like you on these grounds." He growled to the green-haired boy. That was when Izuku noticed the goggles around the teachers' neck. "Wait, those goggles…you're Eraserhead, the Erasure Hero!" The rest of the class had no idea as to what Izuku was talking about.

"I saw it, how you can't control your Quirk. Did you plan to destroy all your bones again? So that way you wouldn't have to take the rest of the test? Whatever the outcome, your Quirk would have made you into a liability. A deadweight to those who you are planning to save and those who you work alongside. Izuku Midoriya, with that power of yours…you cannot become a hero." Aizawa explained to the student.

He then let out a sigh and pocketed his hands, his scarf returning back to normal. He closed his eyes and walked back to his spot. "You got your Quirk back, so give it another go. Let's get this over with." As Izuku looked at the crowd of students, many of them were muttering to themselves, mainly about him. He then landed on one familiar face. As he looked to Sento, he gave him a reassuring smile and nod. At least he had one supporter.

Izuku began to mutter to himself, and he reared his arm. _'I can't let All Might down.'_ He thought to himself. His arm began to glow once more…then it started to head toward his finger. "SMAAASH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The ball soared out of his hand like a cannon, the class was in awe. Aizawa quickly went to his phone to the score. 705.3 meters!

"Mr. Aizawa. I…can still move!" Izuku said as he was grinning. Even if he had tears in his eyes and he gripped his hand. The finger he used was clearly broken. But, Aizawa didn't care as it seem the kid took his words to heart. He may become a hero yet. The class was in awe at what their classmate had accomplished. Well, all except for one.

"What the fuck!?" Bakugo charged, his Quirk blasting him along. "Explain yourself Deku! You lying piece of shit!" Aizawa readied his capture scarf and focused on the blond. He flung it, snatching Bakugo almost immediately…Only for Sento and Banjo to tackle him. They took off right after seeing Bakugo's rage towards Izuku. They held his arms in positions where his explosions couldn't reach them. "What the hell is wrong with you? All he did was throw a damn ball!" Banjo shouted.

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me! Piss off!" Bakugo aimed, but no explosions came out, much to the surprise of the blond. "What the-! My Quirk! This goddamn scarf!" He roared. "That's enough! Kiryu, Banjo, your contribution wasn't needed but appreciated." The two quickly let go of the blond as he struggled with the scarf. "Why the hell is your scarf so damn strong?" Aizawa sighed. "Because it's a capture weapon. It's made of carbon fiber and a rather special alloy that I'm not going to even try to explain to you. Now, stand down! You really don't want to make me use my Quirk; it gives me some serious dry eye. And I'm running low on eye drops." Aizawa said as seriously as he possibly could.

A second pass, and the blond finally stopped with his pointless struggling. Aizawa called back his scarf and deactivated his quirk. "You're wasting time. Kiryu, you're next up." He said as he tossed a soft ball to Sento. He looked at the ball for a second, took a deep breath, and walked towards the circle. As soon he got in, he took out the Tank fullbottle and proceeded to shake it like the last previous tests. However, this time, something different happened.

All of sudden, math equations appeared out of nowhere and started to fly past him. The whole class was stunned by what they were seeing. "I see! This is Kiryu's Quirk! A fitting one for such a smart individual!" Tenya exclaimed aloud. "Nah, that just happens whenever he is fully concentration mode." Banjo quickly explained. "Any reason as to why that happens?" The blond boy, Kaminari, asked. Banjo then shot him an understanding look. "Look man, at this point I just don't ask any more questions when it comes to the guy."

Sento then threw the ball. It blasted out of his hand. Aizawa looked down at his phone, and he wasn't surprised by what he was seeing. 937.3 meters. As everyone looked at the score, they were showering him with praise. "W-wow that's strong." Sero said. "That was awesome." Hagakure chirped. "Well, he got first in the Practical I was in, so it's not really that surprising." Shoji mused with his arm-tentacle mouth. "U.A. really is full of surprises." Tokoyami added.

However, one student was having different thoughts. He saw this kid not as an extra anymore. But as a threat…No, a challenge for him to overcome in order for him to get to the top. A devious smirk formed on Bakugo's face. _'Enjoy your time in the sun while you can. You'll be at the same level at that worthless Deku soon enough.'_

(X)

The rest of the test weren't really that noteworthy. Yaoyorozu, Kiryu, and Todoroki kept bringing in the top scores. Bakugo and Tenya were the ones that were constantly right behind them. The class gathered as their teacher had announced that the final results came in. "Remember, last place gets expelled immediately. No ifs, ands, or buts." All of a sudden, a holographic projection came out of the teachers' phone showing the results of the tests.

Momo Yaoyorozu

Sento Kiryu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya Iida

Ryuga Banjo

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

Izuku Midoriya

Sento looked toward Izuku and saw something that made him feel like the worst person ever. Izuku looked like he just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. '_He deserves to be here.' _Sento thought to himself. _'Even if his Quirk is a little out of control, he should be allowed the assistance needed to help him control it.' _Then Aizawa had a weird looking smile on his face. "Oh yeah, that part about me expelling one of you? I lied. It was all a logical ruse, meant to bring out the best in all of you."

"Whaaaaaat?!" Tenya, Ochaco, and Izuku in varied shades of paleness and surprise shouted out at once. It made Sento shrink up a little bit. To his side, Yaoyorozu sighed. "What, you took him seriously? It was an obvious lie if you actually thought about it." Sento felt like that was a cue for him to join in the conversation. "Besides, if we hadn't had that threat hanging over us, he wouldn't have seen the best we could do." Sento then felt both of his shoulders being grabbed and then someone was shaking him. "YOU KNEW? OF YOU KNEW! IT'S YOU!" Banjo shouted at the boy.

"Urgency brings out the best in others, showing their true colors." Aizawa explained. "Anyways, we're done here. Your syllabus and documents about the Hero Course are in your classroom. Give'em a look when you can. Oh, Midoriya." The green-haired boy perked up at the mention of his name. "Go to Recovery Girl. Tomorrow's going to be just as hard if not harder. Be at your very best, okay?" Izuku nodded dumbly as he took the note and began to join his other classmates as they started to head inside.

As Aizawa, he couldn't help but think about one particular student. Sento Kiryu. Even though his guardian had explained everything he knew about the boy to him and Nezu, some things weren't adding up. Where did he come from? Who was he before meeting Soichi Isurugi? Something told him he was going to have to find out those answers for himself.

(X)

It was the end of day. Everyone was on their way home. Sento and Banjo were just chatting outside the gate, or rather complaining. "Man, I can't believe you didn't tell me the threat was fake!" Banjo said in an irritable voice. Sento just scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I was distracted by…something else, and I completely forgot about it." That caused Banjo to raise his eyebrow. "Don't you mean someone? Specifically, Yaoyorozu?" Sento then blanched up.

"I-I don't know what you mean!" He quickly stammered out. Banjo only replied with a pat on the shoulder. "Sure." He replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. All of sudden, they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Hey! You two! You're heading to the train station, right? Wait for us!" The duo turned around and saw Ochaco, Tenya, and Izuku walking towards them. "Oh, hey Ochaco. We were actually. Want to join us?" Sento asked the brunette. She replied with a smile. "Of course. Figured it would be fun to go there with more people." She then looked at Banjo and had a sudden look of realization.

"Oh, we never actually properly introduced me to you. I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Let's see if I can get this right. Um, you're Ryuga Banjo." She then pointed to Tenya. "You're Tenya Iida. And you're Deku Midoriya, right?" Izukus' eyes widened as she said that name. "D-DEKU?!" Ochaco got a confused look on her face. "During the fitness test, that Bakugo boy called you that, didn't he?" Izuku then sighed. "Actually…my real name is Izuku, but Deku is what Kaachan calls me to make fun of me…It means 'good for nothing'."

"Now I know I don't like that guy." Banjo immediately responded. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!' It has some sort of 'never give up' vibe, so I kinda like it!" Ochaco explained. "DEKU IT IS!" Izuku said immediately with no reluctance as his face was bright red. "What?! But Midoriya, you're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?" Tenya asked as he was perplexed by the situation. Banjo leaned over to Sento and whispered in his ear. "The power of coochie, am I right?" He snickered. His joke was only met with an elbow strike to the ribs. "Come on, we're going to be late." Sento explained to the new group of friends.

The train ride was actually really fun for Sento. Mainly because he had new people to talk to. It was really fun to learn about what exactly they liked to do for fun, what their favorite food was, and what their favorite shows are. Eventually, the group started to dwindle down. First it was Tenya, then Ochaco. Then they eventually reached Banjo's stop. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as he left the cabin. Now it was just Izuku and Sento. There was an awkward silence for a good couple of seconds, before Sento decided to break it.

"So…Did you just get your Quirk?" Hearing that statement, Izuku freaked out a little bit. "W-What makes you say that?" Sento threw up an eyebrow. "Um…It's mainly because you had less experience then the rest of our classmates, so it just a guess." Izuku then sighed. "Y-Yeah. It activated during the Exam. For most of my life, everyone believed I was Quirkless. So, when that happened, it was a shock to me." Sento then thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I heard about cases similar to you. Luckily, U.A. should be able to help you control it." He then gave Izuku a reassuring smile.

The train came to a stop, and Sento eyes widened. "This is my stop. I'll-I'll see you tomorrow." He gathered his stuff and was about to exit, when he was suddenly stop. "Wait." Izuku called out. "That night…All those months ago, what was that monster, and why did you fight it?" Sento then sighed. He had hoped that topic wouldn't be brought up, yet it was. "…It's called a Smash. Some type of organization kidnaps people, experiments on them and that is the result. And the reason why I fight them, is because…because I am the only one that really has the power to turn those Smashes back into people."

Sento then turned to face the boy. "And because… the people that creates those monsters did something to me. And they may have the answers that I have been searching for." That last part really threw Izuku off. "Answers to what?" There was a couple of second of silence before an answer finally came out. "…To who I really am."

That last part really threw Izuku through a loop. "I'm asking you…No, begging you. Don't tell anyone about this. The police can't do anything about it. Not even the heroes can do anything about it. Please." As Izuku looked at Sento, almost every part of him wanted to do the exact opposite the boy was asking him to do. Yet, there was a part of him that saw that Sento was telling the truth. He saw it firsthand himself. He really does have the power to turn those people back to normal. As the doors of the train start to close, Izuku looked Sento dead in the eye and told him something that gave Sento chills.

"I promise."

* * *

**Hi guys. I am so sorry that this chapter was late. School had been crazy for me and I simply lost track of time. Now, I do know what my schedule is going to be like for next week, and I can guarantee that I should have a chapter out by either Saturday or Sunday. Once again, I am sorry for the delay, I hope to do better. As always, don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in the review section as well as your constructive criticisms.**


	5. Trial By Combat

Chapter 5: Trial By Combat

'_Why?'_

A question that had been running in and out of Sento's head ever since he got off the subway. Why did he tell Izuku about the Smashes? About the gas mask men? About his memory loss? It didn't make sense to him whatsoever. Maybe it was because he had this feeling that Izuku was somehow a really trustworthy person. Or…Maybe it was more than that. Maybe Sento saw a little bit of himself in Izuku. Both have shown that they are incredibly observant geniuses. And both have shown they are socially awkward nerds with barely any friends. That was the most likely explanation Sento could think of.

"I'm home!" Sento said as he entered the apartment. As he walked in, he noticed that Misora was the only one there as she laid on the couch. "Let me guess. Owner has another night job?" He asked his dear sister. "Yeah. I was thinking about ordering pizza for dinner, that cool with you?" Misora asked lazily. Sento replied with a simple shrug. "Were there any Smash incidents at all today?" Sento questioned. Misora then sat up. "No actually. It's weird. There hasn't been one ever since you passed the entrance exam. Maybe they decided to just give up after you've been constantly beating them?" Sento then began to ponder aloud. "Or maybe they're planning something big."

"Oh, stop being such a worry wort. After all, there's a much more important topic at hand. Like how your first day was?" Misora said as she quickly changed the subject. Sento was caught off guard by how quick she shifted the topic. "Oh! Uh…It was good. Met some new people today." That caused Misoras' interest to peak. "Oh yeah? Tell me about them." Sento then began to list off all of those that clearly left an impression on him.

"Well, there's Midoriya, him and I have quite a lot in common actually. Then there's Uraraka who was that girl I met during the exam, so I really don't need to explain her to you. Iida can come off as super intense, but I assume that trait will wear off after time. Ashido has this super energetic personality that has the ability to rub off on you instantly. Kirishima's cool and super easy to get along with. Momo is really-"

"Momo? You guys are already on a first name basis?" Misora suddenly questioned. Sento then realized his mistake and tried to quickly fix his slipup. "I-I meant to say Yaoyorozu!" A wry smile quickly spread across Misoras' face. "…You like her, don't ya?" Sento then felt his face blush up. "I…Um…Uh…I got homework, so I'm gonna go to do that." Sento then quickly rushed to his room and shut the door behind him…only to open it up again. "By the way, never pull that stunt again. I already got enough to deal with already. I don't need my connection to Japans' second biggest Internet Idol to become a problem as well." He then shut the door again. Misora continued to smile to herself. '_Oh yeah,' _she began to think to herself, '_he definitely likes her.'_

(X)

Izuku had a lot to think about. He thought that he was on the verge of expulsion, but luckily his teacher was just full of hot air. He had met those that he could somewhat consider friends for the first time in his life. However, what troubled him the most was what Sento told him. The fact that there is some kind of organization that kidnaps people and turns them into monsters was insane. He should have heard something about it on the news, but nothing like that ever came up during the news, which means that they must make their presence very top-secret.

Then there was the fact that Sento told him that he has no memory of who he was. He couldn't believe that he would keep that big of a secret to himself. He should have gone to the police, the pro heroes, anyone that could possibly help him. Yet, he wanted to keep this fight to himself. And Sento told him all of this just after meeting him just a couple of times. Plus, there was the fact that Izuku agreed to keep this all secret. Why would he agree to something like that? He should have told All Might about this, he could help Sento. But at the same time…He couldn't break a promise. And it seems like Sento knows what he's doing, but he knows at some point Sento is eventually going to realize that nobody is an island. Someday, he's going to reach out for help. And he'll be the first one to help him. After all, that's what heroes do.

As he laid in bed, he suddenly heard his phone vibrate. He looked and saw he was abruptly put into a group text message alongside Sento, Uraraka, Iida, and Banjo. Suddenly, the first text message came through.

_Sento: Hey, I took the opportunity to put us into a group chat. Figured you guys wouldn't mind._

Then more text messages started pouring in.

_Uraraka: It's no problem whatsoever. It just means we get to talk a lot more! I'm super happy about that!_

_Iida: I agree with Uraraka. This is truly the best possible way to keep in contact with each other. Once again, I am glad to know an induvial quite like you Kiryu!_

_Banjo: Yeah, it's fine._

Izuku quickly texted out his response.

_Midoriya: J-Just glad to be a part of the group._

_Banjo: Did you just stutter over text? Why did you do that?_

_Midoriya: S-Sorry. I-It j-just kinda happens._

_Uraraka: I don't mind. It's like you're actually saying these texts. It's kinda cute._

For a second, the messages stopped coming.

_Uraraka: I just texted that, didn't I? How do I delete text?_

Izukus' face suddenly lit up.

_Midoriya: IT'S FINE! THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT!_

_Sento: I-I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. G-Good Night._

_Banjo: Why the hell are you stuttering as well?_

Izuku put his phone down. '_I just texted a girl over the phone.' _He thought to himself. He followed that thought up by placing a pillow over his face and producing a high-pitch squeal. He then started to hear his neighbors' dogs starting to bark. '_I think I had too much excitement for one day.' _Izuku thought to himself as he slowly began to fall asleep.

(X)

Aizawa had a lot of work ahead of him. Sure, Kiryu's guardian had provided some answers to both him and Nezu. But those answers only brought up more questions. A boy abandoned in an alleyway found and taken in by a kind stranger? He didn't buy that for one second.

Luckily, he still had some friends in the police force with access to files not available to the public. Soichi Isurugi is a clean slate. No misdemeanors, no felonies, hell, not even a parking ticket to his name. However, it was his 'son' that piqued his interest. Besides the records that they got from his previous school, the kid had no files whatsoever. That was kinda obvious given the explanation that was given to him. So, he figured it was time to expand his search.

Sitting before him was the files of missing person cases. Specifically, those of teenage boys between the ages of 13-16. Currently, there were around 256 case files. '_This is gonna take a while.'_ He thought to himself, as he began to read the first file.

(X)

_**The Next Day**_

As Sento and Banjo entered the classroom, they were met with a familiar sight. "Get your feet off the desk!" Tenya demanded from a certain blond boy. "Oh, will you please just fuck off!" Was the only response that Bakugo gave. As the two cautiously walked in, Bakugo scowled at the sight of them, while Tenya raised a hand. "Ah! Good morning Kiryu! Good morning Banjo!"

"Morning Iida." Sento said as he walked past him to his desk. As he put his stuff on his desk, he was met with a familiar face. "M-Morning Yaoyorozu." He said nervously. "Good morning, Kiryu." Momo stated with a nod as the rest of the students began to walk in for the day. "Yo Kiryu!" Mina said as she made her way over to him. "Oh, I mean Sento. I heard you talking about how you dislike the formality thing with Uraraka. Honestly, I feel the same way, so I just have everyone call me Mina!" She explained with a smile. "Thanks Mina." Sento said with a slight smile on his face.

"You're getting pretty cozy with others lately huh?" Kirishima stated as him and Banjo made their way to the conversation currently happening. "Then again, you've always been that way, I guess. You guys can call me whatever ya want, after all, guys like you deserve it." Momo suddenly weighed in her opinion. "If I'm being honest, I prefer that those only closest to me call by my first name and that it should be vice versa. However, I've had people refer to me as Yaomomo, so you all can call me that if you want to." Mina then had a finger on her chin. "Banjo, what do you prefer to be called?" Banjo was a little shocked by the question. "I've been called Banjo most of my life, so I just go by that."

Sento looked down at his syllabus. "So…we have Homeroom to start off, then English, Math, History of Heroics, Lunch and then Hero Classes. How do you guys feel about the schedule?" Mina let out an annoyed groan. "Ugh…It sucks. I was hoping for more hero training, but that's only for after lunch."

"I understand how you feel," Momo began to explain. "However, U.A. is only doing its job in guaranteeing that we're educated in matters outside of heroics. If all we did was heroic training, then we wouldn't know how to handle ourselves in the outside world." Mina then then looked a little defeated after hearing that explanation. "I guess so…It's just I struggle with math, so I'm not looking forward to that whole nightmare."

"Well, if you want, I can help give anyone pointers in any subject that they're having trouble in." Sento quickly explained getting everyone's' attention. "I would also be happy to help as well; I wish to see my fellow peers succeed as well." Momo stated as she seemed to beam at the prospect of helping. Sento then saw a set of clothes bouncing towards them.

"Oh oh! I could use the help in English! I wasn't very good at it back in Middle School!" Hagakure chirped as her gloves were fisted up. "I could use the help in Math." Sato explained. "I could the help in everything." Kaminari quickly clarified. "Then I guess that makes us the class tutors. Is that okay with you?" Sento said as he turned towards Momo. "Of course! Sento and I would be happy to-Oh!" Her face turned bright red as she caught herself. "I mean, uh, Kiryu and I would be happy to assist if you wish of course." Sento felt his cheeks warm up at that mishap and he quickly looked away. Hagakure let out an "Oooh~" in a teasing manner. "Luck bastard." Kaminari and Mineta both mumbled underneath their breath. Banjo just stared at the whole ordeal astonished.

"Say, Banjo, how did you and Sento meet?" She said while quickly trying to change the conversation trying to take the embarrassment away from the two. "Do you want to hear the whole story, or the short version?" Banjo asked. "Tell us everything." Mina replied. Then Banjo began to explain everything. "It all started when I was born." Everyone became a little confused by the statement.

A flashback started to appear as it started to zoom in on a hospital building. "See, I was born on an ob/gyn clinic in Yokohama." The flashback then cut to a small baby. "I was a healthy 3.203 kilos and-" His flashback was suddenly cut off by Sento. "Learn to hint once in a while, will ya?" He said as he grabbed Banjo's flashback and he literally threw it away. Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst that Sento let out…and the fact that he grabbed and threw a flashback.

"What the hell was that for?" Banjo said confused. "She didn't want your whole autobiography. She meant everything about how we met. Also, homeroom starts in like one minute, so just give the short version." Sento quickly explained. The whole class was staring at their bickering. "Uh…Is this a normal occurrence between you two?" Jiro asked. Sento turned towards her, "Pretty much."

Banjo let out an annoyed sigh. "To make a long story, short. He helped me out of a sticky situation once, and I helped him out with some jackasses bullying him. Ever since then, the two of us have been inseparable." Before anyone could speak up, Aizawa entered the room. "Everyone to their seats." He called out to the students. Everyone took their seats in under 6 seconds. Sento looked to the window, seeing that Momo's were looking there. Then their eyes met.

And back to their desks their eyesights were locked. Sento let out a tiny chuckle as he was trying his best to calm down his heartbeat. It didn't help that Todoroki was gazing at him.

(X)

_**English Class**_

"All righty, which one of these English sentences is wrong y'all?" Present Mic asked the class as he wrote down the four sentences on the chalkboard.

**1) The man whom I respect most is my father**

**2) That is the house in which he lived**

**3) I well remember the day on which we both met**

**4) Please tell me all you know**

So far nobody had raised their hand. Sento instantly knew the answer as soon as Present Mic wrote the sentences on the board. However, he wanted to give his classmates a chance to answer. Yet, most were either too nervous or had fallen asleep. Banjo was in the latter category. "Come on, everybody! Heads up! Let's get this party started!" Mic bellowed as he tried to bring up the energy of the room. Banjo suddenly had his hand up. "Uh…one?" He asked uncertain if he got the right answer or not.

"Incorrect!" Present Mic quickly shouted. Izuku raised his hand hesitantly. "Okay, Midoriya, come on!" Mic said. "Um…S-Sentence four is incorrect." He stammered. "Correct!" Mic shouted, as Izuku let out a sigh of relief as he got the answer correct.

(X)

_**Mathematics**_

"Does anyone want to come up and try to solve the equation?" Ectoplasm asked as he just got done writing a complex equation on the chalkboard. Most the class was very hesitant because they didn't want to make complete fools of themselves. All except for one as Sento stood up without a care in the world as he made his way to the board. He then proceeded to write down the answer and how he came to that conclusion. "Correct!" Ectoplasm beamed as Sento took his seat.

(X)

_**History of Heroics**_

"Now, does anyone want to tell me where the first pro heroes were recognized? If so, you'll be my favorite student!~" Midnight questioned in a very seductive voice. Instantly, all of the boys' hands instantly shot up. "Japan!" Banjo shouted, with some much hope in his voice. "Incorrect." Midnight quickly shot down Banjos' hopes and dreams. "Rhode Island."/"Rhode Island." Izuku and Sento said at the exact same time. "Correct!" Sento smiled as he got the answer right…only to be met with the sudden realization of what the 18+ Only Hero said earlier. He then covered his face to try to hide his blush. Sento heard Mineta mutter underneath his breath, "Lucky son of a bitch."

(X)

_**Lunch**_

Apparently U.A. had hired the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush to be in charge of the lunch room. As Sento, Banjo, Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya were seating together. "Man, this food is so good!" Banjo exclaimed. "Well of course it's good food, it was prepared by Lunch Rush. His restaurants are some of the highest rated in all of Japan." Izuku quickly explained. "Plus, I assume this is your first time eating 'real food', considering all you eat are those instant protein ramen noodles." Sento added in. Banjo looked really offended by that statement. "Hey…You know I gotta keep strict diet if I want to keep boxing." That sentence caused Ochaco to perk up. "Oh, you're a boxer?" Banjo then got a huge grin on his face. "Yup! 21-9 record! You should see me in the ring, I got a mean right hook! Usually have those guys knocked out by the third round!"

"Speaking of fighting," Sento said, "who do think is teaching the Heroes Classes." Tenya suddenly spoke up. "Well, if we think about it logically, the teachers we haven't met yet is All Might, Cementoss, Power Loader, and Snipe. Cementoss teaches Modern Literature, and Power Loader mainly focuses his efforts on the Support Department. So, with those two crossed off the list, it is best to assume that the Heroics teacher is either Snipe or All Might."

"Personally, I think it would be super cool if it was All Might!" Ochaco bellowed. "Y-Yeah. I-It would be." Izuku stammered. Sento then leaned over to Izuku. "It's okay. I have trouble talking to girls as well." He whispered to the green-haired boy. After that comment, Izuku eyes widen. "Really? You seem like you are able to." He quickly replied. Sento then gave a slight smirk. "I'm a pretty good actor…sometimes." The two went back to their food.

(X)

"**I have coooome!"** An energetic and mighty voice called out, causing the entire class to perk up. As soon as they heard that voice, they instantly knew who it was. Those suspicions were confirmed as the door opened. **"Through the door totally normal!"** All Might declared. Everyone in the class started to mutter their excitement. Banjo looked back to see the excitement on Sentos' face…only to see a dust cloud at where the boy was formerly sitting.

"Mr. All Might," He quickly turned around to see Sento at the front, with a part of his hair sticking up, in full fan boy mode. "Hi, my name is Sento Kiryu. First off, is that your Silver Age costume? Second, what's your Quirk? Is it some sort of strength enhancer? If so, what's the most weight you can lift, what's the toughest foe you've ever faced? Please, answer my questions!" Everyone was suddenly uncomfortable by how the kid was handling himself in front of All Might.

All Might couldn't help but laugh. **"You seem to be very energetic Young Kiryu! That energy is perfect for today's exercise! Could you please take your seat so I can explain what we will be doing today?" **Sento gave a determined nod and began to make his way to his desk. **"Now then! Basic Hero Training, also known as Heroing 101!" That will define you into the heroes you wished to be!" **The blonde behemoth of a man posed as he reached into…something. **"Be prepared, for today we will be going over a crucial element of Hero life!" **He then proceeded to pull out a card with the word 'battle' written on it. **"Battle Training!"**

"Battle…!" Bakugo muttered out, with a hint of glee somewhere in his voice. Izuku was not as excited. "Training?" He finished.

"**Indeed! And for that, you'll need these!" **All of a sudden, the wall beside All might opened up, showing compartments with numbers as the students were chatting with joy and glee. **"The Support Department created these in accordance to your requests and to the Quirk Registry Forms you signed before applying here to U.A.! You will need to wear these!" **Mina immediately shouted out, "Costumes! Alright!" The rest of the students shouted with exuberating. All Might reveled in the excitement as the students began to get up one at a time. He twirled his cape as he began to depart. **"Now then, prepare to change into these and meet me at Training Ground Beta! I'll see you the-" **

"Mr. All Might!" Tenya suddenly called out as he was standing in line as Mina and Aoyama were already collecting their boxes. "I see the contents of the twenty-two compartments correspond to our seating chart. Yet, the compartments for seats 2 and 21 have nothing in them! I fear that the Support Department have forgotten about two of our peers!" All Might felt a bead of sweat on his forehead. **"Oh, Boxes 2 and 21? No need to fear Young Iida, though your concern and observational skills are noted! Young Banjo and Young Kiryu's equipment were already cleared by the Support Department and they already have it on their persons!" **Everyone turned their attention to the duo. "Of course…How silly of me, I forgot." Tenya uttered.

"They already have equipment?" Sero asked. "It can't be homemade, U.A. has some of the best costume making services around, right?" Tsuyu mused with her finger on her chin. "Oh yeah! He has one alright! And it's super rad!" Kirishima called out. "Wonder who made it?" Tokoyami pondered aloud. "They have their own gear?" Bakugo growled as he stared at Sento. _'So that's how he must have gotten first on the Practical.' _He began to think to himself. _'His Quirk had nothing to do with it, it was his gear!'_

"**The Department gave it the a-okay, so in any case, I'll see you at the Training Grounds! So long!" **And with that, All Might was gone. Sento began to fidget with his backpack. "We're…all good so…no need to worry us!" Soon everyone began to make their way to the Training Grounds.

(X)

_**Training Ground Beta**_

It was a good day. The sun was out as all the student began to make their way out of the tunnel in their equipment. All Might grinned at the sight of his students. Today was their first foray into heroism! Well…most of them as Young Midoriya has a glimmer of experience to him already. When he consulted Aizawa on how to handle teacher, he made mention that he believed that Young Kiryu may have some sort of vigilante experience. However, that guy only saw the negative in people, so he just chalked it up to his pessimism.

"**Looking good is important ladies and gentlemen! As they say, clothes make the pros! And behold you are proof of that! Take this to heart, because from now on, you're all heroes in training!"** And the students came out, all dressed in their custom suits. Some looked somewhat normal or plain, like Tokoyami's dark cloak, Jiro's punk get up with her special boots, all the way to Iida's custom armor with engine divots by his legs, and Bakugo's combat attire with grenade gauntlets, combat boots, and dark mask. However, the one that stood out to him was Young Midoriya costume. Green with a utility mask, and a mask with a…toothy smile and…Oh god was he copying his hairstyle with those horn-ears? '_You're so obvious!' _He thought to himself.

"Wow Deku, your costume looks amazing!" Ochaco said, walking towards Izuku…who immediately started to madly blush at the girls' costume. A skintight bodysuit in pink, black and white, with an astronaut like helmet with a pink tinted visor to complete the look. "I guess I should have been more specific…" She trailed off. '_So cute!' _Izuku thought to himself. "This school is awesome." Mineta said, giving a thumbs up to no one in particular while he was wearing…a diaper? Several students gave him a dirty look for that comment. **"Shall we begin, you bunch of zygotes?" **All Might declared proudly. **"It's time to begin our Battle Trials! And-" **

He was cut off as a pair of mechanical noises where heard coming from the tunnel where the students came from. Everyone turned their attention down the hallway. They saw Sento and Banjo in some kinds of pose with what looked like giant model kit runners surrounding them.

**ARE YOU READY? / ARE YOU READY? **

A pair of mechanical voices suddenly called out. The duo just gave a small smirk.

"Henshin!"/"Henshin!"

The runners then closed around the two of them causing them to suddenly be in suits of armor.

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! / WAKE UP BURNING!**

**RABBITTANK! / GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

**YEAHHH! / YEAH! **

The two young heroes then exited out of the tunnel. Their peers were amazed by what they saw. Young Kiryu was in his red and blue costume that he was wearing during the Practical, so it really wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was what Banjo was wearing. It was a similar type of suit except it was a navy-blue color, more symmetrical, a dragon motif, and had additional shoulder armor. As soon they stepped out, Banjo began to crack his knuckles. "So teach, what's our lesson for today?"

The duo was immediately surrounded by their classmates. "No way! Your suits are so cool!" Kaminari yelled out loud. "These guys are always full of surprises!" Shoji mused to himself. "Those suits of armor are truly shining! Tres bien, Kiryu and Banjo!" Aoyama declared as he inspected over them like an artist would like a sculpture. "What the hell were those things that surrounded them? Is it part of their Quirks?" Jiro asked to no one in particular. "In time, everything will be explained. For now, let's just get back on track!" Sento quickly trying to draw everyone's' attention away from them.

"**Ahem, thank you, Young Kiryu!"** All Might said. **"Now that everyone's here, it's time for combat training!" **Before he could explain any further, Tenya's hand shot up! "Sir! I couldn't help but notice that this is the fake city from our entrance exam! Does this mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" All Might couldn't help but laugh. **"Not quite! We're moving ahead two steps! Now, most of the villain fights that you see in the news usually take place outside, but those villains are mainly attacking the public to try to get famous! The run-ins with the craftiest of scoundrels usually take place indoors. Think about it, backroom deals, home invasions, secret lairs! Truly clever villains tend to stick to the shadows." **Sento couldn't help but chuckle to himself. '_You have no idea.' _He thought to himself. **"For this training exercise, You'll be split into teams of heroes and villains and fight two on two indoor battles!" **

"Isn't this a little too advanced?" Tsuyu asked as she tilted her head. **"The best training comes from the greatest teacher: Experience!" **All Might, all while flashing his signature smile. **"But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. Instead, you're dealing with actual people now!" **Momo suddenly inquired, "Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" "How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo said as he eyed Sento. "Do we have to worry about being expelled like yesterday?" Ochaco asked nervously. "Will you be splitting us up based on chance or rather comparative skill?" Tenya asked, all while doing ridiculous hand poses. "Isn't this cape fantastic?" Aoyama said as he held up his cape.

"**Grk, I wasn't finished talking!"** All Might said as he grabbed a notebook. He then turned to a specific page. **"Where was I? Oh yes! The situation is as follows, 'The villains have hidden a nuclear missile in their hideout, the heroes must foil their plans. To do that, the heroes must either catch the villains or recover the weapon. Likewise, the villains win if they capture the heroes or protect their payload!' Did everyone get that? Now then, time is limited, we'll decide teams by drawing lots!" **He said as he held up the lot box.

"Um, sir, isn't there a better way?" Tenya asked. "Well think about it this way, pro heroes often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's why we're doing it here." Izuku explained to his classmate. "Plus, at the end of the day our job is to help innocent people, so it really doesn't matter who we work with just so long as we out helping those that need help." Sento quickly added. "I see, life is just full of a random series of events. Forgive my rudeness." Tenya apologized with a bow.

"**No sweat, let's draw!" **All Might announced. One by one the students came up to lot box.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka.

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji.

Team C: Sento Kiryu and Momo Yaoyorozu.

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida.

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama.

Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda.

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro.

Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami.

Team I: Mashirai Ojiro and Toru Hagakure.

Team J: Ryuga Banjo and Eijiro Kirishima.

Team K: Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero.

Hearing who he was paired up with, Sento immediately froze in place. He slowly looked over to where Momo was and…it was the first time he had seen her in her costume. It mainly consisted of a sleeveless red leotard with a giant opening in the front that goes down to her belly button. '_God, it's so revealing!' _He thought to himself. Part of him wanted to look away, so that way he could show that he had some self-control. '_Just turn your head! It's so simple you do it every day! Why is it so ha- Why is This Magic Moment suddenly playing in my head right now?' _He then felt a slight pain in his ribs. "Hey man, you okay?" Banjo asked as he elbowed him. "Y-Yeah I-I-I'm alright." He hastily explained. "Suuure." Was Banjo's only reply.

"**Now, you may have noticed that we have an extra team!" **All Might declared. **"Fear not! At the very end of the training exercise, we have a repeat team go up against the last remaining team! With that out of the way, Let's see who our first teams are!" **He then threw the balls into the Hero and Villain boxes and gave them a good shake. He reached in and pulled out two balls. Team A are the Heroes and Team D are the villains. The surprise on Bakugo's and Izuku's faces were unmistakable. Bakugo looked super excited, while Izuku looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"**Alright, everyone knows their roles. The two teams stay here. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch. The Villain Team has five minutes of preparatory time in their building." **The Symbol of Peace ordered. "Yes sir." The class chorused. With their orders, the heroes in training began to leave the two teams where they stood. As he went by, Sento put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Good luck." He said before walking off. Banjo also gave Izuku a piece of advice, "Don't hold back." As he said this, he gazed at Bakugo. The helmet helped hide the look of ire on his face.

Izuku barely acknowledge the two. His stare was squared firmly on Bakugo with a look that All Might instantly remembered seeing during his training at the beach. It was the look of determination.

(X)

"So, how do you think they're gonna hold up?" Banjo asked, to no one in particular. "Who are you talking about?" Kirishima asked behind his shoulder. "I think he's talking about Izuku and Bakugo. You guys remember how Bakugo reacted to Izuku's throw, the guy went apeshit." Sento was quick to clarify. "But didn't you guys try to stop Bakugo back then?" Tsuyu asked the duo. "We did, but we can't do anything while we're up here." Banjo explained.

Although though his classmates couldn't see it, Sento could recognize that Banjo was trying to hide some type of rage. He made it clear to him that Banjo couldn't stand Bakugo. Well, Sento couldn't either, but with Banjo, there was pure hatred. Sento knew what it was about. Bakugo reminded Banjo of those douchebags that he used to look up to. The ones that used to bully everyone, the ones that almost convinced Banjo to beat Sento up. He hated Bakugo, because the reminder of what he could have been if Banjo hadn't met Sento.

"Psst." Their inner reflections were cut short as they heard someone tried to get their attention. The looked down and saw Mineta gesturing them to kneel down. They shrugged to each other and kneeled down. "I know you two are the ones Miitan was talking about. Tell me, how do you two know her? Are you guys part of her harem or something?" He whispered to the duo. To say the duo were taken aback would be an understatement. "What? NO!" Sento quickly denied the pervert's question, while trying to keep quiet. "We happen to know her. There's nothing sexual about it." Banjo quickly added. The two then went back to looking at the screens.

"So taking all bets! Who's gonna win?" Kaminari called out. "Should we really be placing money on something like this?" Ojiro said, raising an eyebrow. "Come on man! I'm just trying to make things a little more fun!" Kaminari pleaded, raising his hands in surrender. "Well my money's on Bakugo," Kirishima declared, ignoring the conversation and jumping with a flex, "That guy's Quirk packs a real punch, and Midoriya and Ochaco can't do much about it." Tokoyami then voiced his opinion. "The difference in power is staggering. That is until you Midoriya's Quirk." Sero's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, all he has to do is punch once and it's all over."

"I don't know…" Sento muttered. "Huh, you got something to say?" Mineta asked. As one, the class turned to look at Sento. "Well, I probably shouldn't say…" Everyone was staring at him, which caused his nerves to spike up a little bit. "Nah, go ahead. Show them that high intelligence of yours." Banjo said in a dry tone. Sento then looked at to Momo, who gave him a gentle and keen look. That was all he needed.

Sento let out a deep sigh. "Don't get me wrong, Midoriya is strong…almost too strong for his own good. I was there when he took out the Zero-Pointer. He was able to blow that thing's head off with just a single punch. But the backlash on his body was too great. His arms and legs were beyond messed up. If he isn't careful and they either block it or just jump out of the way, then he's down an arm or a finger. It's too big a trade-off. Plus, being indoors is more of a draw back for Midoriya than Bakugo, if he's not careful, there's a chance that he could accidently bring down the entire building. Now, from what I've seen so far, it's possible that his Quirk is more than likely a strength enhancer. If I was able to get a little more information on how exactly it worked, I'm sure I can help come up with a way to get it under control." His explanation was only met by silence. "You…were able to determine all that…from watching him use his Quirk…only twice?" Jiro asked. "Yup." Sento said nonchalantly. "You get used to it after a while." Banjo quickly explained.

"**Impressive deduction skills, Young Kiryu!" **All Might declared. Sento felt a bit of pride in that comment. "Thank you…Gah! When did you get here?!" He said. The rest of the class shared in Sento's shock in the fact that somehow All Might entered the room without any of them knowing about. **"About a minute ago. I was about to declare that I was here, but then I heard your explanation about Young Midoriya's Quirk, and I got to say, I am impressed analysis! You seem to know quite a lot about Quirks!"** Sento shrugged casually. "Oh! Well…Uh…I have to have some kind of hobby." Then All Might started to think, _'This kid's smart, like Nezu smart! Maybe he could be a possible resource in helping Young Midoriya.' _

"**Alright," **All Might called into the speaker, "**Let's begin the indoor combat training. Team A, Team D, your time starts now!" **Hearing that, the two teams began to go to work. Pulling away from the mic, All Might brought out a small notebook and pen. **"Pay attention my young pupils, think about what you would do in this situation."**

On screen, Izuku and Ochaco had forgone the front door, instead going through the ground floor window. The two then began to make their way through the labyrinth that was the hallways of the building that they were in. Izuku took point, checking behind every corner for any attack. All of a sudden, Bakugo appeared behind a corner, rushing the two of them with a glowing fist that put a hole in the wall. Luckily the two were able to dodge out of the way.

"Sneak attacks Bakugo? What kind of man pulls cheap shit like that?" Kirishima asked through gritted teeth. "Someone who doesn't deserve the title of hero, that's who." Banjo replied, with the hint of disgust in his voice. **"As vile as it might seem it's a viable strategy. He's playing the part and acting like a villain." **All Might said, trying to calm the two down. '_A role he seems to play really well. Maybe I should talk to Midoriya about this when I get the chance.'_ Sento thought to himself.

On screen, the two boys charged at each other, however something happened that made some jaws drop. As the duo reached each other, Izuku grabbed Bakugo's arm, he twisted like a dancer and slammed the hotheaded blond into the floor. "Damn Midoriya got some moves!" Mineta whistled. Bakugo then got up and started talking to someone. There was no sound coming from the screen, so almost everyone was at a loss. "Hey what gives, who's Bakugo talking to? Can we get some sound at all?" Kirishima asked.

"**He's talking to his partner through a radio," **All Might explained as he pointed to a small blue device in Bakugo's ear. **"I gave it to him before the match started, as well as a floor plan of the building and some capture tape! Once you've wrapped this around your opponent, you've captured them." **"And we have to do this within the fifteen-minute timeline?" Banjo asked. **"Correct!" **Mina frowned. "Then the heroes are at a big disadvantage?"

"We always will be." Sento said in a reassuring voice. **"While the odds may not always be in our favor, we will continue to fight nonetheless! All together now, let's hear a Plus Ultra!" **Noise exploded into the room as everyone joined in the mantra of the school. Even Todoroki…even if it wasn't as audible as everyone else. "They're moving." Sento called out.

All Might turned just in time to see Bakugo rush Izuku with an explosive kick. Izuku held his own as blocked the kick and he screamed something that made Ochaco run down the hall. The greenette started to wrap Bakugo's ankle in capture tape, but he quickly abandoned that idea as soon as Bakugo slammed an explosive punch into the wall where Izuku was. Izuku jumped back and held his own for a second before sprinting down the hallway.

With his opponent in front of him, Bakugo roared and for the first time, everyone was kind of grateful that there wasn't any sound from the feed. "That guy has some serious anger issues. It's actually kind of scary, if I'm being honest with myself." Sero said. Meanwhile, Ochaco had reached the bomb room…and she was currently laughing. Sento heard a few snickers coming from the rest of his classmates as they were Tenya doing some crazy poses. "I think Tenya is taking the role of 'villain' too seriously." Banjo said, in between snickers.

Bakugo had reached Izuku and had forced him to fight once more. Bakugo's face was filled with murderous rage, while Izuku had the complete opposite. Sento got the feeling that Izuku could have said or done something to infuriate him. Then he noticed that one of Bakugo's gauntlets glowed with a slight red color. "Um, All Might he's raising his gauntlet. And I have a feeling it's not going to end well." All Might suddenly perked up after hearing that statement. **"Young Bakugo! Stop! Are your trying to kill him?!" **Everyone was able to see the bloodthirsty grin on his face as he pulled the pin. Sento was able to read Bakugo's lips and he felt his blood go cold. "He'll survive, as long as he dodges!"

He pulled, and a fiery blast erupted out, quickly barreling the hallway! All at once, the class gasped at the horror that was playing out on screen. Banjo clenched his fists. All Might called out to Izuku. The smoke dissipated, and it seemed that Izuku had indeed dodged. All Might barked into the radio, stating that he will stop the exercise if Bakugo did that again, while Sento asked for it to be stopped regardless.

Banjo gritted his teeth and balled his fists, staring ominously at the screen. "You…bastard!" Banjo growled. He could feel that his classmates were staring at him. He didn't care. Let them stare all they want. He was done hiding his feelings.

Bakugo continued to attack Izuku, blasting him with counter attacks, and using his Quirk to boost his speed, treating Izuku like a dog would treat a chew toy. Ochaco was trying her best to capture the weapon, however, Tenya was using his impressive speed to keep her at bay. The students, from Todoroki to Momo, were busy complimenting Bakugo on his strategy.

"How could you? How could you compliment that bastard?" Banjo muttered out to the crowd, while shaking with anger. Everyone began to stare at him. "Dude, it's just a tra-" Kaminari started to say, however Banjo wasn't having any of it. "No! Look at what he is doing to our classmate! I don't care if it's a training exercise! He wants to call himself a hero while he is treating Midoriya like a ragdoll! And you all are essentially feeding his ego! How dare you!"

All of sudden, Banjo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw All Might was trying to consul him. **"Fret not, Young Banjo. Young Bakugo will face disciplinary action for his roughness during this exercise." **Hearing that, Banjo did calm down a little bit. Banjo felt that his friend was staring at him, although it was hidden, with a look of concern. "I'm alright." Was Banjo's only response. Everyone went back to looking at the screen.

Izuku and Bakugo charged at each other, bringing their fists back. Izukus' fist began to glow. They got closer and closer, and at the very last second Izuku dodged. He took the blast to the face and fired his glowing arm upwards in a punch. The shockwave caused massive damage to the building and the cameras began to shake. The feed in the bomb room showed a massive hole had appeared in the floor. Ochaco used a broken column like a baseball bat, firing the debris at Tenya. Tenya dodged, but Ochaco used the opportunity to cause herself to float to the bomb. She cancelled out her gravity as she landed on the bomb.

"They won!" Mina yelled. All Might's smile got a little bit wider. **"The Hero Team…wins!" **He yelled. The class cheered and whooped their approval. On screen, Izuku collapsed, his left arm was red and mangled. Bakugo stared in disbelief at the loss and fell to his knees. All Might then rushed out of the room to rush to the building.

During the whole thing, Sento was taking mental notes about what he was watching. Tenya seems to really take things super seriously. Ochaco had the ability to lose concentration if she found something really funny. Bakugo was basically a walking bomb with some serious anger issues. Izuku was inexperienced and had a Quirk that caused serious damage to his body…and there was the fact that All Might had a worried look whenever Izuku got hurt. That last part really peaked Sento's interest. Now, All Might was a teacher seeing his student being hurt, so that could be an explanation. However, the look that All Might had was similar to the look that Owner had whenever he been concerned about Sento. A parental kind of concern. Could there be a deeper connection between the two of them? Sento would have to look into that in the future.

(X)

Izuku had done some serious damage to his body, and as a result, he had to be taken to the medbay by medical bots. All Might had escorted the other three students to the viewing room. Ochaco looked drained, Bakugo looked like he just saw his dog run over, and Tenya looked depressed…that was until he was told that he was the M.V.P. of the battle. **"I wonder why? Would anyone like to answer?" **All Might asked. Everyone was silent, but Momo rose to the occasion.

"It was because Uraraka's attack was dangerous. Her flying debris could have hit the bomb and detonated it. Bakugo was too distracted with his battle with Midoriya to help his teammate. His temperament got the better of him and he became too self-centered. Midoriya's Quirk caused too much to his body, which limited his potential during the battle. However, Iida remained focused on his objective and embodied the spirit of this challenge. Hence is the reason why he was declared the M.V.P."

Everyone was quiet at Momo's explanation. Even All Might was impressed by the girls' reasoning. For some reason, Sento could feel his heart skip a beat after hearing her show off her analysis. Banjo leaned over to Sento and whispered to him. "Damn, maybe she is your type." Sento didn't feel like arguing with his friend, so he remained silent.

"**Um…Yes! That exactly why!" **All Might managed to stammer out. **"Now then, Let us move onto the next trial! The next battle will be in another building!" **As he said that, the camera feeds switched to a different location. **"And next up is…" **He muttered, rummaging around, pulling out two balls. Hero Ball B and Villain Ball I.

"**Team B will be the Heroes! And Team I the villains!" **All Might declared.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's ya boi, AssassinRider2! Exams happened over the past two weeks, hence the reason why this chapter was a little late! But fret not! The next chapter shall be uploaded within the week!**

**Now, as a little preview for the next chapter, we will see the results of everyones' battle trails, as well as the origins of the Prince of Protein, Ryuga Banjo! And how he first came to meet Sento! (Side note: That is literally what Banjo calls himself sometimes according to the Kamen Rider Wiki.)**


	6. Ryuga Banjo: Origin

Chapter 6: Ryuga Banjo: Origin

**TEAM B VS. TEAM I**

Team I consisted of Ojiro and Hagakure. While Ojiro had the clear advantage in the strength department due to his Quirk, Tail, Hagakure was the wild card. Her Invisibility Quirk could prove useful in stealth missions due to her entire body being invisible. However, the Quirk did have a down side to it, her clothes didn't go invisible with her. Which means that her costume consisted of…just a pair of gloves and boots.

While this would have provided a distraction for the other boys, Ojiro wasn't concerned. His martial arts training had taught him that he needs to have strong discipline in rather stressful situations. Still, it's weird to be in a room with a nake- _'No!' _Ojiro began to think to himself. '_Remember your training! Master Muto would be disappointed in you if he knew what kinds of thoughts you're having!' _

"**Team B, Team I, your time starts now!" **All Might had called out over the loud speakers. The plan was simple, Hagakure would try to sneak around to try to locate the opposing team, while Ojiro would stay behind and guard the bomb. Just as Hagakure was about to leave the room, Ojiro noticed something that really baffled him. That being the fact that he was able to see his breath, even though it was 26 C today.

All of a sudden, the entire room was covered with ice, and freezing Ojiro and Hagakure's legs in place. No matter how hard they struggled, they were unable to break the ice, even with the strength of his tail. After what felt like 5 minutes, Todoroki and Shoji entered the room. Without saying a word to his opponents, Todoroki walked up to the bomb and placed his hand on the bomb. **"Team B wins!" **All Might shouted into the loud speakers.

"Damn it." Ojiro said to himself. "Even if I lost, I am just glad that I lost to a worthy opponent like you." He said to Todoroki. Hearing those words, Todoroki turned to Ojiro. "Sorry," He began to say, "We're just on different levels." With those words, Todoroki began to help defrost the room. When they got back to the viewing room, Todoroki was declared the M.V.P. of the round based on the fact that he was able to quickly incapacitate the opposing team. He looked indifferent to the compliments he received.

(X)

**TEAM H VS. TEAM K**

Sero and Mineta, who were the members of Team K, clearly had the edge when it comes to defense. Both of their Quirks could leave their opponents trapped in a sticky situation…pun included. "Hey, I'm all done!" Sero called out as he finished placing the last piece of tape. It seemed like Mineta was done as well. "Nice, I'm done too. Say, if you had to pick, who would you say is the hottest chick in our class? "Sero was a taken aback by that question. "I…Um…I don't know, I would have to think about it. What makes you even ask that question?"

"Oh, no particular reason." Mineta then turned to his teammate in anger. "EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU WERE CHECKING OUT YAOYOROZU!" Now Sero was really confused. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Mineta seemed to get more angrier at the statement. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! I ALREADY CALLED DIBS ON HER!" Sero was starting to be ticked off at this point. "Dibs? Dude, she's a human being like you and me! Can we focus on the training exercise?" "NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT SHE'S MINE!"

The two teammates kept arguing to point where it was the only thing they could focus on. That was, until Tokoyami burst through in the room using Dark Shadow to claw away at Sero's Tape, while being careful to avoid Mineta's sticky spheres. Sero was quick trying to wrap up Tokoyami, while Mineta just threw his balls at random place hoping that would do something…it didn't. _"You know it's funny that you have purple balls," _Dark Shadow started to say, "_given the way you talk about girls, I figured they would have been blue!"_

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing after hearing that comment. Sero just started to laugh hysterically. "Shadow, what did we talk about?" Tokoyami asked his Quirk. _"What? I thought that heroes and villains were supposed to have witty back and forth with each other?" _Dark Shadow quickly explained. _"Plus, I just giving her enough time to touch the bomb." _Mineta and Sero were perplexed by that comment.

"**Team H wins!" **Everyone turned their attention to where the bomb was located and saw that Tsuyu had placed her hand on the bomb. She used her Quirk, Frog, to climb onto the ceiling where she was able to avoid the traps. _"Wait to go, Tsuyu!" _Dark Shadow called out to its teammate. "Just call me Tsu. And thanks for the distraction." Was her only reply. Tsuyu was declared the M.V.P. due her resourcefulness and ability to sneak around enemy lines. She took the compliments in stride.

(X)

**TEAM G VS. TEAM E**

"Alrighty, bomb is in place! You ready Aoyama?" Mina called out to her teammate in her usual cheery attitude. However, Aoyama wasn't feeling same way. He was too busy holding his cape. "Y-You ruined my cape with your acid!" He managed to whimper out.

"**Team G, Team E, your time starts now!" **Hearing that statement, Jiro and Kaminari entered the building. The first thing Jiro did was plug her earphone jacks into a nearby wall. It was faint, but she could here what sounded like whimpering just a floor above them. She pointed up, indicating that Team E was right above them. Kaminari seemed to get the message as he started to fire up electricity in his hands.

"Relax you big baby, you can get the Support Course to make you a new one!" They heard Mina call out. "You don't understand! This cape is made out of satin! The Support Course doesn't a fabric that feels this soft! To make a new one would be an insult to me!" Aoyama declared. Jiro and Kaminari just stared at each other dumbfoundedly while hearing this conversation. "What the fuck is he going on about?" Jiro quietly said to her teammate. "Who knows? How do you want to do this?" Kaminari asked. Jiro took a second to think, then an idea came to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kaminari shouted, causing Mina and Aoyama to turn towards the blond boy. They saw Kaminari flying towards them. Mina quickly dodged out of the way, but her teammate wasn't as quick as her. Both blond boys collided with each other, causing electricity to fly out at random. A stray bolt of lightning hit Jiro as she tried to sneak around to reach the bomb. "What the hell, Kaminari?!" Jiro called out in anger. However, her anger she saw Kaminari's face. He was drooling, giving both thumbs up, and the only sound he was making was "_Whey~" _She couldn't help but laugh.

She then felt something wrap around her. She looked down and saw she had capture tape wrapped around her. She looked up and saw that Mina somehow was able to get away unscathed from Kaminari's shocking attack. She used her acid to quickly skate around Kaminari as she wrapped him up. **"Team E wins!"** All Might called out. Mina was declared M.V.P. due to her quick reaction time.

"Great job Mina!" Kirishima said as he, Banjo, and Sento made their way over to her. "Aw, thanks Kirishima! You big softy!" Mina said in a teasing manner, which caused Kirishima caused him to look away due to embarrassment. "I got to admit; your reaction time is pretty impressive. You had around 5.15 seconds before Kaminari collided with Aoyama, and you were able to register the danger and jumped out of the way in 2.53 seconds." Sento quickly explained, which caused the group he was with just to stare at him. "What? Were my calculations wrong?"

"Whoa." Was Kirishima's only response. "Smart and sexy? You're just a winning package, huh?" Mina asked in flirtatious tone of voice. That comment caused Sento to lock up. "Would you excuse us for just one second?" Banjo asked as he literally dragged Sento away from the group. Seeing that Sento was still frozen in place, Banjo snapped his fingers in front of Sento's face, hoping that would work…it didn't. '_Time to resort to drastic measures.' _Banjo thought to himself.

The next thing Sento sent felt was a sharp pain in the back of his head, which was caused by Banjo slapping it. "Ow." Sento finally managed to mutter out. "How?" Banjo asked his friend. Sento was thoroughly confused. "How the hell are you doing it?" Banjo clarified. "Um…Doing what?" Sento questioned. "How the hell are you attracting these girls?"

Sento was a little bit in shock by that comment. "Um…Girls? I-I really don't know what you're talking about." Banjo then facepalmed, in a little bit of annoyance due to Sento's ignorance. "First it was Mina, I can't tell if she is joking or not when she makes those comments so I'm just assuming, then it was Yaoyorozu. I don't know how you're doing it, considering it's you, but somehow some of the girls in our class are attracted to you!" Sento shrugged his shoulders. "I don't how eith-…Wait, Yaoyorozu?" Banjo had a slight smirk underneath his helmet. "Oh yeah. First day of school, I saw the way she was looking at you, she was totally checking you out. Don't worry she's all yours." Banjo said, holding his hands up. Sento began to trip over his words. "I don't have…I mean…There's no way…However if she does…No, she's just an acquaintance…Maybe…"

"**Alright Everyone! It's time for the next drawing!" **All Might called out. Sento was just glad that something happened to stop his conversation with Banjo. "This isn't over." He heard Banjo whisper, causing him to feel a little nervous. All Might reached into the hero and villain boxes and pulled out the two balls. **"Team J is the Hero team, and Team F are the Villains!" **Team J was Banjo and Kirishima, and they were up against Sato and Koda.

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima said. He then held out his fist towards Banjo. Banjo took that as a sign for a fist bump, so he did it. "Let's show them how it's done!" Banjo exclaimed. **"Now, follow me you young zygotes!" **All Might said to the two teams. Before Banjo could leave, he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned and saw that Sento was the culprit. "Good luck. And don't anything stupid." Sento jokingly teased. Banjo chuckled. "Thanks. And don't worry, this is me we're talking about." And with that Banjo left. "I know. And that's why I'm concerned." Sento whispered underneath his breath, hoping that no one could hear him…However, that wasn't the case as Momo gave Sento a quick look of concern.

(X)

**TEAM J VS. TEAM F**

Banjo and Kirishima sat outside the building that the battle was taking place in, waiting for All Might to call out their team. "So," Banjo began to say, "Since were waiting, what's your Quirk?" Kirishima had a sudden look of realization. "Yeah, guess we didn't really have time to tell each other our Quirks, huh? Well, my Quirk is Hardening." As he began to explain his Quirk, Banjo saw that Kirishima's hand had turned rocklike. "Basically, it allows me to harden any part of my body." Banjo couldn't help but snicker. "…Not like that. Any part of my body becomes toughens up like a rock, which means I can take some serious damage. However, it does wear out my stamina, so I can't use it for long."

"Alright, you can essentially be like a human brick wall. Nice." Banjo said, clearly impressed. "To put in a short way, yeah. So, what's your Quirk?" Kirishima asked his friend/teammate. "Which one?" Was Banjo's response. It took Kirishima a second to realize what Banjo just asked. "Wait…You have more than one Quirk?" Banjo pointed at his buddy and said, "Bingo."

"Dude!" Kirishima began to exclaim. "That's so cool! I've never met anyone with more than one Quirk! So, how many do you have?" Banjo held up two fingers. "Just two. The first is Damage Absorption. Basically I take up to three solid hits without feeling any pain. The second is called Nebula Dragon. It's similar to Sento's Quirk, except I can only use the essence of a dragon. Now, any questions?"

Two questions came to Kirishima's mind. "Wait, how could you have been a boxer if you have a Quirk that absorbs damage? And second, what exactly is Sento's Quirk?" Banjo chuckled to himself. "Yeah, when I started out boxing, I made agreements with officials that I wouldn't use my Quirk in the ring, so I pretty much had my trainer give me three solid hits before each and every fight, that would pretty much stop it from working. And to answer your second question-"

"**Team J, Team F, your time starts now!" **All Might's voice cut off Banjo before he could finish his sentence. He quickly hopped up to his feet. "Another time then. Come on, we can't waste any time." And with that the duo head off into the building. The first thing that Banjo noticed was that the hallways were empty. Given the nature of the exercise, it made sense. The second thing he noticed was that a rat scurried away from them. Since the training grounds were quite a bit away from the school, it was only natural that there would a few rodents using the buildings as homes. However, as they began to go further into the building, Banjo noticed that there were quite a lot of rats in the building…and how they seemed to be watching their every single move.

As the team reached the third, the pair noticed that there were footsteps that didn't belong to any of them, and they were coming towards them. "INCOMING!" Kirishima shouted as he pushed Banjo out of the way. The wall next to them collapsed as Sato literally crashed through it. Seeing the sudden threat they now face, the hero team prepared themselves for battle. Kirishima hardened his arms to provide some extra damage to his opponent, while Banjo put himself into the orthodox boxing stance. The two began to swarm their foe.

Kirishima lead the attack by going straight for the stomach. As the first punch made contact, Sato barely recognized it as he swatted Kirishima away. It was Banjo's turn as he landed a flurry of punches on Sato's stomach as well. Sato tried to land a punch, but Banjo saw the attack coming a mile away as he ducked underneath it. He landed one punch directly to the ribs, that one seemed to actually cause some damage to the Sugar Rush user as he fell to one knee. It also seemed to aggravate Sato, as he finally managed to punch Banjo, which sent him flying through one of the walls.

As Banjo tried to get a sense of his surroundings, he noticed something in the rubble. The Lock fullbottle. As he grabbed it, he stared at it and began to recollect at how exactly he came in contact with the guy who once saved him.

(X)

_**11 months ago**_

Banjo put away his boxing gloves. He just finished practicing for a fight he had in a couple of days. It helped him clear his head ever since Kasumi's… No, he couldn't think about it. Even though it had been a year, it still felt recent. He just wished that he could have told her how he felt about her before she died. He considered it his biggest regret. But he knew that at some point he would have to move on.

As he left the school, he noticed a trio of students heading to the gates. 'The notorious three' is what they were known around school. They were considered the most popular kids at school, and they were also the ones that were closest to being accepted to a Hero Course. However, there were rumors that they bullied some kids. One of the girls on the school paper has always been trying to get any of the 'victims' to confess. Yet whenever she tried to talk to them, they always seemed too scared to speak up. Banjo looked up to them due to their popularity and always wanted to hang out with them. Maybe today would be the day.

"Wait up!" He called out to them. They turned, with a look of annoyance on their faces. "What do you want, Banjo?" The leader, Daiki, said to the impressionable boxer. "I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out." Banjo said, with a grin on his face. There was a second of silence, before the trio started to laugh. "Us? Hang out with you?" The second in demand, Isao, asked in between laughs. "Yeah. What makes you think you're cool enough to hang out with us?" The runt of the group, Saburo, questioned Banjo.

"I have quite a lot of free time, so I just wanted to kill some time before I headed home that's all." Banjo explained. The trio just began to laugh harder. "Nah, not quite yet. Come on boys, I'm starving. You all are paying." Daiki commanded his gang, leaving Banjo just to stand there. Turns out today wasn't the day. As he stood there, he felt someone staring at him. He looked and saw a boy around his age, with black hair and mismatched high-top shoes. "What are you looking at?" Banjo questioned the boy. The boy seemed startled, as he began to walk away. "Weirdo." Banjo muttered under his breath.

As he began to walk to the train station, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked and saw that he got a text message from his mom.

_Mom: Hey, I have a date tonight. There is food in the fridge, or you can get take out if you want. Text me when you get home. I love you._

Banjo sighed. Of course she had a date. Although he couldn't blame her. His dad apparently died before he was born, so he knew that she just couldn't be by herself forever.

As he continued to walk, he paid no mind to his surroundings. He was about to walk past an alleyway, when all of a sudden, he pulled into the alley. He was pinned up against the wall by a someone wearing bat-like armor. "_Hello Banjo." _The mysterious stranger said in a synthesized voice. He then sprayed some type of mist in Banjo's face, and Banjo slowly felt his conscious fading.

(X)

When he woke up, he found himself in some kind of tank with green fluid surrounding him. He looked around in a panicked state. Scientists in hazmat suits with gas masks were looking at computers with some type sciencey looking readings on them. He then saw the bat guy speaking to one of the scientists.

"He really is a fascinating subject. His Quirk could provide some use in combat purposes giving proper training and experimentation." The scientist said to the bat guy. "_Excellent. He could prove himself useful in our cause. Prepare him for the gas exposure." _The Bat man said. However, the lead scientist seemed to some reservations. "Sir, do you really think a child is capable of help acquire Pan-" _"You dare to question my authority?" _The bat guy said, which caused the lead scientist to back up a little bit." N-No sir.I-I should also warn you. His DNA is…well, it's unlike anything we've ever seen. The only word to describe it is abnormal."

"_Abnormal? What is that supposed to mean?"_ The bat guy asked. "Well…We're not too sure ourselves. It's nothing we have seen before." The bat man pondered to himself aloud. _"It would be interesting to see how the gas reacts to him. Do it anyway." _The head scientists then gave the order to the rest of his coworkers, and the tank Banjo was in started to fill with some type of gas.

Around 3 seconds passed before Banjo was able to break out of his restraints, smashing his way out of the tank. Most of the scientists stood back in shock. "Come on!" Banjo shouted. "I'll take you all on if I have to! What are you waiting for!" The Bat villain chuckled at the boy's bravado. "_You would have made a fine addition to our forces." _And with that statement, he snapped his fingers.

Soon Banjo was surrounded by what looked like four men with semi-automatic rifles. _"Destroy all the evidence." _The bat man commanded his scientists, which they did. _"It's a shame really. To die at such a young age, and then there's the fact that you won't get a proper burial." _As those words sank into Banjo's head, he realized that today would be the day that he dies. He thought back to all the regrets he had in his life. His mom, the fact that he would never be a hero, Kasumi. At least he would get to see her soon.

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring. It didn't seem to be part of the bat guy's plan as looked around all confused. "Sir! It's him!" One of the scientists said, while looking at a video monitor. On one of the screens, a figure suddenly rushed by while taking down two guards. "_No. NO! It's too early!" _He shouted. He pulled out some kind of weird gun. "_You all know the location of the next base. Finish downloading and wiping the data, then meet up there. Our cause doesn't end here." _The bat man then fired the guy, and a mist appeared out of the barrel. After a few seconds, the steam disappeared and so did the mysterious Bat man.

As Banjo looked at men with rifles pointed at him, they appeared unfazed by what was happening. In fact they seemed almost…robotic. "SNEAK ATTACK!" A new voice suddenly called out. A figure dropped down behind one of the men and used what looked like a drill/sword combo weapon attack him. Sparks went flying as the weapon made contact. The new party then leaped in front of Banjo in a defensive position. "If you want to stay alive, stay behind me!" The figure commanded.

Banjo was able to get a good look at his savior. He was wearing an asymmetrical purple and blue costume with a strange looking device on his waist. He had a helmet on that had visors that consisted of a blue tank and a purple ninja star. One of the men charged at the duo, but luckily the masked stranger saw him coming as swiped at him with his weapon. Two more then started to charge at him, but in one foul swoop, he was able to knock off their heads off. Sparks flied out of where their heads were, revealing that they were truly robots.

"Come on!" The stranger yelled as grabbed onto Banjo's arm and started leading him out of the base. After what felt like a grueling couple of minutes, they made their way outside. It was nighttime so Banjo figured that he had been gone for a couple of hours. Banjo panted heavily as he felt fresh air for what felt like forever. "Is it over?" He asked his savior. "It's never as simple as it seems." He said as he once again got into a defensive position. Banjo heard what sounded like a flamethrower being started coming behind him.

He turned and saw some kind of monster with an orangeish color scheme with a flamethrower for an arm. "Get behi-" The stranger started to say. "Yeah, there's no need to tell me." Banjo said as he quickly made his way behind his savior. After a few seconds of silence, the monster and the stranger charged at each other.

The monster tried to swipe at the hero, but he jumped over the attack. He swiped at the monster with the weapon. Sparks went everywhere as the monster tried to recover. It tried to use its flamethrower arm, but the stranger saw the attack coming from a mile away as he dodged the attack. He then gave the monster an axe kick straight to its weird bulbous head. It seemed to cause some damage as the creature started to sway back and forth. Seeing an opportunity, the masked individual took the blade off his weapon and attached it to the front of it "Let's finish this." The stranger muttered as he slid some type of bottle into his weapon.

**READY GO!**

The blade/gun started to glow a bright red at the barrel. Banjo took this as a sign to find some sort of cover.

**VORTEX BREAK!**

A ball of glowing energy shot out the barrel making its way to the monster. Seeing this, the monster made a sound similar to 'Uh Oh'. As soon as the ball made the contact with the monster, a huge explosion of green flames shot out. Had Banjo not found a spot to hide behind, he probably would have been burnt worse than a piece of toast. The explosion caused the monster to go flying back.

As the monster laid on the ground, the stranger walked towards it, all while pulling out some type of white bottle. He turned the top of the bottle and energy started to be sucked into the bottle. As soon as it was done, Banjo was shocked to see that the monster turned back into a person. Almost based on instinct, Banjo immediately rushed to the side of the former monster. "Hey! You all right?" He asked as he shook the unconscious person trying to wake him up.

"They'll be fine." The stranger said, which drew the attention of Banjo. "Well, they'll be amnesiac for couple of hours and they'll need medical attention. But other than that, they'll be fine."

"And how do you know that?" Banjo asked.

"I've been fighting both this organization and these creature for around two months now. So I'm kinda the expert on this subject." The stranger explained as he put one of arms of the unconscious person around his shoulders. "You gonna help me or what?" It took Banjo a second, but he understood what he meant as he followed suit.

"I guess I really shouldn't question a pro hero, huh?" Banjo joked around. The stranger remained silent.

"Sidekick?"

He still remained silent.

"Highly experienced vigilante?"

Still quiet.

"…How new are you at this?"

"…Around two months."

Banjo sighed. "We got to start somewhere, huh?"

"Yeah…you're not going to tell anyone about me, right?"

"Way I see it, you saved my life, so why I rat out someone that put their life on the line for me?"

The stranger sighed. "Good, I didn't want my chance at U.A. being ruined…I said that out loud didn't I?"

Banjo laughed at the last part of that comment. "Yeah yo-" Banjo's eyes suddenly widened as he grasped what his savior just said. "Wait, You're my age?" The stranger realized that there was no point in hiding his identity anymore as he took off his belt and his costume suddenly disappeared. As soon as it was gone, Banjo immediately recognized him. "You're that kid that stared at me!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have bad social skills."

"It's cool. Besides, that's the least of my worries. My mom's going to kill me when she realizes that I've been gone for hours."

The kid nervously scratched his nose. "Um…try three days."

Banjo stopped in his tracks. "THREE DAYS?!"

(X)

Two days after the whole incident, Banjo went back to school. While he told the police that got kidnapped, he made up that he was able to escape all by himself. He just so happened to leave out the fact that someone saved him. Shame he didn't get his name though. While the police said that they would be able to figure out who took him, somehow Banjo got the feeling that this was far from over given the way that the bat guy was talking. His mom, while obviously worried, was still acting pretty cool. Although she did start enforcing some new rules on him like checking in at every train stop.

Apparently, word about his incident managed to get out to his school as his classmates started treating him…differently. Students that never talked to him were coming up to him in the hallways as if he was a pro hero or something. Girls were asking him out, which he gladly accepted. All the attention around school made him feel like he was the most popular guy at school.

As the day was wrapping, Banjo was about to head out of the gates, but then he felt himself step on something. He looked down to see some type of small blue bottle with a dragon's face on it. As he picked it up, for some reason he got a weird sense of déjà vu from seeing it. He then heard someone come up behind him. "Hey there, Banjo!" He turned to see Isao and Saburo approaching.

"We heard that you've been getting some…attention around school, and well, the boss thinks it's time for add a new addition to the group." Isao explained. Hearing that put a huge smile on Banjo's face. "Wait, really?!" The thing that Banjo has been hoping to hear was finally happening. "Yeah. Although there is sort of an initiation that you have to go through if you want to join. Think you're up for it?" Saburo joined in. Banjo scoffed. "If I can escape a kidnapper, I can handle anything."

The two boys started to lead Banjo to the back of the school where the track team was practicing. A certain question suddenly popped into Banjo's head. "So. What exactly am I going to have to do?" A sort of force field was extended to cover the three boys. Daiki suddenly appeared standing over a beaten-up boy. "Simple. You want to join; just show us you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty." This was not the thing that Banjo was expecting. He now knew that the rumors were true. "Relax, no one's going to see us." Daiki said causing Banjo to turn to face him. "My Quirk allows me to create a veil that won't allow anyone to see through it."

The beat-up boy struggled to sit up to look up at his attackers. Seeing the face of the boy shocked Banjo. It was him. The boy that saved him from his kidnappers. To see someone that seemed so mighty and powerful lying on the floor in a weakened state caused Banjo to remember something. Or rather someone. Kasumi. He always remembered her as a bright and cheerful person. But the last time he ever saw her, she was weak, tired, and pale as the life was drained from her body. Seeing him like this caused something inside Banjo to realize something.

He had to put a stop to this.

Banjo raised up his fist for a punch. The notorious three got an excited look on their face…up until Banjo's fist made contact with its target. That being Daiki's face. A blue flame surrounded Banjo's fist as the punch made contact. The hit made Daiki go flying and crashing through his force field causing the track team to notice the commotion.

"YOU EVER THINK OF HURTING ANYONE EVER AGAIN; YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO GET TO THEM!" Although Banjo was confused by the super punch, his rage was overpowered that confusion. He stood in a defensive position, trying his best to protect the boy. Isao and Saburo were about to fire up their Quirks, something became very clear to them. The commotion they were causing drew the attention of more students…and more teachers as well.

(X)

Banjo and the mysterious boy sat outside the headmaster's office waiting for them to be called so that way he could take their statement of the incident. They sat in silence, none of them not knowing what to say. Finally, Banjo broke the silence. "How was I able to do that? The blue flame I mean." The boy continued to sit in silence. "Look, I wasn't going to actually beat you up if that's what you're thinking."

"That's actually not what I was thinking." The boy said, causing Banjo's interest to be peaked. "Look, the people that snatched you up, they turn people into monsters. So far you're the first I rescued that had no side effects…At least that's what I thought until today." Banjo was really confused. "Why-…Why are you telling me all of this?"

"…Because I believe that the same thing that happened to you, happened to me." That statement caused Banjo to be surprised. He didn't expect anything like that to come out of his mouth. "I should also tell you that your fly is down." Banjo looked down to see that the boy was telling the truth. "Seriously? How does this keep happening?"

The boy then started to chuckle at the situation. Then Banjo started to laugh as well. After all that happened today, it finally felt like the two boys had a moment to themselves to finally act like boys. Then the laughter died down, it was then that Banjo noticed something about the boy.

"I recognize that uniform. Aldera Junior High, right?"

The boy nodded.

"It true that have a bullying problem there?"

The boy nodded again.

"…You never really had any protect you, am I right?"

It took a second, but the boy nodded once more.

"…Well, that's not going to happen while I'm around."

The boy looked at Banjo with a confused look on his face.

"Ryuga Banjo." He held out his hand, hoping for a handshake. It took a couple seconds, but the boy eventually shook his hand.

"Sento Kiryu."

(X)

_**Present Day**_

Even though it was a couple of seconds, to Banjo it felt like an eternity before he realized where he was again. He looked up and saw Kirishima trying his best to try to keep Sato at bay. "You okay, man? You looked really out of it there for a minute?" Kirishima asked while Sato took a small break to eat another packet of sugar.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say, think you're able to hold him for a couple of seconds?" Banjo asked Kirishima. "If he's dazed then yeah, I can do it. You got a plan or something?" Kirishima answered, all while smirking. "Nah, just a feeling." Banjo said all while having a big smile. Without warning, the two teammates rushed to their still distracted opponent.

When Sato noticed the two of them about to rush him, it was already too late for him to react. Banjo went straight for his knee causing him to drop to the ground. Kirishima then kneed him in the face, causing him to be dazed for a couple of seconds which was enough time for Kirishima to but Sato in a fell nelson. "You know what that feeling is?" Banjo asked as he began to turn the lever on his belt. "No. What is it?" Kirishima asked.

"IT'S THE FEELING THAT I CAN'T LOSE!" He shouted as he started to run towards Sato.

**READY GO!**

As he was running, a glowing blue Chinese dragon materialized out of nowhere. It began to shrink down and wrap around his fist as Banjo jumped up in the air as Kirishima let go of Sato.

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

The fist made contact with Sato's face. He then went flying through three walls. Team J waited for a couple of seconds to see if their opponent would get up again. After a few more seconds, they started to get a little bit concerned. "Uh…You okay?" Banjo asked. "So…Sleepy…So…Tired…" Sato managed to respond with. At least he was alive.

Team J wrapped Sato up in capture tape and proceeded to check every corner of the third floor. Since Sato didn't attack up until they got to the third floor, the bomb had to be close by. They reached last room where the bomb sat as well as Koda…who was cowering in the corner. Seeing that he was not a threat, Banjo quickly ran to the bomb and placed his hand on it.

"**Team j wins!"**

(X)

After All Might gathered all of students together, they decided that both Banjo and Kirishima were the M.V.P. due to their teamwork. Now it was the moment that the class was waiting for. The final drawing. A chance to at redemption for the losing team. However, some of the students were kind of nervous due to who they would be up against. Team C who consisted of Sento and Momo. A.k.a. the top two of the class so far.

"**Now then! Let the drawing begin!" **All Might declared as he reached into the boxes. After a couple of seconds, he finally pulled out the balls. **"Team C are the villains, while the hero team consist of…Team D." **Everyone stopped at the mention of the team name. They then began to stare at Bakugo, who had a worrying looking grin on his face.

"**Team C, may I speak to you alone for a second?" **All Might asked, which caused Sento to be slightly surprised. He then led the two of them into the hallway. **"After what happened during the Team A and Team D battle, I don't feel comfortable about letting Team D fighting again. If you want a redraw, I fully understand." **

"With all due respect sir," Momo began to explain, "our duties as future heroes require that we face challenges that are out of our control. That includes battles with enemies that may surprise us. To do this exercise would be beneficial to our education." Both Sento and All Might raise an eyebrow at the explanation that was presented to them. **"While I…Uh…appreciate that you took a quote out of my book, I will have you know that the two of you are team. So, should the team come to a split decision, I will do a redraw. Young Kiryu the decision is up to you."**

Feeling the pressure suddenly placed on him Sento looked to Momo. Her explanation was correct. They had no control over what kind of villains they would face in the future. But then Sento thought back to 11 months ago, those bullies that Banjo saved him from reminded him of Bakugo. There was also the fact that Bakugo caused some serious harm to Midoriya. Sento looked up at All Might with all the confidence he could muster as he finally gave his answer.

"No redraws. We can handle it."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the month break. I had my spring break, then everything started to go crazy in the world. I know that things seem pretty crazy right now, but the best thing we can to do is wait. It's always darkest before the dawn. **

**Now then, next chapter is going to focus on Team C vs Team D. Explosions! Rage! As well as seeing who comes out on top between Bakugo and Sento! Plus, a tease at a certain 'hands-on' villain! Stayed tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Brains vs Brawn

Chapter 7: Brains vs. Brawn

Five minutes was all they had. It wasn't as much time as Sento was hoping for, but he'll make it work. Luckily, he already knew how his opponents operated thanks to seeing them in action facing off against Uraraka and Izuku. Tenya took the exercise a little bit too seriously by acting like he was a villain off a Saturday morning cartoon. With Bakugo, the only feeling that guy ever showed was anger. It probably wouldn't take a whole lot to set him off. With a plan in mind, the only thing left to do was to find somewhere to place the bomb.

Sento and Momo walked in silence with the bomb in hand. Sento wanted to be the first one to start up the conversation, yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything that could be the start of a good conversation. Eventually, they made their way to the fourth floor. "How about here?" Momo said, pointing out a room that contained only an entrance. "Only one way in, that's good…unless they smash through the wall. But overall, it's perfect." Sento exclaimed.

As he set the bomb down, a question suddenly sprang into Sento's mind. "So…how exactly are we going to cover the entrance?" He looked around, seeing that there wasn't anything big enough to cover the entrance. "Give me just one second." Momo said as she focused on arm…which was suddenly had a metal rod coming out of it. "Okay, does your Quirk allow you access to a pocket dimension where you grab whatever you want? I remember you having a moped, clamps, and a cannon during the apprehension test. Oh, please tell me that's I got it right."

Momo slightly giggled. "I'm afraid my Quirk isn't as…fantastical as you make it out to be." Hearing that, Sento hung his head slightly in shame. "I'm able to create anything that's non-living. I just need to know its molecular composition and fat cells in order to create the materials." Hearing that, Sento head shot up instantly. "That's…That's…Amazing! That means you must have had to not only memorize the components of the cannon, but the mechanics of the cannon and the gunpowder as well! That must mean you must be a genius like me!"

"I…Um…" Momo wasn't quite sure how to respond to Sento's excitement. Sure, she had been praised by her peers before, but for some reason, hearing the praise coming from Sento felt…genuine. "Thank you. We should really-" She was quickly cut off by more of Sento's questioning. "Are you limited to a certain size of your creations? Could you create elements like water and fire? Is that why your costume is that way?"

"You…like to ask questions about Quirks, huh?" Hearing that statement, Sento realized what he was doing and felt a wave of embarrassment flood over him. "I am so sorry. I just get really fascinated with the science behind Quirks." Momo gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't apologize. It's an endearing trait." Sento was suddenly glad that his costume came with a helmet, otherwise Momo would be able to see him blushing. "I…T-Thank you."

"To answers your questions, yes, I am hindered by the size of the objects I make. If I make very large objects, my body wears out pretty quickly. I…haven't thought about creating elements, may have to try that out in the future. And for your last question, yes, my Quirk needs me to have exposed skin in order to create something. If we're being honest with each other, I'm wish I came up with the idea of pants for this costume. I swear I saw Mineta trying to stare underneath my utility belts."

Hearing that, Sento scoffed aloud. "He seriously tried to do that? Geez, no wonder he's one of the most disliked characters in the fandom." Momo let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, yes, he di- Wait, what was that last part?" Sento realized what he said and started to laugh nervously. "What? I didn't say anything. I don't know what you're talking about." Momo squinted her eyes in suspicion. "Right…So, who made your equipment?" Despite wearing a mask, Momo could tell that Sento was a little shocked by that question. "I saw you wearing it during the entrance exam. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I…Um…This is going to sound kind of narcissistic but, I did." Momo blinked a couple of times. "You…You created your own costume?" Sento shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, who else would create such an awesome costume to go along with my Quirk?" A thought suddenly entered Momo's mind. "I've been meaning to ask, what exactly is your Quirk?" "Oh, to make things simpl-" However, Sento wasn't able to finish his explanation as he was suddenly cut off.

"**Team D, Team C, your time starts now!"** All Might declared over the loud speakers, catching Sento and Momo off guard. "Looks like your explanation will have to wait, do you have a plan at all?" Momo asked her teammate. Sento had a slight smirk under his mask. "Kind of. But first, I need to ask you a weird question." Momo raised an eyebrow. "That being?" Sento turned confidently towards her. "How good are you at acting?"

(X)

Tenya and Bakugo entered the building through the main entrance. The warning that All Might gave Bakugo personally was still bouncing around in his head. '_**Should anything like earlier happen, I will end the exercise early.' **_What did he know. He didn't know anything. Bakugo looked down at his arm. That stupid Deku damaged one of his gauntlets, so he had to leave it behind. Deku. That Qurikless nobody all of a sudden has a Quirk? Was he lying to him all of these years? Did he look down on him by hiding it from him? It won't change a thing. He's still the best, and no Deku or Sen-whatever is going to change that.

"Bakugo!" Tenya called, snapping Bakugo out of his thoughts. "What do ya want?" Bakugo scoffed. "I just wandering what our plan of strategy should be? I believe that we should stick together, due to how our last exercise went." Tenya quickly explained. "Yeah, whatever. Just leave that Kir-something guy to me." Tenya had a big sweat drop, even over his helmet, after hearing Bakugo's request. "I'm afraid that you are once again channeling the spirit of villain, Bakugo. We are supposed to be heroes! So let me hear your hero name!" Bakugo just scowled in response. "We'll work on that in the future."

They reached the second floor, as they turned a corner, they saw Sento standing all by himself in the hallway. "Welcome foolish heroes! In just 13 minutes, the bomb we have set up will go off, killing not only you but the innocent civilians in a 3-block radius!" Sento yelled in a menacing voice. Bakugo raised an eyebrow at what his opponent was saying. "Why the fuck are you talking-" He was quickly cut off by his partner. "You heinous fiend! How could put innocent lives at risk?!" Sento only chuckled at Tenya's question. "Because, that is the way of the Demolition Master! Mwahahaha!"

"Teammate, we need to stick together! We have no idea how strong our opponent is!" Tenya yelled aloud. However, Bakugo wasn't having any of it. "NO! Go find the bomb!" Tenya was about to protest, but Bakugo had to shallow his pride for a second in order for his plan to work. "You're the only one fast enough to find the bomb before it goes off! If you don't, all the civilians will die!" Tenya thought about it for a second, then nodded proudly. "You're right! If the situation goes too far, run away!" With those words, Tenya sped off in search of his objective. Sento let him pass by.

"Your partner is right you know," he started to say, "you have no idea how strong I truly am!" Bakugo just scoffed. "Like that's going to stop me." He started to walk slowly towards his opponent. "Oh? You're approaching me?" Sento began to question. "Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?" Bakugo just furrowed his brow at the question. "I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer." He was sure that was going to cause his adversary to back off a little bit. However, he seemed to welcome the challenge. "Oh ho! Then come as close as you need to!" Sento said as he started to walk to Bakugo. It soon became a sprint as the two opponents charged at each other.

(X)

Tenya ran as fast as he could, checking every room and corner that he possibly could. There couldn't be very many places that they could hide a bomb. As he was running, he noticed a tripwire on the floor. He jumped over it and continued to run as fast as he could. He failed to notice the second tripwire as he tripped over it. The wire was connected to a claymore like device. He was able to get away from it before it exploded. Luckily, it seemed that the device was non-lethal, as it just produced a loud noise.

It took a minute for him to recover, but eventually he resumed his search. He made his way to the fourth floor. After a couple of minutes, he found what he was looking for. Yaoyorozu seemed to be guarding the room which contained the bomb all by herself. She also was able to set up an impressive barrier to the room, as well be able to set up a defensive position where she could see if he was coming.

He was about to charge ahead, but he stopped himself. He had no idea what kind of traps lied ahead of him, so he had to think very carefully about his next move. Draw her attention away from making more traps, that might work. "Halt villain!" Tenya declared, causing her to turn her attention towards him. "You must think you are so smart, setting a barrier between the heroes and the bomb! But I'm afraid that won't stop us from achieving our goal!"

Yaoyorozu began to giggle at Tenya's display. However, it wasn't because it was silly, it was because there was another reason. "You heroes really think that you are able to reach the bomb before it goes off? Don't make me laugh even harder! Clearly you haven't faced off against the team of Demolition Master and Destruction Empress before!" Clearly, she was taking the role as seriously as him. Without any warning, she pulled a paint ball gun out and started fire upon him. Without thinking, he ran towards her while dodging all of the paint balls.

He had to be able to get close to her, luckily, he had the speed advantage. He was so focused on getting near her, that he barely noticed that he clipped a very thin tripwire. He continued to dodge, until he saw something flying towards him. It looked like a…Russian nesting doll? He stopped as it rolled to his feet to his feet. It suddenly opened up to reveal a flashbang. "Oh, crapbaskets!" It exploded in his face.

He could see or hear anything, but he knew that he had to continue to work through the pain. He continued to run, not knowing where he was heading. Eventually, he was stopped as he ran into something hard, landing flat on his back. He was propped up as something was wrapped around him. Once he regained his eyesight, he saw that he was wrapped around in capture tape. "I ran into a wall, didn't I?" Tenya asked his adversary. Yaoyorozu just nodded. Tenya sighed. He just hoped that his partner was doing better than him.

(X)

"STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" Bakugo yelled as he let out another explosion. Somehow, the battle had reached the third floor. Sento continued to dodge all while taunting him. "Now why would I do that? It benefits you more than it benefits me really." Bakugo just continued to yell. "WHY WON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He let off another explosion, landing right where Sento's head was just a second ago. The wall behind him suddenly had a new hole in it. "It was in the first chapter of Ms. Joke's Guide to Fighting the Foolish: use wisecracks to disorient your foes. Clearly you haven't been doing your reading!" Sento quickly explained.

However, while Sento was explaining, he let his guard down for a second to long as Bakugo landed a punch in Sento's stomach. He doubled over in pain, as Bakugo kicked him in his face. "No one liners now, huh?" Bakugo taunted as he was about to kick him again. However, Sento caught his leg before the kick landed. With only one leg free, Sento kicked out the other leg Bakugo fell to the ground. It took a second for Bakugo to gain his bearing, but once he did, he saw Sento about to land a punch in his face. He rolled away at the last second, causing Sento to hit the floor, leaving a pretty nasty crack where his fist was.

The two opponents took a deep breath, then eventually continued where they were left off. Sento once again tried to go for Bakugo's legs, but the blonde saw that coming a mile away. He let off an explosion to give himself some airtime. Once he got behind his opponents back, he sent an explosion to Sento's back. The force of the explosion caused him to go flying towards a wall. The boy and the wall collided, causing it to crumble down onto him.

Bakugo waited a second to see if he was going to get up again. There was no movement from the boy. Bakugo smirked, then turned to walk away. All he had to do was find ponytail girl and the bomb, then he'll be able to show everyone who's the top-

**HARINEZUMI!**

Bakugo's eyes widened as the heard the announcement. He turned to where his opponent was lying just a second ago.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up." Sento said. The dust cleared as his costume suddenly changed. The parts that were once red, were now white. His right fist and shoulder suddenly had attachments that were covered in spikes. The left eye of his helmet that once was a rabbit, was now suddenly a white hedgehog. Bakugo did not expect this at all.

Sento looked at his arm attachment. "Let's try this form on for size."

(X)

"Am I crazy, or did his costume just changed?" Jiro asked to her peers. The atmosphere in the viewing room was full of excitement, which now just changed to confusion. Seeing their classmate's outfit change was the main cause of that confusion. "No, you're not crazy. It did change!" Kirishima exclaimed. Now the room was filled with random questions.

"Does his belt have something to do with the change?" Tyusu asked aloud, with a finger on her chin. "Is he suddenly stronger now?" Sato questioned. "Who the hell made this stuff for him?" Shoji inquired. "Was it expensive?" Ochaco mused aloud. "White and blue? It doesn't look bad on him." Aoyama said, clearly more focused on his classmates' fashion sense.

"It has to do with his Quirk." All of Class 1-A and All Might turned to Banjo, who seemed rather calm about what was going on. "Care to elaborate?" Mineta asked with one eyebrow raised. Banjo let out an exasperated sigh.

"His Quirk allows him to use the essence of both living and non-living things. He's able to do it with these." He then held up the Lock fullbottle, to show it off as an example to the class. "His belt allows him to use the bottles to their full potential. He can swap any of them out to create different forms."

"And what about you?" Sero asked, as he noticed the belt that Banjo was wearing was essentially the same to Sento's belt. Banjo was about to speak, when all of a sudden Kirishima spoke up. "He can only use the essence of a Dragon! I remember him explaining him to me." He said with a toothy grin. "What he said." Banjo replied.

"Since you know him best," Mina began to say, "who do think is most likely to win?" Banjo let out a soft chuckle. "Honestly Mina, there's no way Sento can lose. Bakugo was outmatched the second he stepped into the ring with my boy." Now the class went back to watching the screens with a new enthusiasm to see what else could happen…While All Might watched with a new interest in the boy.

(X)

"Poke!" Sento said as he once again poked Bakugo with his new spikey knuckle attachment. "STOP POKING ME, SHIT FOR BRAINS!" The blond yelled aloud. However, his yelling fell on deaf ears. "Poke!" Sento said one more time as he poked Bakugo in the ass. Bakugo had enough as he let off another explosion.

Sento saw this coming as he jumped out of the way. "You know, I now about a villain that has a Quirk similar to yours." He began to say. Bakugo raised an eyebrow. "Are you still acting like you're an actually villain? Just drop it already!" Unbeknownst to Bakugo, he already fell into Sento's trap. Sento had a slight smirk underneath his mask.

"Yeah, just around an hour ago, he had a similar plan to ours. However he was stopped by a hero. What was his name again? Oh yes, Izuku Midoriya!" Bakugo stopped in his tracks upon hearing Izukus' name. "Yeah, the villain, you see, he let his emotions get the better of him. He made the battle very personal. So much so, that he didn't even collaborated with his partner, even when he need his help the most."

Bakugo's brow furrowed even more, all while inching closer. Still going according to plan. "Yeah, most of the other criminals I roll with really don't like him. He really treats everyone like trash. Honestly, it's still a wonder that he still has people that are somewhat able to tolerate him." Bakugo was on the verge of exploding both figuratively and physical. Now it was time for the cherry on top.

"Man, that Izuku Midoriya, now he is a true hero."

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" Bakugo shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged towards Sento. He launched a small explosion in Sento's face. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was enough to disorient him. He then land a barrage of punches to Sento's gut. He then landed a hit to Sento's helmet. He didn't care that the punch hurt his hand. He was too angry to care. He landed a giant explosion to Sento's center, causing him to go flying towards the ceiling. He crashed through the ceiling, landed him in the fourth floor. Bakugo fired off a couple of explosions to propel him up to where his opponent was.

(X)

With Tenya still wrapped up in capture tape, Momo stand guard at the entrance of the room where the bomb was held up. "So…your plan was to guard the bomb and take care of me, while your partner took care of my teammate?" Momo relaxed for a second. "Yeah, we came to conclusion that Bakugo was too unstable to for me to face off against. We figured that it was best for me to face off against you."

"What do you mean?" Tenya questioned. "Sento had deduced that a blind speedster can't really do any good, and I can create anything so…" Momo explained. Tenya ended her sentence. "So you created the flashbangs to throw me off. And I assume that the tripwire I tripped on the third floor was some kind of alarm system to let you know I was heading your way. Clearly you and Sento are better at battle training than me." He said that last part real downtrodden. "You really don't have to be so hard on yourself. You were the M.V.P. of your first round, so you have that." Momo said in a way to try to lift his spirits. It did help a little bit. "Thank you." He said with a slight smile. She offered him a smile back.

"How do you think those two are holding up?" Tenya asked. Momo was about to speak, when all of a sudden, something crashed through the floor. "Ow." Sento managed to mutter aloud. Momo quickly rushed to his side. "Are you o-…What happened to your costume?" She asked, as she helped propped up. "Least of our worries. Plan worked a little too well, Bakugo's way angrier than I expected." Sento quickly clarified. Momo raised an eyebrow. "How angry are we talking about?"

"I'LL TEAR YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!" Bakugo screeched at the top of his lungs. "That angry." Sento replied. "Ah, teammate! You've finally arrived! Help untie me so we can claim victory together." Tenya exclaimed. Yet his pleading didn't seem to budge Bakugo. "You could get the M.V.P. spot, if you help your teammate out." That sudden explanation caused Bakugo to turn to his teammate and began to help him out. "He's mine. No ifs, ands, or buts." Bakugo said.

Momo began to create a staff and a shield, while Sento pulled out two fullbottles. "Now you fools will face the combined might of the Demolition Master and the Destruction Empress! You have no chance!" Sento exclaimed as he inserted the fullbottles into the belt.

**GORILLA! DIAMOND!**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Wait…A best match?" Sento stopped in his tracks upon hearing his belts' announcement, causing everyone in the room to look at him. Bakugo was still clearly annoyed by the situation. "Why the fuck should we care about what your belt sa-" However, he was cut off by Sento's excitement. "YEEEESSSS!" He then turned the handle. The runners began to appear out of the belt. Bakugo saw a chance, as he tried to charge at him. He let off an explosion, however, Sento didn't seemed fazed as the runners blocked the attack, much to Bakugo's disappointment.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up." Sento said as the runners closed around him.

**THE DAZZILING DESTROYER!**

**GORILLAMOND!**

**YEAHHH!**

Sento's costume had changed once more. The parts that were blue were now a cyan color, with a giant diamond sticking out of his left shoulder. The parts that were red were now brown, and Sento's right arm had a new attachment that made his fist around the size of All Might's fist. The tank and hedgehog visor were replaced with a shining diamond and a flexing gorilla. As everyone in the room stood in awe at occurred, Sento uttered a sort of call to arms. "Now then, shall we begin the experiment?" And with that, the two teams charged at each other.

Momo elected to go after Tenya. With staff and shield in hand, she obviously had the advantage in both distance and defense, but Tenya had the speed advantage, so she had to be on guard. Tenya tried to perform an axe kick on her, however she saw the attack coming, so she blocked it with her shield. Momo swept out Tenya's free leg, causing him to fall flat on his back. Tenya quickly recovered as he got on feet and started to run…towards Sento.

"Kiryu!" Momo called out to get Sento's attention. It was successful as he turned around to see Tenya charging towards him. Tenya went in for a flying kick, but Sento lifted up his left arm, as a light barrier came out to block the attack. Tenya was shocked by the sudden defense as Sento took the opportunity to punch Tenya with his new glove. The punch sent Tenya flying across the room.

Sento had the sudden urge to duck, which he abided by. He was grateful that he trusted his gut as he dodged a punch from Bakugo. He then felt someone leap off his back as he caught a glimpse of Momo jumping in to the fight. Momo used her staff to swat Bakugo in the face. "OW! BITCH!" Bakugo yelled as he let off an explosion in her face. As the smoked cleared, Bakugo and Momo were shocked to see a light barrier in between the two of them. "Oh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Bakugo looked to the source of the voice, only to be met with a punch coming from Sento.

With Bakugo stunned, Momo took the opportunity to use her staff to sweep out Bakugo's legs, causing him to be in the air for a second. Sento then used his muscle glove to punch Bakugo straight through the floor. Both Momo and Sento were stunned by what he just did. "Um…I'm gonna…head down there…make sure he's not dead." Sento managed to mutter out. "You're not going there down alone; you have no idea what he'll do to you." Momo objected. Sento shrugged his shoulders. "I can handle what-"

Sento then felt a hand on his arm. "You're my teammate. I'm letting you face him alone." Momo stated with a hint of concern in her voice. Sento then looked at her hand on his arm, then to her. "I…Okay." He said with a slight smile and blush under his helmet. Before the two were about to jump down the hole, Sento had a sudden thought. "We should probably tie up Iida before we…" Momo suddenly realized what he was talking about. "Oh yeah! Just one second!" She said as she rushed over to their knocked-out opponent.

As Momo wrapped up Tenya in capture tape once more, Sento placed the Rabbit and Tank fullbottles into his belt again. Once she was done, she rushed to Sento's side and the two jumped down the hole.

**RABBITTANK!**

**YEAHHH!**

Once they landed, they saw Bakugo still standing and still pissed off. "You two just don't give up, don't ya?" He said with a slight strain in his voice. Sento slightly chuckled. "Yeah. Especially when I got it." Both Momo and Bakugo raised an eyebrow. "Got what?" Momo asked. "Simple, really." Sento said as he ran his hand up the tank visors' turret.

"I've got the winning formula."

He then began to turn the lever on his belt once again.

**READY, GO!**

The belt's announcer yelled out. "Um…Could you excuse me for just one second?" Sento asked Bakugo. Without warning Sento began to run…from Bakugo. Bakugo saw this a sign that he wasn't worthy to fight Sento. "YOU DON'T GET TO RUN FROM ME!" He yelled out as he held out his one remaining gauntlet, about ready to pull the pin. Momo wasn't about ready to have another incident like with Midoriya once again. She then created multiple Russian nesting dolls/flashbang combos and threw them at Bakugo.

All at once, they went off in his face, causing him to drop his gauntlet. He screamed out in pain, while Sento kept running. He then jumped into the air and dived straight through the floor. Bakugo was suddenly wrapped up in what looked like a giant white dotted line. The ceiling gave out as what was soon was shown to be a giant white energy chart. Sento then rose up on a giant pillar, rise up to where the dotted line began.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

He jumped off the pillar and began to ride along the line with his right foot forward. He picked up speed as he slid down the slope. Bakugo regained his eyesight…just as Sento was about to make contact with his face. As the foot made contact, Bakugo could feel the tank tread on the foot start to actual roll. After a few seconds, Bakugo was launched backwards from the force of the kick, going through at least 5 walls before finally stopping.

Sento came to a skidding halt, breathing heavily. He stood up looking at the giant holes that he just created. He tilt his head slightly, clearly having a mixture of confusion and impressed. "Huh. That…I did not expect to happen." Momo looked at him with surprise. "Is he…you know?" Sento just shook his head. "No. There's a 95% chance he's alive…or 85%...or 7- you know what, I'm gonna check on him." Quickly, Sento rushed through the holes.

Coming up to Bakugo, Sento saw that he had a look of disbelief on his face. "Uh…Are you okay?" A high-pitched squeal that must have been an F7 note was all that came out of Bakugo's mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." Sento said as he propped up Bakugo and wrapped him up in capture tape.

"**Team C wins!"** Hearing that Bakugo's head fell in shame.

(X)

Walking back in the viewing room, Sento and Momo were showered with praise from their classmates. It honestly felt weird for Sento. Nobody besides his surrogate family, Banjo, and Sawa praised him like this. His 'peers' at Aldera never really noticed him, so to say that he felt weird out was an understatement.

"**Now then," **All Might started to say, **"does anybody want to take a shot at who wins the M.V.P. spot?" **Everyone tried to talk at once, before Sento started to talk. "I think we all know who deserves to be M.V.P….Yaoyorozu." Everyone turned to him in shock, including Momo. **"Yes, actually. Care to explain?" **All Might asked.

"See, Bakugo and I went a little too far for the training exercise. We treated it like an actual battle between heroes and villains. Tenya already earned the M.V.P. spot the last time that he was in battle. That just leaves Yaoyorozu. And it was because she not only showed care for the objective, but also her teammate when they were in need of help."

"**Exactly! Well pointed out Young Kiryu!" **All Might had declared. Sento felt a bit of pride having some type of approval from the Number One Hero in all of Japan. So much so that he failed to notice the blush from Momo. Or the seething anger coming from Bakugo. **"I just want to tell everyone that preformed really well today! I can just see the potential that just beams out of all of you! Now, go change clothes and head on back to class! I look forward to see all next time!" **And with that, All Might ducked out to a door that said, 'teachers only', leaving the class to head back to the locker rooms by themselves.

(X)

As Izuku opened his eyes, he was met with by the sight of a white ceiling. This wasn't the training building. He looked towards the clock to see that it was in the late afternoon. "Rise and shine sonny." He turned to see that he was with Recovery Girl sitting in her chair. "Um…What happened?" Izuku asked.

"You passed out from exhaustion. You body really took quite the beating today, now didn't you? I expect to see you tomorrow for further checkups." Recovery Girl quickly explained. Izuku got up slowly and began to exit the room, when all of a sudden, Recovery Girl made a weird statement. "I hope that I don't have to see you like that again, do you understand?"

As he made his way to his homeroom, Izuku was worried that Mr. Aizawa was going to try to choke him with his scarf for missing his afternoon classes. However, when he entered the classroom, he was meet with something that he never received before…praise. "Dude, you killed it in there! I don't know what you were saying during the match, you were sure fired up!" Kirishima said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah! I was impressed to see that you were able to go toe to toe with Bakugo!" Sero joined in. "You did such a good job dodging!" Mina said with a very concern amount of energy in her voice. "You guys were so good in your match, so the rest of us had to give it our all as well!" Sato said as he pumped his fist. Aoyama tried to speak up, but he was cut off by Mina once again stating that he did a good job dodging.

"H-Huh?" Izuku said as he was kind of embarrassed by the situation. He then felt an arm wrap around him. He looked to see that it was Banjo. "You did really great! Although your fighting style is… well it's non-existent. So, if you need any combat training, then Ryuga Banjo's your guy!" Izuku was too overwhelmed to even reply. Everyone started to introduce themselves to Izuku to make him feel more welcome.

He overheard some type of commotion between Iida and Tokoyami about a desk or something like that. He then saw Kaminari, Ochaco, and Sento walk in the room with stacks of books in their hands. Sento and Ochaco quickly rushed over to see Izuku awake and well. "How are you holding up? Did Recovery Girl heal up your wounds?" Ochaco asked as she ran up to his side. "Yeah, your Quirk did a real number on your body! How are you holding up after something like that?" Sento asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm good! I passed due to exhaustion, and…" Izuku stopped himself short as he saw that Bakugo's desk was empty. "Um…Where's Kacchan?" Everyone got an uncomfortable look on their face. "Um, we all tried to stop him, be went home without saying a word." Ochaco stated. Izuku's eyes widened. "I have to find him before it's too late!" He stated as he was about run out the door.

"Why are evening asking? Do you even remember what he did to you in that battle?" Banjo started to say. "He treated you like a chew toy! Why are you going to his side?" Izuku stopped as he tried to find an explanation. "…It's complicated." Was all he could muster as he ran out the door.

He made it to the front gates when he finally spotted Bakugo. "Kacchan! Wait up!" He yelled out to him. Bakugo stopped to turn around to face him. Izuku was shocked to see Bakugo looking more beat up than he remembered before he passed out. "What do you want Deku?" He asked with hate in his voice. Seeing his face, Izuku knew he had to tell the truth.

"I wasn't hiding my Quirk from you. It was given to me by someone else. Recently. But I can't tell you who I got if from. I know, it's like something out of a comic book, only this time it's real. The thing is, I don't really have control over this power yet. I haven't figured out how to make ito my own, but I'm trying. That's why I didn't use it against you in the exercise. But it was the only way I had a chance at winning. I've still got a lot to learn, I know that. But you'll see, I'll work until I have control over this borrowed Quirk. And I'll finally beat you with my own power!"

Izuku hoped that would help to explain things to Bakugo. It didn't seem to work as he started to shake with anger. "How dumb do you think I am? Borrowed power? Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot!" He barked out, startling Izuku. "Do you know what happened to me today? Do you?! I lost…Twice!" Hearing that he lost once again, Izuku's eyes widened. "I was made a fool in front of everyone! Now they think I'm a weakling like you!" Izuku noticed that Bakugo started to have tears in his eyes.

"Enjoy your victory Deku! Because you won't get another! I'm just getting started! Got that? I'm gonna be the number one hero, there's no one that's going to stand in my fucking way! Not you, not that ice guy or even that fucking kid with that stupid belt! No one!" Izuku was shocked to hear what he assumed to be Sento was the one to beat him for the second time. "You'll never beat me again you bastard. Don't even try." Bakugo as he turned around to leave.

"**There you are! I found you Bakugo!" **All Might declared as he came out of nowhere. He then put his hands on Bakugo's shoulders. **"Listen well my boy. Pride is a valuable asset to have, but there's plenty more that you need-"** "Let go of me All Might. Right now." Bakugo demanded, surprising both Izuku and All Might. "I'm gonna be more famous than you, so back off." All Might took his hands off him and let him leave.

After All Might was sure Bakugo, he turned to face Izuku. **"I know that you had good intentions in mind, but we need to be careful with who we reveal our secrets to." **Apparently, All Might had heard the entire conversation. **"Now then, you better change out of…what's left of your uniform, then head home." **With that, Izuku turned to head back to the school, when all of a sudden, All Might called to him once again. **"Young Midoriya…You made me proud today!"** He said with his signature smile and a thumbs up, before departing to who knows where.

(X)

"What do you think that all about?" Banjo asked Sento. They watched the entire ordeal between Izuku and Bakugo from the second story window. "Who knows? But it seems like what appeared to be childhood friends just turned into an intense rivalry." Sento mused aloud. Banjo just scoffed. "'Friends' is a loose term. I just can't see why anybody would stand to be near that asshole."

"I know. But like Midoriya said, it's complicated. We don't know the whole story. Maybe something tragic happened to make him that way." Sento tried to explain. Banjo thought about for a second. "Maybe. But still." The two continued to walk in silence, until they heard someone calling out to Sento. "Kiryu! A moment of your time?" Both of them turned around to see Yaoyorozu approaching them. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you soon." Sento pleaded to his friend. With a slight smirk and a thumbs up, Banjo departed.

"Um, s-sure! W-What's up?" Sento asked, trying to sound cool. "I just wanted to thank you for your help today during the exercise." Momo explained. "Oh, that? I-It was nothing." Sento said, trying to act like it was no big deal. "No it wasn't, it made quite the difference actually." Momo was quick to point. "I got to admit, the idea of the flashbangs inside the nesting dolls was quite ingenious."

"Well, you place something so threating inside something less threating, your opponents tend to get thrown balance." Sento clarified the decision behind that combination. Momo listened, clearly impressed by his reasoning. "Not a bad explanation. Perhaps I should try to come up ideas for more combinations I could create in the future." Then a faint blush appeared on her face. "I guess I should also thank you for giving me the M.V.P. spot as well."

"Oh…I felt bad leaving you by yourself guarding the bomb…Plus, you deserved it." Sento said with his own blush. Both didn't know how to respond, so there was a lingering silence between the two. "I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Momo finally spoke up. "Oh! Y-Yeah! I'll be there!" Sento quickly blurted out. Momo went about her way, not before waving him goodbye. Sento waved back until she left his sight.

He then slid down the wall that he was up against. "I'll be there? Of course I'll be there! It's school! I can't miss it!" Sento as he sat against the wall. "Why did you have such a hard time talking to her? She's just one of your peers! Why would you-" That's when it finally hit him. The explanation as to why he was acting that way. He threw his hands over his face in embarrassment as he blurted out the reason.

"I have a crush on Momo Yaoyorozu."

…

"I knew it." Sento uncovered his face to see Banjo giving the biggest shit eating grin he could give. "…How long have you been there?" Sento asked. Banjo still held up his smile. "Long enough to hear you say that last part." He then sat besides him. "Now, then…I think you and I both know what this means." Sento raised an eyebrow at what Banjo was saying, until it finally hit him. "No." Sento began to protest, but Banjo was still going at it.

"Since you have no game whatsoever-"

"No."

"And I happen to be an expert with the ladies-"

"No!"

"I would officially like to welcome you to-"

"NO!"

"Picking up women 101 with your teacher, Ryuga Banjo!" Banjo exclaimed with joy as he wrapped his arm around Sento while he just stared in disbelief. "What do you say? Do I have the job or what?" Sento remained silent. "Silent, huh? Well I understand that this may be a scary new world for you to comprehend, but fear not! With me by your side, you have nothing to worry about!" Sento just silently scoffed.

"Is there any way this day could get any worse?"

(X)

"**Do you understand your mission?"** The screen asked.

"…Yes." The pale man with hands wrapped all around his body responded.

"**Will you be successful in your mission?" **The screen asked once again.

"…Yes." The man responded.

"**Kurogiri." **The mist of purple smoke turned his attention to the screen. **"Get in contact with Giran. Tell him that we need more people for our cause."**

"At once my master." Kurogiri responded. The screen began to chuckle. **"Excellent. Soon the goal we established so long ago will finally be achieved." **Tomura Shigaraki grinned in excitement as he knew what his master was about to say.

"**Soon…The Symbol of Peace shall die."**

* * *

**Wow! For the first time, I actually got a chapter out on the time frame that I originally wanted! How about that? I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy, and that your not going crazy being cooped up.**

**On the next chapter of Hero of Love & Peace! It's election time at U.A.! What's up with the press outside of U.A.? And The League of Villains meet with a shadowy organization and its leader! Wait...What do mean leaders? **


	8. Election Day

Chapter 8: Election Day

"Alright, try this one." Soichi had been experiment with new coffee flavors, and he had Misora as his taste tester. She took a sip of his new 'Hazelnut Crème Delight' blend. Upon the coffee touching her taste buds, her face scrunched inward. "Bitter. Super bitter." Was the response that Misora gave. Soichi hung his head in shame.

The door to the café opened to reveal Sento. Everyone in the café turned their heads to the door. "Welcome back, dear Sento!" Owner began to say. "How was your sec-" "I refuse to take dating advice from you!" Sento quickly barked out, causing both of them to jerk back a little bit. Banjo walked in behind him. "Oh, come on man! All I'm saying is-"

"Nope! Not listening to you whatsoever!" Sento said as he entered the fridge to get to his lab. Banjo followed in after him. Owner and Misora looked at each other, not sure on what exactly they just witnessed or what to do…But they soon made up their minds as they enter the fridge after them.

"Um…What exactly is going on?" Owner asked Banjo. "He has a crush on one of our classmates and he refuses to take my advice on how to ask her out. And now he's acting like he doesn't have a crush on her to make me seem like an idiot." Banjo calmly explained. "We've only known each other for two days! Why would I ask her out after knowing her for two days?! Also, I don't need to do anything to make you seem like an idiot!" Sento barked out. "You see what I mean?" Banjo smugly asked.

"Oh, is it that Yaoyorozu girl?" Misora asked her increasingly frustrated brother. "Yeah. It is actually. How did you know that?" Banjo questioned. "He made a slip up by calling her by her first name when he was telling me about his classmates, and then he got really flustered about it afterwards." Misora said with a kind of arrogant tone of voice.

"It was a simple slip up! There was nothing to it!" Sento was quick to point out. "My kid, in love with a girl his age. I'm so proud." Owner said with a proud look in his eyes. "Why are you people so obsessed with my love life?" Sento asked as he placed his face into his hands. "Because it's kind of worrying that most of the people you hang out with are over the age of 20." Misora stated rather bluntly. Sento really couldn't find any fault with that kind of logic.

"So…What's she like?" Owner asked. Banjo was about to speak up, but Sento was the first the speak. "She's kind. She's almost as like me in intelligence. Her Quirk is one of the most amazing I've ever seen in person. She's absolutely drop dead gorgeous. She was willing to help out in battle when-"

"Wait, battle?" Misora asked. "Yeah, battle training." Banjo began to explain. "We had to go in teams of two against each other, then somebody gets named the M.V.P. of the match." Everyone raised an eyebrow at what they just heard. "So, how did you guys do?" Misora questioned. Banjo got a huge grin on his face as he made his way to Sento. "Do you really have doubts about how we did? We won, obviously." He said as he wrapped his arm around Sentos' shoulder. "Tell 'em all about."

"Oh, that's right!" Sento said as he suddenly got really excited. He then pulled out the Gorilla and Diamond fullbottles. "I found a new Best Match!" That was when Owner got really excited. "No way!" Banjo then raised an eyebrow. "A Best whatandthewho?" Sento let out an exasperated sigh. "You really don't listen to anything, don't you?"

"I do…But could me a quick refresher, just in case I forgot?" Banjo said as he scratched the back of his head. "Every fullbottle has another that goes along with it. Those pairs are called a Best Match. And the Best Matches give me very powerful forms." Sento explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And apparently, something is supposed to happen when all Best Matches are found." Owner quickly added.

"And it's all thanks to this." Sento said as he held up his driver. "Yeah. We those to transform, so what?" Banjo questioned. "That's what they were _originally _for, but thanks to yours truly, I modified it to help hunt down the Best Matches!" Sento explained with enthusiasm in his voice. He then pulled out the Rabbit and Tank fullbottles to demonstrate.

**RABBIT! TANK! **

**BEST MATCH!**

Banjo thought about it for a second, then a devious idea popped into his head. "So, these Best Matches are a pretty big deal to you, right? Given how you reacted to it during the battle training." Sento simply shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't it obvious?" Then a huge grin appeared on Banjo's face. "If I'm able to guess some more Best Matches for ya, would you ask Yaoyorozu for her phone number tomorrow?"

Hearing that bet, Misora let out an, "EH?" Owner spat out the coffee…that he suddenly had now. Sento was about to object, but he then suddenly felt really confident in himself. "You know what? Sure! I'll take you up on that offer." He then proceeded to layout every fullbottle out on his desk. "Have at it." Banjo then began to look over every fullbottle. "Although I should warn you," Sento began to explain, "to find a Best Match requires a lot more than guessing, I normally have to consult a paradox of quantum mechanics to-"

**TAKA! GATLING! **

**BEST MATCH! **

"No way?!" Sento asked in complete and utter disbelief. "Bravo!" Owner shouted in excitement. Banjo just grinned smugly. Sento then tried to regain his composure. "Um…That was just pure luck!" Banjo then grabbed a purple and yellow fullbottle.

**NINJYA! COMIC!**

**BEST MATCH!**

"That was also pure luck." Banjo just continued on as he picked up an azure and lime green fullbottle.

**KAIZOKU! DENSYA!**

**BEST MATCH! **

"ALL RIGHT, WE GET IT!" Sento shouted, as he took the driver from Banjo's hands. "How do like that? Turns out I have a sixth sense for this kind of thing!" Banjo proudly exclaimed. Sento began to pace back and forth. "How could this have happened? There's no way that this could have happened. All the work I put in just to find the RabbitTank Best Match, and he just randomly guesses, and he finds three."

"Well, a deal's a deal. Now then, are you gonna ask Yaoyorozu for her digits?" Banjo Inquired. Everyone looked to Sento for an answer. Sento was about to speak, but then he thought about the Best Matches that Banjo found, and ideas for support weapons started to pop into his head. He walked over to one of his clear dry erase boards and began to draw up schematics. "I need an answer." Banjo insisted.

"Oh, yeah sure whatever." Sento stated, clearly to focused on his work. "TakaGatlinger...HawkGatlinger?...HawkGatlinger." He managed to mutter out. "Well, this was more excitement than I was expecting," Owner began to say as he was making his way out of the Lab. "I got to head to my part time job. There's dinner in the fridge. I'll see you all when I get back. Ciao!" He said as he finally left the lab.

(X)

More people for the cause. If there's one thing that Giran was known for, it's recruiting people. Just as long as the money was good, he's able to get you whatever you what. As he walked the streets, he was currently on the phone with a somewhat concerned party. But don't worry, Giran's could change his mind.

"_So the job results in All Might's death?" _The boss asked. "Yes it does. Now, I know you may be a little hesitant, but think about it. Not only is a pretty good pay day, you and your crew would be known as the guys that killed the Symbol of Peace. Think of all the respect that your little crew would get. Hopeful scoundrels will be lining up around the corner just to join your crew. Now, tell me that doesn't sound magnificent." Giran asked, as he threw his cigarette to the ground. There was a long silence over the phone, but eventually there was a response. "_Yeah, we're in." _

"Great! I'll send you the details! Now if you excuse me, I got some more calls to make." Giran then hung up the phone. He smirked. This was going to be a great pay day indeed. As he pulled out another cigarette, he felt like the greatest broker of all time…that was until he was suddenly pulled into an alleyway.

He was grabbed by the throat and hoisted up in the air and pushed against the wall. _"Giran, I presume?" _The new guy asked. He was some type of bat-like armor with a gold visor, and a very synthesized voice. "Whoa buddy, do I owe you money or something like that?" Giran joked. The guy just squeezed harder. "_No, but I heard that you're recruiting criminals for something big. Me and my organization wants in." _

"Look, if you wanted to be drafted, get in line like everyone else." Giran explained with a dry tone of voice. The guy started to chuckle. _"Well as you can see, I'm not like everyone else. For example, these lowlifes that your hired don't care who they are working for. Me, I want to know what exactly I'm getting into. So, I want to speak to the people that organized this."_

Now it was Girans' turn to laugh. "And you think by dragging me into an alleyway and choking me is going to get you what you want? Yeah, there's no way that's going to happen!" The bat guy stayed silent for a moment, then he began to choke Giran once again. _"I have ways to make people doing what I want."_

"No matter how much you pay me or how much you threaten me, it ain't gonna work!" Giran said seriously. The bat guy then reached behind his back for something. _"Threats against you may not work…But what about threats against your mother?" _He then pulled out photos, which made Girans' eyes widen. They were pictures of his mother in her apartment.

"_Ayumi Okuta," _He began to explain, _"87 years old. Hobbies included gardening, playing shogi, and watching daytime soap operas. While she was obviously upset about being alone after your fathers' funeral, but she recently started to get back into the dating game. She enjoys your company so much that she doesn't question where exactly you get all the money to pay her rent and anything she asks you for. Am I missing any details?"_

Giran remained silent, still shocked. No one knew about his personal life, he made sure of that. Whoever this guy is, he's the real deal. He was suddenly let go as he fell the ground, the pictures falling with him. "_Tomorrow. Warehouse on the East side of town. The people that organized this whole thing better be there, or else you'll have to spend next Mother's Day visiting your mother's grave."_ Giran looked up, seeing that the bat guy was suddenly gone. He looked back to the photos. He had suddenly had a phone call to make.

(X)

_**The Next Day**_

As Sento and Banjo walked from the train station to U.A., they were discussing 'strategy'. "It's simple man, all you got to do is put on that Sento boyish charm, then she'll melt right into hands." Banjo explained. Sento let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I agreed to do this. I can't do this at all, is it too late to back out?"

"Yup. I don't see why you're nervous, you got me giving you advice." Banjo said with bewilderment. Sento replied with a quite a straight face. "Maybe it's because the most successful relationship you have with a woman is with your mother." Banjo got a little ticked off by that comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You claim to be quite a hit with the ladies, but yet you've never actually held down a relationship for more tha- What is going?" Sento inquired as they turned the corner. "Uh…" Banjo and Sento were speechless by what they were seeing. A whole crowd of reporters were crowding around the gates. Both boys turned to each other, and they knew what they had to do. They had to brave the storm. The began to walk through the crowd of reporters while they were asking questions.

"What's it like having All Might as a teacher?"

"Can you tell us anything about the hero course now that he's teaching?"

"How do you think he's doing as a teacher?"

They managed to ignore all of them, except when one of them managed to make herself know. "Excuse me! Sawa Takigawa with Juzo News. Can you give any insight to how well All Might is handling himself as a teacher? The world is dying to know!" Both boys looked at each other, and Sento made the executive decision to answer her question. "It's clear that this is a new experience for him. But once he gets the hang of it, there's no doubt he'll be a great teacher!" Sawa mouthed a thank you before signaling that they should go before it gets worse.

Once they got on the grounds, they had to stop to catch their breath. "Geez…Talk about a pack of vultures!" Banjo exclaimed. "Well, you know they say. Journalism is one of the most competitive jobs out there. Even more than being a pro hero." Sento explained while trying to catch his breath. "Yeah…Now then. You need me to give you a bunch of pick up lines? I found they usually work." Banjo once again trying to advise Sento on his love life.

Both students were about to enter the building, when a high-pitched voice called out to them. "Wait up!" Both of them turned to see Izuku running up to them. "Hey Midoriya! How did you manage to sneak by the reporters." Banjo inquired. "Oh! I-I said t-that I had to see the nurse!" Midoriya tried to explain calmly, but it was plain to see that he was clearly shaken up by the experience.

"Speaking of nurses, how's your arm?" Sento asked. "Oh! It's whole lot better than yesterday." Izuku said as he held his arm out, showing that it had no bandages whatsoever. "That's great! Let's just hope that you don't get injuries like that again." Banjo exclaimed while wrapping his arm around Izuku's shoulder. "You sure like to do that to everyone." Sento said rather flatly. "It's a sign of respect in my own language." Banjo explained calmly. "Now then, I'll run ahead to hype everyone up. Don't worry, your wingman has got this." Banjo then ran off leaving Izuku confused. "W-…What was that all about?"

"You…don't want to know." Sento muttered out as the two walked the hallways to get to class. "You ever notice that you and All Might have very similar Quirks?" Hearing that, Izuku briefly freaked out. "W-W-What m-makes y-y-you s-say t-that?" Sento shrugged his shoulders, clearly not seeing Izuku's meltdown. "Just kind of an observation I noticed when I was watching some old videos of All Might. Nothing really to write home about, it's just that your Quirk and his seem to be very close to them being the very same, but with some minor differences. Maybe you get some after school training from him."

"Y-Yeah. I-It's worth a shot." Izuku said as they continued to walk the halls.

(X)

Across the street from U.A. high, a rather thin and pale man stared at the school. Seeing it filled him with hatred that he felt for only one person. They declared him the Symbol of Peace, but he knew the truth.

Hero society was the greatest lie that was every told. And he was the greatest of those frauds. He shouldn't let these emotions run his actions. He had a mission to do. Now he just had to find a way in.

He looked to the crowd of reporters, and how the gates of U.A. suddenly closed up when one of them tried to step on the grounds. He then smiled.

'_A perfect distraction._' Shigaraki thought to himself. Now he just needs to wait for the perfect opportunity.

(X)

"Alright people, in your seats now." Aizawa said as he entered the room. Everyone did as they were told. "Good response time. Let's get this thing done already." He reached down and pulled out some papers. "I looked over your grades and evaluations from yesterday's training. Good work from all of you. Bakugo."

The blond perked up hearing his name. "Grow up and stop acting like a child. You're talented. Just because you loss twice doesn't mean it's the end of the world. View it as experience for the real world." Bakugo just let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, whatever…"

"And surprise, surprise. Midoriya ended up with another broken arm." Izuku perked up, clearly embarrassed. "Get your Quirk under control, we can't keep having you be broken after every exercise. Trying ain't gonna cut it anymore. You clearly have the potential to overcome this with training and hard work. Show some urgency and get to work on it. You can do it." "Right!" Izuku replied with a rather bright tone.

"Banjo and Kirishima were the pinnacle of teamwork. They stuck together and were able to help each other out when things got rough. Not bad." Banjo and Kirishima started to holler in their seats. "Quiet." Aizawa muttered out. He quickly shut that shit down. "Kiryu and Yaoyorozu. You two had each other's back when the situation called for it. Pretty decent. The only advice that I have to give is that next time Kiryu, try not to cause as much damage next time you do that drop kick technique." Sento rubbed the back of his head in discomfort. "Sorry." He muttered out.

"Now then. To move on to more important things. What we are about to do right now determines the fate of this class." Everyone held their breath for what their teacher was about to say. Would they have to endure another Quirk test? Or would they have to undergo another exercise that may or may not result in possible expulsion? "You all need to elect a Class Representative." He answered.

There was a massive sigh of relief from the entire class…Only to be followed by a barrage of shouting from hopeful representatives. "Let me do it!" Kirishima shouted. "I want to be the Class whatever!" Mina exclaimed while standing up. "I'm the most fashionable, so that automatically makes me the most qualified." Aoyama said while twinkling. "If I'm elected, I'll make sure the girls wear shorter skirts!" Mineta screeched. That caused everyone to stop and look at him with a combination of looks raging from confusion to disgust. "What?" He questioned.

"Everyone! I have an idea!" Tenya bellowed, causing everyone to look at him with confusion. "The duty of Class Representative is a great responsibility to bear, but ambition is not the same as value or capability! The position of Class Representative in question must require the trust as well as the respect of all of those in this classroom. Therefore, the only logical objective to find our Class Representative must be through a democratic election, so must leave it to a vote!"

"Um…Are you sure that's gonna work?" Kaminari questioned with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, we've only known each other for a few days, how are we going to know who to trust?" Tsuyu inquired. "Plus, wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves?" Kirishima added to the conversation. Luckily, Tenya already had an explanation ready. "Which is why anyone who manages to acquire multiple votes to their name will be best suited for the job! Mr. Aizawa, is this way of voting alright by you?"

Everyone turned to see that Aizawa was already halfway in his sleeping bag. "Yeah, sure. Just make sure you're done by the time I done with my nap." And with that, he plopped down into a corner and fell asleep. "Everyone take a piece and put down who you are voting for, and then passed it forward! I will tally the votes and list all of the nominees on the board!"

As Sento thought about who he deemed best to be Class Representative, to him, there was only person that he truly believed to be worthy of the title. He smiled as he put Izuku's name on the paper. Mina glanced over to Sento and Momo, and smirk appeared on her face as she placed down the name. She just hoped her plan to have them fall in love would work.

"All right! The votes are in!" Everyone turned to the chalkboard and were shocked to see the results.

Izuku Midoriya: 4

Momo Yaoyorozu: 3

Sento Kiryu: 2

"I got votes?" Both Izuku and Sento said aloud. "I didn't get any votes?" Tenya questioned himself. "Alright you idiots!" Bakugo screamed as he jumped from his desk in a blind rage. "Who the fuck voted for them?!" Sero replied with a cocky smirk. "What did you think, that anyone was going to vote for you?" Bakugo then turned to look at the boy with rage that couldn't be compared to anything else. "Um…I-I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, it's like we were going to vote for a clown anyway." Everyone was shocked to hear Banjos' sudden burst of confidence. "What did you just say, Lizard Boy?" Bakugo questioned, with anger in his voice. "Oh, my mistake! You're not a clown." Banjo quickly retracted his statement. Bakugo just smirked in response. "Yeah that's what I-"

"You're the entire goddamn circus." Banjo finished his thought with a massive shit eating grin. "Oh, you wanna go, Lizard Boy?" Bakugo shouted. "Bring it on Motherfucker!" Banjo shouted back, while being hold back by Mina. "Let's take this outside! See how you-" That's when Aizawa woke up. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed with his hair floating and eyes active. The two quickly simmered down. "This is a hero school. Not a kindergarten. More outbursts like that, you'll receive disciplinary action. That understood?" The grumbled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now then, Midoriya is the Class Rep, and Yaoyorozu is Deputy Class Rep. Now stand up here and be praised by your peers or whatever." As Izuku and Momo stood in front of the class, it was clear to see that Izuku was shaken up by the whole ordeal. "I-I d-didn't e-expect t-this." Tsuyu offered up some words of encouragement. "Come on Midoriya, you can do it. "

"Yeah, you can be fired up when you really want to be! He's a guy I wouldn't mind being Class Rep. Plus, Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going over the battle results! They're pretty well suited for the job!" Kirishima stated, getting everyone riled. The two students let out smirks hearing the praise. It was affecting Izuku a little more. "T-Thanks guys! I can do this!"

(X)

_**Lunch Time**_

"I can't do this!" Izuku stated as he was eating lunch with his usual group. "Are you still going about being Class Rep?" Banjo questioned the panic greenette. "Well, when you're suddenly thrown into a spot position you really didn't ask for, then you will know how I'm currently feeling."

"It'll be fine." Tenya began to explain. "Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following. Out of all of us, you're one of the only ones who has shown that they have a heroic spirit. Second only to Kiryu." "Thank you." Sento responded to Tenyas' comment. Tenya continued on with his explanation. "Anyways, that's why I voted for you."

"It was you?" Izuku asked in awe. "I did too." Ochaco stated. "Same goes for me." Sento spoke up. "You all voted for me!?" Izuku said in shock as his eyes grew big. "Sorry, but I didn't." Banjo said, which caused everyone to turn in confusion. "Sorry Midoriya, but I got to stay loyal to my guy. It's one of the most important rules of the bro code."

"So that rules out one vote for me, but I wonder who the other vote was?" Sento pondered aloud, secretly wishing that he got more votes. "Wasn't me." Mina suddenly said, causing everyone to be shocked by her sudden appearance. "When did you get here?" Banjo asked. "Like two minutes. Kirishima's also here."

"Sup." The red-haired boy spoke up, once again causing every to be surprised by his appearance as well. "How the hell did we not hear you guys sneak up on us?" Sento questioned the two new members of their lunch table. "You guys were too busy in conversation to notice us, so we decided to sit down with you guys. We figured you wouldn't mind." Kirishima stated. "Not at all. It's nice to have some new people being with us." Ochaco stated rather cheery.

"So, you didn't vote for me?" Sento questioned Mina. "Nope. I voted for Momo." She then motioned him to lean forward, which he obliged. She then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I overheard you and Banjo talking about how you like Momo, so I voted for her because I thought that you would have been a shoe in for the Class Rep, then you two would have fallen in love. Don't worry, we'll find another chance. Your wingwoman has got your back."

Sento leaned away with a giant blush on his face. Banjo took notice of this. "Uh…What did she-" "Nothing!" Sento quickly blurted out, causing everyone to recoil in response. Ochaco sought to change the subject. "Say Iida, why didn't you want to be Class Rep?" "Yeah, I mean you got the glasses and everything. You would have been perfect for that role." Banjo bluntly stated outright.

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for the role is a completely different matter. I merely did what I thought what I believed to be the right thing to do." Tenya explained as he took a sip of orange juice. Izuku noticed something about his explanation. "Merely? You don't usually use that word." Tenya looked suddenly nervous. "Uh…I tried to change the way I talk because I usually got called 'Rich Boy' due to the way I talked."

"You're a rich boy, Iida?" Ochaco asked with a hint of curiosity and excitement. Everyone looked to him for an answer. "Yes, my family have been heroes for generations. I'm the second son." "What? No way, who is it?" Kirishima asked in excitement. "Are you familiar with the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" Tenya inquired. Hearing that name, Izuku and Sentos' eyes lit up.

"Of course! He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his agency!" Izuku stated as he was in fanboy mode. "He just so happens to be my older brother." Tenya said with pride. "Why didn't I see it earlier? The Quirk, the costume, the sense of justice, it all makes sense now!" Sento stated with some type of panic in his voice.

Just as Tenya was about to explain more about the Ingenium legacy, an alarm started to go off. **"THERE HAS BEEN A LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE OUTDOORS PROMPTLY."** Everyone in the lunchroom started to freak out and rush for the doors. "Excuse me, what's a Level 3 security Breach?" Tenya asked a passing upperclassman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Oh, it means that someone is trespassing on school grounds. I haven't seen anything quite like this in the three years I've been here."

"How horrible!" Ochaco stated. "I know? Isn't it great!" The blond responded with an unusual joke, which confused everyone. "Wow. Tough crowd. Look, you guys should hurry. I should find Tamaki before he gets even more scared." And with that, he ran off. The group quickly followed his example as they made their way to the doors.

The hallways were crowded with students that it made it difficult to navigate. Everyone was squished up together and there was barely any breathing room. Sento was squished up near the windows, where he was able to get a look at what was happening outside to cause the panic. He saw the crowd of reporters that were once outside the gates, now suddenly inside the gates.

"Sento! Help!" Sento turned to see Ochaco almost on the verge of being crushed. "Move people! Move!" He stated as he pushed his way through the crowd, eventually causing Ochaco to have a little bit more space than what she originally had. "Thank you. What's going on?" She questioned. "It's the crowd of journalists from the outside! Somehow, they managed to find a way inside! We need to tell everyone!"

"How are we going to do that?" Ochaco questioned. Sento looked around and saw enough space on the exit sign to hold up a human. "Think you could float me up there?" He asked while pointing out the space. "I can try!" Ochaco stated as she placed her hand on his chest. Within seconds, the boy started to float. He would be geeking out about the situation, but he had more pressing issues at hand.

He eventually made his way onto the ledge, struggling to hang on for enough time to get his message out. "Excuse me everyone!" Most of the students stopped to look at him. "I looked out the window! It's not a villain attack! It's just a bunch of reporters just trying to get a quote from All Might! There's no need to panic! Please exit in an orderly fashion!"

Hearing that, the crowd calmed down and began to exit more calmly. "Way to go, Sento!" Mina yelled out as the group he was with gathered underneath where he was. "Yeah, you were able to manage to calm everyone down! That was super manly!" Kirishima shouted. "Thanks for saving us from being crushed." Kaminari yelled up. "Thanks and you're welcome! But we now have a new problem." Sento stated as he still hung on to the ledge. "And what's that?" Banjo questioned. "I don't know how to get down. Someone please get a teacher." Sento pleaded.

(X)

After the craziness that occurred during lunch time it was time to for Izuku and Momo for decide who the rest of the class officers should be. But before they do that, Izuku had to do something very important. "Um…E-Excuse me everyone." All of the class turned their attention to Izuku. "Uh, I thought hard and long about this, and I believe I should give my position to Sento."

"What?" Sento questioned. "What?" Momo questioned. "What?" The entire class questioned. "L-Let me explain." Izuku quickly blurted out. "During the panic, I mainly focused on the well-being of my friends and I, instead of the well-being of the whole student populace. But, Sento was able to calm down the crowd and was able to keep calm during the situation. He succeeded where I failed, which is why he deserve the position more than me."

Hearing that statement, everyone started to agree with Izuku's decision, save for one. "Mr. Aizawa, is that even acceptable?" Sento questioned. "Do whatever you want. Just hurry up." He said while still in his sleeping bag. Feeling like the pressure was on him, Sento quickly rushed to the front to where Izuku and Momo were. "Are you sure about this?" Sento whispered to Izuku. "I'm sure." Izuku whispered back as he gave a reassuring smile.

"Well, if that's the case then I promise that I'll do my best!" Sento exclaimed as he gave the class a double thumbs up. Momo smirked at Sentos' excitement. She then handed a slip of paper to him while everyone was distracted. He was a little shocked to see what was written on it. 'Class Rep work and Study Group related only' along with a phone number. He looked at her, and she continued to smirk, to which he returned with his own smile. '_Looks my vote didn't go to waste.' _She thought to herself.

(X)

The last reporter was escorted off campus, luckily, she agreed to go quietly. She apparently was one of the few that refused to set foot on the school grounds when the barricade was, for lack a better term, destroyed. Looking over what remained of the barrier, Power Loader started to become concerned by what he was looking at. "Completely disintegrated. You think a member of the media did this?"

Midnight was the first to speak up. "Who knows? They were dying for a chance to get a quote from All Might, so they could have decided to take matters into their own hands." Nezu then said something that everyone feared to say. "There's a chance that this could have been a villain." Hearing that, everyone's' mind to start to race over that thought. In the years of being around, U.A. had never been attacked, even when the hero system started out. It was basically suicide to try to attack a hero school.

"Why now? Why do this when the press was right there?" Thirteen asked. "Perhaps to provide a distraction for an infiltration. Look over everything, make sure nothing seems out of order." Nezu theorized. The facility members that were there began to walk away to make sure that there was nothing added or missing.

"…Or perhaps this was a declaration of war." Nezu muttered to himself as he looked over the once great barrier.

(X)

_**East Side**_

As the warp gate opened, Shigaraki cautiously entered. Giran contacted them earlier that day, sounding really worried while he told them about some guy that threatened him. Normally, he wasn't shaken up by anything, but this…This was something completely different. Stepping out on the other side, he began his speech. "Greetings gentlemen. Now, who's in cha-" He stopped himself as soon he saw what was happening.

A bunch of scientists were performing experiments on a person in a tank surrounded by green liquid. A gas started to fill the tank he was in, causing him to yell out in pain as he began to change. Once the process was done, what once was a man was now a monster that looked somewhat similar to octopus. Shigaraki and Kurogiri was shocked at what they just witnessed. They thought that Kyudai was the only one that had access to kind of technology.

"The things you're able to get by threating a man's' family. " A new voice called out. Shigaraki and Kurogiri turned to the new party, who was covered in shadows. "We call them Smashes. The pride and joy of our efforts. I figured you would have liked a demonstration of what me and my organization could bring to table." The man then stepped into the light, revealing that he was a middle-aged man with a goatee. He gave off government official vibes to Shigaraki, which was confirmed when Kurogiri spoke up. "Gentoku Himuro, son of Prime Minister, Taizin Himuro?"

Hearing the man's connection to government, Shigarakis' mind rushed to only one as to why the son of the Prime Minister would be right in front of them. "Kurogiri, wrap us out of here! It's a sting operation!" Kurogiri was about to move, but then they were suddenly surrounded by men with guns. "Trust me gentlemen, if I wanted you arrested, you would have been in cuffs the moment you stepped foot in here." Gentoku calmly explained. "Now, would hear me out?" Looking around at their current situation, Shigaraki knew there was only one way out alive. "…Go ahead."

Gentoku then strolled up to one of the men. "Like them? They're prototypes for a new kind of police force that my father agreed to last year. He calls them 'Guardians', they're supposed to reduce the risk of human casualties. At least, that's what my father says. To me, it just means they're cheap to make, and can also be repaired, unlike human beings."

"Yeah, super impressive." Shigaraki stated in a very sarcastic tone voice of voice. "But can we get to why we're here?" Gentoku let out a very short sigh. "Straight to the point, I like that." He replied with a slight smirk. "My organization, Faust, has plans for-" "Seriously, that's the name of secret, shadowy society?" Shigaraki asked in a dull tone of voice. Gentoku seemed rather annoyed at the question. "It's based on a German folktale about a scientist that made a deal with the Devil. Happy with that justification? Can I continue my monologue?" Shigaraki stayed quiet.

"As I was saying, my organization has plans for the future. Why desire something very important to us, and All Might is one of the only ones that is has a possibility to stop us from achieving our goals. With him off the board, we wouldn't have to have to worry about someone like him stopping us anytime soon. You want him dead; I want him dead, it's really a win-win situation here for us. But I do have some demands before we begin our partnership."

"Oh, and they are?" Shigaraki asked, with a hint of joy in his voice. "That being, we're not pawns in your attack. We're equal partners. We lead the charge together. Do that, and we'll provide not only the Guardians, but the Smashes as well." After a few seconds of silence, Kurogiri pulled Shigaraki aside to talk. "What exactly are you thinking? Do we bring them in?"

"From what I've seen, it's a very similar operation to ours. Almost too similar."

"You know what they say, great minds think alike. Plus with those 'Smashes', they could really turn the tide of battle along with our secret weapon." Shigaraki said with a terrifying delight.

"We'll have to run this by master."

"He'll love these guys." Shigaraki stated as he turned to face Gentoku. "Alrighty, we have a deal. So, where's this bat guy that my associate Giran talked about so much?" Gentoku began to chuckle after hearing that statement. "That's the best part," Gentoku stated as he pulled out a weird looking gun and funky looking bottle, "you're looking at him." He then inserted the bottle into the gun.

**BAT!**

Once the bottle was inserted, Gentokus' eyes began to glow a dull teal color as he stared at Shigaraki. That was Shigaraki felt himself break into a cold sweat. The only thing he could compare it to when his father would get angry and cause terror around the household. Even when comparing it to that, this was a whole lot worse. After what felt like an eternity, Gentoku finally spoke.

"Jouketsu." He stated as he pulled the trigger.

**MISTMATCH!**

The gun then fired off a thick smoke, which began to cover Gentoku.

**BAT!**

**BA-BAT!**

As the announcement rang out, a pair of golden bats were Gentoku's eyes and chest were suddenly began to shine.

**FIRE!**

The steam began to disperse as what looked like fireworks began to shoot out of pipes that were attached to his armor. Shigaraki and Kurogiri were shocked to see what was once the son of the Prime Minister was now replaced by a man in bat like armor with pipes shooting every which direction. He then pressed something on his throat and began to speak in a synthesized voice.

"_Now that we got that out of the way, shall I provide you gentlemen with a tour of our facility?"_ Shigaraki then grinned, trying to forget about the feeling he just felt. "Lead the way, Mr. Himuro." Gentoku let out a soft chuckle. "_Please, Mr. Himuro is my father. Call me…Night Rogue." _And with that he began to lead the representatives of the League of Villains through his facility.

…

What they failed to notice was that they were being watched from a walkway above them. The man was clad in a similar armor to Night Rogue, save for the fact that it was a crimson red with a teal cobra symbol on his chest. He watched with interest. He honestly expected more than a shaggy looking kid with looked like a hand fetish and vape cloud. But yet, they could be of some use. As Blood Stalk began to let out a hearty laugh, he knew an undeniable truth.

"_This is about to get interesting."_

* * *

**I...was able to get this chapter out a whole lot more faster that I expected. So...**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: A field trip to the U.S.J. gets interrupted by unwanted guests. As Aizawa fights for his life, the students must fight for theirs as well. And a member of Faust makes themselves known to Sento Kiryu.**


	9. Unforeseen Guests

Chapter 9: Unforeseen Guests

"I got to admit; I'm surprised you didn't want to introduce yourself to our new partners." Gentoku stated as he poured himself a drink. _"I wanted to watch from the sidelines. See how they would have reacted to our little operation…Plus, I couldn't get the spotlight working, so my dramatic entrance was basically thrown out the window." _Blood Stalk replied as he sat on his couch. He refused to disengage his transformation, even when their guests had been gone for at least an hour.

"So…what exactly are your thoughts on them?" Gentoku asked his cohort. "_Who? The vape cloud and hand boy? Oh, they're certainly interesting, I'll give you that." _Blood Stalk began to explain as he finally got up. _"I expected a little bit more, but they certainly fill the role. Hell, I can even imagine it. The four of us walking into the U.A., causing terror among the students, commanding a hoard of scoundrels to-"_

"You're not going to be leading with us." Gentoku suddenly stated. Blood Stalk stopped in his tracks. "_Pardon?"_ He questioned. Gentoku sighed as he took a drink, he knew he would react like this. "Wherever Kurogiri transports Build, I want you there." Gentoku calmly explained. _"Now, why exactly would I do that, when I personally feel like I provide more helpfulness on the frontlines?" _Blood Stalk inquired

"Build doesn't know you even exist, so if you suddenly make yourself know, he would certainly be thrown off and more than likely will lose when he faces off against you." Blood Stalk was silent for a couple of seconds. _"I thought that we were partners in this operation. Partners are supposed to respect the others opinion." _He suddenly said, almost in a standoffish stance. "Well you thought wrong." Gentoku replied, standing off as well.

There was tense couple of seconds, Gentoku was sure that Stalk was going to swing at him. However, he just did something that completely threw him off. _"Yeah, consider it done." _Stalk said nonchalantly. Gentoku gave a small smirk. "I knew you would see things my way." He said as he patted his partner on his shoulder. He then left Stalk alone in the room. "_…Oh, I'll get it done all right. Just not the way you would want it though." _

(X)

As Sento tossed in his sleep, he was remembering his time in the tank. The scientists, the green liquid, the bat guy sitting in his throne. The whole works. Yet, somehow…this time was different. He noticed something that he never remembered before. As he looked to the corner of the room, he saw someone wearing a similar armor to the bat guy, yet completely different.

A crimson red under suit, with a cobra like symbol and visor, a singular pipe sticking out of his head, and rather shoulder armor that had pipes going pretty much everywhere. He watched nonchalantly, almost seeming to enjoy what was going on. He then walked over and peered into the tank. He then did something that gave Sento chills. He causally waved at the boy in peril, almost teasing him. That was when he woke up in a cold sweat.

He panted heavily after seeing what he remembered. He looked over at his clock. 5:47 A.M...Not bad, usually he woke up a whole lot earlier. He walked over to his bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water in his face. He then looked up at the mirror. The whole dream was just strange. Maybe it was just a form of stress from being elected. Yeah, that's what it was. Stress…right?

(X)

_**U.A. High**_

"Wait…You're saying there was another one?" Banjo asked Sento as they walked the halls. "Maybe, I don't know. I just chalked it up to stress from the sudden new responsibility of being Class Rep, or a nightmare." Sento calmly explained. Banjo thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that sounds like something that could happen." Sento then looked down at the ground. "But at the same time, I don't want to just write it-"

"Ah, shit." Banjo said as he patted himself down. Sento raised an eyebrow as to what his friend was doing. "Don't call me an idiot, but I left my phone in my locker." Banjo said in defeat. Sento just remained silent. He then let out an annoyed sigh. "Go get it before the bell rings…you simpleton." With the last part going over his head, Banjo quickly scurried to get his locker.

As he was rushing, he accidently ran into someone. Both of them quickly hit the ground. As Banjo quickly realized what happened, he started to get a little pissed off. "Hey! Watch where you-" He stopped himself as soon as he saw who he ran into. A girl with periwinkle hair that reached down to her knees, a very fair complexation, and…well, puberty was very kind to her in a certain area.

"I…Uh…Are you okay?" Banjo asked the knocked down bluette as he helped her up. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" The girl asked, and Banjo could see that she was a little bit older than him by at least 2 years. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going. I'm Ryuga Banjo by the way." He said as he held out his hand. "I'm Nejire Hado! It's so nice to meet you!" Nejire exclaimed as she shook Banjo's hand rather fast. "Say, you're a first year, aren't you?"

"Uh…yes?" Banjo nervously said as she started to lean a little bit closer to him. "So, who do you have? Is it Aizawa? He may not show it, but he really cares about his students, I should know, I was one of his students." Banjo didn't know what to say. "Uh…" However, Nejire seemed oblivious to his confusion as she kept asking him question.

"Say, what's your Quirk? Is it super strength, because you got some nice muscles from what I felt bumping into you. What's your costume look like? Is it super cool, because mine is pretty cool, even though it's a bodysuit. Why is your hair braided in those three spots? Is it because you think it makes you look cool, because it does. How is it that you actually not bad looking for a first year?"

"Um…" Was the only thing Banjo was able to say. '_Man, I thought Sento went overboard with his questions.' _He thought to himself. "Nejire!" Both students looked to the new voice, which belonged to a girl that looked around the same age as Nejire with reddish hair and many piercings. "Oh, there you are Yuyu! This Ryuga Banjo! He's a first year and-" Nejire was quickly cut off as Yuyu tried to drag her away. "Yeah, yeah. That's interesting, but if you keep standing around, we're going to be late for class."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I guess I forgot!" Nejire said as she began to walk away with Yuyu. "See you around Banjo!" Nejire said as she waved and smiled to him, before finally leaving with Yuyu. Banjo just stood, confused about certain parts about his time with Nejire. Like how that girl was able to ask so many questions. Or how she was able to somehow be more energetic than Sento…And there was also the fact that her smile reminded him so much of Kasumi.

He continued to stand there, until he finally remembered what he was there to do in the first place. He reached his locker and grabbed his phone and quickly rushed to try to make it before the bell rang. As he opened the door everyone turned to look at him. "Ah, Banjo, there you are with only 30 seconds to spare. Now, would you be so kind as to take your seat?" Aizawa said in an almost condescending tone. "Yeah, sorry about that." Banjo said as he took his seat.

"Alright, now that everyone is in their seats, head to the lockers and get changed into your costumes. We're going on a little field trip." Aizawa said as everyone suddenly became confused. "Why have us start out in our seats if we're going to go somewhere as soon as class starts?" Kaminari mumbled underneath his breath. "I heard that." Aizawa stated, causing him to sudden jerk back in response.

(X)

"Alright, everyone please enter the bus in an orderly fashion!" Tenya exclaimed to everyone's chagrin. Tenya then felt a hand on his shoulder, only to see it was Sento. "Iida, I admire that you are taking your role as Class Secretary seriously, but you really don't need to make everything so orderly." Sento calmly explained.

"Are you sure? I already made schedules for any kind of activity we might come across as a class." Tenya said as he pulled out a stack of papers from…somewhere. "Um, I appreciate it. I'll…take a look over everything when I have time." Sento muttered as he begrudgingly took the papers from Tenya. "May I also interest you and Yaoyorozu in hearing out my idea for drug tests for the students?" Tenya suddenly blurted out.

"Um…Another time." Sento said as he made his way onto the bus. He then saw a seat was open next to Izuku, so he took it. He was about to browse his phone until he noticed. "Hey Midoriya, why are you wearing a gym uniform instead of your hero costume?" Izuku looked a little taken aback by the question. "Oh! Um…It's because my hero costume accidently got destroyed during the training exercise, and I wasn't able to go to the support department to get it replaced, so I had to improvise."

"Well, if you want, I can come up with some redesigns on your costume. From what I've seen, there is definitely some room for improvements." Sento offered up to the greenette, which kind of shocked him. "You would do that?" Izuku questioned Sento. Sento then took off his helmet so that way he could connect a little bit better with Izuku. "Of course, that's what classmates do." He then gave Izuku a reassuring smile, which kind of threw Izuku off for a second, before he nervously returned one as well.

"Wait! We could take off our helmets?" Banjo asked in shock seeing that Sento was helmetless. Sento then looked at Banjo with a mixture of both disbelief and annoyance. "You're telling me that all this time, you never thought to try to take off the helmet?" Sento asked in a rather dull tone. Both heroes in training stared at each other in silence, until Banjo took off his helmet, which worked to his shock. "Muscleheaded buffoon." Sento whispered underneath his breath.

The bus ride was pretty uneventful, except for at one point when some of the others had the gall to be able to roast Bakugo for his 'winning' personality. Eventually they finally reached their destination, a giant dome look building. They were then met with someone in space suit. "Hi everyone!" The space suit stranger called out. Izuku immediately recognized them "Oh my god! It's Thirteen!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Thirteen eagerly exclaimed. "Where the hell is All Might? He's supposed to be here." Aizawa tiredly asked. "Oh, he was busy with hero work so he's going to be a little late." Thirteen calmly explained to her peer, before turning back to the students. "I would like to be the first to welcome you to the U.S.J.!" "Universal Studios Japan?!" Banjo enthusiastically asked. He was question was only met with an awkward silence.

"Erm…No, even though that would be fun." Thirteen muttered to herself, before going back to her speech. "This is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. The purpose of this building is to test your Quirks, which I can't wait to see in action by the way. Now, it's not for battles or anything similar to that. Instead, we'll be seeing how you handle yourselves in rescue situations. There are 6 main sections that focus on different circumstances that you may encounter when trying to save people. Hence the name, Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

As the students entered the U.S.J. they were amazed by what they saw. There were sections that looked like a landslide had happened, one that looked like a mountain, one that looked like a city in ruins, one that was flooded, and two that were covered in domes. "Now then," Aizawa started to explain, "you will be randomly assigned to groups that we think-"

He was soon cut off as he noticed the lights starting to flicker. The students then started to look nervous about something that was behind him. He looked and saw a black portal starting to manifest. Out of the portal, a pale man with hands covering his entire body and a man in armor with a bat motif exited the portal. Sento and Banjo internally gasped at sight of the bat guy. Soon, more people started to pile out of the portal, and a giant black humanoid like figure with an exposed brain and beak soon joined the group.

"Looks like the big boss isn't here." Shigaraki called out. Night Rogue turned to look at him. "_Is that going to be a problem?" _Shigaraki grinned in response. "No. It just means were going to have draw him out." "_And pray tell, how exactly are we going to do that my comrade?"_ Night Rogue inquired. "Simple…We kill those he promised to protect." Shigaraki said with a sadistic glee in his voice.

"Um…Mr. Aizawa, is this part of the training?" Mina hesitantly asked. "No. These are real villains! Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa warned. He put on his googles and was about to spring into action. "The sensors aren't going off, which means that there's some lowlife is jamming the signal. Kaminari, try using your Quirk to either throw it off or call for help." Aizawa commanded. "R-Right!" The electric user stammered. "Mr. Aizawa, you can't fight them by yourself!" Izuku shouted. Aizawa just kept his focus on the crowd of villains. "No hero is a one trick pony…" Was all he said as he leapt into battle.

"It's not working! I can't contact anyone!" Kaminari shouted in dismay. "Quick! Everyone to the exit!" Everyone started to make their way to exit…save for two people. "Kiryu! Midoryia! We need to go!" Momo shouted out, yet Sento and Izuku just remained still. "We can't leave him. Not with…" Sento said but Momo cut him off. "We won't. Back up will arrive, now come-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the black mass that once was the portal, suddenly teleported in front of the class.

"There is no escape." The mass spoke, a deep rumbling voice that sent shivers down the spines of most of the class. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce me and my colleagues. We are the League of Villains. My deepest apologies for us barging our way to your little gathering with sending you a notice first. You see, we just had to say hello to the future generation of heroes, see the famed training ground of Justice, and see All Might take his last breath as we kill him."

Everyone was shocked to hear what the mass just said. That's why the villains invaded the U.S.J. "All though I must admit, I find myself deeply disappointed," the black mass mused, "The schedule had said he was supposed to be here, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of him." It let out an annoyed sigh, then it began to spread itself like tentacles towards the students. "It really doesn't matter. I still have a role to play."

Thirteen was about ready to use their Quirk, but they quickly stopped when Kirishima and Bakugo suddenly jumped forward at the mass. An explosion tore at the space around the black mass. "Do you really think we're just going to stand around and let you tear up this place?" Kirishima asked hoping that the mass would be scared off by that threat. However, the mass just seemed unfazed by the detonation. That was when Izuku noticed something.

"Kacchan! Kirishima! The bracer! That must be its' weak spot!" Izuku shouted, to which both of them looked to and just smirked. "Nice eyes, Midoribro!" Kirishima shouted out. "Out of my way, meathead!" Bakugo screeched. "Both of you, get out of the way!" Thirteen commanded. They were about to fire up their Quirk, but the mass just laughed. "I must commend you for your ability to command your students. I expected nothing less from your school."

The mass then exploded, its' tentacles spreading out and covering most of the students. "I believe it's now time for you to meet my comrades, as well as your demise…" The students that were covered began to scream out. After a few seconds, the black mass dissipated and the students were gone. Thirteen feared the worst. "Don't worry, they're fine…for now…" The black mass spoke. "You should really be more concerned about your own wellbeing…"

(X)

One-minute, Sento was surrounded by the tentacle of the black mass, and the next he was suddenly falling through the air. He heard someone screaming next to him. Hearing that, his instincts kicked in. He grabbed the person and turned himself so that way he would take most of the impact. They finally hit the ground, luckily the suit took the brunt of the impact that Sento would have taken. Still, it hurt like hell.

Sento shook his head, trying to regain his focus. "Are you o-" He quickly stopped himself when he saw that it was Momo that he caught…and how she was laying on top of him…and how close she was to him…and how her chest was- _'Nope! Nope! Don't think about that!' _Sento thought to himself. Momo also seemed to notice how close the two were, and she quickly made the effort to get off of him.

"Uh… Y-You okay?" Momo managed to stammer out. "Uh…Yeah. You?" Sento managed out. "Yeah." After that, there was a very awkward silence in the air. "I hate to break up this tender moment and all that, but we kinda need you two to focus up." Kaminari suddenly called out. That was when the two Class Reps noticed that both them, Kaminari, and Mina were surrounded by what looked like villains. "We're about to have some fun, boys!" One of the villains called out.

"Everyone grab a weapon!" Momo shouted as she started to create weapons from her body. Everyone took one, save for Sento. "Thanks…But I got my own." Everyone raised a brow to his quote, but they soon realized what they meant as a drill like weapon materialized in his hands. Seeing that, the group leapt into action.

(X)

As Izuku fell, he didn't know what to expect. He thought he would fall straight to the ground, and splat against the ground. But luckily, he fell into water. He had to start swimming to the surface. The black mass must have had a warp Quirk, and they had driven everyone apart for a purpose He could relax a little bit…That was until he saw a shark-like villain that was coming in a little too close for comfort. He didn't know if One For All could even work under water, so he feared for the worst.

All a sudden, Tsuyu came in and kicked the villain straight in the face. "Hey Midoriya." She calmly said as she wrapped her tongue around him and flung him up to the surface. He landed on a boat that was in the center of the lake. Now he could relax for a second. That was until Mineta suddenly hit the deck of the boat. Tsuyu climbed up the side of the boat. "T-Thank for saving my life A-Asui." Izuku managed to mumble out. "I thought I told you to call me to call me Tsu." Tsuyu calmly said. "And thanks for the soft landing." Mineta sarcastically said.

"Yeah, why did you slam throw him so hard?" Izuku inquired. Tsuyu squinted her eyes at Mineta. "He knows what he did." Izuku stared at Mineta suspiciously, who just replied with a shrug. "All I said was that her boobs were surprisingly nice." Izuku just kind of sighed in annoyance. "This field trip sucks." Tsuyu stated rather bluntly. Izuku couldn't help but find himself agreeing with her. "Yeah."

"So, what exactly do we do?" Tsuyu asked Izuku. "I-I don't know." Izuku admitted. "But I know this much, these villains are after All Might. They knew our schedule and who would be here, so that means the reporter situation that happened yesterday must have been a distraction to get the files they needed to know that he would be here." That was when Mineta started to panic a little bit.

"Hold on, this is All Might we're talking about. There's no way they could kill him. It's All Might." Tsuyu decided to put in her two cents. "Who knows, they took this really careful consideration. They could have a weapon that is able to kill All Might. And that cloud thing did say that we would meet our demise, so there is a chance we're gonna be tortured to death, which I rather not happened to me." There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. "What, I'm a realist." Tsuyu bluntly stated.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Mineta screamed out. That was when the villains made their presence known by breaking the surface of the water. Mineta screamed out in fear. That didn't matter, what mattered was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. That was when ideas suddenly began to flow through his head. "It looks like we're going to have to fight our way out of here." Izuku started to say.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO FIGHT OUR WAY OUT OF HERE?! ONE MOMENT, YOU'RE SAYING THAT THOSE GUYS COULD KILL ALL MIGHT, THE NEXT YOU'RE SAYING YOU WANT TO FIGHT THOSE GUYS! DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD WHEN WE GOT WRAPED HERE?! THE BEST PLAN IS TO JUST WAIT FOR THE PROS TO GET HERE, AND THEN THEY'LL SAVE US!" Mineta screamed and protested, however his two classmates paid no mind to him.

"Think about it like this," Izuku began to explain, "Those villains down there have a clear advantage in the water, and they assume that we would fight down there with them." "ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!" Mineta cried out. "If that's true, then they must have had a good idea about what exactly the U.S.J. is able to contain." Tsuyu muttered out. "If that's true, then why were you dropped here?" Izuku asked.

Tsuyu stopped and looked at him with a slight hint of distrust. "What's that supposed to mean?" Izuku quickly realized his mistake and was quick to try to rectify it. "I-I'm sorry Asui- S-Sorry, I meant Tsu- W-What I meant was that they warped you to the shipwrecked zone, yet you clearly have an advantage in the water." Tsuyu turned her head in confusion. "Yeah, and your point is?"

"Well, why would they send you here?" Izuku questioned. "WHY THE HELL DOES IT MATTER IF SHE'S HERE OR NOT?!" Mineta once again screeched out. "Well, it's becoming more and more clear to me that they don't know what our Quirks are." Izuku finally said. "Yeah, you're right. If they knew I was a frog, why wouldn't they send me to the fire zone?" Tsuyu said as she finally realized what Izuku was getting at.

"See, the villains aren't attacking us, which means they must mean they are trying to play it safe." Izuku pointed out. "We can use their lack of knowledge to our advantage. I already have a good enough grasp on what your guys Quirks are, so I somewhat have a good idea on how to get out of here. Mineta, when I do what I am about to do, throw your orbs into the center of the water. Asu- Tsu, when it's all said and then, get us out of here." Izuku instructed. "What are you going to do?" Tsuyu asked. "Something stupid." Izuku said as he got into position.

That was when the villains started to attack. One of them hit the boat, causing it to crack in half. "I CAN'T DIE TODAY! I NEVER GOT TO MEET MOUNT LADY IN PERSON!" Mineta screamed at the top of his lungs. Then all a sudden, something landed on the front of the boat. Izuku's eyes widen when he saw it. It vaguely looked like an octopus, but he knew what it truly was.

A Smash.

It started to charge at them, but Mineta in a mixture of panic and crying, threw his balls at its feet. It tried to move, but its feet were stuck to the floor. No matter how hard it tried to pull, it had no effect whatsoever. That was when Izuku say an opportunity to try to attack it. He rushed forward and cocked his fist back and fried up One For All. "SMAAASH!" He yelled as he punched it straight in its center.

The creature went flying away to the what looked like the mountain region. "Whoa." Tsuyu said, clearly impressed by what she saw. Izuku looked to his hand. It hurt, but luckily, it wasn't broken, which was vital to the next part of his plan. He jumped up into the air and prepared his fingers. He then concentrated One For All into his thumb and middle finger and fired away. "DELAWARE SMASH!"

The force caused the water to spread out. This in turn caused the villains to gather in the center of the water, all be it not willing. Tsuyu then grabbed ahold of Mineta and Izuku, and then jumped with all her might. Mineta threw his orbs towards the center where the villains were located, causing them to be stuck together, which in turn essentially means they were out of the picture for the time being. "We were pretty awesome." Tsuyu said as they flew through the air.

(X)

"Kaminari! Use your Quirk and stop these guys!" Momo shouted as she smacked a villain in the face with her staff. Kaminari turned to her in a panic. "Did you not see me during the training?! I could quite possibly hit you guys in the process!" A villain came charging towards him, but Sento jumped in the way and kicked the guy in the face. "You good?" He asked the blond electric bender. "Yeah, I'm- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Kaminari yelled. Sento looked at what Kaminari pointed to, and luckily, he mask hid his shock. It was a Smash with a bulbous head and a yellow color scheme. It kind of reminded him of a light bulb, which he should have obviously guessed, considering how one of its hand was a literally light bulb. "I…don't know." Sento said, trying to seem innocent to his classmates.

It was only one Smash, shouldn't be too much of a problem…That was until another Smash that looked like an octopus came flying in and landed smack dab into a wall. It took a couple of seconds before it got up again, still clearly dazed by whatever caused it to land at the Mountain region. Now it was going to be a problem. Sento jumped towards the Smashes and began to take them head on.

The Rubber Smash swung at him, but Sento jumped over the monster. Landing, he proceeded to swipe at the monster with his drill crusher. The Luminous Smash tried to punch Sento, but the rabbittank hero dodged out of the way, causing the punch to hit its monstrous comrade instead. The two monsters seemed to have a back and forth with each other in what seemed to be their very own language, which caused Sento to be confused for a second. Usually, Smashes were just lumbering monsters. Yet somehow, these two were able to communicate with each other.

The two monsters then nodded at each other and began to charge the young hero together. The Rubber Smash once again swiped at Sento, but Sento ducked underneath the punch. This, however, lead him very little time for him to reach to the Luminous Smash's attack, which consisted of it using its light bulb hand to blind the young hero. His visor dimmed the just how bright the attack was, but still blinded him for a couple of seconds. He then felt the sensation of him being lifted up in the air as the Rubber Smash lifted him over its head. It then proceeded to throw the hero quite a distance away. The young hero, in the process of being thrown, let go of his beloved weapon. It took a second for him to get back up, but once he did, he realized just how drastic the situation was.

"There's too many of them! We need back up, like yesterday!" Mina shouted as she sprayed acid at a villain. Hearing that, Sento got an idea. Time to test out one of his new toys. "So what you're saying is," Sento began to say as he pulled out a purple and yellow fullbottle, "we need more guys on our side?" Mina raised an eyebrow at the question. Sento began to shake the bottles as equations similar to the ones at the Quirk apprehension test came flying every which direction, causing the villains to stop what they were doing and stare in confusion. Once they were shaken enough, Sento began to insert the bottles into his driver.

**NINJYA!**

A villain tried to attack him, but Sento ducked underneath his punch and kicked him out of his way, just as he inserted the yellow fullbottle into the driver.

**COMIC!**

**BEST MATCH!**

More villains tried to attack, but the runners appeared from the belt and blew the guys out of the way.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!" Sento yelled out as the runners closed around him.

**THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER!**

**NINNINCOMIC!**

**YEAHHH!**

What was once a red and blue costume was now a purple and yellow combo. There were parts on the purple side that were grayed out and it also had a scarf. The yellow parts had spiky parts on the arms and shoulder. The visor was now replaced by a purple shuriken and a yellow pen and paper. A new weapon materialized out of the belt, vaguely similar to a pen and sword combination with 4 comic panels on it depicting different ninja arts.

"Ha! You think that is supposed to scare us?" One of the villains taunted. Sento smirked underneath his mask as he pulled the trigger on the sword.

**DUPLICATION!**

Multiple smoke clouds appeared, and in those smoke clouds, clones of Sento materialized, causing both his classmates and the villains to be shocked. "Go get 'em…me's…or copies of myself…Whatever, just get 'em!" Sento called out to his clones who quickly sprang into action. Two of the clones ran off to deal with the Smashes.

"Cool, not only does he a weapon, but he also has clones to deal with everything for him. Meanwhile I get left out to dry! Don't I get a weapon at all?" Kaminari shouted, making his annoyance very clear. "Nope! Because you're our human stun gun!" Mina excitedly said as she kicked her classmate to one of the scoundrels. As they made contact, Kaminari's Quirk kicked in shocking the guy.

"Hey, it's working!" Kaminari said in surprise. "Got it!" One of the clones of Sento said, as it started to throw more crooks at him, which continued to work. That was when Mina noticed something coming out of Momo's back. "It's done! Kaminari, go all out!" Momo shouted as an insulated blanket sprang out of her back. Hearing that, Kaminari instantly smirked.

"INDISRIMATE DISCHARGE! 1,300,000 VOLTS!" Kaminari shouted as he finally was able to let loose. His lightning hit every villain in the region, including the Smashes. "Are you sure this is able to hold up against his shocks?" Mina asked Momo. Momo then lifted up the blanket to get a look at the outside. "It's an insulted blanket that's designed to handle the highest of voltages. It took a while to create, but luckily, it's able to handle Kaminari's Quirk."

Momo then heard a sharp gasp coming from Mina. "Uh, Yaomomo…Your costume is, um…" Momo looked down to see that the front and back of her costume were torn up. Momo then turned to face her classmate. "it's okay, I can make a new-" She stopped herself short when she saw Sento kneeling right next to Mina. Both her and Sento just continued to stare at their classmate.

Mina then took off her sleeveless jacket and handed it to Momo, who quickly used it to cover herself up. All three classmates then proceeded to look away from each other, due to embarrassment. Both female classmates couldn't see, but Sento was freaking the fuck out about what he just saw. His classmate…His Class Representative partner…His crush…Topless. It's a good thing no his classmates had a telepathic Quirk, otherwise all they would be hearing right now would be incoherent screaming.

(X)

"S-S-S-So C-C-C-Cold…" One of the villains said through chattering teeth as the ice crept up their body. Banjo and Jiro stood in amazement at the feat that Todoroki just performed. "Damn, talk about giving someone the COLD shoulder." Banjo muttered to himself. He then turned to Jiro. "Get it? COLD shoulder…because he-" "Yeah I get it." Jiro stated, making it know she was annoyed.

"You call yourselves villains, yet you were bested by someone still in high school. I can only what that does to someone's pride." Todoroki arrogantly taunted. That was when Jiro heard what sounded like two sets of footsteps approaching them. Acting on instinct, she plugged her jacks into her boot speakers, and began to blast where she heard the footsteps originating from. The two villains dropped to the knees in pain as they covered up their ears.

Hearing what was going on, Todoroki immediately froze the two villains in place. "You're welcome." Jiro said to a rather unimpressed Todoroki. The dual colored haired teen then walked over to his newly captured prey, hoping to get some answers from them. "Now then, do you two want to talk, or am I going to have to continue freezing you?"

"Screw you, kid! We ain't telling you shit!" One of the villains said as he spat in his face. Todoroki was less than impressed. "You know, if you want to get some information, it would probably be best to threaten them." Banjo whispered into Todoroki's ear. Todoroki raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but he quickly took his advice. "Do you know what happens to someone if they are frozen for a long period of time? Their body begins to shut down, bit by bit. Eventually, the brain is usually the last to shut down. Now, tell me what you know, and I promise that I'll thaw you out."

As Todoroki was explaining what would happen, the rogues began to look more and more terrified by what he was saying. Eventually one of them snapped. "Alright! Alright, we'll talk! We were hired by to kill All Might! That's all they said we had to do, and then we would get paid! They said nothing about kids! That's all we know, I swear!" The villain then began to cry.

Banjo pulled away Todoroki and Jiro to the side, so that way they could talk in private. "So, what are you guys thinking?" Banjo asked his peers. Todoroki was the first to offer up an idea. "You take Jiro and Hagakure out of here, I can deal with these low lives." Banjo raised an eyebrow to that request. "There is no way any of us are getting left behind…Also, why the hell did you say Hagakure is here?"

"Sorry I didn't say anything earlier, I got really scared." Hagakure suddenly spoke up, causing Banjo to jump in surprise. He then tried to play it off. "It's-Uh-no big deal. We understand." He then reached out to her shoulder...expect he completely missed, and his hand hit nothing. "Wow, and I thought Kaminari was dumb, but you just proved me wrong." Jiro snickered.

"Todoroki, do you think you can unfreeze these guys?" Banjo said, trying to get the embarrassment off of him. Todoroki then got up to thaw one of the villains…Only to have the students be shocked as ice continued to creep up, until it eventually froze the lowlife completely. "What the hell, Todoroki?!" Jiro shouted, believing that her classmate was the cause of the villain-sicle. "That…Wasn't me." Todoroki frantically said.

The frozen villain was then smashed to pieces by a monster with an orange and black color scheme, and razor claw, similar to that of a tiger. It was followed by a monster with a blueish color scheme with hints of a jellyfish and, strangely enough, a fire hydrant. "Oh shit!" Banjo exclaimed as he saw the monsters. Tubes began to appear out of his belt, until it solidified into a sword.

**BEAT CLOSER!**

Without even thinking the dragon themed warrior rushed at the monsters. He used the sword to swipe at the Ice Smash, over and over again. Hearing the Bengal Smash trying to rush him from behind, Banjo pulled the handle of the Beat Closer.

**PULL IT! **

As techno music began to play from the sword, Banjo then pulled the trigger and took a swipe at the monster.

**SMASH HIT! **

A huge wave of energy came from the sword. Once the energy wave made contact with the Bengal Smash, a huge explosion went off, sending the smash flying backwards. His classmates and the Ice Smash recoiled in amazement at what the boy was able to do. Banjo then turned to the Ice Smash, he threw the Beat Closer to the ground and began to turn the handle of the belt.

**READY, GO!**

Splaying his arms out, a glowing blue dragon manifested behind him, similar to the battle training. Seeing this, the Ice Smash began to run away. Banjo then jumped up and the dragon spewed fire out of its mouth, propelling the dragon themed warrior forward at the ice themed monster. It turned to see Banjos foot, which was covered in a blue energy, about to make contact with it.

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

The Smash went flying as contact with Banjos' foot caused a huge green explosion to go off. Landing on both of his feet, Banjo looked at his classmates, who were stunned by what they saw. He felt a huge amount of pride in himself…That was until he looked down and saw that his foot was covered in blue fire. "Ouch! Ouch! Someone help! Ouch!" Banjo frantically called out as he tried to put out the fire by waving the foot at a rapid pace.

His trouble was quickly resolved by Todoroki using his ice to cover Banjos' foot, then quickly thawing it. "Thanks!" Banjo said, as if nothing happened. Todoroki gave a slight nod, while the two girls took a different way to show their appreciation, in their own unique way. "Wowie! You were so cool! It was so awesome!" Hagakure quickly exclaimed as she hugged him. "I got to admit; you weren't half bad." Jiro calmly said. Banjo then flexed, clearly trying to impress the girls. "It was no big deal." Banjo said as he struck a pose. Both of them, what Banjo assumed with Hagakure, looked at each other in confusion. '_So much for that approach.' _Banjo thought to himself.

That was when Banjo heard groans from the now defeated monsters, and his eyes widened in a sudden realization. He then started to pat himself, trying to find something. "What are you doing?" Jiro questioned, but her question fell on deaf ears. "I know he gave me a couple of them, just in case. Where is it?" Banjo muttered to himself. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. Two white fullbottles.

He pointed the fullbottles at the Smash, and their energy was sucked into the bottles, leaving only two random guys in torn up medical garments. Once the process was done, Banjo looked at his accomplishment. "Alrighty! Sento won't call me an idiot because of this!" Banjo exclaimed in excitement…Then he remembered that his classmates were with him, and they just witnessed what just happened. "…This is going to be hard to explain." Was all that Banjo could say as his classmates stared at him in disbelief.

(X)

"I am so sorry!" Sento frantically said as he bowed in front of Momo. This was around the 30th time he had apologized in the last 2 minutes. So far, Momo was very understanding of the incident. "It was a simple mistake. It's not like you meant to…you know." Momo said with a slight blush on her face. There was once again an awkward silence between the two Class Reps.

"I hate to break this up, but we should probably check on Kaminari." Mina suddenly interjected. Both of them turned to see their classmate wonder about aimlessly, all while going "_Whey~" _Momo spoke up. "Yes! Let's do that!" She then looked at Sento. "Oh, uh…I'm going to check up on those monster things. They could give a clue on who's behind this." He explained.

As he started to walk away, Mina grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away to discuss something privately. "Okay, so things may have gone faster than I expected, but I can see the sparks flying between the two of you! So tell me, what was it like seeing…you know?" Mina question her friend. Sento just stared at her. "Just please go help out Kaminari." Was all he could manage to say, as he covered up his face in embarrassment.

Mina, seeing that she wasn't going to get any answers, shrugged her shoulders and went to check up on their now dumbed down classmate. As Sento walked over to the defeated, he quickly pulled out two white fullbottles. He knelt down to make what he was about to do less obvious. He began to suck up their energy, until they were once again human.

He then looked to his classmates. He hated this. The fact that he had to lie about what he knew. But if they ever found out the truth, they would be put into extreme danger, and they would be no telling how they would react to him being a vigilante. He let out a heavy sigh and began to walk over to them. "How is he doing?" Sento questioned.

"Physically, he's fine. But we figured it was best to let him walk around." Momo stated, as Kaminari let out another "_Whey~"_. "Were you able to find out anything about those monsters?" Mina questioned. Sento shook his head. "No. They…turned back into humans before I was able to get a good look at them."

Both girls raised their eyebrows in shock at what they heard. "Human experimentation? Just who could we be going up against?" Momo asked. "I have no clue. But they clearly have aren't afraid to do some rather malevolent deeds." Sento said, finally telling the truth. "So what do we do now?" Mina questioned. Sento took a second, then began to lay out his idea. "We need to gather our classmates, then-"

"NO ONE MOVE!" A new voice suddenly spoke up. All three students turned to see a villain with a mask holding Kaminari up in the air. "Any of you move, then I fry up your little friend here." The villain said as he fired up his own electric Quirk, causing Kaminari to snap out of his trance. "He must be the one jamming the airwaves!" Momo exclaimed.

"Come on man! There's no need to fry me! We're Electric Bros!" Kaminari pleaded to the villain. "Sorry man, I hate to do it, especially to another electric user, but I got to." The villain quickly rebutted. He then turned his attention to the students once again. "Now then, this is how things are gonna go. If things take a turn for the worse, you four are gonna be my ticket out of-"

*BANG*

The gunshot rang out across the Mountain Region. The villain let go of Kaminari as his lifeless body fell in front of the now shocked students. Kaminari quickly scooted away from the body, back to his friends. Mina covered her mouth, due to the shock of what they saw. Momo was a little calmer, but it was still easy to see that she was shaken up by the experience. Sento tried to keep a calm demeanor, but it was hard to do considering that blood and bits of brains were flowing out of the bullet hole.

"_So that's what happens when you use this thing against a normal person! I'ma be honest with you, I totally didn't expect that!" _A new voice called out. Everyone that was still fully functioning turned to see the perpetuator. Sentos' eyes widened as he saw who the sniper was. A similar gun to the bat guy, except it was a rifle. Crimson red under suit. Cobra-like symbol and visor. Singular pipe jutting out of the center of the head. Huge shoulder armor with pipes going every which direction. The same cold demeanor. It was the exact same person he saw in his nightmare this morning. As the new person slowly made his way to the students, it seemed as if he was enjoying the terror that they were in. He then slapped himself on his forehead.

"_OH! Where are my manners? Name's Blood Stalk, pleasure to meet you all."_

* * *

**Oh, talk about a cliffhanger! Don't worry, there will be more of those in the future. More importantly, just know that I'm gonna have some fun writing Blood Stalk in the future. I also hoped that you noticed that I created my very own Smashes for this chapter, for future purposes, obviously. And I wonder if there's any special reason as to why the Rubber and Luminous Smash were able to communicate with each other?**

**Anyway, Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: Sento gets some answer from an unlikely source. Aizawa comes face to face with not only the League of Villains, but also the leader of Faust. Izuku realizes the trouble that Class 1-A are truly in. And a new player enters the battle field, and he is pissed.**


	10. Survival Of The Fittest

Chapter 10: Survival Of The Fittest

Thirteen tried to suck up the black mass that was standing in front of them. They had to do it to protect the students that were still behind them, if not, who knows what could happen to them. However, it seemed to ineffective as the mass just kept it shape.

"Iida," Thirteen commented, "Get out of here and reach the school. Get back up!"

Tenya started to interject. "You can't just expect me to turn tail on my classmates!"

"This isn't up for debate! You're the only one fast enough to reach them in time! That's an order!" Thirteen shouted out.

"I don't know why you still keep trying to fight it. Resistance is futile." Kurogiri commented, as he opened a warp gate behind the Space Hero. The gate just so happened to be warping Thirteen's black hole. The black hole began to eat away at the suit, until it eventually made its way to the being underneath. Thirteen screamed out in pain as the black hole sucked at their very essence.

Hearing his teacher scream, Tenya realized that he only had one option. He got himself into a running stance and began to make his way to the entrance.

"What's this?" Kurogiri asked, taking notice of the young hero trying to escape. He began to try to surround the runner. "Running away, when your teacher is in peril? That's very unbecoming of a young hero like yourself." Before Kurogiri had the opportunity to strike, something grabbed ahold of his collar.

"Iida! Run!" Ochaco screamed out as she made the black mass float in the air.

"NO!" Kurogiri cried as he tried to reach out to Tenya, but he was quickly intercepted by the likes of Shoji, Sato, and Sero.

"GO! We'll hold him off!" Shoji called out to the Class Secretary. Tenya gave him a quick nod as he made it to the entrance.

"I'll be back soon! Just try to keep yourselves alive until then!" Tenya reassured as he squeezed through the entrance. The black mass was suddenly beginning to float upwards into the air.

"Shigaraki isn't going to like this." Kurogiri stated as he began to warp himself away.

(X)

"_Are you going to keep standing there, or are one of you actually going to do something?" _Blood Stalk asked the group of quivering students.

"W-Why did you kill him?" Kaminari managed to ask, which only got a scoff in response from the cobra-based villain.

"_Seriously? I would have expected something a little more…you know, heroic. Something like along the lines of 'You'll face punishment for what you've done!' or 'You heinous villain!'…Guess this is what I get for going after teenagers." _Stalk stated, clearly annoyed by the situation. He then snapped his fingers, and the group was surrounded by a squad of Guardians, guns drawn on them.

Blood Stalk then knelt down to get a closer look at his handiwork with the villains' body. Then he continued on with his speech. "_Anyways, to answer your question, why wouldn't I kill the guy? He was about to fry you up to a crisp. Plus he was hired to kill you…Well, that's what I'm to do, so guess I can add hypocrite to list of defining traits." _He then stood up and pointed his rifle straight at the group of students. "_Are we going to do this, or you just going to keep standing there, Sento?"_

Everyone's eyes widened at what they just heard. "S-Sento? How does he know your name?" Mina asked. She got no response as he rushed forward, Drill Crusher in hand, to face off against Blood Stalk.

"_That's the answer I was looking for!" _Blood Stalk exclaimed as he blocked a swipe from the drill weapon. He then kicked the young hero out of the way, which gave him enough time to turn his rifle into a pistol and sword. Sento was quick to get back into the fray of things. The rest of the group were hesitant, but they were ready to rush in…but the guns drawn on them made things a little bit more difficult.

"HE'S MINE!" Sento yelled out as he swiped at Blood Stalk.

"_Really? You being a little glory hog, that's so unlike you! I wouldn't have-" _Stalk was cut off as he caught a mean right hook to the face.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" Sento yelled in anger. The rest of the students quickly became concerned by what they were seeing. The Sento they knew was quickly replaced by someone that could give Bakugo a run for his money in the rage department. They began to wonder what could even cause this to happen.

As Blood Stalk grabbed one of Sento's punches, he then asked the young genius a question. "_How about we take this somewhere a little more…private?" _With that he let go of his fist, and jumped as high up as he could, jumping past one of the ridges. Sento was quick to follow him. Stalk then separated the rifle into a pistol like weapon and a bladed weapon. With them now being isolated, Sento could finally let it all out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BEAKED THING?" He swiped at Blood Stalk, but Stalk was quick to block the attack with his Steam Blade.

"_Really, that's the first question you asked me? I thought it relate to your…let's call it your disturbed past." _Stalk taunted. Sento quickly kicked Stalk in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"WHY DID YOU DO THOSE EXPERIMENTS ON ME?" Sento questioned as he tried to give Blood Stalk an axe kick. Stalk saw the attack coming, as his quickly dodged to the right. Stalk then took the opportunity given to him to punch Sento straight in the face. Blood Stalk them out took his Transteam Gun and proceeded to take a few pot shots at Sentos' chest, which caused him to stumble back in pain.

"_Why would I give answers to questions like that, when you have even proved to me that you deserve those answers?"_ Stalk teased as he beckoned Sento to get back up. Sento took him up on his offer as he once again rushed at him. This time, punching him so hard he let go of his weapons. He laid on a few more punches until Blood Stalk was lying on the ground.

"WHO TOOK MY MEMORIES?" Sento yelled at the top of lungs as he grabbed Stalk by the collar.

Stalks' response was to laugh. He then kicked Sento square in the chest, which knocked him back quite a distance. "_You ain't getting shit." _Stalk taunted. Sento at this point realized that he had had enough of this back and forth as he turned the lever on his driver.

**READY, GO!**

Sento then jumped up and let gravity do its thing as he followed the path set by the energy chart and prepared himself for the finishing kick. Stalk held out his hand, and was able to hold back the attack, causing the young hero to be shocked. "_Still too weak, how disappointing." _Blood Stalk said aloud. Sento just kept trying his hardest to try to find something inside himself to make the attack stronger, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. _"After I'm done with you, I'm have some 'fun' with your little crush. What's her name again? Oh yeah... Yaoyorozu."_

Hearing that, something inside Sento snapped as he let out a battle cry. Stalk became shocked by the result. "_WHAT THE FU-" _Stalk was cut off as the kick managed to break through his defenses.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

The kick was so powerful, that it caused both Stalk and Sento to go crashing through the mountain wall behind them, which then lead them to return to where they originally had started in their fight. Stalk rolled to where the villains' body was bleeding out, while Sento rolled back to his friends, knocking a few Guardians off their feet as well.

"Are you okay?" Momo asked as she and everyone else quickly helped him up.

"I'm fine." Sento insisted as he was brought back to his feet. Sento then looked Momo in the eyes, which was filled with genuine concern. "I'm-" He was quickly cut off as Stalk let out a small chuckle, which lead into a maniacal laughter.

"_That's what I was looking for! The fight, the passion! That's what I'm talking about!" _Stalk exclaimed from the ground, as the Guardians began to close in on the group. He then looked at the dead body of the villain. "_What do you think? Should I tell them?" _

He then began to move the head as if it was talking back to him, albeit in a much higher tone of voice. "_I think you should tell them, it would really put a wrench into everything, which would then make things more fun!...Also, you look really handsome today!" _Stalk then went back to talking in his normal tone of voice. "_Oh, there was no need for that, but thank you! I appreciate that compliment!" _He then got back up to his feet and snapped his fingers. The heads of the Guardians suddenly exploded, which caused the students to back up for the sake of safety.

"_Oh, would you relax! I'm not going to hurt you anymore! Plus, I figured it was best to give ourselves some privacy for this little talk we're about to have." _Stalk pleaded as he held his hands up, which caused the students to be weary of what he was saying. _"Look, here's the deal, I really don't like the situation as much as you for my own personal reasons, so I'm about to lay down some information that may change the tide of battle in your favor! That sound good?"_

Now the students were confused by what the masked villain was saying. "…Go on." Sento cautiously said, which garnered a reaction from his classmates.

"Why we should believe anything he says? He could be lying to us!" Momo insisted to Sento.

"_The reason you should believe is entirely based upon the fact that what I tell you determines whether or not your teacher survives today! Does that answer your question?" _Stalk asked.

Everyone turned to him in shock. _"Oh, now you what to listen to what I have to say. Alright, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. The big beaked creature that we dragged along is a little something called a Nomu, all I know is that it only has one purpose…to kill All Might." _Everyone's' ears perked up at that. "_That certainly got your attention, didn't it? Now, your teacher is more than likely going to have to go up against that thing. Now, if your teacher is going to face off against something designed to be more powerful than All Might…I don't think you need to be a genius in order to figure out how that fight is going to go."_

"Do you know how it works, what its' Quirk is, how to beat it?" Momo questioned the all to helpful villain. Stalk scoffed in return.

"_Yeah, the head honchos told me jack shit, so I'm just as confused about what exactly the thing as you lot." _Stalk confessed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why tell us this? Why are you suddenly acting like we're friends?" Sento suddenly barked out. Stalk let out a small chuckle.

"_Maybe it's because you did exactly what I wanted you to do?" _

Sento turned his head in confusion. "What exactly do you think I did?"

"_You were able to raise your Hazard level!" _

"…Hazard what?" Mina asked.

"_Oh, it's this little thing that my organization came up with. It's designed to determine just how dangerous a person is in the moment, and just what their potential could be. Your finishing attack usually comes around to a 3.2 on the 'hazard scale' as I like to call it, but when I said something that I knew would rub you the wrong way, that raised your Hazard Level to an impressive 3.7!" _Stalk quickly explained.

"So when you said that you're going to have 'fun' with…? " Sento quickly cut off his question as he kept an eye on Momo.

Stalk was very quick to laugh off the situation. "_You really believed that? Please, I'm a professional! And professionals must have standards." _

"…Yet you're okay with attacking and killing teenagers?" Kaminari questioned. Stalk just gave him a so-so hand motion in response.

"_That's not really what's important here. What truly matters is whether or not U.A. is going to have to replace one of their extinguished tutors. The way I see it, what lies ahead is one of two paths. The first, you go out and save teacher and earn some extra credit. OR you can try and arrest me, now just know that's easier said than done, as I'm able to go for…another couple of hours." _

Sento faced away from the group, deep in thought. He pondered the two choices that were in front of him. Pondering the pros and cons of both choices. Momo took notice of her classmates' behavior.

"You're seriously believing what he's saying? How do we know that he's even telling the truth?" She questioned. However, her questions just fell on deaf ears as Sento was too deep in thought about what was just said to him. If what Stalk was true, then Aizawa wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer. He then pulled out his phone, and quickly inserted the Lion fullbottle into, causing it to turn into the Machine Builder. The group was shocked to see what the phone suddenly turn into a motorcycle. Blood Stalk just laughed in amusement.

"_Looks like you picked the right choice! Here's a reward for your troubles!" _Stalk exclaimed as he tossed Sento something. He caught it and was shocked to see a fullbottle with a light blue color, and a rocket engraved on it. _"Now then! I think it's time to for me to take my leave! But before I go, Sento…_" Stalk began to explain, drawing the boy's attention. _"You and I both know that we'll meet again, more likely sooner than later, and when that happens…expect me to be less friendly than I am right now." _

He then pulled out his Transteam Gun and pointed it at the group. "_I look forward to seeing how much you and Banjo grow stronger…Ciao!" _And with that, he pulled the trigger and quickly pulled the gun away from the group. A thick smoke came out of the gun and it surrounded him. When the smoke dissipated, the mysterious stranger went as quickly as he arrived.

"I'm going to save Aizawa," Sento stated as he was about to get on his bike. "Stay here and keep an eye on the villains." He was stopped as he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see Momo with a quite concerned look on her and everyone else's faces.

"You're not going alone." She stated. "You won't be able to survive without help."

"Yeah, we won't let our Class Rep be all by himself." Mina hopefully said, even with all she had seen today.

"…I can't drag you guys along into this." Sento bluntly stated, much to the chagrin of his classmates.

"Guess that Stalk guy was right about you being a glory hog." Kaminari joked, trying to lighten up the situation. His joke only got him an intimidating glare from Momo, which caused him to jump in return. She then went back to her concerned look to Sento.

Momo began to protest. "We can't just sit here and-"

"If anything were to happen to you guys, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." That statement caused Momo to stop her in her tracks. Sento then put his hand on top of hers. She wasn't able to see it, but she knew that he had a look in his eyes that were practically begging her not to go. "…Please, stay here. At least I know you'll be safe." Sento silently pleaded to her.

"…Go." Momo stated, causing the group to look at her in shock. "Go save our teacher." She said, with an accepting look in her eyes. Sento paused a second, then gave her a determined nod. He revved up his engine and drove off to go save their teacher.

(X)

Aizawa quickly kneed one of the many villains in the face. He could feel the punks' nose break upon the strike. As the two fell to the ground, Aizawa heard another villain trying to rush him from behind. He quickly dodged out of the way and wrapped the brute in his scarf. He then used his scarf to gain the upper hand, and he used the villain as a makeshift weapon, tossing them into a crowd of fellow villains.

"_Impressive work."_ The villain in bat-like armor commented, drawing Aizawas' attention. "_I expected nothing less out of one of U.A.'s finest instructors." _The villain then drew out some type of bladed weapon.

"I take it you're one of the leaders of these lowlifes." Aizawa said as he prepared himself for what he assumed to be a rather tough fight.

"_The name is Night Rogue." _He clarified as he rushed in to fight the shaggy haired teacher. Night Rogue tried to stab at Aizawa, but Aizawa jumped out the way. He then wrapped his scarf around the villains' arm, binding it to try to limit mobility. Night Rogue dropped the Steam Blade, catching it with his other hand and swiping at Aizawa. Aizawa jumped back, the blade nearly cutting him.

As he gained his bearings, Aizawa noticed something that shouldn't have been possible…Night Rogue cut his scarf. Looks like he's going to have to play this more carefully. He has no idea what his Quirk is, what type it is, and whether or not it would even affect how this battle was going to go. But he wasn't going to take any chances as he quickly fired up his Quirk, erasing the villains' unknown Quirk.

"And here I thought you wanted to stay on the sidelines." A voice suddenly called out to Night Rouge. Aizawa turned to see the pale man with hands covering most of his body.

"And there's the other leader. Can't say I'm impressed by you." Aizawa stated as he prepared his scarf. A two on one fight…He faced worse odds. The pale man lunged at him, hand reaching out forward to try to grab him. Aizawa jumped above him, using his Erasure on the pale man. Landing on the ground, Aizawa shot his scarf out wrapping the villain up. Night Rogue then proceeded to shoot at Aizawa, but Aizawa was quick to dodge out of the way, which in turn caused him to undo the binding he had on the pale villain.

"I know how your Quirk works." Shigaraki taunted, garnering Aizawas' attention. "When your hair falls down, that means you blink. And when you blink, that means you stop using your Quirk."

"Like that's supposed to intimidate me." Aizawa grunted as he tried to strike at Shigaraki, but Shigaraki jumped over the strike and proceeded to grab Aizawas' elbow.

"Yeah. It is supposed to." Shigaraki mocked as the clothing and the skin began to disintegrate off of Aizawas' elbow. Aizawa kicked the villain away. He looked at his injury, looks like he was down an arm, it might affect things, but not by much. He was ready to jump back into the fray…that was until something happened.

The battlefield changed. He looked out and was shocked to see dead bodies on the field. But they weren't just any dead bodies. They were the bodies of those he had sworn to protect. His students, Toshinori, Hizashi, Nemuri, and…Oboro. He fell to his knees as he glared at the bodies, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Uh…What the hell happened to him?" Shigaraki questioned at the trembling hero.

"_Let's just say that he's having a bad trip." _Night Rogue commented as he kept his eyes on Aizawa. "_Want me to continue to give him mental scaring?" _

"No." Shigaraki commented, which caused the armored villain to raise a brow at what his comrade just said. "I believe that we should let Nomu have some form of fun, considering how the big boss isn't here at the moment."

Night Rogue had a sinister smile underneath his helmet as he let Aizawa free of his hallucination. As Aizawa was finally able to get a bearing of his surroundings, he then felt something approach him from behind. He looked and saw the blacked beaked creature that he saw enter the U.S.J. with the villains. It looked to Aizawa and let out a sound that he could only identify as satisfaction. Aizawa had a sudden realization. Today could very well be the day that he dies.

(X)

"DIE!" Bakugo shouted as he let off another explosion. He and Kirishima were sent to the Ruins zone where they got surrounded by small time villains.

"Looks like that was the last of them." Kirishima commented, looking at the many villains that were currently face down on the ground. "Guess we better get back to classmates, I get the feeling that they're not able to last very long."

"Do whatever you want, I'm going after the warp cloud guy." Bakugo said, which garnered a reaction from Kirishima.

"Hold up! You want to take that guy on? Even when we failed to beat him the first time?" Kirishima questioned the Explosion user.

"Are you really that dense?" Bakugo suddenly interjected. "That fucker is their way in and out of here, take him out-" He quickly cut himself off as a villain tried to lounge at him, but he was quick to react as he grabbed the villain by the throat and let off a small explosion, just enough to stun the villain. "Then these dipshits are just fish in a barrel. Plus, these guys are the small time, so those extras can handle themselves." He finished his explanation as he let the villain fall to the ground.

Kirishima looked quite impressed by the explanation. "Where was this side of you? I never knew you could be the calm and rational type. You know, considering how all you pretty much say is-" A cartoonish version of Bakugo with razor sharp teeth and a menacing aura surrounded him suddenly appeared, with the word 'die' surrounding him.

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT?! I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL! ALSO, HOW THE HELL WERE ABLE TO DO THAT?" Bakugo shouted, clearly demonstrating that he wasn't as he swiped at the cartoon to make it disappear. He then quickly began to march out of the room.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Kirishima called out, gaining Bakugos' attention. "If I didn't know any better, it just sounded like just said that you have faith in our classmates! That may have been the manliest thing you could have said! Plus your explanation totally makes sense. But if you plan on taking that cloud guy by yourself, you basically are walking into a death trap, which means you need all the help you could get."

Bakugo was less than impressed by Kirishimas' explanation, but at the same time, he made some valid points. "Do whatever you want, shitty hair. I'm not the boss of you." He grunted out, which got Kirishima motivated.

"All right! I knew you come around!" Kirishima stated as he threw his arm around Bakugos' shoulder…who quickly pushed it off, much to Kirishimas' chagrin. Just then, men with automatic assault rifles stormed into the room they were in. Bakugo was quick to rush into action.

"DIE!" He yelled out as he let off an explosion in one of the men's face. The smoke cleared and Bakugo was shocked to see a hole where he fired off his explosion in the guys' head…and sparks coming out of that hole. The body fell to the ground, and its' head came off. Bakugo and Kirishima looked at each other…and grins began to grow on their faces. The Guardians had the ability to feel, they would currently be feeling panic as the two students jumped towards them.

(X)

"So…You going to explain what the hell that was all about?" Jiro asked Banjo. Her question also gaining the attention of Hagakure and Todoroki.

"I…Uh…Um…" Banjo stammered out. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Him and Sento never really discussed what to do if their classmates found out about their side activities. "Well the thing is-"

"He's not the one that able to explain what that was. Kiryu is." Todoroki suddenly interjected. His sudden statement got a surprised reaction from his classmates.

"How did you- Leave him out of this!" Banjo blurted out.

"Your reaction just proved that I'm right." Todoroki stated. "Your sudden outburst proves that you are trying to protect your friend from something. Then there was what you were about to say. I believe it was about to be, 'How did you figure that out?' That sudden cut off was the key to figure out that he's hiding something. Am I wrong?" Banjo just remained silent. "Looks like I'm right. But that going to have to wait for another time." Todoroki began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Jiro asked.

"If these villains are really here to kill All Might, then is no time to waste. If we go take out the leaders, then these lowlifes won't know how to handle themselves. They're located in the central plaza. If anyone wants to stay here, then that is their choice and I won't judge you." Todoroki calmly explained as he continued to walk towards the central plaza.

Banjo let out a sigh. "Sento's going to kill me." He then joined Todoroki in his march.

"Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone with these guys." Hagakure asked Jiro. Jiro shrugged her shoulders as she sat down, deep in thought.

"How exactly are we going to what we just saw?" Jiro asked her invisible classmate. Hagakure was silent as Jiro waited for a response.

"Oh, sorry. I just remembered that you couldn't see me shrug my shoulders." Hagakure quickly explained.

(X)

"This isn't looking good." Tsuyu commented as she looked at the battlefield. Her, Izuku, and Mineta were currently hiding. They made an agreement that if things got to out of hand, they would jump in to help Aizawa. And it looks like that time was soon coming. Aizawa was battered and looked like hell, due to the beaked creature that was pretty much treating him like a chew toy.

"I'm scared! Hold me Asui!" Mineta said as he hugged Tsuyu.

"We need to come up with a plan." Izuku muttered out. "Maybe look for an opening or something like that."

"Well you better come up with something fast or-" Tsuyu cut herself off as she felt a hand squeezing her chest.

"So soft." Mineta murmured.

Izuku was too focused on the situation playing out in front of him to notice what was playing out with Tsuyu and Mineta. "We have to play this carefully. We don't know what their Quirks are, or what that beaked creature is capable…" He stopped as soon he saw Tsuyu trying to drown Mineta. "Uh…"

"We could just blame it on the villains. No one would have to know." Tsuyu calmly explained, which caused Izuku to raise an eyebrow. She let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine." She said as she let Mineta up for air.

"I don't want to know what that was about, so we need to back to-" He paused as he noticed something different about the battlefield. "Where's the bat guy?" Tsuyu and Mineta looked to where Izuku was looking, and they too noticed that the armor villain was gone. All of a sudden, Mineta was pulled out of the water.

"_Tell me, what scares you the most?" _Night Rogue asked as he forced Mineta to look at him. Minetas' eyes went wide as he stared at the bat themed villain.

"Mom, would you knock next time! This isn't what it looks! I JUST GOT A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER! I SWEAR!" Mineta screamed out.

"_Mother walking in during your 'private time'…Yeah, that one is rough." _Night Rogue commented.

"What are doing to him?" Tsuyu questioned as she used her tongue to grab ahold of Mineta and pulled him back to the group.

"_He's under the influence of my Quirk, Terror Stare." _Night Rogue calmly explained. _"If I make contact with anyone, they have their worst nightmare play out right in front of them."_ Hearing that, Izuku and Tsuyu got into a defensive stance. "_But there is a time limit to how much I could use my Quirk. I can only use it for 10 minutes, then it has to recharge for 2 hours." _

"Why are you telling us this?" Izuku questioned, as Night Rogue pulled out his Steam Blade and chuckled.

"_I figured that it was best for you to get some form of closure before you died. Plus, it bought my associate enough time to sneak up behind you." _Izukus' eyes widened as he quickly turned around to see…no one. That's when he realized that he got played. Night Rouge came charging at him, but Tsuyu had the foresight to jump out of the way. She then used her tongue to pull Izuku out of danger.

"Nice try, bat guy!" Tsuyu taunted to the armored fiend. Night Rogue let out an annoyed sigh.

"_The name is Night Rogue. Also, I don't see why you're taunting me, considering how you're now in the open." _Night Rogue taunted back.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A chilling voice suddenly called out behind the frog-like girl. Tsuyu turned around to see Shigaraki standing right behind her. "I wonder how you'll disintegrate." Tsuyu was to slow to react as Shigaraki was just about to grab ahold of her face.

**KAKUEKI DENSYA!**

The sudden announcement drew the villains' attention. He looked and saw two balls of blue energy flying straight towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way, the energy balls barely missing him. A figure dressed in an azure and lime green costume jumped in between Shigaraki and Tsuyu.

**THE PUNCTUAL REBEL!**

**KAIZOKURESSYA!**

Sento got back to his feet, making sure that everyone took notice of his capelet. Tsuyu took notice of his costume being different. It now had the pirate ships' bow on his right shoulder. His left shoulder now looked like a train crossing guard and his left forearm looked like a section of a train. His eyes were now a skull & crossbones design and a section of railroad. And he was holding something that looked like a bow & arrow mixed with an anchor.

"Nice costume." She commented.

"Thanks! Like my capelet?" Sento asked, much to Shigarakis' chagrin.

"Are we really focusing on fashion advice right now? Even with the super villain standing in front of you?" The handy villain inquired.

"Oh, sorry." Sento said, turning his attention back to the villain. "Say, what's with the hands? You got like a hand fetish or something like that?" He asked as he got into a defensive stance.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shigaraki scoffed.

"…Yeah, that's why I asked." Sento commented. "You guys still able to fight?" He asked his classmates.

"Y-Yeah. We can still fight." Izuku muttered as he got to his feet.

"_Good, it's more fun to fight more combatants." _Night Rogue commented as he took his place beside Shigaraki. Sentos' face scrunched up in anger.

"Bat Guy." He muttered under his breath. Night Rogue let out an annoyed sigh.

"How many times do I have to say it? The name is Night Rogue." He stated, while making it known that he was rather annoyed.

"Yeah, I really don't care." Sento stated rather bluntly as he rushed over to engage with Night Rogue. Sento swung the Kaizoku Hassyar, but Night Rogue was quick to block the strike.

"Nomu, make the teacher watch his students slowly die." Shigaraki commanded. The beast responded as he held the instructor head in his hand. Sento then kneed the armored villain in the stomach. With the villain hunched over in pain, he pulled back the arrow unit, charging up energy.

**KAKUEKI DENSYA!**

**KYUUKOU DENSYA!**

Sento released the arrow unit, the weapon firing three balls of energy. All three hitting their intended target. Night Rogue staggered back in pain, but at the same time, he let out a small chuckle.

"_It seems that you were able to make Katsuragi's blueprints your own." _Night Rogue said. Hearing that name confused Sento.

"Who's Katsuragi?" He asked the villain. He couldn't see it, but Aizawas' eyes widened as he heard that name. Night Rogue once again laughed.

"_That's not what you should be concerned about at the moment." _Night Rogue taunted.

"You have to worry about me." Shigaraki said as he snuck up behind Sento. Sento had no time to react as the villain began to stretch his arm out to touch the young hero.

"SMAAASH!" Izuku yelled out as he pulled back his fist, ready to punch Shigaraki in his face. Shigaraki looked in horror as he saw the green haired boy coming straight towards him. Izukus' fist made contact, and a force of air came as a result of it. He looked at his hand, it wasn't broken. Izuku had a slight smile on his face. It looks like he finally got control of One For All…

…That was until he realized just what he hit. It was the Nomus' abdomen. Izuku stumbled back in shock. Even using his Quirk at 100%, the Nomu just shrugged off the hit, like a windshield coming in contact with a bug. Then the Nomu grabbed both Izuku and Sento by the head. He was ready pop their heads off. Tsuyu kicked the creature in the head, but it paid no mind to her attempt

"Looks like the Shock Absorption is working." Shigaraki taunted the wielder of One For All and the young masked hero. "Oh, Nomu." Shigaraki called out to the creature, to which the creature responded to with a grunt. "I think you can finally-"

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri called out as he warped by the young villains' side. "We have a situation."

Shigaraki groaned in response. "What is it? We were just getting to the good part!" He whined.

"One of the students managed to escape. It safe to assume that he's on his way to get back up from the school administration. I can guess we only have mere minutes before they arrive." Kurogiri explained.

"…Oh…Shit." Shigaraki said in shock. Night Rogue grabbed Shigarakis' arm.

"_I suggest a tactical retreat. Our plans are pretty worthless is if dozens of Pro Heroes surround us." _Shigaraki paused at the suggestion.

"You're right." Shigaraki stated. "…But if we're going to leave, we can at least break All Might's will by killing those he swore to protect." He then got a sinister grin on his face. "Nomu. Pop their-"

He was cut off by a sudden explosion at the entrance of the U.S.J.

(X)

The students at the front of the U.S.J. were shocked by the sudden explosion. They thought for sure that it was another part of the villains plan. That was until they heard a lone set of foot step enter the building.

"**Have no fear students."** Hearing that voice, the students had instant smiles on their faces. They were filled with the knowledge that no matter what the villains threw his way, they wouldn't be able to defeat the Symbol of Peace.

What was usually held the face of a happy and joyful was no longer there. Instead it held the face of anger. Anger that he allowed this to happen under his watch. All Might let out his signature catchphrase, not just to reassure his students, but to also serve as a warning to those that dare harm his students.

"**I am here."**

* * *

**Another chapter for the books! I got a review from a user called BloodRaven46, they made a suggestion that I should make a new paragraph when there's a new speaker or if the speaker changes. Looking back on the previous chapters, I can see where they are coming from. It was hard to discern dialogue from the the story, so I decided to change things up. Let me know if you like the changes. Now then, onto the preview.**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: It's fight night at the U.S.J.! The Symbol of Peace vs. The Anti-Symbol of Peace. Who comes out on top? And what happens when a student finds out about one of the most shocking secrets of all time? **


	11. Joint Effort

Chapter 11: Joint Effort

"After all this time, it looks like the heroic piece of trash has appeared." Shigaraki stated to the villains that were still conscious. The Nomu turned his attention away from the students whose heads he was about ready to crush to several, squishy pieces. It almost seemed like he was excited to see the Symbol of Peace.

"Looks like it's pay day b-" One of villains tried to say, but they were cut off as All Might was able to dash to their location in the matter of seconds. He moved so fast, that the villains weren't able to see what exactly was able to knock them out. With the villains knocked out, All Might was able to pick up the battered body of Aizawa.

"**I'm sorry Aizawa. I should have been here sooner."** All Might muttered to his injured colleague. The hero then turned around to see some of his students and they danger they were in. In the span of a second, All Might dashed and grabbed all of his students. The act caused the hand mask to slip off of Shigaraki's face. Once they were out of danger, Sento had a very important question to ask.

"How did you know we were in danger?" The young masked hero asked his Heroics teacher.

"**I got suspicious when I hadn't heard anything from Aizawa or Thirteen, so I rushed over here to check things out. I then ran into Young Iida on the way over here, and he explained the entire situation to me. I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner to protect all of you." **All Might explained to his students. **"Now then, get Aizawa and yourselves to the entrance! He doesn't have much time!" **

"Right!" Sento nodded as he wrapped one of Aizawa's arms around his shoulder, and with the help of Tsuyu, they began to carry their homeroom teacher towards the entrance of the building. "Midoriya! Come on!" He called out to his classmate.

"All Might," Izuku began to warn, "be careful. I performed an attack on that creature, and it did nothing."

"**Don't worry Young Midoriya." **All Might reassured his pupil as he gave the boy a peace sign. **"I have this under control! Now go!" **Izuku nodded as he ran off to join his classmates

"_What are you waiting for Shigaraki? Command the Nomu to attack him!" _Night Rogue frantically yelled to his companion. However, his command went unheard as Shigaraki focused on the hand that was laying on the ground. He then slowly picked it up, taking very close care not to grab it with all five of his fingers.

"I'm sorry father." Shigaraki whispered as he slowly put the hand back on his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to defend myself, but of course a government hero like him would rely on violence. He was too fast to see…but not as fast as he was in the past!" Shigaraki commented, which caught both Night Rogue and All Might off guard.

Not taking any chances, All Might rushed towards the pale man. **"Carolina…"**

"Nomu." Shigaraki calmly called out to the creature.

"**SMASH!"** All Might yelled as his attack was intercepted by the creature. When the dust settled, All Might was shocked to see his student was telling the truth, as the Nomu remained unfazed. The Nomu tried to grab All Might, but All Might quickly ducked under his attack. **"Guess he wasn't wrong when he said it didn't faze you!" **All Might said as he punched the creature straight in the chest, but once again it wasn't fazed by the punch. **"How about this?" **All Might shouted as he proceeded to punch the creature in the face. But once again, the creature remained unfazed by the attacks and try to once again attack him.

"So, why don't you try to make the Symbol of Peace see his worse nightmare?" Shigaraki asked his comrade.

"_You don't think I've been trying?" _Night Rouge shouted back. "_His will…It's overriding Terror Stare! I can't make him petrified!"_

"So much for that." Shigaraki heavily sighed, before going to taunt the Symbol of Peace. "Sorry All Might. Nomu here has Shock Absorption for his Quirk, so the only way to truly beat him is to tear through his skin, which I know for a fact you wouldn't do! So, it looks like you finally found your match!"

All Might smirked as he heard what the villain had just said. **"Thanks for telling me how to beat him!" **He then dashed behind the creature and grabbed on to it. **"All I got to do is wear it down," **All Might said as he began to suplex the beast, **"Then it's onto you!" **The Symbol of Peace exclaimed as he finished the attack, causing a huge shockwave to be produced.

(X)

"Yeah! That's what you get for messing with U.A.!" Sato yelled as he watched the fight unfold from near the entrance. The rest of the group he was watching the fight along side with him. That was until Ochaco noticed something.

"Deku!" She called out as she noticed him and a bunch of different students carrying a damaged Aizawa. This caused the group she was with gasped in shock.

"Holy shit!" Sero yelled. "What the hell happened to him?"

"That big scary monster. That's what happened." Tsuyu calmly exclaimed as she carefully helped Aizawa down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ochaco asked as she made her way over to Izuku.

"Oh! I-I'm f-fine!" He managed to stammer out, while trying to ignore the blush that was very quickly creeping up his face. "I-I'm h-heading back."

"WHAT?!" Mineta screamed. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU WANT TO GO BACK?! ALL MIGHT IS THE STRONGEST HERO AROUND! HE'S GOT THIS! LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND LET HIM TAKE CARE OF IT!"

Izuku looked to battlefield. "That creature was designed to kill All Might. If that's true, then how long would he be able to hold out for? He needs all the help he can get."

Sento then took a step forward. "You're not going-"

"You can't convince to stay. I'm going no matter what you say." Izuku bluntly stated.

"…I was about to say you're not going alone." Sento stated. Izuku turned around in shock.

"What?" The greenette asked.

"You're right. All Might isn't going to be able to hold out any longer without any help. Besides, if we don't throw ourselves into danger to save our Heroics teacher, then how can we call ourselves heroes?" Sento quickly explained.

"We better hurry then if want to get to the plaza." Izuku stated to his Class Rep.

Sento let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I got a way we can get there in time." He stated as began to shake an orange fullbottle and a gray fullbottle.

**TAKA! GATLING!**

**BEST MATCH!**

Sento once again turned the lever to his device.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!" Sento exclaimed as runners closed around him.

**THE SKY RUFFIAN!**

**HAWKGATLING!**

**YEAHHH!**

The wings on Sentos' back expanded to show just how impressive the wingspan is able to achieve. The parts that were an azure color was now orange, with parts on the shoulder resembling feathers. The parts that were lime green were now a dull gray color, with his left forearm covered in heavy armor. The visors were replaced by an orange wing of a hawk and a gray Gatling gun.

"…How many of those forms do you have?" Tsuyu questioned, with a quizzical finger on her chin.

"Not really what's important right now." Sento bluntly stated. He then walked over to Izuku. "You've ever fly before?"

"On an airplane, why do you ask?" Izuku nervously asked.

"Because we're going to fly." Sento stated as he got into position.

"Deku…" Ochaco said, drawing both Izuku and Sentos' attention. "Be careful." She stated. Both male students nodded in determination. Izuku had found some new confidence…that was until a question suddenly popped into Izukus' head.

"D-Do you know how to fly?" He asked his Class Representative.

"Nope! This is going be my first time!" Sento excitedly stated, much to the horror of Izuku.

"Wait! I change my miAAAAAAAHHH!" Izuku screamed as the two took off flying to go save their teacher, leaving their classmates in the dust.

"…How much do you want to bet that they're going to die?" Mineta asked his classmates. The only response he got was Tsuyu smacking him in the back of his head.

(X)

"**Oh come on…What kind of cheap trick was that?"** All Might exclaimed as he realized the position that the villains had put him in. Kurogiri had opened up a warp gate underneath the Symbol of Peace just as he was about to complete the suplex. The Nomus' upper body was saved as a result…and the creature was now digging its' claws into his weak spot.

"Good job Kurogiri. We got him just where we want him now." Shigaraki complimented the dark mass. All of a sudden, the portals started to close.

"Normally, I would be against having blood and viscera in my portals." Kurogiri protested. "However, I can make an exception to that rule." The Nomu lifted All Might into the air, claws digging deeper into the hero's weak point. All Might tried to get out of the creatures' grip.

"_Still have some fight left in you?" _Night Rogue asked, who suddenly had new self-assurance seeing the Symbol of Peace trapped. "_Well you won't for much longer." _Night Rogue then snapped his fingers and a Smash looking like a combination between a bird and a scarecrow came flying out of nowhere. It then was about to swan dive its' target.

**TWENTY! **

A whole swarm of bullets hit the Smash, knocking it off its' course. The villains looked in shock at the arrival of Sento and Izuku. Landing on the ground, Sento remained calm, steady, and holding his HawkGatlinger like a marksman, while Izuku on the other hand was doubled over, heavily panting.

"Oh…Oh God…Oh…I'm never doing that again…" Izuku muttered, which drew attention from Sento.

"Come on. I thought I did alright for my first time flying." Sento said rather dejectedly.

"I thought you two went running for the hills?" Shigaraki asked the two boys, who prepared themselves for a fight.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we're heroes in training. If we let our Heroics teacher die during a villain attack, I'm pretty sure we'll flunk our class." Sento retorted back.

"Heh, smartass." Shigaraki commented. He was about to step forward, when he was suddenly stopped by Night Rogue.

"_You take the green haired boy; I'll handle the other one." _The bat themed villain harshly stated. He then took a step forward, the Flying Smash joining his side. "_How about we take this to the skies?" _All of a sudden, two gigantic bat wings sprouted from his back, and he took off into the air above. Sento and the Smash were quick to follow him. Izuku tried to sprint to try to reach his mentor, but Kurogiri was quick to try to intercept him.

"You foolish child." The mass said as he opened up a warp gate in front of Izuku. Izuku didn't have enough time to react…that was until something quickly attacked Kurogiri with a small explosion.

"OUT OF MY WAY, DEKU!" Bakugo shouted as he grabbed Kurogiri by the metal neck brace and pinning him to the ground. A small stream of ice quickly made its' way up the left leg of the Nomu, until it stopped at the wrist of the Nomu.

"One of your underpaid lowlifes told me that you're here because you're dumb enough to believe that you can kill All Might." Todoroki explained. All Might noticed how Todoroki stopped his ice just before it reached his body. He then wrestled his way out of the Nomus' grip and put enough distance between the villains and himself. He grasped at his side in pain.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Shigaraki questioned, seeing the plan turn to chaos in front of him. All of a sudden, Kirishima and Banjo leaped towards, letting out battle cries as they were about to attack him. Shigaraki quickly jumped out of the way.

"Seriously, that would have been awesome." Kirishima groaned as he realized their surprise attack failed.

"I know! It would have been a badass double team takedown!" Banjo also made his annoyance very well known.

"What took you so long?" Sento questioned as he flew past the two, Night Rogue quickly following. The two students ducking to avoid collision with the bat themed scoundrel.

"Watch where you're flying!" Banjo shouted to the two. "ALSO, WHEN DID YOU GET WINGS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN ASKING FOR WINGS!"

"You scoundrels won't kill the Symbol of Peace today." Todoroki bluntly said. Izuku looked around shocked at the fact that his classmates were here to help him out, it was enough to make him tear up. But he quickly wiped away those tears. This wasn't the place to cry.

"Move, and I'll blow you up so bad that they'll be gluing your pieces back together for weeks." Bakugo threated the dark mass that he had underneath his palm.

"That's…not very heroic. That's borderline psychotic." Banjo quickly retorted.

Shigaraki began to scratch furiously at his neck. "Kurogiri…You seriously let yourself get captured by a mere child? You're more useless than I thought!" Shigaraki quickly reprimanded his comrade. "…Guess I can't rely on you for anything. Kids these days are really something else, their able to make the League of Villains seem like a bunch of amateurs. Nomu…" The creature then looked at its master. "Recover." Hearing that the Nomu began to exit out of the portal, but the limbs that were frozen broke off.

"How is that thing still moving?" Izuku questioned as the Nomu hobbled onto its still functional leg. The ice broke off its body and its muscle began to reform into limbs.

"Oh god. I'm gonna throw up." Banjo said as he felt his stomach become a little queasy.

"**What is this? I thought you said Shock Absorption was its Quirk?" **All Might frantically questioned the villain. Shigaraki just chuckled.

"I didn't say that was his only Quirk. He also has Super Regeneration. He was genetically designed to take you on at 100% of your power. The best way I could describe Nomu here is that he's like a punching bag that punches you back." All Might scowled at what he just heard. In all of his years of fighting, this one of his toughest fight. Not as tough as _him_, but it was up there. "Nomu. Would you be so kind to get our escape route back?" The Nomu then charged at Bakugo at such a speed that it made it impossible to see. A huge cloud of dust emerged where Bakugo was.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed out in fear that his childhood friend was dead.

"Stop screaming, I'm right here dumbass." Bakugo suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, call your friend a dumbass right after he thinks you just died. Totally hero-like." Banjo responded towards the blond-haired boy.

"OH, WILL YOU JUST-" Bakugo was about to yell at the dragon themed boy, but their attention was drawn to what exactly pushed Bakugo out of the way of the Nomus' attack. The dust settled and they saw All Might was the one who blocked the punch. He heavily panted as he felt anger rise up within him.

"**These are children…And you didn't hold back!" **All Might angrily yelled at the villains. Shigaraki just chuckled in response.

"It's not like I had any other choice, they threatened to kill my comrade. Plus they aren't any angels either. The plain looking one, he almost killed me with a full charged punch! Now tell me, what kind of hero does such a thing? You heroes claim to be on the side of justice, yet, you always revel in the violence that you create! You're able to get away with it, because all of the sheep that praise you are told what is good and what is bad! And when they decide what they classify as 'bad' get tossed aside like a broken-down toy! You're not heroes at all! You're just government sponsored playground bullies!"

The students stayed silent as they heard what they were hearing. It casts a pretty heavy shadow on what they did today, but at the same time, they didn't have any other choice. They had been threatened with the quite real possibility that they could have been killed. Those worries were squashed by All Might.

"**You think I haven't heard those words before? You villains act like you have some sort of higher purpose in your actions, but yet, you threatened to kill children that have done nothing to you whatsoever! They are innocent in this battle, and you were willing to kill them just to get to me. Admit it, you're doing this because you like it! Isn't that right?"**

"…Screw it. I can't keep up the act." Shigaraki stated as he grinned in a sinister way.

"We have them out numbered. We can take them." Todoroki stated as the students got ready to fight.

"Plus my boy found that smoke guys' weakness! And we got All Might on our side, I get the feeling we can't lose!" Banjo exclaimed to his classmates.

"**No." **All Might suddenly stated as he took a couple of steps forward. **"Get out of here! And work a true hero in action." **

"But All Might, you're hurt! And you're running out of t-" Izuku quickly cut himself off before he let certain details slip. However, All Might quickly reassured his pupil as he slipped him a small thumbs up, before charging in to face the Nomu once again.

(X)

In the skies above, Sento quickly dove underneath one of Night Rogues' flying strikes. The Flying Smash slammed into him, causing him to start plummeting to the ground. He caught himself at the last couple of seconds and he got back into the fight.

"_You really are resilient."_ Night Rogue complemented the young hero, which kind of threw him off balance for a second.

"Thanks. Now, can I ask you something?" Sento said as he once dodged another strike from the Flying Smash. "My memories are pretty fragmented, but from I always seemed to remember you. And the vibe I always got from you is that you and your weird science club wouldn't really play well with others. So what's the deal? Why the sudden change?"

"_Our goals just so happened to align with one another, so it just made sense." _Night Rogue said. But Sento was able to tell something was off with that explanation.

"…Are you sure this has nothing to do with Pandora's Box?" Sento asked. Night Rogue seemed to pause as soon as Sento said those two words. Seeing a chance, Sento started flying as fast as he could to charge the bat villain, whose eyes suddenly had a tint of teal to them. That was when he started to get flashes of him in the tank, Night Rogue mocking him, and the feeling of hopelessness. But then something happened.

He saw flashes of the most important people in his life, and with each flash, the nightmare started to shatter like a piece of glass. Kirishima, Mina, Tenya, Ochaco, Sawa, Owner, Misora, Izuku, Banjo, and…Momo. With a mighty roar, Sento swung his leg breaking the illusion and kicking Night Rogue in the face.

Sento then flew overheard and kicked the villain towards the ground. The scoundrel plummeted towards the ground, the Flying Smash heading straight towards its master to try to catch him. Sento saw an opportunity for a finisher and he began to spin the HawkGatlingers' bullet chamber.

**TEN!**

**TWENTY!**

**THIRTY!**

**FORTY!**

**FIFTY!**

**SIXTY!**

**SEVENTY!**

**EIGHTY!**

**NINETY! **

**ONE HUNDRED!**

**FULL BULLET!**

The two adversaries were stopped mid-air as they were captured in a white energy spherical graph. The Smash tried to break out, but it was unsuccessful. Sento aimed his weapon right towards the enemies and fired. A hundred bullets fired out, they proceeded to turn into little energy hawks, every time one of them hit their intended targets, a miniature explosion went off. When the final energy hawk hit, the sphere imploded on the inside, sending the two knocked out adversaries flying towards the ground.

Carefully landing, Sento pulled out an empty fullbottle, and sucked out the energy of the Flying Smash, causing it to turn back to human. "Alright, time to get some ans-" Sento said as he looked to where Night Rogue had landed and was less than shocked to see the bat villain was gone. He let out a heavy sigh. "…Of course. Disappear without a trace, that's fine by me." Sento remarked to no one.

He then took off to join in the fight with All Might. As soon as he got into the air, huge shockwaves rippled out throughout the entire U.S.J., causing him to be knocked back near the fountain. He bounced off the ground a couple of times, before he finally came to a dead stop and getting knocked out of his transformation. "My head…My ribs…My…everything…" Sento managed to mumble out. "I'm just going to lay here for a minute. He's got it under control." Sento said to no one in particular, as he proceeded to continue laying on the ground.

(X)

"You clearly weren't listening! One of his power is Shock Absorption!" Shigaraki stated as he landed on the ground. The two titans collided fists, which as a result caused a huge shockwave to ring out across the entire U.S.J.

"**So? What about it?" **All Might exclaimed as he and the beast once again collided their fist. Then, in the span of a second, the two started to trade blows at an incredible speed. The students held their best to try to keep their footing, but it was hard to do, considering the huge feedback that the blows were dealing.

"HE'S SERIOUSLY GOING TO FIGHT THAT BRAIN GUY?" Izuku shouted.

"Holy shit! Their fast!" Banjo said, clearly amazed by the fight that was going on in front of him.

As the two kept trading blows, All Might had a question burning inside of him. **"He said your Quirk was Shock Absorption, not Nullification, am I right?" **He received no response from the monster. **"That must mean there's a limit to how much you can take!" **As All Might continue to keep punching the creature, Shigaraki noticed that Nomu was starting to lose his footing. The Nomu punched him in his weak point, but All Might didn't care as he just kept laying on the punishment.

"**You were made to beat me when I'm at 100%, so that just means I have to break through those limits! And force you to surrender!" **All Might yelled as the creature continued to lose his footing. Izukus' eyes slowly began to widen as he realized what his mentor was doing.

'_Every strike isn't random.' _He thought to himself. _'Each one of those is planned! And his punches are more than 100% of his power!' _Eventually, the Nomu lost whatever hold it had to the ground as it was sent flying. All Might quickly followed after it.

"**A real hero…" **All Might began to say as the creature got back up and proceeded to collide with him in mid-air. **"Will always find a way for justice to be served!" **The Symbol of Peace said as he got the better of the creature, causing it to skate across the ground. All Might quickly moved to where the creature was heading and proceeded to jump up in the air with him holding the creatures' arm. He then tossed the creature straight into the ground, leaving a huge crater where the creature had impacted.

All Might swiftly landed on the ground as the creature bounced off the ground. **"Here's a little lesson." **He then proudly stood up. **"You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they truly mean!" **He proceeded to ready his fist and fired up every last bit he had of One For All inside of him **"THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO GO BEYOND!" **All Might yelled as he reeled his fist back.

"**PLUS ULTRA!"**

The Symbol of Peace roared as his fist made contact with the creatures' torso. The fires of One For All burning its light through the dark skin of the Nomu. The Nomu then went flying with so much force that it burst through the dome of the U.S.J., the sheer speed of the creature breaking apart the clouds as it went soaring. The students were astonished by what they just witnessed.

"He just beat the Shock Absorption out of that thing! I've never seen brute strength like that!" Kirishima mused aloud.

"Imagine having power like that. He must have been beating the shit out of that thing so fast, that it couldn't regenerate." Bakugo begrudgingly said.

"Is…Is this what it's like to be speechless?" Banjo asked aloud to no one in particular. Their eyes were once again drawn to the Symbol of Peace.

"**I really have gotten weaker!" **All Might began to exclaim. **"Back in my heyday, it would have taken just 5 punches to knock that guy out! But today, it took more than 300 mighty blows!" **All Might could feel steam rising from his skin, that could only mean that time was almost up. He turned to face the villains. **"If I were you, I would just give up right now! Surrender right now! We all want to get this over with as quickly as possible!"**

"You cheated!" Shigaraki shouted as he began to shake violently. "You were supposed to be weaker! But you beat my Nomu with more strength to spare! YOU FUCKING CHEATED!" He exclaimed as he furiously scratched the base of his neck, this time drawing blood as he continued to scratch. All Might tried to get into a defensive stance, but he quickly realized that fighting the Nomu sapped of his strength. So much strength, that he wasn't even able to take a single step forward.

"Tomura," Kurogiri began to clarify to his comrade, "while Nomu wasn't successful in killing him, it didn't mean that he didn't leave some damage to the hero. Take a closer look." Shigaraki did what the mass said, and he chuckled by what he saw. The side of All Might was bleeding very profusely.

"You're right Kurogiri." Shigaraki exclaimed. "Looks like the Symbol of Peace isn't untouchable! Which means our mission is still on!" Hearing that, the students were about ready to rush to their teachers' side, but then they began to notice that the villains that were once knocked out slowly began to get up, once again ready for a fight. The students rushed to fight the villains, while Izuku focused on All Might.

Shigaraki were about to rush the Symbol of Peace, but Izuku was quick to use One For All on his legs to jump to save his mentor. Izuku felt his legs break, but he didn't care, he was too focused on saving his hero to focus on the pain. He was about to use a Smash attack on the dark mass' weak spot, but Kurogiri saw the attack coming as he opened up a portal for Shigaraki to stick his hand through.

"Gotcha." Shigaraki taunted as he was about to touch Izukus' face. All of a sudden, someone shot Shigaraki in the hand, causing the villain to reel back in pain.

"**Are they…" **All Might began to say as he looked to where the shot originated from. His suspicions were confirmed as Snipe fired off a couple more shots in directions where students needed help. **"They're here!"**

"Everyone have no fear!" Tenya shouted to his classmates, whose fears were alleviated as they saw him alongside most of the staff at U.A. "Because your Class Secretary has arrived with back up in toe!" Present Mic stepped up to stairs where some of the villains were gathering, and proceeded to let out a gigantic scream, causing the villains to cover their ears in pain. As soon as they let go of their ears, they saw the terrifying sight of Ectoplasm and his clones charging start towards them.

"Kurogiri! Get us out of –" Shigaraki tried to say, but he was quickly cut off as he was shot multiple times by Snipe. Before the Gun-Wielding Hero could get more shots off at the pale villain, Kurogiri blocked the shots with his mass, eventually he started to open a portal back to their hideout. The injured Thirteen began to suck away at the black mass, making it difficult for the villain to teleport away.

"You may have won today, but just know this!" Shigaraki yelled to All Might as he slowly sank into the dark void that was Kurogiri. "Your death will come soon enough! Me and my master will see your legacy die!" All Might raised an eyebrow at what the mention of a master. There's no way it could be _him…_could it? After a few seconds the villain that lead this attack were gone.

"Midoribro! You alright?" Kirishima yelled as he started to run over to him and All Might. His path to them was suddenly blocked by a huge cement wall spurting up out of the ground. "What the hell?" Kirishima asked.

"**Sorry about that Young Kirishima." **All Might shouted through the wall. **"Cementoss didn't want you to see the critical condition that Young Midoriyas' legs are in. Rest** **ass**ured, he'll get the proper treatment. Can you and classmates head back to the entrance, where we'll make sure you all are safe."

"Um…No problem All Might!" Kirishima yelled back as he made his way back to his group. "Guess Midoriya is in pretty bad shape after all." He lamented to the group.

"Shame the teachers are getting all the action. I would have love to crack some more heads together!" Bakugo disappointedly stated.

"You seriously got a weird thing for violence, don't ya?" Banjo questioned the Explosion User. "Personally, I've had enough fighting for today. How about you Sento?" He asked as he turned around to see…That his friend was nowhere to be seen. "Sento?" He called, to only receive no response. "Where's Sento?" Banjo asked his group.

"Who's knows? Maybe he's with the other extras." Bakugo responded. Banjo was strangely hoping that the blond was right as they continued on their way to the rest of their classmates.

(X)

"All Might!" Izuku yelled as he crawled towards his mentor. "Are you alright?"

Toshinori just let out a small chuckle as he helped the greenette up. "If had a 100 yen for every time I had somebody ask me that question." He then began to cough up a small bit of blood.

"GAH!" Izuku screeched out.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Toshinori reassured the now freaked out student.

"S-Sorry! I-I f-forgot you did that!" Izuku stammered out. All Might gave a hearty chuckle.

"Young Midoriya…" Toshinori began to say, drawing the attention of his pupil. "When I first told you about One For All, I must confess to you that I had a slight hesitation about giving it to you. But after seeing all the progress that you made, the amount of commitment that you have shown to becoming a hero, and your willingness to try to protect everyone, I now know that whatever doubts I had back them have been squashed."

Izuku began to slowly realize what his predecessor was beginning to say.

"I'm proud to have you as my successor." Toshinori said with a reassuring smile on his face. Hearing that praise coming from his hero, Izuku was on the verge of crying…

…That was until both he and All Might heard the sound of something drop to the ground. Both wielders of One For All turned to look at the source of the sound. Their blood ran cold as atop the stair case to the fountain, they stared at the bruised and battered visage of one Sento Kiryu.

Sento dropped his driver due to the pure shock of what he just heard. Eyes widened to the point of no return as he looked back and forth between Izuku and Toshinori, with a shocked look on his face. After a few seconds of pure, very awkward silence, Sento wasn't able to hold it anymore as he asked a very simple question.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that ending coming, huh? I don't really have anything for this section, so I guess it's onto the preview!**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: The attack on the U.S.J. is finally over! The students have a moment to finally breath, but how will the League of Villains react to this defeat? And more importantly, how will Izuku and All Might deal with Sento discovering the shocking truth about One For All?**


	12. A New Confidant

Chapter 12: A New Confidant

As the portal to the bar closed, Shigaraki was powerless to contain his anger.

"FUCK!" He yelled much to the annoyance of Kurogiri. "How? HOW? We had everything planned! How in the fuck did we lose?!" He tried to stand up but considering the fact that a good portion of his body was riddled with bullet holes, it made it hard for him.

"I wouldn't recommend that you do that." Gentoku, now out of his Night Rogue form, calmly stated as he poured himself a drink. "You try to move with those bullet holes in you, and there's a good chance that you'll bleed out all over this fine establishment."

"Oh, now you decide to be helpful." Shigaraki stated back to his comrade. "Where was this side of you during the attack?"

"Excuse me?" Gentoku asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Shigaraki quickly barked back. "You made a big deal about your _Smashes _and your _Guardians_, but yet in the end, they didn't amount to SHIT!"

"And you believe that's what caused us to lose? Maybe it has to do with the fact that it became very clear that you had no idea what you were doing!" Gentoku yelled.

"Oh! OH! You believe that I was to blame for this?!" Shigaraki snapped back.

"Gentlemen…" Kurogiri tried to calm the situation, but his pleads went underheard as the two continued to argue.

"I'm saying that's one of the problems that brought us here!" Gentoku yelled, about ready to transform back to Night Rogue.

"Then tell me, great Night Rogue, what exactly was the other problems?!"

"_You hired a bunch of amateurs." _Everyone turned to the source of the new voice. Gentoku was shocked to see his cobra themed comrade casually sitting at the bar, waiting for their dick measuring contest to be over.

"Who the hell are you?" Shigaraki asked the new party member, who quickly got to his feet with a pep in his step.

"_Name's Blood Stalk, pleasure to meet you!" _He gleefully said as he held out his hand to the lying on the ground pale man. Blood Stalk quickly retracted his hand. "_On second thought, I would rather not be turned to dust, or get blood on my suit. It would be really hard to explain to the dry cleaner and I don't want to kill him for explaining what happened to him. You get what I'm saying, Shiggy? I can call you Shiggy, right?"_

Shigaraki and Kurogiri remained silent at the rather…unique way he presented himself.

"What exactly did you mean by 'hired amateurs'?" Kurogiri questioned the curious third party. Blood Stalk was very quick to respond.

"_Now don't get me wrong, your boy Giran is pretty good at his job. But the problem is, he was looking in the wrong direction. He was looking at the cheapest of the bunch to hire. The fact that they came in underprice is usually a tell-tale sign that they don't know what they're doing. You really want to make a difference? Maybe next time, try asking your buddy for some actual supervillains, that'll make a really good difference."_

"It wasn't just that…" Shigaraki stated as he looked at his wounds. "Our intel was wrong…It said that All Might was weak…But he's still as strong as he ever was!"

"**No…He is most definitely weaker." **A voice came from the television. Hearing the voice, Shigaraki instantly bowed, forgetting all about the pain that was currently troubling him.

"Master…" Shigaraki whispered out.

"_Oohh! A mysterious voice coming out of the television! It's the first time I'm seeing something like this in real life!" _Blood Stalk exclaimed as he watched with a newfound curiosity.

"What happened to the Nomu?" A new voice from the television asked the pale man.

"There were too many…complications…" Shigaraki managed to mutter out.

"_Complications? More like your pupil here got his ass handed to him on a silver platter." _Blood Stalk teased, but his attempt to prod the young boy went unnoticed. "_Just ignore me I guess." _Stalk whispered to himself, sounding really dejected.

"Ignore him master, he is a fool." Shigaraki answered to the television. "There was a student. His power…the only other being I could even compare him to is All Might. His strength and speed were unlike anything I had seen before." The voice from the television remained silent for a second, before letting out an amused chuckle.

"**I see…Fear not my friends. This…This was just a momentary set back. Next time, we will bring in those with the experience to face the quote-on-quote heroes once again. And then, the world will truly know of our existence."** The voice calmly stated. Blood Stalk then raised his hand.

"They aren't able to see you." Gentoku quietly whispered to his ally.

"**Proceed…Blood Stalk, wasn't it?" **The disembodied voice spoke out. Blood Stalk gave Gentoku the one finger salute as he approached the television.

"_Oh, great disembodied, menacing voice coming from the television!" _Blood Stalk exclaimed as he mockingly bowed before the television._ " With what just happened, I can only ask one question…Where exactly does our relationship lie? I want to know if I should get myself prepared to go out on another one of these outings."_ The voice feel silent once again.

"Are you kidding me?" Shigaraki suddenly asked. "With the way things went today, it's clear you won't ever-"

"**We'll be in touch." **The television stated before turning itself off. Leaving Shigaraki stunned.

"We look forward to working with you gentlemen again." Gentoku said as he exited the bar. Blood Stalk looked at the pale man for a good couple of seconds, before following his ally.

"_Ciao, Shiggy." _Was all he said as the cobra themed villain exited the building.

(X)

"Can I have everyone gather around?" One of the policemen asked the group of students outside of the U.S.J. They did exactly what he said, much to the delight of the detective. "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'm a detective with the police department. Now the reason why I asked you all to gather around is so I can perform a head count and see who exactly is injured." He went around the group, checking off the names of everyone that was in attendance. Eventually, it became clear that two students were missing from the group. "It looks like Izuku Midoriya and Sento Kiryu are absent."

The students began to murmur to one another about where exactly their classmates could be, before Cementoss came up to offer an explanation. "I guess I should have mentioned it to you children. Your friends were injured pretty badly, so we immediately sent them to Recovery Girl to…Well, recover. I'm sorry that I failed to give you this information."

"Speaking of injuries, how are Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen?" Tsuyu asked the detective with a finger on her chin.

"Oh, they were taken to the hospital." Tsukauchi explained. "Their injuries put them into a critical state, but it shouldn't be life threating. They should be up and at them before you even know. Now, we put a call out to your parents, so they should be here shortly to pick you all up. Can I ask you all to please go back to your classroom?" The students complied and began to head back to class. Tsukauchi walked over to Nezu and whispered something in his ear, to which the creature gave a subtle nod, and the detective headed off.

"Boy, today really sucked." Tsuyu commented.

"Look on the bright side," Sero commented, "We got hands on experience fighting bad guys! I figured we would have waited a couple of years for that to happen."

"Still didn't make it any less terrifying." Ochaco noted.

"Figured a couple of extras like you couldn't handle it." Bakugo said. "I faced those shitheads head on. You should all take a page out of my book and learn how to handle yourselves."

"You ever get tired of jacking yourself off?" Banjo whispered to himself. Jiro slightly giggled at the comment. "Hey, do you think you could?"

"Keep your little secret?" Jiro said in a hush tone. "Yeah, you helped saved our life, so I say we're cool. You worried about your friend?"

"Sento?" Banjo questioned. "Nah, my boy is as tough as nails. He can handle anything."

(X)

"Ow!" Sento hissed out as Recovery Girl applied the last of his bandages to his chest.

"Oh, quit whining!" Recovery Girl quickly barked out, causing Sento to jump in his bed a little bit. "You only got a mild concussion and a few cracked ribs. You got the better of it, compared to those two." She said as she pointed her can to Izuku and the bony true form of All Might. There was an awkward silence between the three of them, before All Might finally spoke up.

"Look kid, what you heard between the two of us was something that was supposed to be secret. So I would appreciate it if you kept this between us." All Might quickly explained.

"Oh no, I completely understand." Sento said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It would make sense that you would want to keep the fact that you have a son a secret." Sento opened his eyes to see Izuku giving him a shocked expression, while All Might spat out a small amount of blood. "…He is your son, right?"

"No. / I wish." All Might and Izuku stated at the same time, although Izuku was a lot quieter than his mentor.

"What would make you think we're related?" All Might asked Sento.

"Well…The two of you have pretty similar Quirks in their function and looks. But looking back on it, I should have realized that they were a little _too_ similar." Sento sheepishly answered.

"The truth of the situation is…a little more complicated than that." All Might answered. Sento raised an eyebrow at what exactly he said. All Might let out an exasperated sigh.

"My Quirk is called One for All. It has the unique ability to be passed down from one user to another that they deem worthy. I tried long and hard to find a person that I could deem as my successor, but unfortunately, I really couldn't find anyone that really met up to my standards. That was until I one day came across a young man, who ran into danger to save his classmate, not even caring that he could have died. And it was that day, that I chose Young Midoriya here as my successor." All Might as he placed his hand on Izukus' shoulder. "Now then, any questions?"

Sento looked like a deer in headlights after the explanation. It also didn't help that he wasn't blinking at all.

"Is-…Is he alright?" Izuku asked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sento finally exclaimed.

"I think it finally hit him." All Might stated to his pupil.

"Do you realize what this means?!" Sento asked the two wielders of One for All. Before they could even say anything, Sento continued to ramble on. "A Quirk that is able to be passed down from one person to another has been unheard of! This is unprecedented! I mean, this is comparable to the Quirk Singularity Theory! Hell, this could be even bigger than that! I'm THE FIRST OF THE SCIENTIFIC COMMUNITY TO HAVE DISCOVERED WHAT ALL MIGHTS' QURIK IS! But how exactly does it work? How exactly do you pass down One for All? Is it based upon a touch? Does it mean your memories are also transferred as well?" Sento then looked at the boney form of All Might. "OH GOD! IS HE GOING TO END UP LIKE THIS BONEY VERSION OF YOU?"

"What? No!" All Might said, rather surprised. "I got this form due to a fight that I went through with a rather formidable foe." He then pointed to his ribs. "Half of my respiratory organs were due to that fight, and so, I can only maintain that muscular form for a couple of hours."

"Oh." Sento replied.

"Look if you have any questions, Young Midoriya here would be happy to explain it all. After all, you two are going to be spending a whole lot more time together." All Might explained.

"Y-Yeah!" Izuku excitedly stated. Only for him and Sento to realize what the Symbol of Peace just stated. They both looked at him in a quizzical fashion. "Wait, what?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah," All Might stated, "He's going to help you get One for All under control."

"…Wait, what?" Sento asked.

"Did I stutter?" All Might asked his students.

"No, no! It's not that, I am just extremely confused by why you would want me out of all people." Sento calmly stated.

"Why wouldn't it be you?" All Might questioned, which caused Sento to raise an eyebrow at that statement. "During the written portion of the Entrance Exam, do you know what you got?" Sento slowly shook his head. "You got the entire thing right! Only a few people have actually gotten that high of marks in the history of this school. Principal Nezu, who's one of the smartest beings I have ever met, was even impressed by that fact. Not only that, your analysis of Young Midoriya during the Combat Training was spot on! Plus, you even said yourself that if you got more information of how exactly it works, you could more than likely figure out a way to get it under control. Now is that chance, Young Kiryu. Do you accept this great responsibility?"

Once again, Sento's entire body went rigid, but he quickly shook off those feelings as he looked at All Might with a new determination in his eyes. "I accept."

All Might gave him a small smirk. "I knew you would, kid." He then turned to Recovery Girl. "Are they allowed to leave yet?"

"It all depends on whether or not he can walk." Recovery Girl stated as she pointed to Izuku. Izuku momentarily freaked out, before calming himself down, and proceeding to try to stand on his own. Luckily for him, he was successful. "They can go." Recovery Girl replied.

As Izuku and Sento were exiting the room, All Might waved to them. "Don't let me down!" The two of them gave him determined nods and exited the room. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Recovery Girl called out, which Naomasa Tsukauchi took as a sign that the coast was clear.

"Sorry I didn't come in sooner, I accidently overheard those last parts, and I figured it would have been best if I accidently put them in shock over my relation to you." Tsukauchi stated. All Might let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay, I'll be sure to introduce you to them some other time. How were the other students?" All Might questioned.

"Besides a few scratches and bruises and being a little shaken up by the experience, they're fine." Tsukauchi quickly explained.

"What about Aizawa? And Thirteen?"

"They're at the hospital getting treated for their injuries. Luckily, their wounds weren't lethal."

"I should have been there sooner. If I just realized that something was up sooner, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Tsukauchi was quiet for a moment. "It's not your fault. Just be glad you arrived when you did. Had it not been for you and your coworkers, who knows what kind of condition those kids would have been in." All Might just had a small smile on his face.

"Those kids…I had doubts about me taking up this job at first. But, if I didn't accept this role, I wouldn't be able to see them grow before my very eyes. Those kids…Those kids are going to be more than great heroes."

(X)

"He made you eat a piece of his hair?" Sento questioned Izuku. As they walked the halls of U.A., they were discussing One for All, so that way Sento could try to come up with ideas of how to better control it.

"H-He explained that I would only be able to receive One for All if I swallowed some of his DNA." Izuku stated. Sento thought about it for a second.

"Guess it could have been worse." Sento concluded. "He could have made you swallow some of his blood."

"Or his sweat." Izuku quickly added.

"Or his spit." Sento also added. The image of All Might spitting into Izukus' mouth made the two students shudder in response due to how gross it was. "Now then, how exactly do you activate it?"

Izuku thought about it for a second. "I have to really concentrate on what body part I want to use it on, and then it just manifest itself." He then looked to his hand. "I use it at 100%, it's the only way I really know how to control it. But if I use it…Well, you say how I ended up during the Entrance Exam."

Sento thought back to that time, and how Izukus' legs went in completely opposite directions. He then stopped as he thought back to a small chat that he had with Izuku on the train. Izuku noticed this and looked at him in confusion. "Midoriya…Were you born Quirkless?"

Izuku face shifted to one of sadness. "I…Yes." Sento was about to say something, but Izuku kept talking. "When…When I was four, the doctor told me that there was no hope that I would ever get a Quirk. I was…disappointed to say the least. All my life, I wanted to be like All Might so badly, but news just destroyed that hope." That was when Izuku started to tear up. "Once people started to find out, they were so cruel. My teachers didn't care that I was being bullied. They seemed to encourage it. I…I was told plenty of times to just throw myself off the roof, so that way I could get a Quirk in the next life." The only sound that was heard was the sniffling that Izuku was doing.

"…I heard about a kid that was Quirkless at my school, with green hair." Sento suddenly said, shocking Izuku. "I heard about all the bullying that he went through. And just how bad it was. If I had known…" It was Sento who was now tearing up. "All the time I was there, I couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to help…I wanted to help so badly…But I so scared. Scared of how much worse I could have been treated if I helped. The name calling, the dirty glances I got, the amount of money that was taken out of my wallet, the…the beatings. I let my own personal fears outweigh what really mattered in that situation. I-…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Izuku was stunned at what he heard. All this time, he thought Sento to be above his level, with not only how well he got along with the others, but also with his own fight with that organization. But it turned out that he was just like him. He had been beaten down by those he used to call his classmates. He had been berated for just existing. He was…broken. And now he was acting for forgiveness. Not for his actions, but his inactions. And it was clear that this was weighing on him very heavily. Izuku knew what he had to do.

"Kir-…Sento…I forgive you."

Hearing that, both students broke down, not in sadness, but in relief. Relief that what they just experienced only helped to strengthen the bond that they had. They were more than just classmates now…They were truly friends.

After taking a few minutes to try to compose themselves, the two students continued on the walk out of their building. As soon as they exited the building, the two were shocked to see that there were people waiting for them. Banjo, Tenya, Ochaco, Kirishima, and Mina had been waiting a while for the two to recover.

"Took long enough! Glad to know you two are alright!" Banjo exclaimed as he stood up and enveloped Sento into a bear hug. Once he set Sento down, he carefully slipped two unpurified fullbottles to Sento.

Izuku was about to speak up, but he quickly overwhelmed as Ochaco hugged him. The group was shocked to see this happen. Izukus' face was about the same shade as Kirishimas' hair. Ochaco realized that the group was staring at the two of them, so she quickly stopped the hug.

"G-Glad to see you're okay." Ochaco stated as she looked away from Izuku, trying to hide her own blush. Mina silently expressed joy over seeing the sparks between the two.

"Indeed! It is great to see not only our friends, but also our Class Representative in great condition!" Tenya explained as he gave his patented hand motions.

"T-Thanks Iida." Izuku muttered as the group started to leave the school grounds.

"Yeah! We can't have our Class Rep in a hospital bed. I mean, how else would you be able to keep the class under control?" Kirishima questioned said Class Rep. "Oh, Midribro! Nice job spotting that cloud guys' weakness. Plus it super cool of you to throw your in danger to save All Might! It was manly as hell!"

"O-Oh! T-Thank y-you!" Izuku stuttered out, still not used to the idea of receiving compliments.

"Just glad to see you two alright!" Mina exclaimed. She then leaned over to Sento. "We got to have you in one piece, if you still want to get together with Yaomomo." Sento was silent as a response. "Are you guys still on for tomorrow?"

Sento threw up an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Mina looked confused for a second, then realized what he was talking about. "Oh right! You guys were still getting healed when that happened! Well, they gave us the day off tomorrow, so I took it on myself to make everyone feel better and I invited everyone to a fun day out tomorrow! You guys in?"

Sento and Izuku looked at each other, and Sento just shrugged to him. "I think we all deserve a break after what happened today."

"Great! It's gonna be so much fun!" Mina exclaimed. "Can I be called the official Class Party Planner?" That statement caused Sento to stop for a second, which also caused Mina to stop. Then Sento smirked.

"As the Class Representative, I officially name Class 1-A's Party Planner." Sento answered, which caused Mina to squeal in excitement. The rest of the walk was filled with just small talk, and one by one, the group started to disperse.

"This is me." Izuku stated as pointed to his apartment building.

"Huh." Sento remarked. "I'm actually not too far away from you. I'm only a few blocks away, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my guardian owns a café and we live above it. I-I've walked by this building a hundred times, how the hell have we've not run into each other before?" The two students were quiet for a couple of seconds. "Oh well, see you tomorrow?"

"Wait." Izuku suddenly said, causing Sento to stop. "Since we are now…I don't know what term to use. Friends, partners, allies-"

"I would say this more like an Obi-Wan and Anakin/Luke type of situation." Sento cut in.

"I-I wa-was w-wondering if y-you wa-wanted t-to…"

"…Are you asking me if want to see your place?"

"YES!" Izuku shouted, causing Sento back off a little bit. "Sorry! I never really asked anyone that question before!"

"Oh no. I completely understand!" Sento said. "Uh, yeah. After everything is done with tomorrow, I can come by."

"G-Great! See you tomorrow." Izuku said as he headed inside. As he was riding the elevator, he had a starling thought. How was his mother going to react to this? He figured the best way to tell her was to just be upfront about it. As he reached his door, he took a deep breath, and opened it. "Mom! I'm-"

"Izuku…" Inko replied in between cries as she instantly hugged him. "I was so worried. My baby boy faced off against villains. I didn't know what to think. But you're alright. You are alright, aren't you? Are you hungry? Do you want to head to bed?"

"Mom, I'm okay." Izuku said as he tried to get some breathing room. "Um…Tomorrow, my classmates are having a little get together, which I said that I would go to. And then, when that's done, I'll be here right away…with my…friend." Upon hearing that statement Inkos' eyes slowly widened. And more tears were slowly coming in. "Oh no…" Izuku whispered under his breath, as Inko quickly pulled him back in for a huge hug.

"MY BABY HAS FRIENDS!" Inko screamed in-between sobs.

(X)

Sento wasn't sure what was going to greet him as he entered the café, but after all the events that occurred today, he just hoped it wasn't anything grand or over the top. As he entered the door, he saw Owner, Misora, and Sawa waiting for him. Once he was inside, there was hesitation on what the three of them would do. They stared at him for a couple of seconds before Owner decided to break the silence that hung in the air.

"Welcome home." He said as he gave his adopted son a reassuring smile. Hearing that Sento gave an unsure smile of his own. He was then surprised as Misora ran up to him and enveloped him in a big hug. Sento wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he just kept them in the air. Once she decided to break off the hug, she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Never do that again." She stated. Sento was once again confused by her statement.

"I-…I am so confused right now. What do you not want me to do?" Sento questioned.

"To not get attack by villains again, dumbass!"

"…Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Sorry, what's she trying to get across is that she was worried about you." Sawa interjected. "Welcome back kiddo." She said as she hugged him. She then turned back to Misora. "Don't you have something to say?"

Misora looked away in anger, but eventually, she caved in. "I was worried for you." She muttered, which caused Sento to have a shit eating grin.

"Aw, you actually care about me. That's so sweet!" Sento mocked to her.

"Enough about that. How you are?" Owner questioned. "I suspect that you would probably want to head to bed early."

"I would…After I show you guys this!" Sento remarked, as he unveiled the five new fullbottles on the counter.

"Whoa!" Owner remarked. "That's the most amount of fullbottles you ever got in a day!"

"But-…doesn't that mean…" Sawa started to say, but she didn't need to finish the sentence as it slowly began to sink in for everyone in the café.

"Yeah…They were there." Sento started to say. "The Smashes, the Guardians, that ba-…Night Rogue. That's what he calls himself."

"At least we know the bastards' name." Misora commented.

"…And his partners' name as well." As soon as Sento said that everyone turned to him in shock. "He had a partner. Blood Stalk. He was…weird to say the least. One minute, he wanted to kill me. The next, he gave me information on what the villains were up to."

"Do you think he's a possible ally?" Owner questioned, with a weird tone in his voice.

"I…I don't think so. He said he gave me that information because of he's own personal reasons. And he gave me this." Sento explained as he put the Rocket fullbottle on the counter. "I think he was trying to play both sides for his own personal benefit…Which means he's the one to really keep eye on."

(X)

"Welcome home, Ms. Yaoyorozu." The butler stated as he open the door for her.

"Thank you, Eiichi." Momo said as she entered the main entrance to her home. As she entered, a questioned started to burn inside her head. "Where are my parents?"

Eiichi had a rather sad look on his face. "Unfortunately, your father is still away for business. As for your mother-"

"Darling?" Momo looked to where the voice came from and was more than happy to see was atop the stairs.

"Mother!" Momo said as she ran to the arms of her mother. They embraced for a minute, before Tamiko pulled away to get a better look at her daughter.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she cupped her daughters' face. "When the school called me, I was-…I didn't know what to think." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I was scared that you might have…" Momo took her mothers' hand into her own.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way." Momo said as she caressed her mothers' hand.

"It wasn't your fault." She replied. "I'm sorry your father isn't here. I tried to reach him, but you know your father. Once he hears about this, I'm sure that he'll call you the first chance he gets. I'm so sorry, my darling."

"It's okay." Momo stated. "If it's alright with you, I would like to head to bed early."

"Of course." Tomiko replied as her daughter started to make her way up the stairs. "Momo…" Momo stopped as she heard her mother call her name. She then looked at the woman, who now had a bright smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Momo said as she headed to her room. After she got changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She tried to fall asleep, but her mind was racing as the events of the day just kept playing in her head. There were too many questions that just kept springing up, too many events that may have changed things for her. She looked at her alarm clock, she had been lying in bed for 2 hours.

She knew that she needed to talk to someone about this. She knew what she had to do as she grabbed her phone.

(X)

Sento laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to as the events of the day played out in his head. All Might and his true form. Izuku and what he told him. Him now knowing about One for All. Blood Stalk and Night Rogue working with those villains. And how Blood Stalk showed a weird interest in how both him and Banjo would get stronger. It was too much to handle.

He then heard his phone starting to vibrate. He reached over to grab it and saw that someone was calling him. He thought nothing of it at first, but then his eyes slowly began to widen as he read out the name of who was calling him. Momo Yaoyorozu. He slightly freaked out a little bit, but he then tried his best to compose himself, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sento asked.

"_Hi, Kiryu. Is this a bad time?" _Momo asked.

"Um…No, it's fine. What's up?"

"_I just…I just needed someone to talk to. You know, about the events of today."_

"Yeah. It was…I don't even know how to describe it."

"_A total shit show?"_

Sento let out a small chuckle hearing her say that. "Yeah, that makes sense. Say, was that the first time you used those words together?"

"…_Maybe." _There was a small silence between the two students. "_Sento, can I ask you something?" _

"Um…Yeah, what is it?" Sento asked as he felt nervous about what she was about to say.

"_That man…Blood Stalk. He talked about you like he knew you. How did you think he knew about you? And why were you so…I guess the appropriate term would be furious at him?" _

Hearing that question, Sento wanted to tell her everything. About him, about his fights, about the villains, about the fullbottles, about…everything. But there was a part of him that knew the truth. If he told her about everything, there's a chance that he'll bring her into a world that she'll have no chance of getting out of. A target would be placed on her, and he couldn't put more people at risk.

"I-…I wish I knew. Maybe they got my information from when those villains stole the data they needed to plan the attack. I guess I lost my temper because my classmates became hostages on school grounds, and I felt powerless to stop it. I guess those feelings just got the better of me." Sento said, as he felt guilty for lying through his teeth. He became nervous as she fell silent.

"_That seems plausible." _He let out a small sigh of relief. "_I also want to apologize to you."_

Sento raised an eyebrow at what she could mean by that. "What do you mean?"

"_I wasn't there to see if you were alright. My mother wanted me home as soon as possible, so I must apologize for that. It sounded like you went through quite a beating."_

"Oh no, I completely understand! You don't need to apologize for that."

"…_I also want to apologize for not being a greater help to you. I wanted so desperately to go with you to help Aizawa. But…"_

"But what?"

"_I…I must be honest with you, there was a part of me that was scared to go with you. I was afraid that with we went together, there was a good chance that we might have been killed. But now I know that you survived, but it meant that you got severally hurt." _

"Yaoyorozu-" Sento tried to say, but she continued.

"_I just now wondered what could have happened if I was there."_

"Yaoyorozu-"

"_Maybe you wouldn't have been hurt. Maybe we could have taken down those villains, and they couldn't have slipped away. Maybe-"_

"Momo." She stopped as soon as she heard her first name. Sento took a deep breath. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Just because you felt those feelings doesn't mean you're weak, it just shows that you're human. I mean, there have been moments where I have doubted myself more than once. But they're just that, moments. Eventually, I had people to help me realize that I'm more capable than I thought. I know that we barely know each other, but just know that no matter what, I'll be there to help you realize that you are also capable." After he finished saying that, Sento couldn't help but be impressed with himself.

'_Damn, where has this side of you has been?'_ He thought to himself. Although, he thought that maybe he went a little overboard on his speech, because Momo remained silent. He was about to speak up, but then he heard what sounded like sniffling on the other line.

"…_Thank you. I needed that."_

"I…Um…You're welcome." There was once again another silence between the two students.

"_I have another question. When I was leaving Ashido mentioned something about getting everyone together for a day out, or something along those lines. Are you…Um…going to be there?"_

Sento felt his face heat up a little bit. "Um…Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there. Are you going to be there?"

"…_Yeah. I'll be there. It's getting late, I'm going to head to bed."_

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Good night Yaoyorozu."

_"Momo."_

Sento did a double take. "I…What?"

"_I think we have gotten to the point where we can address each other by our first names. So, just call me Momo."_

"Oh…Well if that's the case, good night Momo."

"_Good night…Sento."_ Hearing that, Sento waited until she hung up, and set his phone down. He closed his eyes and proceeded to go sleep with a smile on his face. That night, he would have one of the most peaceful nights of sleep he had in a long time…

…The same couldn't be said for Misora. Normally, she would have pretty nice dreams or no dreams at all. But this, this was more than just a nightmare. It was too clear, too detailed, too vivid for it to be any regular nightmare.

A city caught in a monstrous storm, being destroyed.

A giant tower, seemingly being at the center of all of this destruction.

A black hole, sucking up the inhabitants of this city, and its buildings.

But the detail that scared her the most, wasn't a something, but a someone. A person, that she could only describe as having a black and white armor on the top and red and blue armor on their arms and legs, with snakes for eyes, who gave the sense of being evil incarnate, laughing at the carnage unraveled before him. His laughter died down, as he slowly turned around to face her, and he slowly pointed to her.

"_Your world…is next…"_

She woke up in a cold sweat. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. She quickly got up to go to her bathroom to throw up and splash cold water on her face. After a few seconds, she finally found the courage to look at herself in the mirror. As she looked, many different thoughts were racing through her mind. The main one being what the hell she just she chalk it up to a nightmare, but there were too many factors to write it up as that. Was it a nightmare or…

Memories?

* * *

**Some major things are coming to this world. And if I'm going to be honest, after finding my rhythm writing this story, I can't wait to write it! I don't really have major news, so it's onto the preview!**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: There's finally time for relaxation for Class 1-A. A fun day out leads to the Class learning a few things about Sento and his rather 'eccentric' family. Plus, it's time for a training montage, as Sento and Izuku start to learn a little more about One for All.**


	13. A Day Off

Chapter 13: A Day Off

"Heyo!" Banjo said as he entered the café.

"Good morning Banjo!" Owner stated as he finished cleaning a mug. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, me and Sento are heading out to go hang with our classmates." Banjo explained as he a seat at the bar. "They gave us the day off, so Mina, she's one of our classmates, made the decision to ask everyone to hang out with each other to make up for the shit show that was yesterday."

"Sounds like fun!" Owner exclaimed. "I'm just glad Sento is finally putting himself out there."

"Speaking of which, where is he? He still sleeping?" Banjo questioned.

"Oh no, he's in his lab. Would like to try my new blend before you head down? It's Cinnamon Dark Delight." Owner said as he pulled out a fresh brewed cup of coffee.

"Oh, uh…I'm not thirsty at the moment. I'll, um, try it some other time." Banjo quickly explained as he entered the secret entrance to the lab. Which just left Owner to look down at his cup of coffee, rather dejectedly.

"What up my main man?" Banjo called out as he made his way down the stairs, to which he was met with silence. He curiously looked into the main area of the lab, to see Sento gazing at the clear dry-erase board in front of him, with numbers and drawings of what looked like Izuku with random gibberish surrounding him. The boy had earphones in, which explained why he didn't respond to Banjo.

Banjo took a seat on Sento's desk, watching the boy write out various calculations that Banjo didn't understand in the slightest. Sento finally turned around after an entire minute, to be met with Banjo's grinning face.

"JESUS!" Sento yelled as he fumbled backwards, causing Banjo to laugh hysterically. After that was done, he tried to catch his breath. "How long have you been there?"

"'Bout a minute." Banjo said, as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "What the hell were you listening to, that you failed to notice me?"

"Oh, you know…music." Sento said. Banjo noticed the slight pause in his friends' voice, and without warning, he took the phone from his friends' hands. "Nonono!" Sento pleaded, but his cries went unheard as Banjo proceeded to read aloud what was currently playing.

"'The Art of Seduction: How to Make Yourself More Attractive to Your Crush'…I can't believe this. I'm your mentor on picking up chicks…And you go behind my back." Banjo stated like he was genuine offended. Sento immediately felt terrible.

"Banjo, I am so sorry. I just…I just don't want to mess this up, you know." Sento explained with a whole hearted sincerity. Banjo immediately chuckled.

"Dude, I'm just fucking with you." Banjo quickly said, breaking the act…Which just made Sento feel like an idiot. "Although, I would suggest something different than that. They give pretty shitty advice if you ask me."

"…How do you know that?" Sento questioned his friend. Banjo began to sweat nervously.

"What, uh…What are you working on?" Banjo asked as he took a look at the white boards, clearly trying to change the subject. Now it was time for Sento to nervously sweat. He wasn't about to tell Banjo about One for All and the whole situation between him and All Might, but that didn't mean he could tell him about certain details.

"Oh, uh, I agreed to help Izuku out with his Quirk." Sento quickly explained, which caused Banjo to raise an eyebrow.

"Izuku?" Banjo questioned his friend. "You guys were in recovery for a couple of hours, and all of a sudden, you're calling each by your first names?"

"…Yes." Sento stated. After a couple of seconds, Banjo suddenly had a grin.

"You finally got more friends, you loser." Banjo joked around, to which Sento flipped him off. "Alright, so what exactly have you figured out about Midoriyas' Quirk?"

"Here's what I figured out so far." Sento said as he pointed to the clear board. "So far, Izuku is a late bloomer in the Quirk department, hence the reason why he doesn't seem to have a handle on it. He can only use it at 100% on a select part of his body, or it just doesn't work at all. Now, I'm trying to figure out a way to help him get it under control, maybe with some sort of suppressor, or…something like that." It took a second for the information to be absorbed by Banjo. But once it did, he suddenly had a question pop into his head.

"Why would he focus it on one part of his body? Can't he just spread it out across his whole body or something similar?" Hearing that Sento started to laugh.

"Banjo, don't be ridic-" He quickly stopped himself, as what his friend said just fully sank in. He then looked at the dry-erase board and started to mumble to himself and fix up some of the equations. "…Oh my god." He stated as a part of his hair suddenly shot up.

"What?" Banjo asked.

"Oh my god, it was right in front of me and I didn't see it…Banjo, you unintentional genius." Sento remarked, which caused Banjo to do a double take.

"I'm sorry, can I get that in handwriting?" Banjo asked in disbelief. Sento then looked at his watch and push the dry-eraser into the corner.

"No time to explain, we're going to be late." Sento remarked as he dragged Banjo out of the lab.

(X)

As Momo put the finishing touches on her outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she was getting over dressed for this occasion, yet she was wearing the attire she would normally wear on a casual day. Maybe it was just the butterflies in her stomach, this was the first time that she would be hanging with her classmates outside of school. But she shouldn't have to worry considering how well she got along with everyone…except for MIneta.

She cast her mind to those she got along with. She would eat with Jiro at lunch, their conversations had mainly been about music, and she introduced her to bands that she never heard of. They rarely spoke to each other, but Todoroki and her seemed to have a lot in common, both of them coming from rich families and being recommended students. Mina had a child-like energy that was really infectious, making her really popular among her peers. Kaminari…was like MIneta, except more tolerable due to him having a little bit more to his personality than being a pervert.

Then there was Kir-…Sento. It was a little bit weird for her to call him by his first name, but she was sure that she would get used to it. He was…She didn't know how to describe him. It was clear that he was very intelligent, even more than her, which was very surprising. He tried his best to get along with the other students…expect for Bakugo, whose pride really got the better of him. So far, he has been taking his job as Class Representative very seriously He seemed so genuine…Yet, she could tell that he was hiding something…But no matter how hard he tried to hide it, she knew it was.

Pain…It's clear to tell that something happened to him in the past. There were obvious signs. Whenever someone gave him some sort of praise, there would always be a slight pause from the boy before he would return the praise. When Banjo left for his round in training, Sento muttered out some words of genuine worry that only she heard. Then there was the incident with that Blood Stalk. That anger was more than just concern for his friends…It was personal. She wanted to ask him about it, yet she knew that she wouldn't get the truth…But she wasn't going to give up on him. That isn't what heroes do.

As she was about to leave her room, her phone started to ring. Without even looking, she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Momo? Are you alright?" _Her father asked. Hearing his voice gave Momo a sense of relief.

"Yes father, I am fine."

"_That's good to hear! I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, the news about the attack just reached America." _Eito quickly explained. "_I can't imagine what you went through. Luckily you had the training to get you by."_

"…It wasn't just my training."

"_Oh?"_

"I…I also had some help from my classmates that were with me."

"_Really? Were there any that caught you fancy?" _Eito teased, causing Momo to blush very heavily.

"N-No, Sento is just a friend!" Momo blurted out to her father, who was suddenly very quiet…and Momo realized why as what she just said sank in.

"_Sento? He must have really left an impression on you if you're calling each other by first names. When I can I meet him?"_

"I-…I got to go! I'll call you later! Bye! I love you!" Momo quickly said as she hung up the phone. After taking a moment to compose herself, she let out a deep sigh. At least her mother didn-

"My baby is in love!" Tamiko exclaimed as she burst into the room, enveloping her daughter into a hug.

"It's not like-…Were you eavesdropping on me?" Momo questioned her mother.

"That's not what's important. What's he like? When can I meet him? When did you start developing feelings for him?" Her mother questioned as Momo struggled her way out of the embrace.

"We will talk about this later; I'm going to be late!" Momo insisted as she exited the room.

"When can I expect the wedding?" Her mother quickly teased, causing Momo to roll her eyes as she was finally able to leave.

(X)

"Midoriya!" Mina exclaimed as the greenette arrived at the arcade, which drew the attention of some of the group. "Glad you made it!" Izuku quickly got fluttered by the pink girls' excitement.

"Uh…T-T-Thank y-y-you. I-I'm just g-glad to be i-invited." Izuku mumbled out.

"Why do you stutter so much?" Jiro questioned the green haired boy.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S JUST A FORCE OF HABIT!" Izuku exclaimed, which caused the musician to step back due to the intensity of the yell. "Oh! I'm sorry I yelled. That too is a force of habit." Izuku quickly explained.

"Dude, there's no need to say sorry." Kaminari stated. "They're just kinda like verbal ticks."

"Yeah, like whenever you go all stupid." Jiro said as she started to laugh at the memory of the electric wielder whenever he was fried out.

"Oh come on!" Kaminari whined. The two had a back and forth with each other, while Izuku noticed that some more classmates had arrived.

"Deku!" Ochaco said as she ran up to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, uh, b-better than yesterday, that's for sure." Izuku joked, to which Ochaco slightly giggled to.

"That is great to hear! Your health is one of the most important things that you must take care of!" Tenya interjected.

"Oi, shut up Four-Eyes!" Bakugo shouted from a distance.

"Don't worry about him." Kirishima stated as he walked to the group. "He's a little rough around the edges, but I think I'm making progress breaking through his tough exterior."

"Fuck off Shitty Hair!"

"That's just his way of saying he appreciates my hard work." Kirishima said as he walked away from the conversation, leaving the three students confused.

"Can we get this started already? I can't dazzle this place if we keep standing around. " Aoyama complained to the rest of the group.

"NO!" Mina quickly barked back, causing Aoyama to jolt in shock a little bit. "We're missing three people, and we can't start without them. IT WOULD BE MEAN TO LEAVE THEM OUT!" Mina then pouted at the golden blonde, who was currently backing up in fear due to how determined she was.

"What up my party people?!" As if on cue, Banjo and Sento entered the arcade, much to the delight of Mina. "Sorry we're late, this guy wanted to spend all day making sure every detail of his outfit was perfect." Banjo said as pointed to Sento.

"What are you talking about? You spend more time looking at yourself in a mirror than me, that's for sure." Sento retorted back, much to Banjos' chagrin.

"There you are! Glad you made it!" Mina said as she bounced over to the two of them. "I love your fashion sense! It's one of a kind." She said as she looked at what the two were wearing. Sento had a long, light brown overcoat with a baggy red and blue hoodie on, with torn jeans, and his signature red and blue high-tops on. Banjo had a blue and white sukajan jacket with dragons on it, with a black shirt that read 'you look better on social media' in purple and yellow font, and he had a red and black flannel shirt tied around his waist.

"Thanks!" Sento said with full appreciation, while Banjo couldn't detect if she was using sarcasm or not. "You look good as well!"

"Oh, are you hitting on me, Mr. Kiryu?" Mina teased her Class Representative…Who froze up in shock. "Relax, I'm teasing…or am I?" Even as Mina said that, Sento was still rigid, as if he looked at Medusa. Banjo rolled his eyes as he slapped the back of his friend, which knocked him out of his trance.

"You got to stop that, other wise you're gonna break him." Banjo said to his pink friend.

"Oh, I'll stop." Mina slyly said, all while subtlety winking at Banjo. Banjo then groaned in annoyance as he proceeded to cover his face.

"Sorry I'm late." A new voice called out. "My parents are…difficult to handle sometimes." Momo stated as thought back to the events of this morning. Everyone was glad that she finally arrived.

"Now that everyone's here, let's have fun!" Mina exclaimed, which caused the group of students to disperse into smaller groups to go out and do their own thing, leaving Sento and Momo on their own. There was an awkward silence between the two, considering all that happened just the night before. Eventually, Momo spoke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, um, you know…I'm certainly feeling better than I was yesterday. H-How about you?"

"Besides a few scrapes and bruises, I was alright. I, um…Thank you for the talk last night."

"Yeah, it was no problem whatsoever…You look really pretty by the way." Sento quickly blurted out, with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh, uh…Thank you." Momo replied with a blush on her face as well. There was once again another silence between the two, and they didn't know how to break it this time.

"There you two are!" Mina exclaimed from behind them, causing the two of them to jump. "There's a DDR machine, and we need to show these people how to the Class Officials have fun!" Hearing that, Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Um…Not to sound rude or anything, but what exactly are you the Class Official of?"

"Glad you asked!" Mina said with a grin on her face. "Yesterday, since I was the one to bring up the idea of this little soiree, I think I'm using that word right, Sento officially dubbed the official Class Party Planner! I'm going to do such a great job!" Momo turned her eye to Sento.

"I was scared of what she would do if I didn't give her that title." He whispered as they got to the DDR machine.

"Now is not the time for talking…" Mina said as she picked out a song. "…Now we dance!" She exclaimed with a fire burning in her eyes, which kind of scared Momo and Sento. Without warning Mina forced Sento on the machine with her to be her dance partner. As the song kept going, one thing became very clear…Sento had no rhythm whatsoever. While Mina was hitting every beat perfectly, Sento was unable to match the pace she was going at. When the song finally ended, the Class Representative was covered in sweat.

"I…I think that…was worse…than the villain attack." Sento muttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't be like that! I thought you would have been better at this!" Mina pouted.

"He just needs a dance instructor is all." Momo insisted.

"That and a respirator, I think I'm going to pass out." Sento quickly retorted as he used the hem of his shirt to wipe off the sweat from his face. As he finished, he noticed that Momo and Mina were staring at him, more specifically, at his abdominal region. It was at that moment that Sento realized that he was unintentionally showing off his physique. "I…Um…Water fountain?" Sento struggled to get out. Mina just pointed to a general direction, and he walked towards that direction. The two girls just continued to stare at the boy.

"Washboard abs…I thought it was only his face that was going to be his most attractive feature. I should have gotten a photo." Mina muttered aloud, while Momo was quiet with a slight blush on her face. "That must be a really a plus for you, huh?"

"WHAT?" Momo questioned a little bit too loud.

"I've seen the way you've looked at him. You think he's cute, don't you? And don't you even think about lying to me. Trust me, I know goo goo eyes when I see them." Mina questioned the Vice Class Rep.

"We're just friends! I mean…I…" Mina just started laughing.

"Relax, I'm just messing ya!" Momo let out a small sigh, which turned into a small laugh. Meanwhile, Mina had her suspicions confirmed. Sento made his way back to his group.

"Shall we, um…Shall we see how our classmates are doing?" He managed to get out.

"Yeah, It's my job as Class Party Planner to see how much fun our classmates are doing!" Mina exclaimed as she started to drag the two along. "Yo, Kirishima! How are you doing?" The red-haired smirked as the group approached him and Bakugo, who were currently playing Whack-A-Mole.

"Mina, I would say so far today has been one of your better ideas! I'm having so much fun!" Kirishima said with a grin.

"DIE! DIE, YOU WORTHLESS RODENTS!" Bakugo yelled as he wacked at a mole who quickly went back into its' hole. The three Class Officials looked nervously at the hot-headed boy, then quickly back to Kirishima.

"He's having fun."

"STOP TALKING FOR ME! IT'S ANNOYING!"

"We're…going to check up on the others." Momo managed to get out as they started to walk away from the two. Their next stop was at the band game, which was currently in use by Jiro, Kaminari, Banjo, and Tokoyami, who was just hanging out by the side.

"How's it going here?" Sento asked the group.

"Dude, Jiro is kicking Banjo's ass!" Kaminari commented.

"Gah!" Banjo said in frustration. "How the hell are you so good at this?" He asked the punk girl, who simply shrugged.

"One of the perks of having parents who are musicians." She stated simply, which drew the attention of Mina.

"Wait…Is your mom Mika Jiro?" Jiro hesitantly nodded, which caused Mina to squeal in happiness. "Oh my god! I have all of her albums! She's one of my favorite singers! I can't believe I'm classmates with her daughter! Can I get her autograph?"

"I…" She looked to Momo and Sento, who motioned that she should just go with it. "…can ask her about it." Mina once again squealed in delight. "I think you guys should see how everyone else is doing. Who knows what kind of chaos they're causing." She stated as a faint yell from Bakugo could be heard. "How the hell has his vocal cords not shattered at this point?" She questioned, as the three departed.

"Oh, Izuku!" Sento quickly rushed over to the green haired boy who was currently with Ochaco and Tenya, who were just exiting a photo booth. "How are you feeling? I didn't get a chance to ask you when I got here."

"Oh! I-I'm fine! W-We got our photos taking!" Izuku stammered out.

"Yeah, take a look!" Ochaco said as she and Tenya showed the photos to Mina and Momo, leaving the two to themselves.

"S-She w-was s-so close to me!" Izuku muttered.

"How do you think I feel?" Sento remarked back. "Momo called me last night! It was the first time a girl ever called me! I was –"

"Momo?" Izuku questioned. "You're calling each other by first name?" It was at that moment, Sento regretted trying to relate to Izuku.

"A lot happened last night. Oh, and before I forget, I believe I figured out the solution to your 'drawback'."

"Really?" Izuku asked with a whole lot of hope in his voice.

"Yes…Well, Banjo sort of said a small comment, and that kind of inspired the solution, but we'll have to test it out later tonight. But I believe that it should –"

"Mina! We got a problem!" Hagakure called to the pinkette, drawing the attention of everyone. What could only be assumed to be the manager of the establishment was holding Bakugo in one of his four arms.

"LET ME GO! YOU STUPID SON OF A –"

"Shut your trap!" The manager quickly barked out as he used one of his other hands to cover the boys' mouth.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Momo asked the manager.

"Your friend here just destroyed one of my Whack-a-mole machines! Do you know how much those cost?" The manager screeched. "Now, I'm in a good mood today because my fiancée just got the job he always wanted, so you all have one of two options. The first is that I get the police involved, or you can leave and don't hear a peep out of any of you from a month. Now, what will it be?" Mina was about to speak up, but Sento quickly spoke for her.

"We'll be on our way…Congratulations to your fiancé!" He quickly spat out as he started to gather everyone out of the arcade. As soon as they got outside, he let out a deep sigh. "So much for that plan."

"Wait to go, Boom Boom Boy!" Banjo snarked at Bakugo, who about to lunge at him had it not been for the intervention of Kirishima and Sato.

"Now what?" Shoji questioned. There was slight mumbling from the group, with notable mentions from Sato about going to a bakery, a petting zoo from Koda, and a museum from Tenya. But eventually, Hagakure made a suggestion.

"How about we go to a café? It could be really fun." The invisible girl stated.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Sero commented.

"Yeah! Maybe it could be one of those maid cafés! The girls are always super cute…" Mineta stated, with a little dribble of drool come out of his mouth.

"I'm with Mineta! Everyone in agreement on maid café?" Kaminari questioned…to which he got silence in response. "Boy, you guys are no fun." He muttered.

"I know a place! Sento lives there!" Banjo suddenly brought up, which instantly drew the attention of everyone. Sento quickly jumped into the conversation.

"My guardian just owns the café. I don't live there…We live above it." The boy said.

"That sounds like the perfect place!" Hagakure chimed in.

"Come on everyone!" Mina stated as she started to drag Sento. "Let's go to Sento's café!"

"Where are you dragging me? It's not in that direction." Sento remarked, leaving Mina all sorts of turned around.

(X)

"Wow! You live here?" Mina asked as the class began to walk to the entrance of the café. That was when she noticed that said boy was sweating very profusely.

"Uh…Y-Y-Yeah." Sento stammered out, which caused the group to wonder why he was acting that way. As they reached the door, Sento quickly turned around. "Look, before we head inside, I should warn you that my family can be…quite the characters."

"Um…What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sero questioned.

"…You'll see." Sento hesitantly said, as he opened the door to the café. Walking inside, the class had various reactions to the interior, from Bakugo being less than impressed, Todoroki being rather indifferent to the whole place, while Mina and Hagakure thinking the place was cute and good for photo opportunities for their social media pages. Meanwhile, Sento was looking around nervously. "Hel-"

"BUONGIORNO, SENTOS' CLASSMATES!" Owner exclaimed as he popped out from behind the countertop, causing a few of the class to jump back in response. "And welcome, to Café Nascita! I am the glorious owner of this wonderful establishment, Soichi Isurugi, but feel free to call me Owner! Now then, would anyone like some free samples?" He asked as he pulled out a bunch of samples from behind the counter. Most of the class graciously accepted the samples, while Sento walked behind the counter.

"Why do you keep doing that?" The boy questioned his guardian.

"What can I say, I have a flair for the dramatics." Owner proudly answered. He then leaned in a little closer. "So which one is she?" Hearing the question, Sento slightly blanched up, then subtlety pointed to the raven-haired girl. Seeing her, Owner did a little double take. "She's certainly beautiful."

"I uh…Yeah." Sento mumbled as she watched her take a sip of coffee…only for her and everyone else to spit out the drink, much to Owner's horror.

"Water?" Mina asked Sento, to which he pointed to the refrigerator.

"What was in this?" Kirishima asked as he tried desperately to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I just followed the instructions!" Owner said as he held up the instructions to the recipe. He then looked over the recipe and made a startling realization. "Oh, here's where I messed up. I accidently added balsamic vinegar."

"How do you read a recipe off paper, and add an ingredient that isn't even on the recipe?" Banjo questioned.

"I…Boy, that attack on the U.S.J. must have been really scary huh?" Owner quickly tried to change the subject. "When I heard the news, I was totes freaked out! It was so bad, I just couldn't even!"

"…Why are you talking like that?" Kaminari questioned.

"Oh, a kid from my part time job taught me some slang. Am I sick, or what?" Owner took joy in asking.

"You sound like a divorced dad going through a mid-life crisis trying his hardest to relate to his kids." Jiro calmly stated, much to Owner's dismay.

"And your coffee taste like shit!" Bakugo added. Owner began to sink behind the counter, with slight tears coming out of his eyes, as Sento laid his on head on the counter.

"Oh…This day has been a such a fucking train wreck." Sento mumbled to himself. "Sorry to disappoint you Mina." He said to the Class Party Planner

"It's so cool down here!" He heard her respond, to which he had a slight smile…That was until what she just said sank in and how her voice had an echo to it. His horrors were confirmed as he looked to see the refrigerator was open all the way…as well as the entrance to the lab. He hurried rush inside, much to the curiosity of his classmates, and he saw the pinkette looking curiously around at the lab.

"How did you get down here?" The boy questioned the pinkette.

"Oh, when I open the fridge, I saw the entrance was open and I got curious and just went in. Was I not supposed to?" Mina questioned. It was then that Sento mentally facepalmed as he remembered that he didn't close the secret entrance this morning.

"No, you weren't supposed to." Sento let out a deep sigh, and then proceeded to push Mina out of the lab. "Let's just get out of here before-" His sentence was cut off as he saw his classmates starting to pile into the lab. "…Me and my big mouth."

"A lab underneath a café…certainly like something out of an anime." Ojiro stated as he looked around.

"The décor could use a little bit of work…" Aoyama flatly stated while still sparkling.

"How are able to afford all this?" Ochaco muttered.

"So, is this where you bring girls?" Mineta quizzically asked.

"No way! This must be where he gets all those sweet support items!" Kaminari corrected his friend.

"Support items?" Todoroki stated with clear curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah!" Mina added. "He had these awesome weapons like a drill sword/gun combo and this katana that made clones of himself! And his phone turns into motorcycle! It was so cool!"

"He also had this bow weapon that looked like an anchor." Tsuyu included into the conversation.

"Hey, you can't forget about that gun he had when he was fighting that bat dude! It was super manly!" Kirishima stated.

"YOU DAMN DIRTY CHEATER!" Bakugo screeched aloud as he entered the lab, causing everyone to look at him as he marched towards Sento. "You think you could have hidden this all of this from us, and could get away with putting more tech that could have helped you cheated in the battle training without there being consequences?"

"I-I only make support weapons for certain forms! Plus, I didn't use any of them during our round!" Sento insisted, but Bakugo wasn't having it.

"There's no way that you made all of this yourself! You must have had help!" Bakugo then grabbed the collar of the Class Rep. "Now you tell me you helps you or I will-"

"OOH!" Banjo suddenly screamed out as the small door of Fullbottle Purifier suddenly opened up with a ding. Sento slinked out of Bakugo's grasp as tried to sneak up to the platform.

"Hey, Banjo screams like a little girl!" Sero said jokingly, much to the displeasure of Banjo and the girls of the class.

"How about I pound you like a boy!…That didn't come out right." Banjo dejectedly said as Sero just started laughing.

"No way!" Sento remarked as he looked at the Syoubousya fullbottle, as a part of his hair shot up.

"You haven't answered me!" Bakugo screeched.

"I don't have anyone helping me." Sento quickly shot back as he patted down the part of his hair. It was at that moment that the main door to Fullbottle Purifier, and Misora stepped out in a rather annoyed mood. "…That couldn't have been timed better." Sento muttered.

"Who are these losers?" Misora questioned her adopted brother, much to Bakugo's dismay.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING –"

"Shut it." Misora quickly said, shutting Bakugo down, much to the surprise of everyone. "Where was I? Oh yeah, them!" Misora pointed to the class. It took a second, but Sento realized what she meant.

"Oh, right! Misora, these are my classmates. Everyone, this is my sister -"

"YOU'RE MIITAN!" Mineta suddenly screeched at the top of his lungs, much to Sento's shock. Kaminari then had a look of enlightenment on his face.

"You're right! It is her! Oh my god, I'm such a huge fan!" The electric user stated as he and his friend walked up to the idol. Misora looked at them with annoyance.

"Congratulations. You want an autograph, get in line behind the thousands of losers and weirdos that watch me every single day." She stated, which caused the two boys to be shocked. She then began to make way to the bed in the lab. "I'm going to sleep. If anyone wakes me," She then looked to Mineta and Kaminari, "Or tries to grope me, I'll cut you." She then put on her sleeping mask and fell asleep. Everyone then looked to Sento.

"…She gets cranky after making fullbottles." He stated as gave an unsure shrug and a smile.

"SO YOU DO HAVE PEOPLE WORKING FOR YOU!" Bakugo shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU KEEP TELLING SO MUCH BULLSHIT THAT YOUR EYES ARE TURNING BROWN! NOW, YOU ADMIT YOU CHEATED RIGHT NOW OR-" He was suddenly stopped as something went flying past his head. Everyone turned to see a knife sticking into the Fullbottle Purifier. They then turned to where it originated from.

"I'll…cut…you!" Misora threatened the class, with a menacing aura surrounding her.

"Sorry…" The class responded. And as if nothing had happened, Misora went back to sleep.

"…I think I'm going to head home." Sero stated. "This day was alright, but dude, your family is weird."

"I warned you." Sento stated. Sero then had a bunch of others agree with him, and one by one, they started to head out.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sento said. Soon the only ones left in the lab were him and Izuku.

"We still on for tonight?" Izuku questioned.

"Oh yeah." Sento reassured. "Just let me get everything away…and let me check on Owner. It looked like his pride took a very heavy blow today." Sento both joked and with whole hearted sincerity.

"Great! Although my mom could be a little…you'll see." Izuku warned, leaving Sento confused as the greenette. She then sat at his desk and let out a deep sigh. His mind was about to wander, until he heard a sudden knock. He looked to see Momo at the doorframe to the lab.

"Today not going like you thought it would?" She joked, to which he let a small chuckle.

"You have no idea." He joked back. "Sorry about today, especially with my family. I didn't think they would be like this today."

"Oh, it's no problem." Momo reassured, much to Sento's shock. "It's just reassuring that you ended up so normal." Sento sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to ask you something, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. You referred to Owner as your 'guardian' instead of your 'father' or your 'dad'. Why is that?" Sento then looked rather nervous about the question, but then, he calmed himself and looked at his Vice Rep.

"It's because I'm…adopted. They took me in around 2 years ago, and I've been…Despite how they may act, they've been treating me right." Sento answered, not sure how she have reacted. She just offered a slight smile in response.

"I guess I just…I don't even know why I asked. Just kind of blurted it out without thinking really." She then took notice of a clear dry-erase board nearby. She then walked over to it with Sento in toe. As she looked the calculations and drawings on it, questions started to race through her head. "What's all this?"

"Oh, uh, Izuku asked me to help out with trying to figure out his Quirk. This is what I managed to come up this morning." Sento quickly explained to the girl. "He was originally using it on one specific part of his body, but if the calculations are right, he should be able to-"

"To spread it out and hopefully get better results." Momo finished the statement as she continued to gaze at the board. "You came with this all by yourself?" She questioned.

"Well, Banjo made a slight comment, and that's where I got the idea from. But other than that…Yeah, it was me." Sento clarified.

"Wow…Why become a hero and not a physicist?" Momo suddenly asked, to which Sento raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry! I looks like that came out a lot meaner that I intended! I was just-" Sento then let out a small chuckle.

"No, I get what you were saying. I was just kidding around." He then began to walk towards a photo he had on his desk of him, Owner, and Misora from when they went to an amusement park. "Every kid wants to grow up being a hero, but for me, there's a little bit more to that…" He then had a small smile on his face as he remembered how happy he was that day when they were there.

"I want to live in a world where people don't have to worry on whether or not a villain attack is about to strike on their commute. I want to encourage people that they should help out those that are need, even if they don't have a heroes license. I want to live in a world where justice shines throughout the darkest of times. I want to live in a world full of…Love and Peace." Sento looked to Momo who had a slight smile on her face.

"You sound like All Might…Although, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind." She then walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "That world does sound like a great future. When we become heroes, let's fight for that world together." Sento then had a smile on his face as soon as he realized that his words seemed to an effect on her. After a couple of seconds, she began to walk out of the lab. "See you tomorrow, Sento." Once she was gone, Sento just smiled to himself, and then proceeded to jump in celebration.

"I like her." Misora suddenly called out from the bed. That made Sento a little bit surprised…And that's when he remembered Owner, who he last saw about to have a mental breakdown. He quickly rushed up the stairs.

(X)

*Knock Knock*

"I'll get it!" Inko stated as she rushed to the door. As she opened the door, she was a little bit surprised to see a boy around Izukus' age standing in the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Sento Kiryu. Is um, is Izuku Midoriya in?" The boy sheepishly asked.

"Yes he is! Would you like to come in?" Inko assured the boy as she opened the door wide enough to let the boy in. Inko noticed that the boy looked rather nervous about being in the apartment. "So, my Izuku said that you are helping him out with his Quirk."

"Oh, yes! I was able to finish up an idea that I believe has a 95% chance of working!" Sento excitedly said. To which Inko just smiled.

"That's great! Would you like to see some photos of my baby?" She said as she was about to pull out a scrapbook.

"Mom!" Izuku suddenly shouted out as he entered the kitchen. "Can we please not do that?"

"I just thought that your friend here would have liked to see you in your All Might onesie." Inko stated in confusion.

"I would rather keep tonight free from embarrassment, thank you." Izuku stated as he started dragging Sento to his room. "We're going to work on my Quirk, can you please let us know when dinner is ready?"

"Of course, have fun!" Inko stated as Izuku shut the door.

"What is it with me getting dragged everywhere today?" Sento remarked thinking back the events of the past couple of hours. " Alright my young Padawan, let the –" Sento stopped his train of thought as he now realized just how much All Might merchandise was in Izukus' room. Everywhere he looked, there were All Might posters, figures, and…All Might bedsheets. "…Guess I know who your favorite pro hero is." Sento joked.

"Yeah, I-I just really looked up to him when I was…" Izuku stopped, but Sento knew what he was about to say. Quirkless. Sento could tell that subject was a sore spot for Izuku, so he didn't want to press him about it. So instead Sento let Izuku take his time. "It's still hard to talk about it. But, I at least I have someone to talk to about it." Izuku gave Sento a big smile, just like All Might. "Sorry, I just…"

"It's okay. Trust me, I've had those moments as well." Sento stated. "Alright, enough sappiness, let's fix your Quirk!" Sento exclaimed. Izuku sat on the bed as Sento explained his theory about Izuku can use One for All not just in one part of his body but be able to spread it out throughout his entire body. As Sento finished his explanation, Izuku only had one question.

"…How have I not thought about this earlier?" Izuku asked in a baffled tone of voice.

"I guess because you were trying too much to be like him, instead of being yourself." Sento explained. Izuku raised an eyebrow but he couldn't help but agree with him. He then got up to try out Sento's theory but Sento gave him a bit of advice. "Don't start at 100%, try starting at 1%, then go until your body feels like it knows its limit."

Izuku took a deep breath, and then started to concentrate. He felt One for All start to wash over his body, starting at 1%. He felt like lightning was crackling through his entire body, coursing through his veins, as he slowly raised the percentage. He tried go past 5%, but it just hurt, like his body would catch on fire so let out a slow breath and stopped. As he opened his eyes, Sento was shocked.

"Holy crap! It worked!" Sento remarked. "What percentage did you reach?"

"Uh…5%."

"5%. I'm sure with more time and more training, I think we can raise that percentage!"

"R-Really?"

"Of course! I think we can improve…I don't know what to call it." Sento admitted. "You have ideas what it should be called?" Izuku thought about it for a couple of seconds, then the perfect name suddenly hit him.

"Full Cowl."

"Full Cowl…Full Cowl." Sento just kept repeating the name out loud, but eventually, a smile spread across his face. "I like it. Now then, if we made improvements on your Quirk, we should make improvements to your costume." Sento then pulled out a notebook and started list off random ideas. "I say we keep the color scheme, but maybe we should darken it a little bit."

"We should also figure out what kind of protection for my limbs we should add. I don't want to break my limbs again." Izuku stated, remembering what happened during the Exam and the U.S.J. attack. "Oh, what about a respirator for poisonous Quirks?"

"Oh, that's good!" Sento remarked. As she overheard the exchange, Inko Midoriya couldn't help but smile…her son had a friend. As she wiped a tear of joy, she suddenly called out to them.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!"

(X)

As Blood Stalk sat in the hideout multiple things were racing in his head. Mainly, how to strike back at Build. He could kidnap one of his classmates, but he knew as soon as he did that the entirety of U.A. faculty would come after him. Only an idiot would do that. Fausts' secret benefactor was starting to get impatient and wanted results really soon. He know why he worked with the guy, it was a necessary part of his plan, so he do anything to make things go his way. Even if it meant dealing with _him _and his stupidly long nose.

That's when it hit him. He was looking at it the wrong way. They went after him while he was at school. It's his personal life that they should be attacking. And he had just the way to tear him down.

Maybe it's soon time for Sento Kiryu to learn the truth.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Seems like it's been a while. A lot of things have been happening. I'm a year older, but that's the least important thing. I think this month has shown that we have a lot of changes to make, but I believe that time is closer than another of us think. It doesn't matter what race we are...We're all human. And that is what is most important. I just felt the need to say that. **

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: It's back to school for the students of Class 1-A. But there is buzz surrounding a event coming up that might affect how the Pro Hero world would see these hopeful students. And Aizawa lets one of his students in on a mystery...The Mystery of Takumi Katsuragi.**

**P.S. Big thank you to Dragon Rider 66 for not only providing ideas for this chapter, but also for providing ideas for big things that will happen in the future.**


	14. Back to (Somewhat) Normal

Chapter 14: Back To (Somewhat) Normal

"Hey! Sento!" Mina bellowed as he entered the classroom, causing the boy to jump. "You still need to apologize for yesterday!" She stated as she made a pouty face.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Sento stated, not knowing what exactly he was apologizing for yesterday, but he was scared of what she would have done if he didn't apologize. She just squinted her eyes in suspicion…but it quickly became a big smile.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you!" Mina stated as she then enveloped him into a big hug. The blush on Sentos' face was very visible to all to see, even to the back of the room. "Guess I should also apologize for letting everyone into your secret mancave." Mina stated with a half-cocked smile.

"It's okay. I guess the cat had to be out of the bag at some point." Sento said as he jokingly punched her shoulder. She then signaled him to lean in, to which he did.

"I also know for a fact that Momo does indeed like you. Well, she didn't say it verbally, but as a girl, I know for a fact that she confirmed it." Mina whispered to her friend, to which his blush grew brighter. He didn't say another word as he made his way to his desk.

"Is everything okay?" Momo questioned her political partner, to which he turned around and just gave a smile.

"Yeah, Mina is…a little handsy apparently." Sento joked. The both of them laughed off the incident, while Mineta was about ready to repeatedly slam his head on the desk.

'_How is it he's pulling in all these girls?'_ Mineta thought to himself as he heard the two Class Representatives having the time of their lives. That was until someone who looked like a mummy walked through the door.

"Um…Mr. Aizawa?" Tsuyu questioned as to the identity of the unintentional stranger.

"Good morning class." Aizawa as if nothing had happened to him.

"How uh…How are you feeling?" Banjo questioned as the teacher took his spot at the front of the classroom.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than just a couple of skull fractures, cracked ribs, and a half-disintegrated elbow to take me down." Aizawa stated back to the boy…To which the class was strangely very quiet. "Anyway, I hope that you all had a nice day off, because it's going to be anything but relaxation from here."

"What does mean?" Kaminari nervously asked. Aizawa then let out a heavy sigh.

"In just two weeks, you are going to face one of the toughest challenges you will ever face during your tenure here at U.A.. What you will do that day will change the way that the pro hero world will look at you. This will define not just your future here, but also your future as heroes. In just two weeks, U.A. will be hosting the Sports Festival." Aizawa calmly explained. There was a slight pause from the students, but eventually it turned into a sigh of relief.

"Holy crap!" Banjo stated. "A normal school event! Finally!"

"Is it okay to have an event that would be populated by so many people after we just had an attack on campus?" Jiro questioned the homeroom teacher.

"Yeah, what if they decide to attack us again?" Shoji nervously asked. Aizawa let out a heavy sigh.

"They think of it as U.A. showing that our management in a crisis like situation would be rock solid if we hold the event. Security will also not be a problem as we will be increased by at least five times that of previous years. Sure, the Sports Festival will be a risk, but it's not going to be an event that we'll cancel just because a few villains were dumb enough to attack the school." Aizawa explained.

"But…should that be a good reason? After all, it's just a festival that celebrates sports." Mineta questioned, causing almost everyone to look at him.

"Mineta, have you even seen what the Sports Festival actually is?" Sento asked the purple haired boy.

Mineta looked insulted. "Of course I have! What I meant was-"

"The Sports Festival is one of the biggest events that Japan holds. They could be called the modern-day Olympics of Japan." Aizawa continued with his announcement.

"Which means that all the top heroes of the country will be watching us, to determine who will stand out among the crowd." Momo said, as she wanted to be one that stood out to the heroes.

"Yeah, but-" Mineta tried to say, but he was once again cut off.

"Once we graduate, then we could join a hero agency as a sidekick!" Kaminari concluded, all while giving a thumbs up.

"But you seem to forget that a lot of people tend to miss their chance at becoming pro heroes and are stuck as sidekicks…And something tells me that might be you Kaminari. Because of how _whey _out of your league you are." Jiro stated as she started to laugh. Kaminari looked rather dejectedly after hearing that.

"By joining a famous hero agency, you will get not just experience, but popularity as well. If you want to turn into a pro, then this is just one of the chances to do just that. No hopeful hero would dare to miss out on this event! If you don't want to mess this up, then don't slack off on your training! The Sports Festival will be watched by the entire world, so don't screw up!" Aizawa exclaimed trying his best to motivate his students.

"Alright!" Sero remarked. "Everyone is going to see how awesome we are!"

"Everyone watching us, that's a little nerve wracking." Hagakure stated with a nervous tone. Ojiro just smiled at her.

"It's okay, I'm sure that you'll do fine." Ojiro reassured the invisible girl, to which a slight blush appeared on her non-observant face.

"You extras better not get in my way." Bakugo called out to the entire class. "You already know who's going to win that festival, and you're looking at him! Anyone who tries to upstage me will be blown to pieces!" He then turned towards Sento. "Especially you…"

"Enough!" Aizawa called out, to which the students clamed up in fear. "Your next class starts in a couple of minutes, so head out." Hearing that, the students started to head to the next class.

"W-Wow! The S-Sports Festival!" Izuku muttered out loud. "I a-always dreamed about being a part of it, b-but I never thought I-I would actually do it!"

"I know! So exciting!" Mina commented, causing the greenette to freak out over how close she was to him. "How's everyone feeling, because I for one am ecstatic!"

"Hagakure is right, so many people watching us is sure to affect the performances of some students. Right Sento?" Tsuyu asked the Class Representative, which caused he to slightly overreact.

"Why did you point me out specifically? Banjo is at least 75% more likely to mess up at something in the Sports Festival than me!" Sento quickly barked out.

"Dude…I'm standing right here." Banjo retorted but his effort just seemed to go unnoticed by his friend.

"You tend to freeze up whenever someone puts the spotlight on you…and you tend to deflect the idea of failure onto Banjo." Tsuyu calmly explained.

"Everyone…" Ochaco stated as she suddenly stood up, with the same type of aura that Misora had around her yesterday. "LET'S DO OUR BEST AT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST!" She exclaimed as she pumped her fist up into the air, which caused everyone else to do the same.

"Yeah!" They all chanted.

"I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST! YOU HEAR ME?" She once again stated, causing everyone to wonder what exactly is going on with her.

"She seems…fired up." Sento remarked.

"Of course she would be! We're heroes in training! To not be fired up would be an insult to the spirit of the Sports Festival!" Tenya exclaimed as he gave his signature hand motions.

"…You have a weird way to show your excitement." Banjo sighed out to the Class Secretary.

(X)

"Boy, I can't wait to show the world what I'm able to do!" Banjo exclaimed as the group walked the halls, all while punching the air, showing off the boxer side of him. "I get the feeling that I won't lose!"

"Um….U-Uraraka, I-I was wondering if I-I could ask you something." Izuku asked the girl.

"Oh! Of course you can Deku! Ask away!" The girl excitedly answered.

"Um…W-What I'm about to ask rude may sound rude but don't take it in that context, but…Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a pro hero?" Izuku bashfully asked. They eyes of everyone in the group widened as soon those words left his mouth, especially Ochaco.

"Midoriya! The way you phrased that question made it seem like an insult towards her!" Tenya stated.

"I-I'm sorry! I told you not to read it that way." Izuku sheepishly said as he hid his face from the group.

"Oh no. It's okay." She reassured the boy. A slight red color suddenly appeared on her cheeks due to embarrassment. "Um…because…" She let out a deep sigh. "I want to become a hero so that way I can get a lot of money…" She finally admitted to the group.

"You want to earn money?" The group asked the girl.

"Well, when you put that way, it makes it seem like an unwholesome reason to become a hero compared to Iida and Deku's goals." Ochaco bashfully said.

"It's not unwholesome to have a stable livelihood. No one would judge you because of that." Sento assured his classmate.

"But it certainly came out of nowhere." Banjo remarked, earning a jab in the ribs from Sento. Ochaco sighed as she saw no harm in telling them the truth.

"You see, my family owns a construction company. Growing up, we never had any work at all, so we're flat broke. When I was little, I told my dad that I wanted to help out by saying they didn't need any heavy equipment. But, he just said that he wanted me to live out my dream." She then gripped the hem of her skirt. "I…I just want my parents to be happy." Izuku could see what looked like tears begin to form in her eyes, so he proceeded to give her his handkerchief. She was shocked at first, but she graciously accepted it.

"BRAVO URARAKA! BRAVO!" Tenya commended the young girl on being able to open up.

"Damn, that was…incredibly wholesome." Banjo said. After hearing that, Ochaco realized something.

"What about you two? Why do you guys want to become heroes?" She asked Sento and Banjo. Sento looked away nervously.

"I just want to create a world that's full of Love and Peace. Nothing to it really." He stated as he scratched the back of his neck.

"That's so wholesome!" Ochaco then turned to Banjo. "What about you?" Banjo then looked out one of the windows, trying to avoid eye contact with the group.

"I-…I can't…" He started to say, that was until a new voice made itself known.

"**Young Midoriya! Young Kiryu! There you are!" **All Might exclaimed as he pointed to the two students. The group stared at him in shock, because they didn't expect him to be there.

"A-A-All Might?! What are you doing here?" Izuku asked the Symbol of Peace.

"**Lunch!" **He said as he pulled out a small box. **"Would you two wanna eat with me?"**

"So cute!" Ochaco stated as she laughed. Tenya nodded to Sento, signifying that it was okay.

"Sure. Why not?" Sento asked as he and Izuku followed him around the color.

"Man, why are they eating with All Might?!" Banjo complained, just as he was about to get a stern talk from Tenya on not prying into other people and their business. But little did they know, their conversation was spied upon by one Shoto Todoroki…and his mind questioned the connection between the two boys and All Might.

(X)

"**Now that we'r**e away from prying eyes, what kind of progress have you kids made?" All Might asked as they entered the teacher's lounge.

"Alright so we- Gah!" Sento screeched as All Might turned back into his true form. All Might looked curiously at the boy. "Sorry, it's just…It's so weird seeing you like this."

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from." All Might remarked. "Unfortunately, you may soon only be seeing this form more often than you think." Izuku and Sento's eyes widened as they heard that statement.

"Wh-…What does that mean?" Izuku stammered out.

"…I can only hold up my muscle form for about 50 minutes now. I'm afraid that my time as All Might will soon be coming to an end." All Might clarified to the students. A silence hung in the air. The news they were giving too much to bear. The Symbol of Peace…To be no more. It was…a frightening thought.

"I…I don't know what to say." Izuku stated, too shocked by the news.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have brought up such a depressing topic!" All Might reassured the students. "You know what? Just forget what I said. Anyway, that progress?"

"Huh?" Sento questioned, but then he remembered why they were called there in the first plane. "OH! Right! Izuku hit it!"

"Hit what?" Izuku stammered out. The other two just stared at him with a look that said, 'Are you serious?' But then realization hit him. "Oh! Okay, here we go!" Izuku took a deep breath and repeated the same actions of last night. All Might raised an eyebrow in confusion, but it was eventually in shock as red vein-like lines started to appear throughout his pupils' entire body.

"Introducing…One for All: Full Cowling!" Sento exclaimed as he presented the technique like a show girl presenting a prize on a game show. All Might just stared at the two of them in silence. "…Is that a good silence?" Sento nervously asked.

"Oh my…" All Might started to say but stopped to suddenly turn into his muscle form. **"Goodness! I was nervous at first but you two have truly made me proud!" **He then started to laugh, but he stopped to turn back into his true form as he coughed out a little blood. Seeing that, Sento became suddenly scared at the sight of the Symbol of Peace coughing up blood..

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sento asked/screeched, to which All Might covered up his ears.

"Jeez kid! You want to alert the entire school?" All Might questioned as he wiped away the blood. "Half of my respiratory organs are gone, remember? It's just a side effect of losing them, nothing to worry about."

"Oh…S-Sorry. Wait, how exactly does that…" Sento was about to ask a barrage of question, but All Might gave him a look that screamed 'Not again' so he quickly stopped himself. All Might then motioned the two to sit, to which they did.

"Now, what exactly is Full Cowling capable of?" The Symbol of Peace questioned the two.

"W-Well, we h-haven't really gotten a c-chance to test it out, b-but with the Sport Festival coming up, we can use the preparation time to see what it can do!" Izuku explained.

"I believe that maybe it could help with mobility and increase his speed." Sento added to the conversation.

"Heh." All Might slightly chuckled. "I can't wait to see that in action, especially in the Sports Festival. After all, that's where you'll make your debut to the world." The two students raised an eyebrow at the statement, which All Might realized he would have to elaborate. "My time as the Symbol of Peace will be coming to an end at some point, and I left the fate of One for All in your hands. You'll soon be the face of a new generation of heroes. The entire world will be looking at that arena to see who they'll place their trust in. That…That will be the moment when you look towards them and say, 'I am here!'" All Might said with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"That's…You really think that I can handle this responsibility?" Izuku nervously asked. All Might just gave him a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't give you this great gift if I didn't think that you wouldn't be able to." All Might responded. That was when Sento piped in.

"I behind him all the way, but…What exactly do you want me to do?" The boy questioned.

"I want you to help him out whenever you can, but I still want you to show the world what you are capable of as well." All Might explained to the other student. "The world is going to be a tough place to be heroes in, you two need to prove to them that you're able to handle it. Are you two up to this task?" The two boys looked at each other nervously. But that nervousness was instead replaced with something else…Optimism.

"I-I think I can speak for both of us when I say…Yes." Izuku stated. Sento nodded in agreement at what the boy said. All Might cracked a small smirk.

"Knew you two could." He stated as a matter of a fact. "Now, enough about that. Would you two like some tea?"

(X)

With Sento eating lunch with All Might, Banjo was standing trying to figure out who to sit with. He was about to sit down with his regular group, that was until someone called out to him.

"Banjo!" He turned to see that girl with the periwinkle hair that he ran into in the halls the other day waving him down. "Sit with us!"

'_What was her name again?' _Banjo thought to himself. '_…Hado! Nejire Hado! That's it!' _He shrugged his shoulders and strolled over to the table she was at with that reddish haired girl that dragged her away. He felt like people were staring at him as he sat down.

"I'm so glad you sat with us!" Nejire said rather enthusiastically, which kind of reminded Banjo a little bit of Mina.

"Of course he would, you kind of were making a scene." Yuyu stated rather bluntly.

"I did?" Nejire asked. "Sorry, guess I didn't realize! Anyways, how are you doing? That attack by those villains must have been really scary." Nejire asked the young boy.

"Oh, uh…Yeah, besides a few bruises and scratches, I'm alright. Thank you for asking, Hado Senpai." Banjo muttered out.

"Oh, just call me Nejire! After all, it's part of my hero name: Nejire-Chan!" Nejire exclaimed. "I wanted to come up with a title, but I couldn't think of one, so I just go by Nejire-Chan. How about you? Have you figured out a hero name yet? You going to have to come up with one after the Sports Festival when it comes time for the internships. Speaking of internships, who would want to pick you? I work with Ryukyu, maybe I could try to put in a good word with her, but I'm sure that she'll want to see you in action first. You also never got to answer my question from when we first –"

"Nejire!" Yuyu suddenly exclaimed, which caused the girl to stop herself. The reddish haired girl then raised her eyebrows, and Nejire instantly realized what she was trying to get across.

"Did I go on another ramble?" She questioned. Yuyu just nodded. "Sorry, I just have a habit of asking questions about Quirks and…well everything in general." She explained.

"It's okay. I have a friend…or I guess now it's a couple of friends that like to ask questions, so I'm used to it." Banjo reassured the girl. "I haven't really thought of a name, but for the title I'm thinking about using…'The Burning Dragon Hero'."

"Ooooh! Does your Quirk have to do with dragons?" Nejire questioned.

"Well, yes and no. It's kind of a long story. But my costume have a dragon theme to it!" Banjo explained.

"Then Ryukyu will definitely be a perfect fit for your internship! Or maybe even your hero work-study!" Nejire excitedly said. Banjo raised an eyebrow at that last statement.

"Work study?" The boy questioned.

"Careful Nejire." Yuyu interjected. "You don't want to spoil everything for him, would you?"

"You're right! It would be better to keep it as a surprise!" Nejire agreed with her friend. "Well, not matter how it goes, just know that you have someone cheering for you in the stands!" She exclaimed as with a wide smile.

"I'll uh…I'll try to live up to your expectations of me!" Banjo replied with a smile of his own just as the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you around." He stated as he began to head to back to his class. As soon as he was gone, Yuyu turned to her friend.

"What's with the sudden fascination with him? You certainly weren't like this last year, so why the change?" The management student asked.

"I guess that Mirio's optimistic outlook tends to become a part of you when you hang out with him as much as I do." Nejire calmly explained, but Yuyu just raised an eyebrow. She felt there was more to that explanation. Nejire looked away from her friend rather bashfully, which shocked Yuyu. "…Plus, he's kind of cute."

(X)

Classes had officially ended for the day and everyone began to pack up to go home. However, when Ochaco opened the door, they encountered a mob of students staring into the classroom.

"What's going on!?" She nervously asked as she did not expect her or her classmates to sudden be put in this type of scenario.

"Excuse me! What exactly are you doing outside of Class 1-A? People are trying to leave!" Tenya sternly asked the mob. He only got murmurs in response.

"What's going on? We can't get out! Are we going to have break the windows to get out?" Mineta asked as he was about to pick up a chair.

"There here scouting us out, Shorty. We survived a villain attack, and they want to see the enemy before the Sports Festival." Bakugo explained, causing Mineta to relax himself. Bakugo then turned towards the crowd. "Now then, unless you extras want to turn into piles of smoldering ash, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Bakugo! You must stop calling people 'extras' just because you can't remember their names! It is very unbecoming of a hero!" Tenya tried to explain, but his words just fell upon deaf ears.

"Something tells me it's going to take a lot more than that to change him." Banjo retorted.

"Y-Yeah, that's Kacchan in a nutshell." Izuku stated.

"A complete and utter self-absorbed asshole? Yep, that definitely sounds like him." Banjo said, causing Izuku to panic a little bit. That was up until a new voice suddenly made its way through the crowd.

"I figured that the famous Class 1-A would be the stuff of legends given the way that the school has been talking about them, but if they are as arrogant as you, then the way they determine who gets accepted to the hero department is severely flawed." A boy with purple hair and a tired face that could be on par with Aizawa made his way through to the front of the crowd to make sure the students saw him.

"There are quite a lot of people that are enrolled into the general education and the other courses because they weren't able to make it into the hero course. You didn't know that, did you? However, they did give us a slight sliver of hope for us. Depending on how we do in the Sports Festival, they'll consider the possibility of us being transferred into the hero course…and vice versa." The boy explained.

"Is that a threat?" Bakugo grimaced. The boy just smiled and turned away from him.

"A threat? No, that would be very unheroic. Consider it a…declaration." The boy then proceeded to walk away. Bakugo was about to follow after him, but a boy with silver hair suddenly blocked his path.

"Hey, hey! My name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B, which is right next door! I heard about your fight with those villains, so I came to see you guys for myself! Don't get so full of yourself you arrogant bastard! If you bark too much, it will be embarrassing for you in the real fight!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed. Bakugo looked rather unimpressed as he started to make his way through the crowd. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Wait a minute, Bakugo!" Kirishima started to say. "What're you gonna do about all this? Everyone hates us because of you!"

"It doesn't matter." Bakugo replied, leaving Kirishima and everyone confused. "As long as you rise to the top, it doesn't matter." He explained and proceeded to walk off. Kirishima started to shed tears.

"That was so simple…and so manly!" He stated. Everyone began discussing what just happened as they began to make their way through the crowd. Sento was about to make his way out of the room, until someone called for him.

"Kiryu. A moment?" Aizawa called out, making the boy instantly nervous. Did he do something wrong? That was the question that was on the boys' mind as he cautiously made his way over to the man. As he got to the podium, Aizawa only had one thing to say. "Takumi Katsuragi. Have you ever heard of him before?"

"I…Not before the attack on the U.S.J." Sento stated. "That Night Rogue villain mentioned his last name when I fought him."

"He also said that you made his blueprints your own." Aizawa commented. The boy momentarily freaked out, but Aizawa calmed him down. "Your guardian told me and the principal about your…situation, so calm down." The boy let out a small sigh.

"Sorry…W-Why exactly did you call me over?" Sento asked.

"I think that there's some sort of connection between the two of you." Aizawa stated, making Sento more than curious about what his teacher could be talking about.

"Around 3 years ago, Takumi Katsuragi went missing on his way home from an internship he had. Police and heroes searched far and wide for a couple of months, but they ended up getting nowhere. That was until a jogger found a corpse that matched his description in a park. When the coroner got the body they found that said corpse turned out to be more than 10 years older than Katsuragi was. They also concluded that somehow, the John Doe had his DNA messed with, making it impossible to use forensics to determine the identity of the mystery man." Aizawa explained. The boy was speechless at what he just heard.

"Do you think that someone with a Quirk is responsible for this?" Sento questioned.

"I checked the Quirk records. No Quirks that is able to mess with DNA or with the ability to age a person has ever been recorded in history. And before you ask, I also tried to see if it was a Quirk that has the ability to change a persons' features has also been recorded. The result turned out the same." Aizawa elaborated.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" The boy nervously asked. Aizawa thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"I don't really know myself. I just have this…guttural feeling that I should have told you. That maybe you can somehow figure out what exactly happened to him. You've already displayed that you are more than capable enough to handle these guys, so I trust that you can get it done. Just…be careful." Aizawa explained to the student. Sento thought about it, then gave his teacher a small, but determined nod as he headed towards the exit. He was a little shocked to see Momo waiting outside for him.

"Are you okay? What was that about?" She questioned. The boy came up with an excuse about something about paperwork. To tell her what he was just told, he had no idea how she would react. He wanted to keep her safe out of his crazy little world, and he would do anything to do that, even if it meant lying to her. But deep down he had this feeling in his gut like at some point he would have to tell his friends the truth at some point…and that somehow, it was going to be sooner than he would like.

(X)

As Sento entered the café, he was met with the person that he was hoping would be there.

"Hey Kiddo!" Sawa stated as she got up from her seat. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday to meet you classmates; you know with work and all that." She tried to explain, but Sento was quick to wave it off.

"It's okay. Actually it was probably best that you didn't meet them. I'm pretty sure Owner was contemplating going into therapy." Sento stated. Sawa gave a quick little giggle.

"That was a good one!" She stated. But she was concerned when Sento wasn't laughing. "…Oh."

"Yeah…" Sento stated. "Plus Mineta and Kaminari would more than likely try to objectify you in some way, but that's not the point." Sawa raised an eyebrow at what he just said. "I need your help with something."

"And what might that be?" The reporter questioned.

"You ever hear of someone named Takumi Katsuragi?" Sento asked. Sawa was a little bit shocked to hear that name.

"Disappeared about 2-3 years ago. A corpse that matched his description was found in a park, but the corner determined that said corpse was at least 10 years older than Katsuragi, so he's still technically still missing. How did you find out about him?" Sawa questioned.

"That bat g-…Night Rogue. He mentioned him during the attack on the U.S.J. He mentioned that the plans for the driver were his…And I have this feeling that he is somehow connected to my memory loss." Sento explained to his friend.

"And you think that I could provide some more information about him." Sawa finished his thought process.

"…Can you help me?" The boy questioned.

"Does Owner and Misora know?" She questioned back to the boy.

"I…No. I don't want to get their hopes up just in case that this turns out to be dead end…Like every other time." He stated as he looked at the ground. Her heart tugged at the sight of the boy recollecting on the failed attempts that they tried to look into his identity and that the result would always be the same. She grabbed her bag and started to head to entrance. But not before putting her hand on Sento's shoulder

"It may take a couple of days, but I'll try to find everything I can." Sawa assured the boy, leaving a small smile on his face as she left the café.

(X)

"Why exactly should I believe that this is a good idea?" The benefactor questioned Blood Stalk. The two have been going back and forth on the topic for what seemed to be a good couple of hours.

"_Maybe you just don't have a good sense of imagination." _Blood Stalk quipped back to the man.

"Excuse me?" The man said as black markings started to appear on the man's face.

"_I'm kidding! Geez, learn to take a joke once in a while." _Blood Stalk stated to him. The black marks still visible on his face. "_Allow me to explain. By tearing down the image that he has on one of the people he trusts the most, do you know what would happen to him? He'll fall into such a depression that he would not be able to crawl out of. When he finds out who I truly am, I doubt that we'll face any resistance from the only ones that can truly stop us and our plans."_

"And All Might? When he finds out what you did to one of his students, he'll more than likely spend most of his days hunting you down. And not to mention that your identity will be a wanted man when word gets out about what is going to happen." The benefactor questioned as the markings started to disappear. Blood Stalk let out a small chuckle.

"It's going to be hard to track down a ghost. Plus, I'm pretty sure U.A. wouldn't want to tarnish their prestigious record by revealing what would go down between the two of us." The cobra themed villain explained. The man took a slight pause.

"What about your partner and this…League of Villains? Do they have any idea?" The man questioned.

"_They're none the wiser." _

"And when do you plan on revealing yourself?"

"_When the time is right."_ The man was silent for a couple of seconds, but a small fit of laughter came out of his mouth. He then got up to his panel of Pandora's Box hanging below a portrait of his father and stared at it. A smile slowly crept on his face as dark thoughts entered his head. "_I take this as you disagree with my plan." _Blood Stalk thought out loud.

"Oh no. The opposite in fact." Rikiya Yotsubashi, better known to his followers as Re-Destro, stated as he turned to face Blood Stalk.

"I think it's perfect."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! I don't really have anything else, except that my favorite part of this chapter was definitely the ending bit with the reveal of the benefactor of Faust. It just felt right for this crossover. And the fact that we are almost six months into me starting this story, with is just a little insane to me. With that out of the way...**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: With the Sports Festival on the horizon, the students train their hardest to improve themselves just in time. Izuku starts to get a better grasp on his new technique with the help of the Young Genius and the Prince of Protein. Meanwhile, Sawa researches into the disappearance of "The Devil Scientist", which leads Sento to meet someone who knew him all to well.**


	15. The Pursuit Of Knowledge

Chapter 15: The Pursuit Of Knowledge

_**13 Days until the Sports Festival**_

The students of U.A. had decided that they would try to get stronger on their own. Well, save for a very few that thought the best course of action would be training together. One such group consisted of three, trying their hardest to improve the state of one of their Quirks.

"H-How do you know about this place?" Izuku asked the boys as they set up a training course for him in the abandoned warehouse.

"W-Well…" Banjo started to stammer, because he didn't know how to spin the tale.

"We fought a couple of those Smash monsters here. We decided that it was far enough away from people to use to test out our abilities. Plus, it's abandoned. Who's going to check up on an abandoned warehouse?" Sento calmly explained, leaving Banjo shocked. "Oh would you relax. I already told him about our 'double lives'."

"When did that happen?" Banjo questioned.

"T-The f-first day of school." Izuku admitted, leaving Banjo even more shocked.

"Why did you tell him?" Banjo asked, to which Sento looked away sheepishly.

"I saved him from a Smash one time, then we ran into each other again during the entrance exam, and we recognize each other from that incident, so I just felt the it time to bring someone else into the fold." Sento confessed to his friend, to which Banjo let out a deep breath.

"Oh thank god!" Banjo said, shocking Sento. "Here I thought you were going to kill me for accidently exposing myself to some of the others!"

"What do mean?" Sento questioned.

"Oh, during the U.S.J. attack, I accidently sucked up the energy from two Smashes in front of Jiro, Hagakure, and Todoroki." Banjo calmly explained. He then looked back to his friend and wondered why he had a shocked look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You did what?!" Sento questioned in disbelief. "Todoroki of all people! It just had to be Todoroki!"

"Hey, would you just calm down? I talked to Jiro; she's not going to tell anyone about this!" Banjo insisted.

"What about Hagakure?! WHAT ABOUT TODOROKI!?" Sento questioned his friend.

"Why are acting this way?! You literally told Midoriya on the first day!" Banjo yelled back.

"D-Did I j-just r-ruin a f-friendship?!" Izuku asked to himself.

"Nah, we're pretty much like this almost every single day." Sento reassured the panicking greenette.

"Banter is just a natural part of our relationship." Banjo also said as he put the finishing touches on the training course.

"All right, enough about the complexities about our relationship and all that mushy stuff." Sento said as he grabbed a bag full of tennis balls. "Now we get to work on you getting a better handle on things."

"Um…What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Izuku questioned as he stared at the two boys get behind a tennis ball launcher.

"Either dodge or catch it, it's really up to you." Sento stated as he put a tennis ball into the machine.

"What?" Izuku questioned, but he was only met with a tennis ball to the forehead. He immediately grabbed his temple, and squealed as the pain set in. Sento and Banjo winced in pain along with Izuku.

"…Guess we should try to slow it down a little bit." Banjo remarked as he started fiddling with the machine as Sento went up to Izuku.

"That hurt so much!" Izuku moaned in agony.

"I thought you would have been ready with Full Cowling by the time it would have been launched out of the machine." Sento remarked as he took a look at the bruise on Izuku's temple. "It will probably heal in a couple of days, shouldn't worry too much about. Okay, we're going to try this once again, this time, fire up Full Cowling before we continuously fire tennis balls at you and side step out of the way. Got it?"

"Um…Okay?" Izuku said with a hesitant nod as Sento walked back to the ball launcher. He then concentrated on focusing on the spreading of One for All. He felt the now all too familiar feeling of lighting crackling through his veins, the energy surging throughout his entire body, until he reached his limit.

"Whoa." Banjo said in amazement at the sight before him. Sento just smirked as he let a ball fall into the launcher. The ball traveled towards the greenette. He barely opened his eyes as he suddenly side-stepped faster than the boys could react. More tennis balls made their way towards Izuku, he effortlessly dodged the fast approaching objects. This went on for several minutes until Izuku caught the last ball. Izuku slowly disengaged Full Cowling and let out a deep breath.

"Did…Did I do good?" Izuku questioned. A part of Sento's hair shot up like a bullet.

"Did good? Try amazing!" Sento said as he made his way over to his friend. "The speed you had to be traveling at could have been-"

"Yeah, yeah." Banjo remarked as he pushed Sento away from the path he was taking. "It was pretty awesome, but now is the time for the true test." He stated as put on his driver and he extended his hand out into the air and a small robotic dragon flew into his hand. He folded up the head and tail, and he inserted the Dragon fullbottle into the robotic creature.

**WAKE UP!**

Banjo then inserted the dragon into his driver.

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

He performed the all too familiar ritual of cracking the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" Banjo yelled as the runners closed around him.

**WAKE UP BURNING!**

**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

**YEAH!**

"Alright!" Banjo exclaimed as he stood in his transformed form. "I want you to punch me!"

"…What?" Izuku questioned. Banjo just facepalmed in return.

"We know that you're fast, but we need to the know how powerful you can be, so I want you to hit me!" Banjo exclaimed, leaving Sento and Izuku confused at his request.

"Are you sure you want him to do that?" Sento asked. "Because it could hurt."

"Hit me!" Banjo insisted.

"B-B-But w-what i-if I hurt you?" Izuku nervously asked.

"I'll be fine! Just hit me!" Banjo continued to say. Sento and Izuku looked at each other, and Sento just shrugged. Izuku took a step forward and once again fired up Full Cowling. He winded up his fist and hit Banjo square in the chest. Banjo went flying across the warehouse until he was stopped by wooden crates.

"Oh my god!" Sento exclaimed, clearly amazed by the strength of One for All. "Banjo! Are you okay?" He asked his friend among the broken boards that surrounded his body.

"…Ow." Was the only thing that he was able to mutter, signifying that he needed help. Sento quickly strode over to him. Izuku was about to help out, but he stopped in his tracks as he looked over his shoulder. There was nothing there, but he couldn't help but feel as if something or someone was watching him. The more he looked into the corner, he felt as if a crowd was watching him, almost…encouraging him.

"Izuku?" Sento asked as he saw his friend just staring into an empty corner. "You okay?" The question seemed to have snap Izuku out of his trance.

"Sorry." He exclaimed. "Just got lost in thought there for a second." He said as he walked over to help Banjo…The feeling still sticking with him throughout the day.

(X)

"Mr. Himuro?" The secretary called over the intercom. "There's a Ms. Takigawa here to see you." Gentoku smiled at the mention of her name.

"Send her in." He replied. After a couple of minutes there was a knock at his office door. "Come in!" He said, and he was met with the journalist he was infatuated with. "Ah! Ms. Takigawa! It's great to see you! Have you decided to take me up on that hotel offer?" He asked the woman.

"That's never going to happen." Sawa flatly stated, leaving Gentoku rather dejected.

"Then how exactly can I help you then?" He asked back. Sawa proceeded to pull out a bunch of files from her bag.

"I was looking back on an old case and I was hoping you could fill me in on some details." She asked.

"I don't exactly know why exactly you came to me for this." Gentoku replied. Sawa proceeded to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, it's because he worked for you. In fact, he was the youngest on your team." She proceeded to open up the file and showed a picture of a team that once held so much potential. "Takumi Katsurgi. What's the story between you two?" Gentoku took a slight pause, and then proceeded to walk to his wet bar. He then poured himself a drink and downed the entire thing in one gulp.

"So that's what this is all about." Gentoku finally spoke. He took a deep breath and looked out the window while explaining everything to his visitor. "It all began around 4 years ago."

(X)

_**4 years ago…**_

"You called for me?" A younger Gentoku said as he entered the office of his father.

"Yes. Close the door." Taizan motioned to his son, to which he followed his father's orders. Gentoku proceeded to take a seat. "I called you in here to discuss a rather private matter." The older man stated. "Certain members of my cabinet are wanting to discuss the possibility of researching a certain…item we have in our collection." Gentoku thought about what that item could have possibly be, and he came to only one conclusion.

"I assume you are referring to Pandora's Box." Gentoku questioned. The older man just nodded in response.

"While part of me wants to disagree with them, another part of me wants to fulfill the curiosity that I share with them on what exactly the item is and what it is capable of. They say that it could be used as a means to destroy. However, I want to believe that we can use it as a means for the betterment of humanity. And I want you in charge of the team in charge of the research." Taizan admitted to his son, leaving him confused.

"But why?" Gentoku asked. "We have access to those much more capable than me. So why me?" Taizan was silent for a couple of seconds, then he stood up from his chair and walked over to his son.

"Because I trust you." He confessed, filling his son with a newfound confidence.

"I'll need researchers." Gentoku said. Taizan just smirked.

"Their files will be on your desk within the hour." He admitted. And with that, Gentoku was guided back in to his office. His father was wrong about one thing…The files came within 45 minutes. As Gentoku looked over the files he was impressed by what he was seeing and the accomplishments that they have achieved.

Nariaki Utsumi: Personal Assistant to the Founder of Namba Heavy Industries Ltd., which was then quickly bought out by Detnerat, where he became the Head Researcher of Advancements in Support Items. Heavily endorsed by the CEO. Obviously, he'll be his Head Researcher.

Eita Kawai: Helped out one of the most famous scientists in the entire world, David Shield. He instantly made it on the team.

Shingo Kuwata: Has made advancements on communications devices and renewable sources of energy. If what his father believed was true, then it would probably be good to have someone with experience in that field.

As Gentoku reached for his cup of coffee, he accidently knocked a file off his desk. He reached for it, only for him to stop as he looked at the photo of who's file he knocked over. Was someone playing a trick on him, by putting a middle schoolers' yearbook photo in it? His curiosity got the better of him as he read the file. What he read was…not what he expected.

Top of his classes, apparently highly recommended by those on I-Island, perfect scores on the American SATs, and was the son of the leading member of the Mars Exploration mission, the Kiwami Project. His father wasn't available to be a part of this new group, but Gentoku would gladly take the next best thing as he read the name on file. Takumi Katsurgi.

(X)

_**Present Day**_

"We gathered the best researchers that we could get our hands on, and we quickly gave ourselves a name. The Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics." Gentoku continued with his explanation. "But that was when we ran into…difficulties. Takumi was the youngest of the group, but his findings were unbelievable. But that lead him to be the recipient of much criticism, due to his age. Many came up with a cruel rumor that he sold his soul to the devil to get where he was, earning him the nickname of 'The Devil Scientist'. And…" Gentoku paused.

"And then what?' Sawa hesitantly asked.

"And then just one year later, he disappeared. And that was when things started to get worse. Everyone started to lose motivation in their work. Eventually, my father decided that the strain of our work was too great on all of us, and he politely informed us that we just lost our jobs. Everyone went their own separate ways, and we agreed to never talk about our time there ever again, as we felt it would bring bad luck to us...and that it would be a spit in the face we had of young Takumi." Gentoku concluded. Sawa was speechless at what she just heard.

"I…I don't know what to say." Sawa admitted. "Does…How is his family?"

"Apparently his father committed suicide not too long ago, but his mother is still alive. Her last words to me, if I remember correctly were, 'I hope there's a fate worse than Hell in store for you.' She blames me for the loss of both of the men in her life. But I still try to keep tabs on her, mainly because of guilt." Gentoku confessed to the journalist.

"I'll look into her." Sawa stated as she gathered her belongings. As she was about to leave, Gentoku suddenly called out.

"If I could make a suggestion, get in contact with Utusumi first. He and Katsurgi were close like brothers. And he was the last to see him before he…" Gentoku stopped himself short. Before she left, Sawa had question burning her head.

"You said that the four of you agreed to never speak of it again, yet you told me. Why?" She questioned. Gentoku took a deep breath.

"Because the truth needed to be told." Gentoku admitted.

"Thank you for your time." Sawa stated with a small, comforting smile on her face. As the door finally closed, Gentoku finally started to cry…which then turned into a small fit of laughter.

"Who knew I was so good at acting?" Gentoku asked himself as he poured himself another drink.

(X)

_**12 Days until the Sports Festival**_

Sawa had gotten in contact with Utusumi, and he asked that he to meet in a very specific spot. Unfortunately, her work forced her to do an interview with Uwabami, so she sent the next best person.

It took Sento a few minutes to find Utusumi among the many gravestone, but eventually, he found a spectacled man fixated on a very specific gravestone. He cautiously approached the man.

"Nariaki Utusumi?" Sento asked. The man turned to face him.

"You're not the reporter." Utusumi calmly said.

"Um…She had another appointment." Sento admitted. "I'm a friend of hers."

"…I wouldn't have expected a reporter to be friends with such a young man." Utusumi stated. "Much less a student from U.A." Sento did a double take at that statement.

"How did you-" Sento began to question.

"Know you were a student? I did a little on your reporter friend, to see if she was genuine. One of the articles she had to her name was on what students thought about All Might as their teacher, and you were quoted in it. Plus, your picture was attached with said article." Utusumi explained, leaving Sento mildly impressed. "Now that is out of the way, what exactly does this have to do with Katsurgi?"

"Well…" Sento didn't really know how to spin this to sound good, but he'll try his best. "Ms. Takigawa admires the journalists of the yesteryear. The ones that would risk their lives to find the truth about the stories they were researching, and she wants to bring that spirit back. And she wants the find the truth about what happened to Takumi." Sento finished explaining. He waited for a response from the man as Utusumi remained silent.

"…That was a pretty good speech. I'm impressed." Utusumi said in a dull tone.

'…_It doesn't sound like you are._' Sento thought to himself, but he quickly shake that thought away. "Can ask you what exactly could have caused Takumi to disappear?" He asked. Utusumi broke eye contact and knelt in front of the gravestone, blocking the name to Sento.

"I assume she told you about our work on Pandora's Box. We assigned to find ways to use it for the betterment of mankind. Kuwata, Kawai, and I focused on how we could use it as a way for new renewable energy sources. But Katsurgi…He was still young and saw it in a different light. He believed that there was a way that heroes could use certain parts of it to fight those that would want to bring the downfall of society. He was fixated on that concept. He drew up many designs for support items that could be used with said parts. Many of them were unsuccessful, but eventually, he was able to receive help from his father, and together they finalized designs that he theorized could work. Many of said designs had to be worn around the waist so that way the energy could be spread evenly through the body." Utusumi explained. Sento' eyes widened upon hearing the last part of his story.

"Did it look something like this?" Sento asked as he reluctantly pulled out his driver. Utusumi was in shock as he saw the device.

"How did you-…" Utusumi began to question, but he was too much in shock to finish his statement.

"I…I found a USB with that design on it one day, and the blueprint for that was on it." Sento faked explained.

"It was just that design on it?" Utusumi asked, to which Sento nodded. "That…That can't be right. He keep every file he had with him. If was just that design, then the rest are still out there." Utusumi surmised.

"Do you have any idea on if he would have kept them on a different drive?" Sento questioned.

"It's more than likely. And he would have given it to someone he trust. It wouldn't be with his father since…" Utusumi fell silent as he tried to figure out who he would have given the drive to. That's when it hit him. "…His mother."

"What?" Sento asked. He was startled as Utusumi suddenly rose.

"If those designs fell into the wrong hands, there's no way to tell what could happen. His mother lives near she works, the Endo Primary School. If anyone knows where drive is, it's her." Utusumi explained, handing the driver back to the boy.

"I…I don't know how to thank you." Sento remarked. Utusumi was thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"You can thank me by finding that drive and finding out what happened to Katsurgi." Utusumi devised. "You can also thank me by following this piece of advice. Whatever you do, continue on your path to be a hero. Don't become a scientist. Don't be like me." Utusumi warned as he started to walk away. "It only leads to sorrow." As Sento stood in silence at what he just heard, he was finally able to look at the headstone that Utusumi was staring at. It only had one name on it.

Juzaburo Namba.

(X)

As Banjo entered the gym, he got his boxing gloves ready, and he proceeded to head to one of the punching bags. He started off with a couple of light jabs. But eventually, he started to get heavier with his punches. Letting out his frustrations that he has been dealing with in the past couple of weeks. Bakugo and his bullshit, the attack on the U.S.J., all of it. It really didn't matter, he just got to hit something. As he wound down his punches, he heard someone come up behind him.

"I don't know what that bag did to you, but I just know that it doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." A female voice said. Banjo turned around to be met with a girl his age with orange hair in a side ponytail. "Nice hook by the way. I'm Itsuka Kendo, nice to meet you." She said as she extend her hand outwards, to which he shook it.

"Ryuga Banjo." The boy replied. He then noticed that Kendo looked like she was about ready to hit the punching bag herself. "Need a spotter?" The boy offered.

"Sure, can't be too cautious here." Kendo responded with a smile. Banjo took ahold of the bag while Kendo would do the punching. "Are you getting ready for the Sports Festival?" She asked as she threw a left hook.

"Yeah…How did you know?" Banjo questioned as he tried not to flinch as she struck the bag once again.

"We go to the same school." She stated as she kicked at the bag. "I'm the Class Representative for Class 1-B."

"Oh." Banjo said, wondering how he never ran into the girl before during his…well, rather short time at U.A.

"I tried to get a better look at your class a couple of days ago, but…well, you saw how crazy it was out there during that day." Kendo said with a shrug. "And from what I'm seen and heard…you can color me impressed." Hearing that, Banjo had a small smirk on his face.

"Well, from what I'm seeing, Class 1-B isn't too bad either." He exclaimed, earning a smile from Kendo.

"You certainly know how to smooth talk, don't you?" Kendo said as she started to walk away to another machine. "I won't tell you any of my classmates' Quirks, just in case you were wondering. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." She stated, leaving Banjo both confused…and a little impressed.

(X)

_**11 Days until the Sports Festival**_

"What exactly are we doing here?" Banjo questioned his friend as they made their way to the apartment they were searching for.

"I explained it to you on the way here! Why is it that you never listen to almost anything I say?" Sento questioned back, to which Banjo awkwardly looked away. Sento let out a deep sigh.

"…I'm not repeating myself this time; I just hope you know that." Sento then looked to his phone as he got a text.

_Izuku: Are we still training today?_

Sento quickly typed a response back.

_Sento: Can't. Looking into a lead on my mysterious past._

_Izuku: Oh…Well, good luck with that!_

"Who was that?" Banjo questioned his friend.

"Izuku, wanted to know if we were training today." Sento explained as he rang the doorbell to the apartment. There was a few seconds before the door opened up. "Mrs. Katsurgi?" Sento questioned the middle-aged woman. "We were wondering if you can answer some questions about your s-"

"No." She stated as closed the door on the two boys.

"Smooth." Banjo stated in a sarcastic voice as he once again rang the doorbell.  
"You got to gently slide into the topic, and then do whatever you want." Banjo explained.

"…Why do I get the feeling that's an innuendo?" Sento questioned.

"Hey, now you're catching on!" Banjo exclaimed. "Trust me, you are going to need it when you finally slide into Momo's pan-" He was quickly cut off as the door once again opened. Banjo put on his best smile. "Good afternoon Ma'am! What my friend was trying to say is that we-" He was cut off as the door once again closed in his face.

"Smooth." Sento remarked in a sarcastic voice as they began to walk off, clearly their mission would have to wait another day.

"Bite me." Banjo said as they walked into the carpark, looking for Sawa's car. Finally locating the vehicle, the boys were confused as to why the car was left empty. "Maybe she had to use the bathroom?" Banjo suggested.

"_Yeah, something tells me she didn't." _A synthesized voice suddenly spoke up. The two boys turned in shock as they saw Sawa held captive by gun point by a familiar looking foe. "_I'm surprised you left her all by her lonesome." _Night Rogue taunted as he pointed the gun closer to her face. "_It's very unbecoming of heroes in training." _

"_I would agree_." A second voice stated as the boys once again turned around. Blood Stalk seemed to appear out of nowhere as he stood in the middle of the car park. "_I thought that one of the core principles of being a hero is never letting defenseless civilians by themselves."_

"…Were you hiding behind a car, waiting to make an entrance?" Banjo questioned the masked man. Blood Stalk chuckled in response.

"_What can I say," _He replied. "_I have a flair for the dramatics." _And with that, Blood Stalk rushed at the two boys. They rolled out of the way, all while putting their drivers on.

"Henshin!"/"Henshin!" Both boys exclaimed as they turned into their respective rider forms and they rush into battle with the snake villain. Blood Stalk blocked a punch from Banjo and hit the boy in the stomach. Sento rushed the man with his drill crusher, swiping at the man. Blood Stalk used his own bladed weapon to block every swiped from the drill crusher. He was too focused on blocking said attacks, that he failed to notice that Banjo brought out his own weapon and proceeded to swipe at the back of the attacker. Sparks flew as the weapon struck Blood Stalk, he grunted out in pain. Banjo and Sento nodded, and they proceeded to kick the man into the stomach, sending him skidding across the concrete until he was indented into a car.

"_You want to help out here, or do you just want to continue standing there all menacingly?" _Blood Stalk proceeded to ask Night Rogue. Night Rogue tilted his head in curiosity, then proceeded to throw Sawa to the side. He then jumped into the fray, deciding to take on Banjo while Blood Stalk continued his fight with Sento. Blood Stalk shot at Sento, each of the energy pellets missing its target by just a couple of centimeters. Sento realized that this would be the perfect time to test out a Best Match that he recently discovered. He took out the marigold and turquoise fullbottles and gave them a quick shake before inserted them into the driver.

**LION! SOUJIKI!**

**BEST MATCH!**

Sento dodged another swipe from Blood Stalks' bladed weapon, all while turning the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!" Sento shouted as he charged at the man, jumping up and kneeing him in the face, causing a small crack to appear into Blood Stalks' visor.

**THE MANE CYCLONE!**

**LIONCLEANER!**

**YEAH!**

The new form featured a vacuum cleaner attachment for the left arm and the features on a lion on his right arm. As soon as Blood Stalk recovered from the attack, he regained his aim and proceeded to once again fire upon the boy. Sento used his Long-Range Cleaner to suck up the bullets all while charging at Blood Stalk. He then splayed the fingers on his right arm, extending the claws built into the suit.

"_That's new!" _Blood Stalk stated as he dodged a swipe from the claws, causing them to slash a concrete barrier, leaving five long slash marks. Blood Stalk then got behind Sento and pointed the Transteam Gun at the boys' back. However, Sento anticipated this as he quickly turned around and extended the Lio Gauntlets' mane, throwing Blood Stalk off balance. The Trash Converter on Sentos' left shoulder started to convert the bullets into a new form of energy, which Sento used to fire back at Blood Stalk, knocking him off his feet. Sento then used the tail on his right shoulder to tie up Blood Stalk.

"Why the hell are you following us, asshole?!" Banjo shouted as he and Night Rogue clashed their swords. The two struggled to determine control over the other. The fighting took a stand still as Blood Stalk slowly started to laugh.

"_It wasn't you we were after!" _He exclaimed. "_It was Katsurgis' mother!" _Sento did a double take after that.

"What for?!" Sento yelled as he tightened the grip on the tail, Blood Stalk just continued to laugh. "Why are you laughing?!"

"_It's funny because you have no idea who you really are searching for!" _Blood Stalk started to exclaim. "_What you think you know about Takumi Katsurgi isn't the truth!"_

"_Don't you dare!" _Night Rogue exclaimed to his comrade, but his plea just fell upon deaf ears.

"_Takumi Katsurgi isn't just any other kid!" _Blood Stalk with an evil glee in his voice._ "His research was designed to help us in our quest! Takumi Katsurgi is the one who created the Smash! Takumi Katsurgi…is the creator of Faust!"_

An eerie silence fell upon the parking lot, save for Blood Stalks' laughter. The boys were stunned by what they just heard. So much so that Sento unconsciously loosed his grip on the tail. Blood Stalk took this opportunity and broke free of the tails' grasp on him. He pointed the Transteam Gun at Sento and slowly walked towards his partner.

"_Ciao!"_ He exclaimed as both he and Night Rogue fired their guns, causing a thick smoke to seep over their bodies. Sento was quick to suck up the smoke, but it was too late as the two foes were long gone by then.

"Damn it!" Sento exclaimed in a quick second of anger, but that anger was subsided as he remembered his friend being tossed aside. He and Banjo rushed to Sawas' side. "Are you okay?" He asked as the two boys helped her to her feet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said, but it was clear that she wasn't alright as she made herself seem as she started to sway back and forth. She was about to fall, but Sento was quick to help support her up. "Thank you." She stated as relied on Sento for support. Sento was about to shrug it off, but he quickly stopped himself. The Lion fullbottle enhanced his scent of smell, and he just caught a new scent. He quickly turned to where it was coming from and was shocked to see Kyoka Katsurgi standing there.

"H-How…" Sento began to ask. "How much of that did you hear?"

"…Every last bit." She stated as she made her way over to them. Banjo then quickly leaned to Sento.

"Want me to knock her out?" He whispered to his friend, but he quickly shook his head. Mrs. Katsurgi draped Sawas' arm around her shoulder and started to help her. She then looked to the boys.

"Are you coming?" She asked, leaving them a bit confused. "Your friend may have a slight concussion, and it's best to get you two inside before somebody sees you." She stated as they hesitantly followed her. She then looked to Sento.

"And I believe you wanted to ask some questions about my son."

* * *

**And with this chapter, we break the 100k word mark! A personal achievement that I didn't know if I would break when I first started this story. But now that I'm here, it feels...I don't know how to describe it. But enough about me.**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: With the shocking declaration, more questions are raised against Takumi Katsurgi. Will the rest of his data prove to hold the answers our heroes seek? And an ugly truth makes itself known to one of our heroes in training...One that will change his life forever.**


	16. The Answers We Seek

Chapter 16: The Answers We Seek

"Pupils are dilating, that's a good sign." Kyoka Katsuragi said as she shined the flashlight into Sawa's eyes. "So far, it doesn't seem like you have a concussion." She concluded.

"No offense, but how exactly do you know that I don't?" Sawa questioned as she put an ice pack onto her temple. Mrs. Katsuragi gave a small chuckle.

"I'm a school teacher, you won't believe the number of scuffles that I have to break up on a daily basis over who took who's' All Might and Endeavour action figures…plus, the medical dramas I watch are somewhat accurate." She joked, to which it earned a small chuckle from Sawa. "…Those boys, do you trust them?" Sawa did a little double take at the question.

"I…Do you think you can elaborate on that?" Sawa questioned back. Mrs. Katsuragi took a deep sigh.

"I know those two saved you, but I want an honest answer. Woman to woman. Do you trust them?" Mrs. Katsuragi explained. Sawa put on a small smile.

"Those two are training to be heroes, so that automatically makes them trustworthy." Sawa said, but Mrs. Katsuragi remained unimpressed.

"Lots of heroes have been criticized." She fired back. That was when Sawa knew this was going to require a little more clarification…and using something she promised not to say.

"This wasn't the first time I was saved." That instantly got the attention of the woman. Sawa continued to elaborate.

(X)

_**13 Months Ago**_

"-And he invited me to join him in a hotel, could you believe that?" Sawa confided on the phone to her fellow reporter, Taneo Tokuda. She just got done doing an interview with the son of the Prime Minister, Gentoku Himoru. He made some…rather colorful commentary on her and what she was wearing.

"_Why didn't you go with him? Could have made a hell of a story." _Taneo joked. Sawa just smirked back.

"Oh, bite me. I have a little more class than that. Plus, he wasn't my type." She explained.

"_Yeah, yeah. We all know your type. You've made that pretty clear. Mysterious, ninja training, white hair, and can turn himself into a long sharp string. Honestly, if you keep chasing after Edgeshot, he might file a restraining order against you." _Taneo tiredly explained.

"I'll take that into consideration. Talk to you later." She said as she hung up the phone. She then ran into someone by mistake. "Pardon m-" She stopped as she realized that the person she ran into wasn't a person, but rather sort of monster with a yellow body, a squarish head, and a giant lower jaw with fangs. Sawa briefly paused, then took out her phone. "Any preference on what your bad side is?" She nervously asked. The monster swatted at her, causing her to fall to the ground. As she started to crawl away, she started to wonder if any heroes would ever find her.

All of a sudden, a figure seemingly came out of nowhere, trying land in between them…only for him to fall a couple of feet away from the monster, and landing flat on his face. He quickly picked himself up, but the Fang Smash just swatted him away, sending him flying into a dumpster.

"Ow!" The figure exclaimed as soon as he hit the dumpster, which surprised Sawa as the figure sounded…young. He pulled himself out of the indentation that he left behind and quickly rushed the monster. He landed a punch in the creatures' stomach, which in turn caused it to keel over in pain. The figure took a slight pause, as if unsure of what he would do next, but he quickly decided to kick the monster over. The monster got back up, which Sawa could tell surprised the mysterious figure. The creature then knocked him back to where Sawa was, landing flat on his back.

"I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but isn't there like a super move that you could do to stop it?" Sawa questioned the figure.

"I-I-I think I have something." The figure stammered out as he stood up. He then began to turn a lever on some strange device that he had around his waist. The creature was then caught up in some kind of energy graph. It struggled to break out, but its' efforts were unsuccessful. The figure then jumped up into the air, traveling along the graph and kicking the monster in the face, causing a small explosion to occur.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

The figure rolled across the ground, until eventually coming to a stop.

"Need to work on the landing." The figure admitted as he slowly got back to his feet. He then slowly walked over to the creature and pulled out some kind of bottle. "H-How does this work again?" The figure mumbled as he was fumbling with the bottle. Eventually, he turned the cap of it, and energy started to get sucked up into the bottle, shocking both Sawa and the figure. What shocked them even more was when the monster suddenly turned into a man in medical garments.

"Is-…Is he-…?" Sawa questioned, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer or not. The figure hesitantly poked at the unconscious man. The man made an involuntary groan as soon as he was poked. That just was all the two needed to know that the man was alive. Both conscious people let out a relieved sigh. Then the figure started to make his way over to Sawa. She hesitantly backed up, but she quickly stopped herself as the figure put his hands up and she could see that he was shaking.

"A-A-A-Are you okay?" The figure stammered out, which kind of surprised Sawa. She figured this guy would be all full of himself given the way his costume looked, but instead, he was stammering like he was taking her out to prom or something. "I-I-I-I c-c-can c-call you an a-a-ambulance if you w-want."

"Um…I'm good. You don't have to stammer." Sawa said to try to reassure him.

"S-S-S-Sorry! T-This is my f-f-first n-night doing this…W-W-W-W-Why did I admit that?" The figure mumbled.

"Maybe it's because of my beauty?" Sawa teased the figure.

"No it's not that!" The figure stated, then he realized that he basically insulted her. "I-I-I-I mean y-you are p-p-pretty! L-L-Like really pretty! L-Like Midnight levels of p-pretty!"

"I um…thank you." Sawa admitted with a slight blush on her face.

"D-D-Did I just make a woman b-b-blush?!" The figure excitedly asked.

"…How old are you? 13?" Sawa asked rather bluntly.

"…14." The figure admitted which rather shocked Sawa, who know felt the sudden urge to take a shower. "Why did I admit that?!" He said as he squatted down, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"…I'm Sawa, by the way." She stated as she extended her hand out to him. The figure looked at her curiously. "If you're going to be a hero, it might help in the future to have a reporter friend spreading good news." The figure was hesitant at first, but eventually, he took her hand and proceeded to shake it.

"S-S-Sento K-K-Kiryu…a-and could you n-n-n-not report t-t-this?"

(X)

_**Present Day**_

"After that, I got to know the person underneath the mask. He was…nothing like I expected at all. He was…He has gone through a lot. But yet, he always ties his best to make others feel better. That's why I trust him…because he trusted me." Sawa finished explaining. Mrs. Katsuragi was silent for a couple of seconds, but then she started to slowly nod her head, and walk out to the living room where the boys were. Sento was looking at some photos of the Katsuragi family while Banjo was too busy focusing on the snacks that Mrs. Katsuragi laid out.

"What do you want to know?" Mrs. Katsuragi questioned Sento. The boy hesitantly looked at one of the photos she had hung up.

"We believe you were one of the last people to see him. I was wondering if you could tell us if he ever gave you anything." The boy said. Mrs. Katsuragi let out a deep sigh as she looked at the photo that Sento was staring at.

"You need to understand. My son he…He really wasn't a people person. He was pretty much cut himself off from those that he didn't find, and I quote, 'Intellectual Stimulating'. That even included his own mother. The only people that he interacted with was his father, co-workers, and that one friend of his, Saiko. He didn't really share anything with me…that was until a week before he disappeared." Mrs. Katsuragi explained.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Banjo questioned as he…was currently shoving pretzels in his mouth.

"Dude…Don't talk with food in your mouth." Sento stated rather annoyed with his friends' antics. He focused back on the woman. "I'm sorry about him, can you continue?" He asked. But Mrs. Katsuragi was rather preoccupied with staring at him…more specifically his hair. She realized what she was doing, and she shook her head.

"My apologies. It's just…" She then brushed a small strand of hair out of Sentos' face that he failed to notice. "It's just that you have hair similar to his." She stated. But she quickly pushed the motherly side of her down to focus on what the topic was. "He never talked about that project that he was hired for. But he did give me something. He said it contained everything he did regarding that project. Including all information he had on those belts you two had."

"If you don't mind me asking…can you tell us where you hid it?" Sento hesitantly asked the woman.

"How did you-" Mrs. Katsuragi began to question, but she figured that he would already knew the answer to her question. "I can do that. But I get to come along."

"Sounds fine by me." Banjo said as he stood up…but not before grabbing one more pretzel.

(X)

"Why here of all places?" Sawa asked as she pulled up to the abandoned building that was once a busy laboratory that belonged to the now bought out company of Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.

"It's what my son stated to do." Mrs. Katsuragi stated as she pulled out a letter and handed it to Sento. As he read it, he found himself having some questions about it.

"This mentions something about a key and…handing it to someone you didn't trust?" Sento asked the woman.

"You don't need to worry about that. I gave that to someone a while ago." She explained to the boy.

"Okay…What about these letters at the bottom?" He asked as he pointed them out to the woman.

"That…I have never been able to figure out." Mrs. Katsuragi stated as she stared at the jumbled assortment of letters. "I just figured that it was some equation that he made up that only he understood."

"Alright, so where are we digging?" Banjo said as he grabbed the pair of shovels that Sawa bought before arriving.

"It's just in front of the sign." Mrs. Katsuragi stated as she pointed to the specific location.

"Great! You two get it done, we will stay in the car." Sawa stated to the two boys.

"Aren't you at least going to try to help out?" Banjo asked.

"I would like to, but I just got my nails done yesterday, and I don't want to ruin them with landscaping." Sawa explained to them. The two boys looked at each other, like they knew there was another reason behind her not wanting to get out.

"Is that the only reason?" Sento questioned. Sawa looked at the building with a look. One that had feeling of unease and…familiarity.

"No, there is another reason…You know I don't liked abandoned buildings!" She stated.

"Sawa, we've already been over this. There are no such things as ghosts!" Sento remarked.

"Have you ever seen one?" She stated back to the boy.

"Well, no. But-"

"Then you can't prove if they are real or not!" Sawa barked back to the boy. "Now, go out there and dig up that drive!" Sento and Banjo knew there was no point in arguing with her, so they went out to the dig site and proceeded to dig.

"So…I've been meaning to ask, have any girls caught your eye?" Sento asked his friend as they dug.

"…What?" Banjo questioned back.

"Well, you've made such a big deal about me having my eye on someone, so I just figured it was time for me to do the same. Any girls catch your eye?" Sento explained. Banjo was silent for a couple of seconds but decided to speak up.

"Well, yesterday at the gym, I met 1-B's Class Rep., Itsuka Kendo. She's kind of got this Big Sister vibe to her. Wouldn't mind getting to know her better." Banjo remarked. Sento gave him an unsure look.

"I don't know about that one. If you somehow break her heart, then you have an entire class that would more than likely want you dead after that." Sento stated like it was a matter of fact. Sento waited for his friend to continue, but Banjo didn't. "…Really? Just-…Just her? You go on and on about wanting to go out with as many girls as you possible can, yet you can only name one girl? You slipping on your 'game'?" Banjo looked a little uneasy after the question.

"…There is another girl." He said rather bashfully, which kind of shocked Sento.

"Oh, tell me more." Sento said as he leaned against the shovel's handle with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well…She's a third year." Banjo began to say. That statement made Sento throw his eyebrows up in surprise. "Her name is Nejire Hado. She's…a total airhead, but in the cute kind of way. She asks a lot of questions, more than you I would guess. Plus, her smile is super adorable. She's also got a killer ra-" Banjo stopped himself as soon as his shovel hit something. Sento reached down to where Banjo's shovel it and brushed off some dust to reveal a metal box. He pulled it out and opened it to see a small thumb drive.

"Hello there." Sento remarked as he and Banjo crawled out of the hole. Sento was smirking ear to ear…That was until he heard the sound of a gun being loaded.

"_Told you waiting was the right move!" _Blood Stalk said as Night Rogue commanded a group of guardians to surround the boys and the car. "_But, Noooo! You just wanted to rush in there and get things done earlier!" _

" _I get it." _Night Rogue stated in a rather annoyed voice. _"Please don't bitch to me like my ex. I already have a migraine today, and I don't want it worsened today by your constant bitching." _Night Rogue then turned to the pair of boys. "_Now, this can go either one of two ways. The first, you give us the drive and we all go about our merry ways and hopefully never see each other again. Or-" _The bat themed villain didn't even need to explain what the second option was, as the two boys put their drivers on and charged start into battle.

"_Seems like they take after you!"_ Blood Stalk commented as Banjo charged in to fight him. Blood Stalk simply slid to the side as he kicked Banjo in the back. Banjo quickly recovered as he prepared for a high kick, but Blood Stalk saw it coming as he proceeded to match the kick, and the two kicked each other in the shins.

Sento summoned his Drill Crusher and him and Night Rogue traded blows with their bladed weapons. As their weapons were locked in a clash, Night Rogue took his Transteam Gun and pointed it at Sentos' head. As he pulled the trigger, Sento quickly moved his head out of the way of the bullets, causing them to strike a Guardian instead. But with the boy distracted, the bat themed villain swept out the legs of the opponent, causing him to fall on his back. Night Rogue stepped on Sento's chest, pinning him to the ground. Banjo pinned to the ground by Blood Stalk as well, stepping on his back instead.

"_Seems you two need a lesson." _Blood Stalk remarked as he made a hand motion to the Guardians. The Guardians raised their weapons upon the car. "_This is what happens when you bring your friends into this crazy little game of ours!"_

"NO!" Sento shouted out as the Guardian raised his weapon to fire upon Sawa…but the robot dropped its gun as a giant red feather suddenly shot through its head. The living combatants were shocked by this sudden development. The feather then retracted back from the destroyed head, and it flew back on its' own back to where it came from.

"Are those robots?" A new voice asked. The combatants turned to see a man in his twenties with giant red wings flying above them. "Because if they are, that's super cool! But also, where the hell did you get robots from?" The Wing Hero: Hawks questioned the pair of villains.

"_OPEN FIRE!" _Night Rogue yelled out to his robotic warriors. They all turned their weapons onto the Hero, but it was too late as he shot out multiple feathers that went through multiple Guardians arms, legs, and heads. The Faust Founders were about to fire upon him, but Hawks quickly fired more feathers in their direction. They jumped out of the way, but it ended up being a mistake as it ended up freeing the boys. Hawks landed in between the two groups, he then looked towards the boys.

"You two still good to fight?" He questioned. He just got head nods in response. "Good," he said as he pulled two feathers to act as swords, "This is going to be fun." The three charged into battle against the villains. Blood Stalk took swipes with his steam blade, but Hawks just proceeded to block every single blow. As the two were locked in a sword clash, Sento jumped over Hawks and proceeded to kick Blood Stalk in the face, which caused the villain to stagger. Hawks and Sento nodded, and both of them kicked the villain in the stomach. Hawks noticed that Night Rogue was about to fire upon Banjo, so he fired another feather at the bat villain. Night Rogue dodge out of the way, but that just left him open form an attack from Banjo, who gave him an uppercut that sent him flying back to his partner.

"Let's finish this!" Banjo remarked as he and Sento cranked their drivers and jumped into the air, preparing their finishing kick attacks.

"_Oh, fuck this!" _Blood Stalk yelled as he fired his Transteam Gun causing smoke to poor out of the gun.

**VORTEX FINISH!/DRAGONIC FINISH!**

The drivers announced as the two sped quickly towards their enemies. They thought that they would land the attack, but those thoughts were quickly dashed as they felt themselves kick the ground. They looked back as the smoke dissipated, revealing the villains were gone.

"Are-…Did you just atomize them?" Hawks questioned the two.

"No, they got away." Sento remarked rather dejectedly…but he quickly picked himself up as soon as he realized who he was talking to. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HAWKS! I'M A BIG FAN! HOW DID YOU KNOW THERE WAS A FIGHT HERE? I-" Sento was stopped as Banjo slapped the back of his friends' head. Hawks rubbed the back of his head, unsure of the situation he was currently facing.

"Dude, can you turn off the fanboy mode for at least a minute?" Banjo said as he just faced palmed. Hawks just grinned at the exchange.

"Nah, it's fine. It's nice to be an inspiration to the younger generation…or at least that's what I'm supposed to say." Hawks said in a joking manner, which just made the two boys stop and stared at him. "What? It's easy to tell you two are teenagers just by your voice alone. I thought it was obvious."

"I told you that you should have put a voice changer thingy in the suits!" Banjo exclaimed to Sento, who jumped back in response. Hawks couldn't help but laugh at the situation unfolding in front of him.

"Thanks! I needed a good laugh today!" Hawks joyfully exclaimed to the boys. "To answer your question, I was flying overhead and one of my feathers accidently dropped off, and I felt the vibrations of the fight being felt through it. I just knew that I really had to help out when I saw two colorfully armor guys being pinned down by darkly armored bad guys and robots holding a car that held a hot chick as hostage. Now, if I were you, I would dash before more people get here."

"…What?" Sento said

"Just get out of here before the cops come, I'll say that I was testing out some training robots that were designed to go head to head with Quirk users." Hawks stated to the two boys.

"Why would you do that?" Sento questioned the Wing Hero. Hawks just shrugged in response.

"You guys are Heroes-in-Training, I just viewed this as experience for you guys in the real world…Plus, your costumes are cool. Shame to not let those costumes to stand among other heroes…And on top of that, you guys made this fight pretty easier for me, so consider it a common courtesy." Hawks stated nonchalantly, leaving Sento and Banjo confused. "Now, shoo." Sento and Banjo quickly walked past the many broken pieces of the guardians to the car that held Sawa and Mrs. Katsuragi.

"And you wondered why I wanted to stay in the car." Sawa remarked to Banjo as the two entered the car. During the car ride, Sento was too busy writing something down to notice the conversation going on. It wasn't too long before they were at the apartment to drop off Mrs. Katsuragi. As she got out of the car, Sento got out as well.

"I promise that I will not reveal a word about all that happened today, it's the least I could do." Mrs. Katsuragi stated to Sento as a sign of appreciation. Sento said nothing as he handed her a piece of paper. She stared at it in confusion. "What's this?" She questioned.

"That letter your son gave you…It wasn't a bunch of random letters." Sento stated as she opened up the letter. "It was an anagram." She was silent as she read what the boy managed to decipher.

'Thank you for everything that you did for me. I'm sorry I didn't express my gratitude. I was just bad at showing it.'

Tears started to slowly down the face of Mrs. Katsuragi as she finally got the confirmation from her son that he did indeed love her. Her gratitude was expressed in the form of a small smile.

"Thank you." She stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes, before giving Sento a small nod as he got back into the car.

(X)

"Where the hell have you been?" Misora questioned the two boys and Sawa as they entered the café.

"It has been a long day. We got to meet Hawks today." Banjo stated as he opened up the door to the lab and walked inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misora asked as she followed in after him to learn more about their meeting with her Pro Hero crush. Sawa was about to follow after her, but she quickly stopped as Sento took a phone call. She noticed that he took a slight pause after he saw the caller id.

"H-Hello?" Sento said as he answered the phone.

"_Hi, Sento. I was calling to see how you're doing." _Momo stated. Sento got this really goofy smile on his face.

"I-I'm doing well…H-How are you?" Sento stammered out to his Vice Class Rep.

"_I'm doing well myself. Training for the Sports Festival has been putting a strain on my schedule, but I've been managing to find some free time in between. How about you?"_

"Y-Yeah, I've been…doing the same." Sento said in a half-hearted lie.

"_Can I…Can I ask you something?" _

"Um…Sure go ahead." Sento said, not really sure where this was going to go. I could be about his past. It could be about something else…or maybe it could end up an invitation to a dat-

"_I know that you agreed to help out Midoriya with the limitations of his Quirk and if he can improve upon it. I-…I was wondering if maybe I can swing by tomorrow morning and you could help me come up with some new items I could create." _Momo asked rather quickly. Certainly wasn't what Sento was expecting, but he wasn't going to turn it down.

"Um…Yeah, i-it's no problem whatsoever. Swing by early tomorrow and we can figure it out!" Sento remarked with a half-cocked smile on his face.

"_Thank you! It's a d-…I'll see you tomorrow." _Momo stated as she hung up. Sento stood there with a dumb looking smile on his face.

'_Was she about to say date?' _He thought to himself as he turned around…only to be met with the smiling face of Sawa.

"So…Was that the famed Momo Yaoyorozu that I heard so much about?" She asked with a shit-eating grin on her face. That question made Sento stop right in his tracks.

"How did you-" He began to question, but she quickly cut him off.

"Misora told me. And from what I've heard, she sounds…like you finally have a new crush besides me!" Sawa stated back. Sento felt the heat rising up to his cheeks as he heard those words said out loud. "You really like her, don't you?"

"…Yeah, I do." Sento admitted while trying not to look at her. "I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should try to make myself seem more-"

"Just be yourself." Sawa suddenly said, making Sento looked rather shocked. "It's sounds like you're already doing a pretty good job at making her like you. Besides…I think you're cute the way you are." The blush on Sento's face grew only brighter, which made Sawa giggle seeing her friend like that. She quickly made her way into the lab, while Sento tried his best to shake of the embarrassment.

"Where's Sento?" Misora questioned as Sawa made her way to her and Banjo.

"He…had a phone call." Sawa said as she shrugged her shoulders. Misora squinted her eyes in suspicion as Sento finally made his way to his computer with the thumb drive in hand.

"Alright, enough suspense! Let's see what's on this thing!" Banjo stated as he slapped the back of Sentos' back. Sento inserted the flash drive into the computer, and what he saw…astounded him. As the title screen popped up, Sento couldn't help but read aloud what he saw.

"Project…Build?" He questioned out loud. He clicked a file marked **File-001 Build** and a video popped up. It started to play and a boy a couple of years younger than Sento walked onto screen.

"_Hello world!...No that sounds too cheesy." _The boy stated. _"Greetings to those that are watching!...No, that doesn't sound right either. To those that are- you know what, screw the fancy introduction! Hello, my name is Takumi Katsuragi. If you managed to get your hands on this file, then you are about to witness one of the greatest technological advancements that I have ever created!" _Takumi pressed a button and a holographic image of RabbitTank appeared beside him. "_This is…well, I haven't really thought of a good name for it yet. I just classify it as Build until I come up with a better name for it. The Build System is a combination of many different minds coming together to solve the mystery of the object known as Pandora's Box." _Takumi pulled out a Build Driver and started to go over the functions the Driver had. Banjo slowly started to slink away as the big words Takumi was using was making his brain hurt. Misora slipped away to the apartment because she thought the entire thing was a bore. Sawa had to leave because she had an interview set up in the morning. But Sento…he was too enthralled by the contents of the video. To finally understand the functions of the device he relied on for so long from the creator of the device felt so satisfying.

"_With this, the world of heroes would be changed forever!...And it's going to if what I believe is going to happen does come to pass."_ Sento leaned in further as Takumi began to wrap up his explanation. _"I know the truth about what is to come. The Build Driver is our only defense against it…No. No, not it…him. Should he reach his full power, then our only hope lies with the one who wields the Build System…It seems I am running out of time on this thing, so File-001 is comp-"_ Takumi was cut off as the video stopped.

Sento stared motionless at the computer screen. Just what was this 'Him' that Takumi was talking about? If what he was saying was true, then that just means that he was going to have to get stronger and make improvements to the Build Driver…and he had an entire catalogue of blueprints to go by.

(X)

_**Hours Later**_

After everyone in the apartment had fallen asleep, Soichi slinked into the lab. He was quick to grab the fullbottles laid out on a table. Grabbing each one of them and putting them into a knapsack that he had. Once that task with, he quickly moved onto the last piece of his little heist. He moved over to a wall, he knocked out the false panel that he had installed when the lab was first constructed. Reaching inside, he grabbed something that he kept hidden from his family. A small smirk appeared on his face as he pulled out his panel of Pandora's Box.

'_This is sure going to make the long-nosed, on the verge of balding bastard happy.' _Soichi thought to himself as he slipped it in the knapsack. As he was exiting, he stopped himself short as he saw something that caught his eye. The photo of the family at the amusement park. Grabbing it, Soichi couldn't help but smile, reflecting on the happiness that he saw on both of their faces during that day. He figured it wouldn't hurt to have a keepsake of them during his…future plan, he slipped the photograph into the knapsack as well. Exiting the lab, he looked at the café he spent so long to build. All the memories, all the happiness…Probably the last time he would be at this place. Letting out a deep sigh, he quickly turned to the exit and-

"How long?" Sento asked, fully dressed, as he came out from behind his hiding spot. Soichi did a bit of a double take.

"I…What are you talking about?" Soichi asked, trying to play innocent and putting on a nervous smile. However, Sento wasn't falling for it.

"You don't think I haven't noticed?" Sento began to explain. "During the U.S.J. attack, a villain disappeared but not before saying 'Ciao' in the exact same way you usually do whenever you leave for your 'part-time job'. When my class came here for your coffee, you said that you have a flair for the dramatics. When Banjo and I were attacked by Night Rouge and Blood Stalk, Blood Stalk stated that he too had a flair for the dramatics. Not to mention similar hand motions, similar walk cycles, and other subtleties that I noticed from the 'both' of you." Sento finished explaining. Soichi couldn't help but scoff in disbelief.

"That's just all coincidence. Maybe he just has an eccentric personality or it's all some kind of act?" Soichi offered up as an explanation.

"…Yaoyorozu." Sento said.

"What?" Soichi asked.

"He said that he was going to have 'fun' with her…and he described her as my crush." Sento said as he began to walk forward towards Soichi. "I only described her that way to only a few people. Banjo, Mina, Misora, Sawa, and…you. That…That threw my suspicions through the roof. Combine that with all that I listed out, and that caused me to come to one conclusion. So, when I ask you this question, I expect you to finally tell me the goddamn truth." As Sento finally faced Owner face to face, the older of the two could clearly see that the stare the boy had was not one filled with admiration, but instead one filled with hate, vitriol, and…heartbreak.

"Are you Blood Stalk?"

* * *

**An event that I'm sure you all have been waiting for is coming really soon! Like, next chapter soon! I just hope that I will do right in your guys' eyes.**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: The truth of Soichi Isurugi is finally revealed! But will all the hard work he has put into this act yield him the results? And with this truth comes some pretty big questions. How does Class 1-A react to this betrayal? How does the staff of U.A. High react to this betrayal? But more importantly...How will Misora react to this betrayal?**


	17. The Truth About Soichi Isurugi

Chapter 17: The Truth About Soichi Isurugi

_**10 Days until the Sports Festival**_

_**04:32 A.M.**_

As Sento chased after Soichi, many thoughts were racing through his mind. But it always came back to a question. How? How could he say all of these encouraging things, be there to support him, and be the one to inspire him to be a hero, if he was one of the most horrible villains he had ever encounter? Why do all of this? What was his endgame? The two came to a halt below a bridge, not to face off against each other…but because they ran out of breath.

"Boy…" Soichi said as he sat down on the ground. "…I'm getting too old for this!" He said as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Why?" Sento questioned as he too tried to catch his breath. "Why do all of this? Encourage me to be a hero? Fight Faust, when all this time, you were a part of them?!" Soichi was quiet for a second, but he just smirked in response.

"It's a part of a bigger plan, but I really don't want to spoil anything for the big surprises I have planned." He then started giggling to himself. "Hey, you wouldn't mind let me go that easily, would you?" He jokingly asked. Sento shot him a look that read, 'Are you being serious right now?' Soichi sighed in response. "I guess you wouldn't." He then started to get up. "You know, I still need the Gorilla and Diamond fullbottles from you."

"You know that I wouldn't give them up that easily." Sento stated as he put on the Driver, knowing full well why Soichi dragged him on this chase underneath the bridge. Soichi smirked in response as he pulled out his Transteam Gun.

"Guess that means I have to go all out then." He stated as he pulled out a fullbottle and inserted it into the gun.

**COBRA!**

"Jouketsu." Soichi stated as he pulled the trigger.

**MISTMATCH!**

A think smoke soon enveloped the man that Sento believed actually cared for him.

**CO-COBRA!**

**COBRA!**

As the announcement rang out, Sento could see a red lightening illuminating behind the man he once knew as Owner. The blueish color of his visor and his chest piece could be seen shining through the dense smoke.

**FIRE!**

A white smoke suddenly caused the black smoke to dissipate as red and blue sparks shot out from the many pipe fixtures of the now transformed Blood Stalk.

"I am Blood Stalk." Soichi finally admitted in his normal voice. He then started to stretch his neck and he pressed something on the side of his helmet. "But I must ask, do you pre_fer this voice more?" _He asked in his modulated voice. "_Because I certainly do. Makes me sound like the mysterious villain I was destined to be! But I can tell that you don't care about that, so hand over the fullbottles."_

Sento said nothing as he inserted the bottles into the Driver and rushed into fight him. Sento tried to hit Blood Stalk with his Muscle Gauntlet, but Stalk was quick enough to dodge out of the way. He tried to shoot at the boy, but Sento was quick to create a light barrier to block the bullets for hitting him. Blood Stalk then used his Steam Blade to try to swipe at Sento, but he once again blocked the attack with the light barrier. With Stalk being in exposed, Sento proceeded to punch him square in the stomach, which caused to go him to flying backwards. As Sento started to walk forward, Blood Stalk pulled a panel out of his knapsack.

"_Not this time!" _He exclaimed as he pointed the panel towards the boy, which caused a beam of light to suddenly shoot out of the panel, hitting Sento square in the chest. The energy from the panel enveloped Sento, and he screamed out in pain as it was able to disengage his transformation. He fell to the ground, an empty fullbottle fell beside him. Blood Stalk walked over and picked up the objects he desired from this encounter. He cancelled out his transformation.

"Don't…" Sento tried to say but Soichi didn't seem to hear him as he started to walk away.

"Don't think of this as goodbye…" Soichi stated as he put the bottles in the knapsack and started to walk away. "Think of this as a see you soon." He stated as he walked off to the dark night until he was gone from the boy's sight. Sento continued to lie on the ground…That was until a small light started to flash in a low frequency. He looked to the source and was shocked to see that the empty fullbottle that was hit by the energy beam was suddenly changing into a slightly bigger version of it in a grey color. He picked it up and proceeded to stare at it, not really sure what to think of this sudden development. But he knew that he had to quick get out of the open.

(X)

_**05:35 A.M.**_

"This better be worth it." Gentoku stated as he and Soichi entered the office of Rikiya. Soichi had the biggest shit eating grin that one could have as he carried the knapsack into the office.

"May I ask what this is all about?" Rikiya asked as the two approached his desk. Soichi dumped the contents of the knapsack onto the desk, shocking both Gentoku and Rikiya. "This is…intriguing." He said with a slight smile on his face as he picked up the Rabbit fullbottle.

"I just wanted to show that I take this partnership very seriously, and I decided to give you a little gift to show that." Soichi stated with a proud look on his face, but Gentoku was suspicious of that statement. Rikiya got up from his desk and slowly started to walk to the panel on his wall. "Say, I don't think I've ever asked…What exactly do you plan to do when you get your hands on Pandora's Box?" Rikiya let out a small chuckle as a response.

"With Pandora's Box in my hands, I can fulfill the goal of my…let's just say foundation." Rikiya stated as he stared at the portrait of his father. "To be able to create a world where people can use their Quirks, without fear of being persecuted by the 'heroes' that regulate them. That was the goals set for us by the founder." He then started to place the fullbottle into one of the slots on the panel. "The rules set by my fat-"

**MISMATCH!**

The fullbottle then had a small flag appear out its' cap…quickly followed by the rest of the fullbottles having flags popped out of them as well. Soichi grabbed the Lion fullbottle.

**MISMATCH!**

It exclaimed as a small blue flag ejected out of the top which had the words 'Too Bad!' written on it. Black marks started to appear on Rikiyas' face as he stared at the fake fullbottle.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked as he crushed the bottle in his hand, with a hint of vitriol in his voice. Soichi just smirked in response. Gentoku grabbed him by the jacket.

"Is this some sick prank from you?" Gentoku exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Soichi insisted as he got out of the hold that he currently found himself in. "These clothes don't iron themselves you know!" He stated as he straightened out his jacket.

"I got to hand it to him, he was ahead of me this time." He stated, making Gentoku wonder he could mean by that. Rikiya just seemed to get more angrier at this statement.

"You let your cover be blown, ALL FOR NOTHING?!" Rikiya stated as he punched a hole in the wall. That statement made Gentoku raise an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?! You blew your cover?!" Gentoku questioned.

"Well, I-" Soichi was about to explain, but he was quickly cut off.

"Get out of my office." Rikiya stated as he grabbed the panel Soichi. Gentoku was quick to try to intervene.

"But-"

"GET! OUT!" Rikiya practically screamed at the top of his lungs, the black marks only getting worse on his face. The two men just stared in shock as this was the first time that they had ever seen the man have one of his 'outbursts'. Rikiya took a deep breath, the black marks starting to slowly disappear. "…We say talk about this at a later time. Just…I need some time to myself." The two men slowly exited the office, and it was out there where the two started to bicker once again.

"What is this about you revealing your identity to the boy?" Gentoku questioned his partner. Soichi took a seat on a nearby couch.

"It was part of a plan that I had…turns out he already figured it out before I could put it into play." Soichi remarked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"And you didn't think to clue me in on this plan?" Gentoku once again questioned the man. Soichi got up and pressed the button to the elevator. As he got in, he only left Gentoku with just one statement.

"Why should I? You didn't let me on the U.S.J. plan." He said as the doors started to close.

(X)

_**06:35 A.M.**_

"_This is the Transteam System." _Takumi explained as the video played in the background. _"It's a spin-off of a system devised by Kaisei Mogami…You know, before his accident and his disappearance alongside his brother. He stated that his device required something called Nebula Steam was required for his system to work, but he never stated where one was able to get said steam or even what the hell it is, so this system requires no such thing. The system was designed to further push the limits of the Build system, making it and its' user, become stronger. But the system only increases the defensive capabilities of the user, the offensive capabilities rely on their users. And the leaders of Faust have shown that they have been capable of using it. Looks I'm running out of time once again. End of trans-" _The video once again cut the boy off.

Sento stared at the strange fullbottle, not really sure what to do with it. But if that strange panel was from what Sento believed it was from, then it just made things a lot more complicated than he was hoping for. Maybe he could use it for some kind of new weapon? He could have figured it out, if it not had been for the fact that he spent most of his time trying to lick his wounds and avoid anyone. He set the fullbottle on the workbench…just as his phone started to ring. He looked at it and saw that it was the last person he wanted to be calling him. He answered it and was met with a familiar voice.

"_Well…This is certainly awkward." _Soichi said through the phone. Sento remained silent. _"I must admit, that little gag that you pulled with the fake bottles…That was certainly clever."_

"What do you want?" Sento asked with an uncaring tone.

"_Damn. Straight to the point, no how have you been or what have you been up to or anything like that?...Well, that kind of makes sense giving the whole predicament just a few hours ago." _Soichi admitted. _"I think you and I know that we have some…unresolved words with each other. We need to settle things."_

"Agreed." Sento said, finding himself disgusted by even agreeing with the man that betrayed him.

"_Where it all began. 40 minutes. Be there or be squared." _Was all that Soichi said as he hung up. Sento let out a deep sigh and stared at the fullbottle. Looks like the new weapon would have to wait.

(X)

_**07:15 A.M.**_

As the boy awoke, he found himself in an…unfamiliar place. The alleyway was dingy, the rain hitting him was cold and unforgiving. He tried his best to remember the last thing that happened to him, but no matter how hard he tried…He couldn't remember anything. Where he was previously, his parents…or even his own name. The fact that he couldn't remember a single thing terrified him.

He heard footstep approaching him, and he saw an older gentleman with a look of concern on his face. Seeing the man gave the boy a sense of calmness. As the man approached the boy, the boy had one question on his mind.

"Who am I?"

That was the scene that played out in Sentos' mind as he stared at the spot where Soichi first met him. The rain was unforgiving, just like all those years ago. The memory was now forever tainted knowing that the man that he once looked up to as a father figure, could have had…no, had a hand in the loss of his memories and putting him in the situation he now had to face without any father figure to seek for guidance. He then looked at his phone and just wondered if his message would be received.

"This place is certainly nostalgic, isn't it?" Soichi asked as he strolled up to a certain part of the alleyway. "It felt like only yesterday that I came across a poor boy with no memory of his past and decided to take him in from the kindness of my heart. Good times." He remarked. Sento was just silent as he continued to look at the spot.

"I need to know." Sento began to say, all while still keeping his back to Soichi. "After all the things we have been through…The birthday parties, the first day of school, my first time getting beaten up by bullies, the first time I ever transformed, Misora first calling me her brother…All those happy times…was it all a lie?" Sento asked, not sure if he wouldn't even get a response. Soichi let out a deep sigh.

"No…No, it wasn't all a lie." Soichi admitted. "There were some really good times between us. And comparing you to when I first met you…The comparison is practically night and day. Makes what me feel bad for what I did…but it was all a part of the plan." Hearing that, Sento let out a deep breath then tossed aside his umbrella. Sento put on his Driver and proceeded to shake two fullbottles. Soichi smirked and decided to do the same as he pulled out his Transteam Gun and he inserted his fullbottle.

**RABBIT! TANK!/COBRA!**

As the rain came down even harder, the two just stared each other down, knowing there was no going back after this.

"Henshin."/"Jouketsu."

The two stated. The sounds of their transformation devices barely even registering in their mind. The sounds of the rain being the only thing they could hear. The two armored combatants staring each other down. But that stare down was quickly broken as they charged at each other.

(X)

_**07:10 A.M.**_

_**Café Nascita**_

As Momo entered the café she felt nervous for some reason, but there really shouldn't be. She was there to get help with her training for the Sports Festival…One of the most important events that determine how the Pro Hero world would see her. Okay, so maybe there was that huge dilemma hang over her head. But she just hoped that with help, she can overcome those feelings. She sat down and waited for Sento to show up. She heard a door open up…from behind her. Curious, she turned around to see Banjo and Izuku enter the café.

"Banjo? Midoriya? What are you doing here?" She questioned as she believed it would just be the two of them for the training session. The two looked just as confused as her. "Oh sorry, that must have sounded really mean."

"It's um…No problem." Banjo said, reassuring the girl. "Sento told us to come here early so we can train. What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"Um…I asked Sento to help me with some ideas of more things I could create with my Quirk." She explained. She was about to go into more details…until Ochaco and Tenya sudden walked in.

"Oh! D-Deku! What are you doing here?" Ochaco asked really fluttered as she did not expect to see the boy there. Izukus' face heat up really quick.

"W-Well, S-Sento had helped to b-better my Q-Q-Quirk! I-Is that w-w-why y-you are h-here?" The boy questioned the girl. She nodded really fast, all while avoiding eye contact. He then turned to Tenya. "I-Is that why you are here as well?"

"He asked me to come here to go over some possible policies that we could set for the Class." Tenya quickly explained, which left everyone confused. That confusion was multiplied as Mina and Kirishima entered the café.

"Oh, are you guys here for the party?" Mina questioned, which caused everyone to look at her. "Sento said that he wanted to throw a little party for some of class for all the good work they've done."

"That's what you got invited for? Senbro wanted to get tips on further building up his muscles." Kirishima stated. Everyone looked at him in confusion, while Banjo had a look of shock and betrayal on his face, as he thought he was the only one who gave Sento fitness advice. And for the next five minutes, more and more students started to enter into the café until 1-A was there, which caused more confusion to pile up as the students explained what reason they were invited for.

"Sento said that he wanted to learn how to bake." Sato explained.

"Well, he said that he wanted to expand his music profile." Jiro chimed in.

"I got told that he needed help with perfecting his fighting style." Ojiro felt the need to explain.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF DUMBASS JOKE?!" Bakugo shouted. "I COULD HAVE BEEN TRAINING INSTEAD OF BEING HERE! WHERE IS THE CHEATER ANYWAY?!" He demanded while Kirishima tried to calm him down. That was Momo heard her phone go off…quickly followed by everyone's phone going off. As they all looked at the screen, they were confused by what they saw. A screenshot of a map pointing to an alleyway not too far away from the café, and with only one word attached to it.

_Sento: Help._

(X)

_**07:16 A.M.**_

The fight had taken the two into a construction facility. Sento threw a kick that sent Blood Stalk into between a crate and a wall. Sento went to punch him in the face, but Blood Stalk dodged at the last second, causing Sento to punch the wall instead, causing a decent crack to be left behind. Blood Stalk punched Sento in the stomach, causing Sento to back up in pain. Blood Stalk just slowly circled the boy as he tried to gain his breath.

"_Come on, I thought you were going to go all out on this fight!" _He taunted. _"I'm seriously disappointed."_ That managed to get a response out of Sento as he pulled out his Drill Crusher and proceeded to swipe at Blood Stalk. Sento then put the Ninjya fullbottle into the Drill Crusher.

**VORTEX BREAK!**

The weapon called out as purple spiral blades started to spin around violently, hitting its' target, causing Blood Stalk to go skidding across the floor. He was able to get ahold of his footing and pulled out the Steam Blade, and charging back to his target, The two clashed their weapons together, each strike being more furious than the last. While Blood Stalk guarded from an overhead strike, Sento saw an opportunity and kicked him in the stomach. Blood Stalk doubled over in pain, and Sento knocked him down to the ground. With Blood Stalk defenseless, Sento prepared for an overhead strike…

…But he quickly stopped himself as it finally hit who he was fighting. Behind the mask, was the man who took him when he was at his lowest. The man who encouraged him to be a hero. As memories started to flood in of all the happy memories that he was a part of, he unconsciously let go of his weapon…Which Blood Stalk saw as an opportunity. Striking the boy with his Steam Blade multiple times and then he aimed his Transteam Gun right at the boy.

**STEAM BREAK! COBRA!**

A massive purple orb quickly came out of the gun and detonating once it hit Sento, causing him to be forced out of his transformation. Sento slowly fell to his knees, with a distrait look on his face. Blood Stalk just shook his head in disapproval.

"_I thought there was going to be more exciting…shame." _Blood Stalk stated as he pointed his gun at the boy…only to stop as he saw him crying.

"I can't do it!" Sento exclaimed in between his crying. "I want to hate you…But I can't! You raised me to be the person that I always aspired to be! You were there for me when I was at my lowest and was there to comfort me! YOU RAISED ME TO BE A HERO!...I can't hate you…" Sento remarked to the uncaring man. Blood Stalk let out a big sigh and pressed the button that turned off his modulated voice.

"You don't get it, do you?" Blood Stalk stated as he picked Sento back on his feet. "Misora would have never used her abilities to purify those fullbottles, what I wanted the most. That was until I saw an opening when you came into the picture." He then leaned into the boys' ear. "You thought I raised you to be a hero, when in reality, you were nothing more than a puppet that I could use for my benefit." Letting the boy once again fall to his knees, Blood Stalk put the modulator on again as he pointed his Transteam Gun at Sento. _"This fight is over…hero."_

All of a sudden, something knocked the gun out of Blood Stalks' hand. Looking at what knocked it out of his hands, he was shocked to see the Beat Closer laying on the ground next to the gun. He turned and saw the entirety of Class 1-A standing at the entrance of the facility, some staring at him in curiosity, some stared with a pure hatred.

"Who is the fuck is this asshole?!" Bakugo shouted to the crowd.

"Blood Stalk…One of the villains that attacked the U.S.J." Momo stated as she created a shield and sword. She knew the rules about vigilante laws…but she was willing to make an exception for this one time.

"Get the hell away from our Class Rep!" Kirishima stated as he hardened up his arms, with the majority of the class getting ready to fight as well. Blood Stalk couldn't help but laugh. He turned to Sento.

"_Guess this was your plan all along?" _He questioned the boy. _"To watch your friends d-" _He was cut off as something wrapped around his body. Looking down, he saw that it was some sort of capture weapon…in the form of a scarf. Dropping down from the rafters, Aizawa landed in-between his students and Blood Stalk, who was now currently wrapped up in the scarf.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Mina asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Got a text from your Class Representative about something that needed my attention. Guess this is what he was talking about." Aizawa stated to the pink girl, he then turned his attention to the wrapped-up villain. "I take it you must be connected to Night Rogue, given your costume." Blood Stalk just chuckled in response.

"_No shit Sherlock, what gave it away?" _He jokingly questioned, as he cut the scarf and approached Sento. _"I don't want what to tell you how to do your job, but you are a pretty crappy teacher. Especially when you have someone like in your class." _Blood Stalk stated as he forced his Transteam Gun to Sentos' head. _"A foolish boy who thinks that he has a chance of being a hero, when in actuality, he's just some poor, stupid son of a-"_

"SMMAAAASSSSHHHH!"

The next thing Blood Stalk knew, the fist of Izuku Midoirya slammed right into his face, with the full force of a bullet train going into his attack. The villain was sent flying into a stack of crates. The class was shocked, not only by the sudden outrage from the student that tended to stutter out his words when talking to anyone, but him standing with them one second, and then he was suddenly a good 6 meters in what seemed to be the span of a second.

"Holy…" Kaminari started to say, but he was quickly cut off by his homeroom teacher.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa called out to the greenette. "Get back here right-" He was unable to give his warning, as a modulated laughter started to ring out across the warehouse. Everyone turned to the source as Blood Stalk started to walk out from the rubble of the crated. Slowly walking towards the students, his laughter continued, but he quickly stopped his march up until a certain point…when out of a sudden, he cancelled out his transformation, shocking the entirety of the class as they saw who it was under the mask.

"Oh, that was one hell of a punch kid!" Soichi remarked as he detransformed. "I can tell you are going to go places!"

"T-That's…" Banjo stammered out as the truth settled into his brain. Mina covered her mouth in shock. Kirishima just stared in disbelief alongside Kaminari, Jiro, Ochaco, and Tsuyu.

"N-No.." Momo stated as she dropped her sword and shield. Bakugo was strangely quiet during this time. The rest of the students had a look of hatred on their face as the man quickly wiped a tear from his eye from laughter…While Todoroki just stared with intrigue. Soichi then turned to Sento.

"I look forward to you and Banjo growing stronger. Who knows, maybe you can take down Night Rogue…Or should I say Gentoku Himuro." He stated; the students stares intensified with a mix of shock now planted on their faces. Soichi pulled out his gun and saluted the students. "Ciao." He stated as he pulled the trigger, disappearing in an instant. Sento had a look of heartbreak on his face as the students and their homeroom teacher instantly rushed to his side.

(X)

_**07:47 A.M.**_

An emergency meeting was called between the staff members. Aizawa told them what happened. Him setting Sento on his quest to find out what happened with Takumi…and what happened in the facility. There was a silence that hung in the air as they tried their best to try to understand what they just heard.

"…That-…That poor boy…" Thirteen stated as they tried their best to find the words to express what they were feeling. Present Mic was quiet for once since the school year started, staring in contemplation at the floor. Recovery Girl gripped her cane tighter as the anger started to set in.

"How could that…bastard do that?" Midnight questioned to herself as she felt anger slowly start to set in. Snipe slammed his fist on the desk in anger. Cementoss couldn't find the words that expressed his anger right. Ectoplasm got up from his chair and left the room.

"…Where do we go from here?" All Might asked Nezu, all eyes focusing on the principal, trying to find some sort of answer to this craziness.

"I-…I don't know." Nezu admitted, shocking some of the staff members. "In the history of U.A. being a hero school…We haven't had an incident like this happen. But I know this for sure, what was just said today stays between us and the students that were there when the truth was revealed. If this gets out…I don't know what kind of repercussions could come."

"…What about his daughter? Does she know?" Power Loader asked. Nezu was about to speak, but he was quickly cut off.

"She's on her way, I gave her a call a few moments ago." Aizawa stated, shocking the mouse/bear/rat creature. "She deserves to know the truth…I can't help but…"

"But what?" Nezu questioned the teacher. Aizawa stared at the ground, trying to find the right words.

"…I can't help but feel that I was somehow responsible for this happening. If I hadn't sent that kid on the chase, maybe this wouldn't have happened…Let me make amends with this action." He confessed. All eyes was once again focused onto the principle and how he would say.

"…If she's going to know the truth," Nezu stated, "Then she should at least hear it from him."

(X)

The atmosphere in the classroom was tense to say the least. The students tried to handle the situation in their own way. Momo, Mina, Izuku, Ochaco, and Mina were by Sentos' side, trying their best to consul him. Jiro, Kaminari, Mineta, Sero, and Kirishima were in their own group, with Kirishima trying his best to not punch the wall. Tsuyu, Todoroki, Tokoyami were silent as they sat in their seats. As for Banjo…

"Fuck!" Banjo exclaimed as he kicked his desk over, startling everyone in the room. "Fucking…FUCK!" He yelled towards the ground.

"This is…le pire sentiment du monde." Aoyama said in a rather dejected voice.

"How-…How does one even describe what happened today?" Shoji asked to no one in particular.

"…I hate this feeling." Koda said, shocking those that believed he was mute.

"…Why should we feel bad?" Bakugo suddenly asked, making everyone turned their attention to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hagakure questioned the explosive blond. He got up from his seat.

"How do we not know that this is some sort of ploy to make us feel this way? How do we not know that this is some kind of plan to make us believe that Cheater over here is not in cahoots with that evil organization?" Bakugo questioned the class.

"Kacchan-" Izuku began to say, but he was quickly cut off.

"Can you take your head out of your ass for a least a minute?!" Banjo asked as he marched towards the boy. "There is no way that he would do that! That dude is one of the best people that I know! And there is no way he would ever try to betray someone like that!" Bakugo quickly took Banjo up on his challenge.

"You really want to get into this, Lizard Boy?" Bakugo questioned.

"Just shut up." Shoji said to Bakugo as he stepped in between the two before it got too out of hand. The boy then looked around to see a bunch of other students giving him a bunch of dirty looks. Kirishima tried his best to calm the situation down.

"Bakubro, I think it would be best if you took a deep breath and just calm down." Kirishima stated as he tried to pull Bakugo away from the escalating tension.

"If I were you, I would try to save the little respect that the class has for, and quickly shut up before you lose that as well." Banjo commented.

"Whatever." Bakugo remarked. "At least I know where he gets his cheating side from." That comment from Bakugo set one student off as all a sudden, he was turned around and slapped hard across the face. The students were shocked that someone would do that to Bakugo…especially since they didn't expect it to come from the Vice Rep.

"You have NO RIGHT to criticize him! You egotistical, selfish, short tempered, crude bastard!" Momo practically yelled in Bakugos' face. "What gives you the right to condemn him, when he has proved time and time again that he would risk his life for any of us! Yet, you have constantly looked down on all of us, because you have this high view of yourself! You don't get to do that! Not! To! Him!" Bakugo just stared at her with a new sense of hatred.

"…Careful Ponytail, or else you'll know what it's like to have an explosion singe every hair off your arms…as well as what it's like to have third degree burns." Bakugo threatened the girl, but she still stood her ground.

"…He'll be a better hero than you'll ever be." She stated to the boy. The entire student body were more than stunned to hear that sudden declaration, and they were worried that Bakugo would have done something really stupid…had it not been for the sudden interruption of a new third party.

"What's going on?" Everyone had turned their attention to the entrance to the classroom to see Misora standing there with a woman none of them recognized…which instantly made Kaminari and Mineta suddenly interested in the new woman.

"Misora? Sawa?" Banjo questioned to the two women. "What are you doing here?"

"We…We were told that something happened." Sawa answered. "What-…What happened?" Everyone in the class turned their attention to Sento, who had said nothing since the incident.

"…Can Misora and I have some time alone together?" He asked his classmates. Hearing that, some of the students got up to leave the room.

"Why should-" Bakugo started to say, but he quickly shut up as Misora shot him a glance, making him clam up for some reason. Someone then shoulder checked him.

"You went too far today." Jiro quietly said as she walked by the boy. Seeing no point in fighting anymore, Bakugo decided to go along with the crowd and walked out of the room. Momo was the last one to leave as she gave him a look of concern, before leaving the two siblings alone together.

"Sento?" Misora asked as she slowly approached him. "Wha-…What's going on?" Sento said nothing as he slowly got out of his desk to look her in the eye.

"Misora…" He started to say, but it was difficult for him to find the words to describe what had just happened. But she needed to know the truth. "Owner…He…One of the villains that attacked the U.S.J. was a Faust member…Blood Stalk…" Misora looked confused by what he was saying.

"I remember. Why are you-" She stopped herself as it slowly became apparent what he was saying. "…No…You're lying."

"I'm not." Sento insisted, but she wasn't hearing it.

"You're lying! He wouldn't do that!"

"Misora-"

"Maybe it was some shapeshifting villain!"

"Misora-"

"Maybe he was under mind control! Maybe-"

"MISORA!" Sento finally said as he shook Misora by the shoulders. As soon as he stopped, she realized something she didn't want to believe…Sento was telling the truth. As soon as that set in, she started to cry. Sento pulled her into a tight hug. He could feel the tears start to stain up his shoulder. "He's gone…" He said in a low tone that was barely audible, but Misora heard it as her cries became louder. Sento tried his best to keep his tears in. He had to be strong for her.

"…Our dad is gone."

* * *

**And the truth is finally revealed. This is one of the chapters that I was super excited to write about, hence to why it is out this early. I just hoped that I did it justice...Also, I want to give a happy belated birthday to DCDGojira! Congratulations to surviving another year! Now then, onto the preview...**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: The betrayal has Sento feeling like he's at his lowest. Can the Vice Rep help to pull him out of that pit? And what sort of plans does the Official Class Party Planner have to try to cheer him up? And what mystery does this new fullbottle possess?**


	18. A Friend In Need

Chapter 18: A Friend In Need

_**9 Days until the Sports Festival**_

Gentoku was relaxing in his office when his secretary called in over the intercom. Apparently, some police detective wanted to speak with him in person. He knew about the importance of keep up appearances, so gladly accepted the offer. It was a couple of minutes before a man in a hat and trench coat walked into his office.

"I'll take a shot in the dark and say that you are Gentoku Himuro." The man said, making Gentoku chuckle a little bit. He stood up and extended his hand outwards to the man.

"Yes I am, and I assume that you are the detective that wanted to see me?" Gentoku questioned as the man shook his hand.

"Naomasa Tsukauchi, a pleasure." He said as he sat down in a chair. Gentoku walked over to his wet bar and held a bottle of Whisky to show to the detective. "Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you very much though." Tsukauchi insisted. Gentoku shrugged his shoulders as he proceeded to pour a glass for himself.

"So…" Gentoku stated as he proceeded to sit down in his chair. "What is this all about?" Tsukauchi took a deep sigh as he pulled out a small notebook.

"There was an…incident recently with a kid that my friend knows. And well…said incident brought some serious allegations were brought your way." Tsukauchi stated. Gentoku chuckled at the statement.

"I'm sorry to say this detective, but you clearly haven't been keeping up with me at all, have you?" Gentoku remarked. "If you had looked at any tabloids, then you would know that a lot of 'allegations' have been thrown my way. Usually ends up being a case of mistaken identity and girls too drunk to even tell the difference." Tsukauchi looked rather unimpressed by what the Prime Ministers' son had just said.

"I don't think that they're that bad as what I'm about to question." Tsukauchi said with some hesitation in his voice. Gentoku got intrigued by the mans' body language.

"…What are you about to ask me?" Gentoku questioned. Tsukauchi figured it was just best to come out and ask the question.

"Are you the villain known as Night Rogue?" There was brief period of silence between the two men, before Gentoku started laughing.

"I'm sorry," Gentoku commented as he wiped tears from his eyes due to his fit of laughter, "It's just that me…a villain? Please I could never do any of the things this 'Night Rogue' is capable of. Let alone plan an attack on the U.S.J." Tsukauchi smirked and started having a small chuckle himself.

"I guess you're right. Besides, the Prime Ministers' son masquerading as a villain, I'm sorry but that's ridiculous." Tsukauchi stood up and proceeded to walk out of the office. "Sorry to have wasted your time." He stated as Gentoku proceeded to walk over to the officer and shake his hand.

"It's no problem whatsoever. If you're ever in need of a drinking buddy, my office is always open." Gentoku said as the detective left his office. Seeing that the situation was pretty much wrapped up with, Gentoku started to walk back to his desk. But he quickly stopped himself as he started to hear shuffling outside the doors of his office. He was about to check it out, but that was when he realized his mistake…No newspapers had reported that Night Rogue was part of the U.S.J. Attack.

The SWAT team breached through the office doors, just in time to see Gentoku smash through his window with his office chair and jumped out. Tsukauchi pushed through the crowd of heavily armed officers to said window. He looked out to see if Gentoku had hit the ground…but was instead met with the sight of a heavily armored figure with giant bat wings flying towards the distance.

(X)

"_-And in a bit of recent news, police have asked the public to keep an eye out on Gentoku Himuro, the son of Prime Minster Taizan Himuro. He is wanted in connection with the attack on the U.-"_

Misora turned off the news report. Yesterday, it was her father. And then the next, it was Gentoku. It was as if some sick person was playing a game on her and her friends. She looked to the refrigerator entrance to the lab. Sento had pretty much shut himself from the outside world ever since they got back to the café yesterday. She couldn't help but be reminded of when Sento first came to live with them.

The shy, very uncomfortable boy who refused to even speak to anyone for the first couple of days. But he eventually came around to the thought of being with them. She still remembered the first time that he truly smiled.

(X)

_**14 Months Ago**_

"So…what exactly is this supposed to?" Misora asked the boy as he put the finishing touches on the device. She was bored and Owner was out doing his part-time job, so she had nothing better to do as she watched the boy toil away.

"I-I'm not r-really sure m-m-m-myself." Sento remarked as he put the soldering iron down. "B-But I think it's designed to fight crime or something like that." He then stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Okay…Place onto waist." He said as he put the device on his waist. "Um…could you hand me those bottles over there?' He asked his assistant/sister. The woman simply rolled her eyes as she retrieved said items.

"What's the magic word?" Misora asked as she was essentially holding the bottles as hostages. Sento gave a look that was questioning if she was serious or not. He gave a short sigh.

"…P-Please." Sento said with an annoyed tone of voice. She relented as she handed the bottles over to the boy. He took the bottles and tried to remember what way they went into the device. He then remembered the blueprint saying organic on the right, inorganic on the left.

**RABBIT! TANK!**

The device announced. Sento and Misora raised their eyebrows at the device. "Now what?" Misora questioned.

"Um…I think it then goes…" Sento muttered as he turned the lever on the side of the device. The two were shocked as giant tubes materialized out of the device and hardened into giant runners of a model kit.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"…R-Ready for what?" Sento questioned. That was all that was needed for the runners to close in around him and encase him into a very elaborate red and blue suit.

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!**

**RABBITTANK!**

The two that were in the lab were in shock at the sudden development. Sento looked at his arms, amazed by what he was currently.

"This…This is…THIS IS THE BEST!" Sento exclaimed, his excitement was apparently contagious as Misora couldn't help but smile.

"You look awesome!" She stated as she rushed to his side. "We need to come up with a name for you! Armored Warrior! The Helmeted Stranger! The…I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out in time!" Sento nodded along in excitement, but something hit him as he took off the device. His face had a bright smile on it.

"I-…I could be a hero!" He said as smile only got bigger. "I could go to U.A., become a hero, and then…" He stopped himself short, making Misora wonder what made him stop. "…Then I could find who I truly am…" His smile became a lot smaller, but it was still there. Misora, not knowing why, started to rub the top of Sentos' head.

"We'll find out who you are. And we'll do it together." She stated with a small smirk.

(X)

_**Present Day**_

The memory was a good one, as it was one of the first time she started accepting being a sister to the boy…A role she was going to have to take a lot more seriously. She usually played herself as the type of sibling who constantly messes with the younger of the family, but with her father gone, she would learn how to grow up into that role. She needed to…To help him. Her train of thought was disrupted as the door to the café opened.

"Hello?" She heard a voice call out. She turned to see Momo standing in the front entrance of the building.

"Hi…Momo, is it?" Misora questioned to the girl. Momo cautiously walked towards her. "Relax, I'm not going to bite or anything." Misora reassured her.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Momo started to say, but Misora kind of knew what she was about to say.

"Yeah, I guess I really didn't give off the best impression to your class the first time we met, huh?" Misora asked, to which Momo gave a quick chuckle as a sign of relief.

"No, you really didn't." The girl responded. A thought suddenly entered into Misoras' mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training for the Sports Festival?" Misora questioned

"Oh, um…I wanted to see…" Momo looked really timid about what she was about to say. "…I wanted to see how you guys are holding up after…I don't want to say it." Misora knew what she was talking about.

"It's…It's been really hard. It's…still something that I can't believe happened." Misora admitted. "When I got the call, I didn't know what to expect…And then…" She felt herself start to tear up. Momo created a box of tissues and handed it to her. "Thank you." She weakly said as she gratefully took it and proceeded to blow her nose.

"How-…How's Sento?" Momo asked. Misora let out a small sigh as she looked towards the refrigerator, Momo following her eyeline.

"He hasn't been out since yesterday." Misora confessed. "I-…I haven't seen him eat at all. I've tried talking to him, but he just won't talk to me. I haven't seen him like this since he first came here." Misora then once again started to tear up once again. "I don't know what to do…" Momo took a deep, shaky breath and looked to Misora.

"Let me try talking to him." She said as gave of look that asked for approval. Misora was a bit hesitant, but she eventually gave a sign of approval. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, Momo went into the hidden laboratory. Walking down the stairs, she wasn't sure what she would come across, but she needed to be able to keep her composure if she wanted to help. As she entered the main area of the lab, she saw Sento working away at some device that contained glass tubes and other components she really wasn't familiar with. "Sento?" She asked. The boy turned around and instead of being met with his usual smile, she was met with a face of confusion.

"Momo?" He asked. "Wh-…What are you doing here?"

"I-…I came to see how you and your sister were doing after yesterday…" Momo stated to the boy as he walked past her to check his computer.

"I'm fine." Sento commented. Momo could tell that he was lying through his teeth.

"Misora said otherwise…How long have you been down here?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice. "You have to talk about it at some point. What Soichi did-"

"The Soichi Isurugi that I knew died the moment he revealed his true self." Sento said, barely paying attention to her, more focused on the computer. "…I don't even want to say or hear his name ever again." He stated as he went back to his machine.

"Sento…" Momo said under her breath. He tried to give a look of confidence, but Momo could see the look in Sentos' eyes. She could see there was pain in his eyes. A pain that he didn't want to show to the world, but it was clear that he was slipping. And if he didn't express that pain, there was a chance that he would never be the same person. And right now, she knew she had to help with the one thing that her mother would always do whenever she was down. She hesitantly took a step forward. She quickly spun Sento around and proceeded to hug him.

"What-" Sento began to ask, but he was quickly cut off as she started to speak.

"It's okay." She whispered as she continued to hug him. "It's just us." She could feel the slightest of trembles from Sento. "We're alone, and I've got you." She felt his arms wrap around her body. "…It's okay to cry." That was when she heard him start to cry. What started out as small whimpers quickly became cries of desperation. She just kept ahold of him for what felt like an hour or so, eventually, the two had found themselves sitting on the floor against one of the walls. Momo had created another box of tissues and proceeded to give it to the boy.

"Thank you." He said as he gratefully took it. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say. "…Everywhere I look, I just get constant reminders of his presence." Sento admitted. "The memories I have are just forever tainted knowing that everything was a lie." Momo put a hand on his shoulder. "It's even gotten to my sleeping habits. I think I had a lucid dream where some guy was in here saying that he was from a different universe, and he…he said that I must have faith in myself and that I got to let my friends help me heal. That they are much a part of my family as I am to them…That was the only part I can really believe."

"I can't even imagine what you're going through right now." Momo stated. "But maybe that dream was right. For the little time we have known each other, there a lot of people in our class that would try their hardest to help you out…You can't just shut people out. You have to let them in." Sento just shook his head.

"I know you're right, it's just…" Sento bit his thumb, trying to find the right words. "…I haven't had the best of luck with people in my life. And my life has been…complicated to say the least. I'm just scared that they'll judge and reject me." He felt a hand on his cheek guide his head to look at his classmate.

"Nobody is going to judge you for being adopted." She reassured. Sento was quiet for a few seconds.

"That's not what they'll judge me for…" Sento then shook his head and let out a sigh. "…It would be how I got into his care. I-…Around two years ago, I woke up in an alleyway with now memory of how I got there or what I was doing before then…Or who I was. And the next thing I know, a stranger found the kindness in his heart to take me in and give me a place to live…only for him to just recently show his true colors." Sento confessed, knowing that he would have had to tell her at some point and figured now was a good time. He half expected to be repulsed at what he just said…but instead, she was concerned more than anything else.

"I-…I don't even know what to say." She admitted, the words seeming like something out of television show. "I'm-…I'm sorry." Sento raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Momo would be apologizing. "I'm sorry that you went through that…I…How many people know?"

"Um…Not that many…" Sento admitted. "But the ones that I have told…I trust them more than you could imagine…It's Misora, Banjo, Sawa, Izuku…and now you…" Momo was stunned by that declaration. The fact that he put her into this circle of trust, it…she didn't know how to describe the feeling. She once again pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"No…Thank you." Sento whispered back. "For…For being a good fr-…classmate." Momo pulled away with a small smile on her face.

"I-…I think were past classmates. How about we try being friends?" The girl commented back, which caused Sento to smirk as well. He then got really nervous.

"Um…I think I remembered seeing the group chat that some of the others are coming here tomorrow…I think I'm going to tell them…Can you be there when I do?" Sento asked the girl. Momo replied with a small smirk.

"I'll be there. After all…What are friends for?" Momo responded, causing Sento to give a sigh of relief as he smirked. As the two exited the lab, they were met with the familiar guise of Misora. "I guess I should give you two a moment." Momo commented as she made her way to the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she left for the day. The two siblings stood in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say to one another.

"…Sorry." Sento muttered out. Misora gave a look to him that basically asked him to go on. "I'm sorry that I shut myself off…especially when you needed me the most." Sento waited for her to act like her usual self…but he was shocked when she didn't overreact, but instead, she simply smiled.

"I think we both owe each other an apology." Misora stated, which kind of surprised Sento. "I'm sorry that I wasn't as good of a sibling as I could have been. But I think that this…This is a changing point. We may not be related…But you are my brother. And we know have to rely on each other, especially now." Misora said as she wiped a tear from her eye. The two siblings found comfort as they properly hugged for what felt like the first time of them living with each other. "Your favorite for tonight?" Misora asked. Sentos' eyes widened

"Cut and dried horse mackerel?" He asked. "Do you even know how to cook that?" Misora shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure I can figure it out." She said…which made Sento nervous about eating tonight.

(X)

_**8 Days until the Sports Festival**_

As Momo once again traveled to the café, she was in a rather happy mood. Why shouldn't she be? She helped her friend out of a slump. She also helped him start to open up a little bit more, and he…He also put her into a circle of trust that he rarely let few people in. That-…It meant that she now has a closer bond with him. A bond where he confided in her. For some reason…That meant the world to her, but she wasn't sure why it meant that much. As she opened the door, she was met with faces that she expected.

"Ah, Yaoyorozu! It's a pleasure that you are here!" Tenya said as he gave his signature hand motions. Tsuyu, Jiro, and Ochaco were discussing something the item that Ochaco was holding. Izuku and Kamanari stopped their conversation to see her walk in.

"Hey! You here to help cheer up Senbro as well?" Kirishima said as he and Banjo were hanging out by the bar.

"Yes I am. I must say, I was expecting a couple more people to have shown up." Momo commented to the crowd.

"Don't look at us." Jiro replied. "It was Minas' idea. She said it would be a good idea to 'overwhelm him with a crowd'."

"Speaking of which, where is she? You think that the person who organized a party would have been the first one to show up." Kaminari joked. But he quickly shut himself up as the door to the café flew open, startling everyone in the place. Their fears were alleviated as they saw that the being that stood in the doorway was nothing more than a giant stuffed teddy bear with a certain pink girl standing behind it.

"Hi Yaomomo!" Mina said as she tried desperately to hold up the giant stuffed bear in her arms.

"Um…Hello Ashido. What exactly is that for?" Momo asked as Mina tried her hardest to get the bear into the café.

"Well, I felt really bad for Sento, and there really isn't a card that says, 'Sorry your dad turned out to be a secret villain watching from the shadows.' And I-" She grunted as she finally entered the café. "Went with the next best thing."

"Your gift makes mine look bad." Ochaco shyly admitted as she held her gift.

"What did you get him?" Kirishima questioned. The girl felt anxious as she unfurled her gift.

"It's a poster with a cat on a branch that says, 'Hang in there.' I just wanted something that would help him get motivated, but it was the only thing I could get that was in my budget." Ochaco sheepishly confessed. Izuku could tell that she felt really bad about that.

"I-I-I think h-he'll l-l-l-like it. I-I w-w-would." He said to try to make her feel better. The girl just blushed at the statement, which peaked Minas' curiosity, but that would have to wait.

"Alrighty people, 'Operation: Cheer Sento Up' begins now!" Mina cheered to the posse. But one of them had a question on their mind.

"Um, Mina? How are you going to get the bear into the lab?" Banjo asked. The girls' eyes shot wide open in realization as she had no idea either.

"He has a point." Jiro added in. "You had a hard time trying to get it through a regular doorway, so I can't see how you are getting it through a doorway smaller than that." Mina squinted her eyes and stared at the refrigerator.

"…Elbow grease and determination." Was all that Mina said as she opened the entrance and started ramming the bear through the entrance. She eventually needed the combined might of Kirishima, Banjo, Izuku, and herself to finally get the oversized bear through the entrance way. Mina bounced with joy as she made her way down the stairs with the item in hands along with the other students. "Oh, Sen-"

"Help!" Sento shrieked as he frantically took his shirt off as it was currently on fire. There was slight panic from the rest of the students as they stomped on the flaming shirt to try to extinguish it. Once the task was done, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one!" Kaminari stated to the group.

"I would say!" Tenya chimed in. "Kiryuu, why exactly was your shirt on fire in the first place?"

"Well, it's kind of-" It was at that moment that Sento realized the state of his clothing…and that he was currently shirtless in front of the majority his girl classmates. There was a majority of different reactions from said girls. Jiro stared at him rather blankly, Ochaco turned her head to not look at him, Tsuyu stared at him wondering why he was in that state of undress in the first place. But the two that got to him the most were the from the two other girls.

Momo was about as red as her costume as she took in his physique. She tried her hardest to look away, but her eyes would always somehow find their way back to staring at the boy. As for Mina, she stared at him rather calmly…as she then proceeded to pull out her phone and started to take photos. Realizing what she was doing, Sento got really embarrassed and tried his hardest to find a spare shirt.

"Mina…What are you doing?" Tsuyu questioned her friend. Mina turned to the frog girl.

"It's for…the yearbook committee." The girl hoping no one would call her out for her lie.

"There's a yearbook committee?" Kirishima asked. "I'm surprised that they would pictures this early in the school year. And also that they would put a shirtless pic in the yearbook as well!"

"W-Well, you know…" Mina stammered. "I-I like to get an early start on things!" Kirishima apparently bought it as he shrugged his shoulders. Mina then leaned a little closer to Momo. "…If you want, I can send you a copy. You know, for…'personal reasons' and the such." Momo was simply quiet as her blush got a little bit redder. Sento, who now had a shirt on, let out a stifled cough.

"Um-…How are you guys?" He asked, trying quickly to change the subject.

"We're good…Now, can you tell us why your shirt was on fire?" Jiro chimed in. Everyone' eyes made their way to Sento wit quizzically looks on their faces. Sento glanced over to the machine that sat in the middle of the room, to which everyone did as well.

"Oh, what does this do?" Kaminari asked as he was about to poke the center beaker. Sento quickly rushed over and stopped him from performing the task. "Dude, what the hell?"

"That is the reason." Sento quickly said, making everyone curious as to what he was talking about. "Okay, time to do some explaining. You see the gray bottle down at the bottom? It's filled some kind of energy that I believe is able to make a new upgrade for myself. I figured out that it is able to use the energy from best matches. I tried the Harinezumi and the Syoubousya as a goof…turns out they're a best match…and that they aren't capable of the energy as water and fire spikes shot out." Sento reminisced on the event with a dower look on his face. "…But at least it didn't hit my pants! Any questions?"

"What's a best match?" Kaminari questioned. Sento was about to answer, but Banjo stepped in.

"It's two fullbottles that pair well together and create a powerful form for Sento to use…Did I get it right?" Banjo asked as he looked to Sento. His friend gave him a so-so hand motion.

"What kind of energy is the bottle giving off?" Tenya inquired as he stared at it.

"Y-Yeah, that's a good question." Izuku chimed in. "Because depending on what kind of energy it is giving off, then it could either be helpful or dangerous if it's not used properly." Sento joined the two as they looked over the fullbottle.

"It's energy from Pandora's Box." Sento said in a rather relaxed tone. He then noticed that the room got suddenly quiet as the rest of his classmates.

"Like the Greek myth?" Momo questioned. Banjo quickly rushed to his friends' side.

"You sure you want to tell them about it?" Banjo whispered into his friends' ear. "I mean…I thought we agreed to wait until we thought it was the right time. Is it that time?" Sento gave a small nod.

"Yeah…I think it's time." Sento remarked as he sat on the platform of the fullbottle purifier. "It's time you guys learned somethings. About this place…About us and what we did before we came to U.A."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Jiro questioned as they all gathered around the boys. Sento let out a small sigh.

"It happened 16 years ago…"

(X)

_**16 Years Ago**_

"That's one small step for man…" Soichi began to say as he put one foot onto the red soil. "One giant leap for-"

"We know how the saying goes, care to focus on the mission?" Kengo Ino stated in a rather annoyed voice. Soichi let out an annoyed sigh.

"You certainly are a buzz kill." Soichi commented to his comrade. The two astronauts gazed out to the vastness that was the surface of Mars. A small team was sent to the planet after assigned to head to the planet for research. A quick burst of static came over the intercom, before a voice came through.

"_How does it look out there?" _Gobara questioned as he and Saiga were the ones that volunteered to stay on the satellite orbiting the planet.

"Well…I can see why they named a candy bar after it." Soichi commented as he continued to stare out into the vastness. He heard a snicker come over the intercom. He knew that Saiga would have certainly got a kick out of that.

"Alright people, enough joking around. We have a job to do." Ino commented as he shot Soichi a look.

"_Right, sorry. We need soil samples, photographs of the terrain, and-…" _Saiga stopped herself, raising concerns with those on the planet. _"…That can't be right." _

"What's going on up there?" Ino questioned to those on the satellite. They heard mutter over the intercoms as Gobara and Saiga were discussing something.

"_I thought there was a technical problem, but everything is fully functioning…which makes what I'm seeing really curious." _Saiga explained.

"What are you seeing?" Soichi questioned. That was when he noticed something that he didn't notice the first time.

"_There's a strange energy reading not too far from you guys." _Gobara chimed in. _"If we had to guess, it's-"_

"Yeah, I can see it." Soichi commented as he stared at what appeared to be ruins of some kind of building. It was old…Something he certainly didn't expect to see on the journey. Ino came up to his side, staring in awe at the majesty before them.

"Oh my god…" Was all that Ino said as the two astronauts began to walk towards the ruins. The duo finally reached the entrance of the building. There was a certain sense of dread that emanated from the inside. Ino had an audible gulp. "I'm-…I'm going to gather the soil samples. You-…You gather the photographs." Was all he said as he walked away.

"S-Sure…" Soichi said as he walked inside the ruins. The halls were filled with the sands of Mars, the remnants of what looked like a battle still marked the walls with scorch marks and slashes. Eventually, the hall ended in a room with a pedestal at the very of the room. On it, was a cube that was somehow…calling out to Soichi. He slowly took steps forward as he reached the pedestal. Not knowing entirely why, Soichi grabbed ahold of the cube.

As soon as he touched it, a bright light emerged from it, causing its' exterior to shift from an old, dusty object, to one that looked pristine as if it was created just yesterday. The item was…Soichi didn't know how to describe it. But he didn't have the time to take in the sight as the ground beneath him started to rumble. Acting on instinct, Soichi ran as fast as he could away from the ruins and back to the safety of the ship. Once inside, Soichi took long and hard panicked breaths as he had no idea what happened. Ino entered the ship a couple of seconds after Soichi.

"What the hell just happened?" Ino questioned his fellow astronaut. Soichi was about to answer, but something caught his eye. As he looked out the window, he was shocked to see what was outside…As a giant wall was erupting from the ground.

(X)

_**Present Day**_

"Wait…Aliens exist?" Mina questioned in a very excited tone. Tsuyu looked at her in confusion.

"That's what you focused on the most? I mean, it's starling news, but that isn't what I would focus on." The frog girl questioned.

"Yeah, not the fact that a giant wall erupted from the ground once a weird box was touched?" Jiro chimed in. Mina just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I like to focus on the positives on life. Plus, I've always wanted aliens to exist since I was little, so this is a big moment for me!" Was all the pink girl said before turning back to Sento. "What happened with the Box thingy?"

"Well…It's kind of hard to say." Sento admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "The rumor is that the government put the Box into a vault after they found out what happened on Mars. But…Nobody really knows." Tenya raised a hand. "Iida, this isn't the classroom, you can just asked the question." Sento explained, but Tenya was persistent in keeping his hand up. "…Yes Iida?"

"Thank you. Now, how do we know that this story is even true? If this was told to you by Owner, then why should we trust a word that he said?" Tenya raised a good point as the rest of the classmates looked Sento for answers.

"Well…I had an experience with it just a couple of days ago. The bottle was created when Own-…Blood Stalk pulled out this panel that just…I don't know how to describe it. It shot out this beam of energy that was able to cancel out my transformation. And then the bottle turned into…this!" Sento explained as he stared at the weird bottle. "And the only type of energy the bottle holds is from-"

"Those weird monster things?" Jiro questioned, which shocked some of the students. "What were called again?"

"Smashes."/"Smashes." Both Banjo and Sento calmly said.

"Yeah, we've been fighting those for a while now." Banjo said. "There's this weird organization called Faust. They perform experiments that turn people into Smashes. I should know, I almost got turned into one." The group stared at him rather blankly. "…Really? No, like, overreaction or anything like that?"

"Dude, we just found out that there were apparently aliens living on Mars, a box that was able to make a giant wall appear out of nowhere, and one of our friends' dad was a secret agent for an organization that turns people into monsters." Kaminari calmly explained.

"And we can assume that you two have been secretly been fighting them due to that comment." Tsuyu added.

"Which honestly makes you guys even manlier than I thought!" Kirishima chimed in.

"As well as add to the mysterious factor of you two…which just makes Sento even hotter." Mina added…as everyone just looked at her in confusion. "…I said that last part out loud, didn't I?" Sento blushed in response, trying to turn away to not show his embarrassment. Banjo was just extremely confused.

"Why wouldn't you say I was hot as well?" Banjo questioned. Mina shrugged her shoulders.

"I just call it how I see it." Was all she said.

"Can we get back on track?" Tenya interjected. "Two of our friends have been masquerading as vigilantes! That's against the law! What would have happened if you two were caught by a Pro Hero?"

"Hawks was cool with it." Banjo replied, but somehow, the group didn't hear him.

"More importantly, what happens if the teachers find out about this?" Tenya questioned. "You two could be expelled!" All eyes once again fell to the pair of boys. There was an anxious silence that hung in the air as the group waited for an answer.

"…I don't know…But if it means that I got expelled for doing the right thing, then I'm not ashamed of it." Sento admitted. He then shot Izuku a short little look…which raised Momos' curiosity.

"Um-…W-W-Well, m-maybe All Might w-w-w-would be a l-little more u-u-understanding." The green haired boy stuttered out. The others looked at him with a new found sense of assurance.

"Yeah!" Kirishima stated with a toothy grin. "All Might's the top dog! If anyone would understand, it would totally be him! He helped that vigilante during that Sky Egg incident!"

"If you needs us there to support you, we're there for you buddy!" Kaminari stated, making Sento smirked a little bit.

"Thanks, but I think it would be better if it came from me." Sento clarified. "…There's also something that I need to tell you guys about…about me and how…I guess I kind of ended up here." Sento felt Momos' hand rest on his shoulder as he told the story of how he ended up in the care of Soichi. The room once again fell silent as the information that was told sank in. There was a mixture of emotions from the group. Izuku, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tenya, and Banjo were silent as the information sank in, with Kirishima trying his hardest to not punch something. Jiro wiped away a slight tear. Tsuyu and Ochaco were about ready to bawl their eyes out. As for Mina…she took a different approach as she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"You poor thing." She whispered into Sentos' ear. There was a blush present on his face, but he slowly accepted the hug.

"Those guys are going to pay." Kaminari stated. "If you ever want us to break the rules and help you beat the shit out of those guys, I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I said that we would do that." All eyes fell on Tenya.

"Well, I would say that it is very unbecoming of heroes…but a part of me wonders if I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes." Tenya pondered, which made Sento let out a stifled laugh. He gently broke the hug from Mina and smiled.

"Thanks guys…for not rejecting me." Sento admitted bluntly. Kirishima patted him on the back.

"What makes you think we would do that? You're our friend. We wouldn't do that to you." The red head proclaimed. An idea suddenly came to him. "I know what would cheer you up! Let's help you finish this new gizmo of yours!"

"I would argue that it's goober, but that's just that's just me." Kaminari interjected. Leaving some of the others just started to giggle. Sento looked rather shocked by the proposition.

"I-I can't ask you guys to do that." He said. "You guys saw what happened when I tried it out by myself."

"Well, we'll just be more careful." Mina said as she gazed over the fullbottles laid out on the table. Eventually her eyes came upon two that she thought would work the best. She then looked to Sento for confirmation on if it was a best match or not, to which he nodded. Her grin was wide. "Panda because it's cute, like me! And Rockets, because of my love for space!" She exclaimed, making everyone realize that she only picked them because she thought it related to her. Her eyes glimmered as the energy from the fullbottles traveled through the tubes, hitting the weird bottle, and then for it to reach the glass dome at the top. But that wonderment was destroyed as a miniature explosion went off in her face, causing her to go flying. Once hitting the ground, she made her annoyance very well known. "How could something so cute, be so dangerous?!" She pouted.

"Maybe the Pirate Train combination would do?" Tsuyu suggested as she was about to step up . But Kirishima stopped her before it could happen.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to get hurt." He stated as he put the bottles into the device. "But I get where you're coming from! Because a train hits hard, and pirates are man-" He was cut off as a lime green train hit him square in the stomach and then circled back to hit him in the face. He didn't say anything as he quite literally crawled his way back to the safe zone of the lab.

"Stand aside! Let my sixth sense do the work!" Banjo said as he strolled up to the machine as he inserted the Dragon and Lock fullbottle into the machine. "The best combo rig-" He stopped himself as he got a face full of smoke as a result. Coughing heavily, he walked away from the machine…just in time a billow of blue fire sprouted from it.

"Relax you guys, I got this!" Kaminari stated as he grabbed the Lion and Soujiki fullbottles and inserted them into the device…only for him to get hit with a bunch of electricity. After a couple of seconds, the storm stopped, and the blond just stood still.

"…Kaminari?" Jiro asked. "You okay?"

"…_Whey~_" He said as he turned around. Jiro instantly broke down in laughter while Banjo and Kirishima helped their friend away from the machine. Tenya tried the Ninjya and Comic combination…only to receive a face full of ink as a result. Jiro hesitantly put the Hawk and Gatling combo in the machine and ducked as soon as she did. She evaded a being hit with a bundle of feathers, which made all of the others jealous as they looked back on what they had to endure. Izuku muttered to himself as he inserted the Octopus and Light bottles in. The mutters turned into screams as he was blinded by the equivalent to that of a flash bang. Sento, realizing that there may be no end in sight for this, let out a sigh of dejectedness.

"I appreciate all the you guys did for me," He began to explain, "But I can tell that thi-" He was cut off as an unfamiliar sound was heard behind the group.

"It's glowing!" Momo exclaimed as she stared at the circular beaker. Everyone rushed to her side as they stared at the device in wonderment. The swirling red and blue energy glowing in a spectacular motion, captivating the students. Sento looked down and was shocked at the combination Momo chose.

"RabbitTank?" He questioned. She just looked at him.

"It was the only one we've had yet to try…plus, it's kind of your signature form. So I figured why not?" Momo explained, as she had a small smile on her face. It was at that moment that the two realized how close together their classmates were inadvertently pushing them. With a nervous chuckle, both of them turned away with a nervous chuckle.

"How long do you think it would take you to complete this new device?" Mina questioned, breaking Sento out of his trance.

"Oh! Well, I'll have to extract the energy, create a suitable housing component that has enough space to hold said energy while also being compatible with the Driver, then making the design for the front of it. So…probably a couple of hours." Sento said with a shrug. Mina just smiled.

"Cool! You can do that tomorrow! Cause as of right now…" Mina then went to the center of the lab and pulled out a Bluetooth speaker. "Now, we celebrate!" She exclaimed as she pressed play on her phone.

Mina started dancing as _Blinding Lights _by The Weeknd began to reverberate throughout the lab. While at first she got some confused looks, eventually those looks turned into ones of enjoyment as one by one the students started to dance alongside her. They recognized the motion as not just a celebration of a new invention, but as well as the students developing a bond that would undoubtedly bring them closer as friends. And for once they weren't being forced to act as heroes in training.

Instead, they were allowed to act as kids. And they loved every moment as more songs played one after another.

(X)

Gentoku stormed into the office rather angrily. Soichi and Rikiya turned to look at him in confusion.

"Well, if it isn't-" Soichi began to say, but he was cut off as he caught a left hook straight to the face.

"YOU LET THEM KNOW MY IDENTITY?!" Gentoku shouted as he was about ready to punch to Soichi again, but he was stopped as Rikiya stepped in between them.

"I would advise you not punch him again, do you how much I have to pay the cleaners to keep quiet about the blood stains?" Rikiya stated to the heated man. He then looked to Soichi. "Did you release his identity?" Soichi let out a stifled laugh.

"Well, if you ask me, he kind of had it coming." He remarked as he steadied himself. "He's had a lot of screw ups lately. The U.S.J., the attempt at getting the drive of Takumi, and let's not forget the fact it was him that said those soldiers would be good fits for that project, leading us to lose our only Scla-" He was once again cut off as Gentoku pinned him against the wall, choking him with his elbow.

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Gentoku shouted. Soichi realized that if he truly wanted to live, he might have to divulge some secrets.

"If you do…then you'll never know…what happened to…Takumi Katsuragi!"

* * *

**I would like to start off by saying a big thank you to PhantomKnightPercival for including my story as a cameo in his story "One Rider for All"! Thank you so much for letting me be a part of that and I wish the best of luck in the stories that you write! I should also mention that I am back at my college, so the uploads may or may not be a little bit slower as I get used to my schedule. With those two announcements out of the way...**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: The long awaited Sports Festival is finally upon us! What obstacles lay in the path of our Heroes in Training? What Pro Heroes will be keeping an eye on these students? And what declarations while this students make to this world?**


	19. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 19: Let The Games Begin

_**2 Days until the Sports Festival**_

"Are you sure that it's okay if Banjo and I have our Drivers in the Festival?" Sento asked on the phone.

"_Young Kiryu, I explained it already." _All Might stated as he let out a small sigh. _"The paper work was already filled out by your…It was filled out that those devices are filled as support items, sort of like Aoyama's navel…laser…belt, whatever it's called."_

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure of if it was legal or not." Sento explained to his teacher.

"_So you said the last two times." _The Symbol of Peace lamented. _"…How are you holding up? The offer for the counseling is still on the table if you ever need it." _Sento let out a small sigh.

"It's…I'm slowly learning to accept the reality of the situation." Sento clarified. "I had some help from some…friends. They helped to get me out of a little slump and now I'm helping my sister by being that shoulder she needs."

"_That's good. If you ever need someone else to talk to, I'm just a phone call away."_

"That's good to…Actually, when the Sports Festival is over, can we meet? I…I have some things I need to get off of my chest." Sento confided in the man.

"_Of course. Anything for the friend of my pupil/His cohort in mastering One for All. Speaking of which, I'll let you get back to your training. I look forward to seeing how far you get in the Sports Festival." _And with that, All Might hung up. Sento put away his phone and went back into the warehouse, where Banjo and Izuku were sparing.

"Damn! You're really get the hang of this!" Banjo remarked as he barely avoided an attack from the greenette. Izuku looked rather surprised by the comment.

"Y-You really think so?" Izuku asked as he powered down One for All. Banjo cancelled out his transformation.

"Yeah, a little more practice, and I think you could be one of the heavy hitters in our class." He replied as with a big smile on his face, causing Izuku to have an uneasy smile as well. "All right, break time! I'll go grab the lunches!" He declared as he went out of the warehouses to go to a local burger joint, leaving Sento and Izuku alone.

"W-What did A-All Might say?" Izuku questioned. Sento just replied with a thumbs up.

"Drivers are a-go." He remarked as he sat on a crate.

"T-That's great! And the new…what are you calling it?" Izuku inquired.

"Oh, the upgrade form? It's completed! Though, I want to save the reveal of it to surprise both my classmates and the crowds. Got to make an impression after all." Sento commented. Izuku softly chuckled at the remark as he sat by his friend.

"Y-Yeah…" It was then that Izuku looked rather deep in thought. " D-…Do you think I'll make him proud?" He questioned his confidant.

"Um…What exactly do you mean by that?" Sento retorted back to the greenette, who now looked rather deep in thought.

"I just-…I have this constant feeling like I let the most important people in my life down because I was…" Izuku bit his tongue on the last part of the sentence, but Sento knew what he was about to say.

"…Do you want to talk about it?" Sento asked, to which Izuku was rather shocked by it. "If you don't, I understand. But I will be there if you need someone to vent to."

"Um…My…My dad was never really around." Izuku started to confess. "My mom says that he works overseas but…There's this part of me that believes that he just abandoned us because he didn't want someone like me for a son. I…I don't really know for sure. And then…You kind of already know what happened when other kids found out." Sento looked down in shame as the sense of guilt began to grow by the second.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't-" Sento began to say, but Izuku started to shake his head and hands vigorously.

"S-Sorry! I know that y-you didn't h-have the greatest time there as well!" Izuku exclaimed to his friend. His face began to turn to sadness once again. "But…It's just one of those things I didn't think I would ever talk about…" Izuku lamented, but Sento looked at him with a sad curiosity.

"…We don't have to go through this if you don't want to." Sento assured his friend. "But-" He was about to say, but Izuku cut him off by raising a hand to signal him to stop.

"I…um…It was bad. Like…really bad." Izuku started to explain. "I was called a lot of things. Worthless, Freak, D-…Deku…And they said a lot of…things to me. Like…'If you really want a Quirk, then you can try to take a swan dive off the roof and hope that you get lucky in the next life.' But…I don't want to view that as a bad memory. Instead, I want to prove to them that maybe their views can be changed. And that people who have felt like me in those kinds of situations…can be a hero." As Izuku finished explaining what he thought about his past, Sento couldn't help but have a small smile on his face.

"To be able to say that," Sento began to say, "That requires true bravery." Izuku looked at him with confusion, but then it suddenly dawn on him what he meant by that. "And that is the first step to becoming-"

"A hero…" Izuku finished the statement, which caused a small smirk to appear on his face. He let out a chuckle in disbelief. "…Huh."

"Yeah…Now we just have to get a better handle on your Quirk, and then you'll have a good head start." Sento joked, which elicited a laugh to come from Izuku, and it caused Sento to start laughing as well. But Banjo wasn't laughing as he overheard the conversation from around the corner. The rage he was feeling was immense…and he had this gut feeling that he knew who the culprit behind the insults were.

(X)

_**Day of The Sports Festival**_

"Do I have to?" Misora questioned as she stared at the shirt Sawa had given her.

"Of course! He needs to know that the promise you made to him is worth something, now put on the shirt!" Sawa said to her hesitant friend. Misora looked at her and then back to the shirt.

"It's not like he would be able to see us anyways. It-" Misora tried to argue, but she was quickly cut off.

"That's why I'm taking photos beforehand. Now, if want to go to the Sports Festival, you will put on the shirt and be the sister you promised him that you would be!" Sawa said while she metaphorically and physical put her foot down. Misora stared at her and started to grumble to herself as she went into her room to go change shirts. After a few minutes, the door cracked open by just a little bit.

"…I look stupid." Misora commented from inside her room. Sawa couldn't help but snicker.

"Says you…Miitan." Sawa said as an image of Misora as her alter ego popped into her mind. Misora sighed as she fully opened the door and walked out in a white shirt that had red and blue text on it that said, 'My Brother Is The Best!'

"Happy?" Misora asked in a dry tone of voice as Sawa proceeded to take photos of the embarrassed woman.

"Very! Now come on, or we're going to be late!" Sawa commented as she grabbed Misora by the arm and dragged her to the car. But as she was being dragged, Misora had a very important question pop into her head.

"…Where's your shirt?" Misora questioned.

(X)

"Come on! Come on!" Nejire pleaded to her friends as she dragged them to their seats. "The first years are about to come out! I don't want to miss it!"

"Geez! Someone is certainly excited!" Mirio exclaimed as he was being dragged. "What's got you so pumped up?"

"Please stop being so excited, you might cause people to stare at us…" Tamaki whimpered out to his friend. That was when he noticed some people were staring at him with looks of intrigue. "Oh god, they are…" He said as he tried his best to shield himself from the judging eyes of the strangers.

"Oh man, I thought we were making significant progress with helping your nerves!" Mirio remarked, causing the shy teen to pull his hood over his head.

"You're calling me a lost cause, aren't you?" Tamaki said as he tried to retreat into his hoodie. Mirio couldn't help but smile as his childhood friend was being his usual self.

"Not at all! If I was talking to the you from two years ago, I'm pretty sure you would have bolted out of the stadium." Mirio commented. After a slight pause, Tamaki poked his head out to look at his friend. "There we go. Now, will you try your best to stay with us?."

"…I make no promises." Tamaki stated as he took his hood off. He then turned to Nejire. "Why are you so excited? You were pretty bored at last years' festival, so are you making a scene now?"

"How could you not?" Nejire responded back, causing Tamaki to slightly jump in his seat. "The first years went up against actual villains and we didn't get to see them in action! I'm not missing any of the action this time!" Mirio looked at her with suspicion.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the first year you were telling us about?" He questioned, causing the girl to stop herself and looked at him in confusion.

"I told you about him?" She questioned, but she went back to her usual self. "Yeah, I told him that I would be cheering him from the sidelines, so I don't want to break my promise to him." Mirio smirked at the response.

"Okay, then we'll cheer alongside you!" Mirio remarked, but his eyes fell back to Tamaki, who once again hid himself in his hoodie once again.

"I wonder what he can eat that would make him brave?" Nejire pondered aloud to herself.

(X)

"You hear what those kids went through?" Death Arms commented.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Kamui Woods responded. "Why do you think it's more crowded at usually? Everyone wants a look at the students who were able to hold off an attack from actual villains."

"Which just means more work for us." Mt. Lady commented as she ate another takoyaki ball.

"You could have said no to the job." Kamui Woods pointed out. "Or did you just take this job to get free food?"

"Hey, I can't help it if our fans want to show their appreciate by giving us free snacks!" Mt. Lady retorted back to her colleague. Death Arms rolled his eyes hearing that.

"He only gave you that takoyaki because he thought he was going to get a date out of it." He mumbled out. Mt. Lady stopped in her tracks hearing that comment.

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it." Was all she said as she ate another takoyaki ball. "Besides, you think I wanted to miss out on this? I want first pick on the winner! I call dibs!"

"Somehow, I don't think the decision is up to you." A new voice spoke up behind her. Mt. Lady quickly turned around to see just a group of bystanders just staring at her in confusion. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her as she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to face her group…only to come face to face with the No. 5 Hero.

"Edgeshot?" Death Arms questioned as the security group was shocked to see one of the top 10 walking around in the public.

"Hello!" He said in a rather cheery voice, which surprised some of the group.

"It's an honor to meet you! Can I get a selfie with you?!" Mt. Lady practically screamed as she was shaking violently. It was hard to tell due to the mask, but Edgeshot couldn't help but chuckle at the woman' antics.

"The honor is all mine. I heard about your quick rise as a hero, and you should be proud of the work that you have done." Edgeshot complimented the woman. Mt. Lady couldn't help but squeal in delight as the compliment still rang in her ears and she pulled him to take the selfie.

"Um, it's an honor to meet you." Kamui Woods said as he held out his hand, to which Edgeshot shook. "But…What exactly are you doing out here? I thought you would have been with the other top 10." Edgeshot looked rather awkwardly when asked the question.

"Honestly, I needed to get away from them." Edgeshot admitted, causing a little bit of shock from the security group. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being around them, it's just that they can be a little bit too much sometimes. Crust is crying about how he's proud of the new generation of heroes…and he's been doing that for the past 2 hours. Miruko has been complaining that she doesn't know why she's even here. Best Jeanist has been trying to get me to change my costume since we first met, and he hasn't let that topic go. Endeavour…Just be glad that you haven't met him in person. So…I figured I would join a security team to help you guys out and give you some pointers." Edgeshot explained to the group. Death Arms was about to speak up, but Kamui Woods quickly cut in.

"We would be happy if you joined us! It's a great honor to have you among us!" He quickly exclaimed to the Ninja Hero. Edgeshot seemingly smiled underneath his mask.

"Lead the way." The No. 5 hero suggested to them. The group following his suggestion and continue to walk among the crowds, all while Mt. Lady continued to take selfies.

(X)

"This sucks!" Mina declared as she stared down at the U.A. gym uniform she was wearing. "I thought that we would be able to wear our hero costumes! I wanted to show my style to the world!"

"I know how you feel." Aoyama said. "My armor is-"

"I mean why wouldn't they let us use our costumes?" She complained as she unknowingly cut off her classmate.

"Well, there are some features that cause others to have a certain leg up in the competition that others could see as being unfair." Sento explained to his friend as he zipped up his suit jacket. Mina gave a pouty face in response.

"…I guess." She begrudgingly agreed as she eyed Sento bring out his Driver. "Oh? You get to have your Driver in the games?" She questioned as she squinted her eyes at him. Sento nervously nodded.

"I-It's the only way my Quirk works." He began to explain. "A-A-And Banjo and I got permission to use it so…" Sento shrugged his shoulders in response. Mina looked at him suspiciously before turning that into a big smile on her face.

"I'm just messing with ya!" She said response. Bakugo just scoffed in response.

"Of course you brought that thing with you." Bakugo said to Sento. "Just know that it won't be enough to help you. Because the world is going to see who the top dog of U.A. is. And that's me!" The classmates looked on at the sight with mixed reactions.

"Of course you can't go five minutes without showing off your superiority complex." Momo mumbled under her breath.

"Um…Maybe you should save that attitude for when we actually get onto the field." Kirishima commented as he pulled Bakugo away from Sento. Banjo just stared at Bakugo with pure malice in his eyes, saying nothing as he was dragged away. Tenya then proceeded to burst into the room.

"Everyone, are you ready?!" He exclaimed with a mighty voice. "We will be called out soon!" Sento stood up and turned to the class.

"A-Alright guys! Guess this is the moment that we prove ourselves to the world! So let's not keep them waiting any longer!" He said excitedly to his class, to which everyone gave a shout of approval to the declaration. Izuku was about to speak up, but he was quickly stopped as a new voice addressed him.

"Midoriya." Todoroki said, causing the boy to jump in surprise.

"T-T-Todoroki! C-Can I help you?" Izuku stammered out, but the bi-colored teen said nothing as he continued to stare at the greenette for a couple more seconds. His eyes cold and calculating as he studied the boy.

"If we were to look at things from objective point of view, I think it would be safe to say that I am stronger than you." Todoroki declared, causing the rest of the class to stare at the exchange that was happening between the two boys.

"Anybody know where this is coming from?" Sero asked to no one in general.

"I…Um…I g-guess you have a point…" Izuku murmured, trying to not make the boy anger.

"But…All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" Todoroki asked. The statement threw Izuku through a loop as he didn't realize just how perceptive that the boy could be. "I not trying to pry about that. But…Just know that I will beat you." He stated as continued to stare at Izuku with a cold stare.

"This is…going to be interesting." Kaminari said as he watched the commotion. Kirishima walked over to Todoroki and placed his hand on the boys' shoulder.

"Hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Can't it wait until we get out there?" The redhead questioned. His only response was shove the hand of the boy off of his shoulder.

"Um…You may be right." Izuku said in response, which caused Todoroki to gaze at him with a questioning look. "I-I get that you're stronger than me. But…I made a promise to myself that I would get myself to the top. And I think I can speak for everyone when I say that everyone has made that promise as well. So just know…that I will give my all in this!" He explained with a new found sense of pride in himself, that made some of his fellow classmates suddenly proud of him in a way. Todoroki stared at him for a couple of seconds, before turning around and walking away from him.

"…We'll see…" Was all that he said as walked away.

"…He clearly declared war on the wrong person." Bakugo commented to no one in particular as everyone started to head out to the field. As he was walking, he was suddenly shoulder checked by someone.

"Consider that my declaration of me kicking your sorry ass." Banjo remarked as they continued to walk.

(X)

"HEY, HEY, HEY! It's ya boy on the mic, Present Mic, ready to once again bring you the play by play on this year's U.A.'s Sports Festival! But it's not just me announcing this event this time! With me is the always badass hero, the master of stealth and deception, the hobo looking guy himself, ERASER HEAD!" The Voice Hero practically shouted into the microphone. Aizawa just stared at him with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"How is it that you managed to talk me into this?" Was all that Aizawa commented in an annoyed voice. Mic just laughed off the comment.

"There's that winning personality for you!" Mic retorted back. "Because I needed someone to bounce my quips off of, and you know that you're the best fit for that role. Admit it."

"No."

"That's the spirit! Now then, I think the time has finally arrived!" The crowd was rearing up as the excitement in the air became more and more apparent. "And first up to the field is the class that everyone has been talking about! The ones who were able to fight off actual villains with nerves of steel and fire in their hearts! Give it up for Hero Course…CLASS 1-A!"

The cheering was deafening as the class exited the tunnel, standing proud and mighty with faces of determination.

"It's certainly different than watching it on tv, huh?" Kaminari remarked.

"Yeah…It feels weird having all these people cheering for us." Banjo commented.

"It um…certainly gets to you." Kirishima said. He then turned to Bakugo. "How are you taking it?" Bakugo just smirked.

"I'm used to it, unlike you extras!" He retorted back. "Just don't in my spotlight, or else!"

"Let's just do our best everyone!" Momo called out to the class, to which a good majority of them nodded to her. She then turned her attention to the Class Rep. "You okay?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Sento turned back to her, with a hesitant smile.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm nervous, but the good kind of nervous, you know?" He responded, causing her to have a small smile.

"I think I do." Momo commented back as she reflected on her helping Sento just a couple of days ago. Her nerves were rocketed through the roofs as she suddenly remember the embrace the two had and how it felt…. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind as she brought her attention on the task at hand. "I um…Let's do our best!" She blurted out, causing him to nod in agreement.

"Y-Yeah!" He said back with excitement in his voice. The two were unaware of two particular classmates that were staring at this interaction and having different reactions to it. Mina was trying her best to contain a high pitch squeal due to the fact that her matchmaking skills seemed to be working. As for the other…

'…_How?' _Mineta thought to himself with a horrified look on his face. _'Trust me Sento Kiryu, you will rue the day that you decided to step in the way of me and her!'_ His classmates paid no mind to him as another announcement came over the stadium.

"While they haven't been given the spotlight as much as their fellow students, perhaps this will be their moment to shine! Give it up for Hero Course, CLASS 1-B!" Present Mic exclaimed as the students of Class 1-B exited the tunnel into the stadium.

"Well, well, well!" A blonde student came up to Class 1-A, with a smug smirk on his face. "So this is the famous 1-A! I didn't get a chance to see all of you when everyone wanted a peek at the oh so renowned class that took on the dangerous villains. But now that I have a good look at you…I'm less than impressed." He was about to make some more insults, but he was stopped as someone slapped the back of his head.

"Play nice Monoma." Kendo instructed as the boy rubbed his sore spot with a grimace look on his face as he looked towards the rival class. "Ignore him, he strangely gets like this whenever your class is mentioned for some reason. But I promise that we're not all like that." She then extended her hand outward to Sento. "Itsuka Kendo, Class Representative of 1-B. Pleasure to meet you." Sento proceeded to shake her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you after Banjo has said great things about you."

"That's-…He has?" Sento questioned. Kendo just gave him a confused look.

"Of course, you two are bros as he put it." She admitted. Sento was about to say something, but Present Mic was again spoke up.

"Next up is the students of General Studies! Classes C, D, and E! Support Course, Classes F, G, and H are here as well! And finally, we have the Business Course, Classes I, J, and K!" The rest of the first years classes came out of their tunnels. Reception for them wasn't as great as the Hero Courses, they were still received positively well. "ALL OF U.A.'S FIRST YEARS ARE HERE! AND NOW, GIVE IT UP FO THE REFEREE FOR THIS YEAR…MIDNIGHT!"

"Alrighty, my young pretties!" The R-Rated Hero exclaimed as she took the stage, to which many of the males in the audience had instant blushes on their faces as she made her presence known due to her stunning looks. "It's time for the player pledge and that will be given by the Class Representative of 1-A, Sento Kiryu!"

"HUH?!" Sento exclaimed as his eyes practically bulged out of his head. "What?! Why me?!" Banjo couldn't help but feel bad for him as he knew that Sentos' nerves were going to get the best of him as he couldn't handle public speaking.

"Dude, it's probably because you got first in the Entrance Exam. Of course it's going to be you!" Sero remarked as he, Kirishima, and Kaminari pushed him towards the stage. "Don't let us down!" The three said in unison. As he took the stage, he could feel his stomach churning as if he was about to throw up right there and then. But he tried his best to keep his nerves in check as he stepped up to the microphone.

"Take your time~" Midnight said as she winked at him. Sento's eyes scanned the crowd of people watching him. There were some murmurs from the audience as they were curious to see what the boy would say. He then scanned the crowd of students watching him. A good number of his classmates gave him thumbs up to show their support. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and started his speech.

"Um…I'm sure that many people are excited to see the festivities today, but it's more than just that. Every one of the students that are now standing in front of you are here to prove something. Each of their motivations may be different, whether it's because of trying to make up for past mistakes, a promise to a friend or family, a determination to prove that they are able to do it, to live up to a legacy, or for a completely different reason. What drives us is to a dream that all of us share. A dream to help others in need. A dream that resonates with everyone who are asked what they wanted to be when they grow up. And that dream…Is to become a hero. And we are here today to show that we are able to live up to the high expectations that come with the title of being a hero. That we can stand up to those who wish harm upon the innocent and prove that we are the new generation of heroes that will go beyond your expectations! Plus Ultra!" He end his speech as he raised his fist up in the air triumphantly. There was silence that filled the air of the stadium as the words of the boys' speech still hung in the air…But that was soon broken as the stadium was filled with cheers from the crowd. Sento was in shock as he didn't expect to get a response quite like that.

"So…manly." Kirishima stated as he wiped a tear from his eye. Sento joined his friends once again. Banjo leaned into his ear.

"Dude, where the hell did that come from?" He questioned. Sento looked at him with a stunned expression as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, it just happened." He explained. Present Mic once again spoke over the speakers.

"Alright, that was mighty fine speech if I do say so myself! Certainly an excellent way to start off the festival!" He then turned to Aizawa. "What did you think?"

"Could use some work, but overall…not bad." Aizawa calmly stated into the microphone. Mic just laughed at his commentator's response.

"Of course you would say that! But the audience could let us know what they thought using #SportsFestival and following us to keep up with the play by play on certain events! Speaking of…Midnight, do your thing!" Mic shouted to his coworker.

"No problem!" She replied with a smile and a crack of her whip. "Alright my darlings, now some of you may be wondering what the first game might be. Well…" A projection of a spinning wheel appeared behind the heroine. It then stopped spinning as it landed on a specific spot titled, 'Obstacle Race'. There were murmurs from the students on what the event could entail, but they were silenced as there was another crack of the whip again. "Now, all 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of the stadium, which is about 4 kilometers long! Now, anything goes as long as you stay in the course! Now then, take your places!"

The students went to the tunnel entrance to where they'll be starting from. Banjo and Sento stayed behind a little bit to transform into their suits.

**WAKE UP BURNING!/THE UNIDENTIFIED JUNGLE HUNTER!**

**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!/TORAUFO!**

**YEAH!/YEAHHH!**

"And before the audience gets confused or upset as to why they are in costumes, they are approved by the school for use and they are necessary for them to use their Quirks. So there's no need to put us on blast on social media." Mic quickly blurted out to do some damage control, before there could be any outcry from the audience.

"LET THE GAMES…BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as the gates opened. Many students tried to rush through the gate…but they found that they couldn't as their feet had been frozen in place, thanks to a certain someone.

"Sorry, but I have to get ahead." Todoroki declared as he left a trail of ice behind him. Many students cried out in agony as the trap placed by the son of Endeavour seemed to work.

"Nice try, Half-and-Half bastard!" Bakugo shouted as he used his explosions to propel himself to past the ice trail to catch up with him.

"A valiant effort, but it won't stop me!" Momo stated as she created a staff to propel herself over the ice. A marigold and pink figure riding some sort of pink energy construct underneath his feet came speeding up next to the girl.

"Nice tactic!" Sento said as he managed to keep pace with them due him using an energy UFO to dodge the attack and using it as a hoverboard of sorts.

"I won't let you do that to me again!" Ojiro said as he used his tail to jump over the ice. Banjo tried his best to keep up the group as he jumped up in the air alongside others.

"Seems I underestimated some of you…" Todoroki commented on; he was surprised as he saw a figure with green lighting surrounding it passed by him. He looked and was shocked to see a certain green haired boy suddenly in front.

"And would you look at this! Izuku Midoriya is in the lead!" Present Mic shouted as the spectators were confused as to who this new person was.

"Well…This is interesting." Aizawa commented on. "It seems that he found a way to jump over the crowd and then jumped off of the walls of the tunnel to get ahead of everyone."

"DEKU! WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BE IN FIRST?!" Bakugo shouted out to the greenette.

"Because he doesn't have to listen to a damn word you have to say!" Banjo interjected as he jumped next to Bakugo and punched him in the face, causing the blonde to lose his balance and fall face first onto the ground.

"OH! And just like that, Ryuga Banjo shows why he's one of the powerhouses of Class 1-A!" Present Mic commented. That only helped to make Bakugo angry as he got right back up and continued his tactic to try and keep up with those in the lead.

"You think you can get away with a dirty trick like that!" Mineta screamed as he hopped towards Todoroki. He then proceeded to hop into the air as he prepared himself for something special. "Here comes my super mo-" He was cut off as he was suddenly hit in the face by something big and metal.

"**TARGETS ACQUIRED: COMMENCING ATTACK.****" **A One-Pointer very similar to the ones used in the Entrance Exam and it's brethren soon tried to attack the group in front…Including a group of Zero-Pointers.

"And the students have come across their first obstacle in the Obstacle Course…THE ROBO INFERNO!" Present Mic exclaimed to get the crowd off their feet.

"…Is that's what it's seriously is called?" Aizawa asked in a skeptical tone. Mic gave an uneasy look.

"Apparently." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kaminari yelled as he once again gazed upon the hordes of robots that were currently in his path.

"So this is what my peers had to in the Entrance Exam." Todoroki stated as started to freeze parts of a Zero Pointer that was upon him. He continued to march forward to try and stay ahead of the rest of the students. "I froze some of the robots when they were off balance…So that they could provide the distraction I needed." He taunted to some of the students as they heard a bunch of creaks as some of the robots fell over, turning them into a blockade.

"Whoa! Looks like those robots were nothing for Todoroki and his elite moves!" Mic commented at the scene. The students had worried looks on their faces as not only would they have to worry about the remaining robots, but the blockade in front of them now.

"Like hell I'm going behind him!" Bakugo shouted as he used his explosions to propel himself on towards the top of one of the Zero-Pointer. He realized that he wasn't alone as Sento used the energy UFO to hover his way to the top of the head as well. Landing on top of it, he sprinted as hard as he could towards the other end of the head as he proceeded to shake a white and light blue fullbottles.

**PANDA! ROCKET!**

**BEST MATCH!**

He then proceeded to jump off the edge as he turned the lever on his Driver.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!" Sento shouted as his costume changed once again into a white and light blue costume with a giant panda claw on his right arm and pieces of a rocket on his left.

**THE SOARING MONOTONE!**

**ROCKETPANDA!**

**YEAHHH!**

With his new armaments, Sento proceeded to rocket forward to a group of Two-Pointers that were about to fire their weapons upon him. Reading his giant claw, he slashed the group of robots as if they were pieces of paper. Once that group was taken care of, he turned himself around to go back and help out other students.

"OH? It seems that the Class Rep of Class 1-A wants to earn some goodie points with his fellow classmates today! Though it might cost him the lead!" Mic commented to the audience as they were still going crazy on what they just saw.

"Although it does cost him the lead, it still shows that he puts others in front of his own well-being. That's part of what being a hero is." Aizawa said in a deadpan tone.

"Well, we'll see what the audience think on the polls! Is he a true hero, or just playing the part? Use #TrueHeroOrPhony to join in the conversation!"

"Stop trying to push the hashtags, it doesn't add anything."

"…I wonder if it's too late to switch you out with Ectoplasm?" Mic mused aloud to try to get a rise out of Aizawa.

"…Please do." Aizawa replied back, causing Mic to slam his head on the table in frustration. Seeing a Zero-Pointer start to walk towards her direction, Momo quickly unzipped her jacket to expose some skin as she started to create a cannon. Once it was completed, she fired upon what she thought would have been a weak spot for it. It then stopped in its tracks

"Piece of cake!" She commented as it she admired her handiwork. As she was about to move forward, she stopped in her tracks as the Zero-Pointer she just took out started to fall…towards her direction. The students that were with her started to run away, but some reason, she wasn't able to move as she was petrified that she was about to be crushed.

"Momo!" A voice called out to her. She suddenly felt herself be jerked to the side of the falling goliath. It took a second for her to get her bearings, but she quickly realized where she was…in the arms of Sento. "Are you okay?" He asked as landed on the ground where it was safe to talk.

"I-I…A little shaken up, but other than that, I'm fine." She said as regained her balance on the ground. She felt her face start to light up as she realized just how close she was to him…with her jacket unzipped and her in a sports bra. But yet…she found herself not wanting to break away from the embrace for some reason. "T-Thank you for the save."

"N-No problem." Sento said back to her. There was an awkward silence between the two, paying no mind to the other students that wondered what was going on with them. Eventually, Sento found himself looking down and realizing what Momo was wearing. "O-OH!" He quickly broke away from the embrace as he didn't want to seem perverted. "S-Sorry! I didn't realize!"

"I-It's okay!" Momo insisted to the costumed individual. "It's just the limitations of my Quirk! I have to have skin showing to create items."

"…S-So is that why your costume is…" Sento began to ask, but he quickly shook the question out of his mind. "Um…Well…Can I um…Help out in anyway?" The question made Momo do a bit of a double take.

"I…What?" She questioned. Sento looked to the carnage that laid in front of them.

"W-Well," He began to explain, "They never said anything about helping out your classmates. "I-If you want I-I could help you get ahead in some way…" Momo looked ahead to see the damage that laid before her. Part of her wanted to say no, that she wanted to do this on her own without anyone's' help…But then there was the part of her that was practically screaming to her to accept his help. That he is being a good friend and she knows that his intentions are pure. And that this would be a great way to get closer to him…She didn't know where that last part was coming from, but she quickly shook that part out of her head.

"Um…Up until we know what the second obstacle is. But…I-I wouldn't mind asking for help." Momo said as she tried her hardest to hide her blush from the boy.

"O-Okay." Sento said. He then moved a little closer to her. "Um…I-I'm going to wrap my arm around you. I-Is that okay?" He questioned to her. She timidly nodded her head. He then wrapped his right arm around her waist, trying hard to avoid the blush that was on his face. "Okay. We're going to be going pretty fast so…H-Hold on tight." He warned her.

"O-Okay…" Momo replied as the words sunk into her brain. She wrapped her arms around his neck. One moment, they were on the ground trying hard to not focus on being extremely close to each other. The next, they were blasting past many students, Momo holding on tight to try and not fall off. But found herself finding the experience of flying…exhilarating. The wind flowing through her hair, the sensation of moving extremely fast, it all was exciting to her.

"And it looks like some of our students have blown past the first obstacle in their path! But what happens when they come across the second obstacle…THE FALL!" Present Mic exclaimed to the crowd as they were shown some students trying to make their way past the giant pit.

"Okay, at least the name makes sense this time." Aizawa remarked.

"Um…Want me to drop you off at the beginning?" Sento asked Momo as they approached the giant pit that laid before them. Momo looked at it and then looked back to Sento.

"…Can you fly me to the end please?" Momo asked, not wanting to deal with the difficulty that the others were facing…and not wanting the ride to end.

"G-Got it." Sento said with a small nod as he continued on his flight path. He flew past many students trying their hardest to get past the obstacle. Some he recognized like Mina, Tsuyu, Tenya, and a few from 1-B. But there were those that he didn't recognize, so he assumed that they were from other depar-

"Nice suit!" A voice suddenly called out next to him. He and Momo looked to their left to see a girl with pink hair wearing many different inventions and they were allowing her to keep up with him. "Ooohhh! Nice looking belt! Who invited it for you? I got to get information, perhaps they could help me come up with some new ideas for some babies!"

"Um…I did?" Sento answered with an unsure tone in his voice. The girl seemed excited by this.

"A fellow inventor, huh? Well this is certainly a new predicament! We'll talk ideas when this is all said and done!" The girl exclaimed as there seemed to be a new found excitement in her voice. A slot on her jetpack opened up and a robotic claw came out. It proceeded to hand Sento a business card that read…

MEI HATSUME

INVENTOR AND U.A. STUDENT

Once Sento had the card, Hatsume proceeded to drop down as it seemed that her jetpack had a small malfunction, but she shot out a small cable to reach the other side of the pit. She laughed manically as she zoomed forward.

"…What the hell was that?" Sento found himself asking aloud.

"I'm…not sure either…" Momo stated in an unsure manner.

"…Is that I'm like?" Sento mused to himself.

"Not at…Well…At some points, you can." Momo found herself admitting. Sento was silent as he reflected on his life choices as he set her down on the ground. "Th-Thanks for the help." She said as she gave a small little bow.

"I-It's no problem! A-A good Class Representative must help out their classmates, no matter the situation!" Sento insisted as he tried to shrug off the blush he was currently hiding.

"And just like that, Todoroki and Bakugo have reached the next obstacle, the Land Mine Field! But they have passed it with ease! Just goes to show how strong this year's Hero Course really is!" Present Mic exclaimed to the crowd.

"…There's no special name for this one?" Aizawa questioned to his Co-host.

"…We couldn't think of anything…" Mic sadly admitted. The announcements caused Sento to realize the position he was in, so he started to hover with his rocket arm.

"G-Good luck!" He said as he blasted forward to try and catch up with those ahead.

"Y-Yeah…" She said to no one in particular, her thoughts still lingering due to feeling…conflicted for some reason. Her thoughts were interrupted as an explosion went off next to her and she saw what looked like a boy with green hair go flying past her on a piece of metal.

"You aren't getting first!" Bakugo shouted as he was right on Todoroki's tail. Shoto was about to create an ice wall but was caught off balance as he noticed a costumed figure rocketing towards! "NO YOU DON'T!" Bakugo yelled out as he fired an explosion to let the smoke try to blind Sento. The ploy seemed to work as Sento tried to slow down so he doesn't go crashing into the ground.

"It's neck to neck to neck as Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, and Sento Kiryu are right next to each other! Each of them trying to surpass one another to get first place! But they might have to worry about Izuku Midoriya as he's right on their tail!" Present Mic shouted into the microphone. The boys stopped to look as they realized the greenette was right behind them.

"No." Bakugo began to say. "No! NO! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" He was about to let off another explosion, but he stopped as Izuku used the shield to jump onto a landmine, causing it to explode and send him rocketing forward. The smoke blinding Todoroki and Bakugo, but Sento caught on to what he was about to do, so he blasted forward to avoid the blast.

"Nice tactic!" Sento said as he and Izuku were neck and neck to get first place.

"Thanks!" Izuku said as he then started to glow with the electricity of One for All once again as he planted his feet into the ground and bolted towards the finish line. Sento continued to speed up to keep up with the boy. He then flew close to the ground to speak to Izuku.

"How are we doing this?" He questioned. "You get first place and I get second? Or flip flop, or we tie?" Izuku tried his best to try to come up with an answer, but they weren't paying attention as both of them crossed the finish line at the same time.

"IT'S A TIE!" Present Mic shouted to the crowd. All of them cheered at the announcement, the boys came to a sudden stop and looked each other.

"…A Tie?" Sento questioned.

"I, um…" Izuku was about stammer, but he collected himself and extended his hand outwards towards Sento. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he gave a small smirk. Sento deactivated his costume and gave Izuku a small smirk back and shook his hand.

"Me neither." He remarked back.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT, THE WINNERS OF THIS EVENT HAVE SHOWN THAT THEY EMBODY THE TERM OF SPORTSMANSHIP! BUT WILL THAT CONTINUE IN THE NEXT EVENT?! WHO KNOWS! I DON'T! DO YOU? IF SO, USE #SportsFestival TO LET US KNOW YOU WHAT YOU THINK!" Present Mic asked to the spectators. Aizawa just rolled his eyes at him once again trying to push the hashtags. As the crowd continued to cheer, All Might had a small smile on his face seeing the two of the students using everything they had to get where they are now.

"Well done…My successors…"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while for me to upload another chapter. Had to get used to my schedule, so that had me bogged down. But I think that I found a somewhat perfect balance to try and write between classes. I also figured that today would be a good day to upload as it's Momo Yaoyorozu's birthday, and I wanted to pay tribute to the deuteragonist and how important she will be in the future. Now then...**

**Next time on Hero of Love & Peace: With the second event on the horizon, the students will have to learn to get together in order to progress further. What are the opinions of the Pro Heroes and who will they keep their eye on? And...What will a certain villainous league think of what they're watching?**

**And lastly...**

**R.I.P. Chadwick Boseman**

**1976-2020**

**Father, Husband, King, and Someone Who Will Never Be Forgotten**

**Wakanda Forever**


End file.
